YuGiOh! The Next
by Widzilla
Summary: Setelah kepergian Atem, Yugi menemukan kenyataan2 dibalik masa lalunya. Yang berhubungan dengan 'keberadaan' Atem. Juga masa lalu keluarga Kaiba dan katsuya... Terlebih ketika Yugi tahu bahwa ia memiliki adik perempuan kembar, Atem...
1. Beginning of Memories

**Beginning of Memories**

Yugi berjalan di kegelapan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat apa-apa disekelilingnya.  
"Di, dimana ini…?" gumam Yugi.  
Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah sinar yang terang dari depannya. Makin lama, sinar itu semakin terang dan mendekatinya.

"… gi… Yugi…"  
"Eh? Ka… kamu…? ATEM???"

Yugi berlari dan memeluk hangat sahabatnya itu. Atem-pun membalas pelukan Yugi dengan erat.  
Yugi melepas pelukan mereka. Senyum Atem menghilang begitu ia menatap mata Yugi.  
"Atem? Ada apa…?"  
"Yugi, sudah saatnya kau tahu…"  
"Tahu? Tahu apa?"  
"Tanya Jii-chan… dia tahu semuanya… Kita semua… takdir… Masa lalu… Pharaoh yang hilang…"  
"Apa? Atem! Aku tak bisa mendengarmu…! ATEEEEEEM…!!!"

Atem menjauh dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Yugi berusaha meraihnya, tapi ia tak kunjung mendekat. Malah semakin menjauh…  
"AAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…EEMMM…!!!!"

**'KRIIIIIIING…'**

"E… Eh… Hhh…" Yugi terbangun sambil berusaha mematikan wekernya. Tubuh dan piyama kini basah karena keringat. Ia terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya.  
"Mimpi itu lagi…"  
Yugi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela sehingga cahaya matahari masuk menerangi ruang kamarnya yang kecil. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan mimpi yang selalu membayanginya itu. Berkali-kali Atem `mendatanginya`. Semakin lama , Yugi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Atem sampaikan padanya.

-

"Yugi, cepat mandi… sebentar lagi Anzu datang menjemputmu` kan?" Jii-chan membuka pintu dan memanggilnya sambil melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar Yugi.  
"Ah, iya Jii-chan…" Yugi bergegas mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sugoroku berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar Yugi.  
Tiba-tiba Yugi teringat akan kata-kata Atem begitu memandangi punggung tua Jii-chan.

_Tanya Jii-chan… ia tahu semuanya…_

Sugoroku menyadari pandangan aneh cucunya.  
"Ada apa…?"  
"Eh, nggak ada apa-apa… aku mau mandi…" Yugi berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Sugoroku hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah Yugi yang agak aneh. Terutama ketika ia memandangi kakeknya.

---

"Ittekimasu…!"  
"Ohayoo, Yu-chan!" sapa Anzu yang menunggunya di depan pintu.  
"Yu-chan…?"  
"Eh, aku ingin memanggilmu begitu… boleh` kan…?" Tanya Anzu agak tersipu.  
"Yah… tak apa-apa sih…"  
Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Jii-chan yang tengah menyapu halaman toko-nya.

-

Selama perjalanan mereka ke sekolah, Anzu asyik mengoceh mengenai dancer faforitnya, sedangkan Yugi hanya terdiam sambil terus berpikir. Ia tak bias mendengarkan Anzu dengan baik.  
"Ia hebat sekali! Aku selalu menontonnya kalau ia muncul di tivi…! Tadi malam ia… Yu-chan…? Ng… Kau tak apa-apa…?"

Yugi menghentikan langkahnya, Anzu ikut berhenti. Tiba-tiba Yugi memandangi Anzu, cewek itu jadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah.  
"A… ada apa?"  
"Anzu… kau percaya tidak kalau seseorang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia mengatakannya lewat mimpi…?"  
"E? Maksudmu seperti menyampaikan pesan…?" Yugi mengangguk.  
"Yaa…h, begitulah…" Yugi melanjutkan langkahnya.  
"Biar kutebak… kau bermimpi `itu` lagi…" Anzu berjalan kembali mengikuti Yugi.  
"Atem selalu datang dengan pesan yang sama… `Tanya Jii-chan…Pharaoh yang hilang… Masa lalu… takdir… kita semua…` Apaaaaa gitu deh…!"  
"Ah, Yu-chan! Sebentar lagi gerbang ditutup! Ayo, cepat!"  
Anzu menarik tangan Yugi begitu melihat gerbang sekolah mereka akan tertutup. Keduanya berlari sekencang mungkin, dan masuk halaman sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Di belakang mereka, ternyata Honda dan Jounouchi terlambat memasuki gerbang. Jounouchi berusaha merayu guru ketertiban dengan roti buatannya. Anzu dan Yugi tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah kedua temannya.  
"Ah! Papan pengumuman pembagian kelas! Semoga dikelas 2 ini kita sekelas lagi ya, Yu-chan!" Anzu berlari menghampiri papan yang dikerumuni anak-anak itu dengan semangat.

Yugi berdiri sendiri ditengah-tengah lapangan sekolah sambil termenung. Ia terus memikirkan mimpinya dan Atem.  
"Apa ia ingin aku mengetahui sesuatu…? Tapi apa…?"

Jounouchi dan Honda yang berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolah, tertawa-tawa dengan ceria berdua.  
"Huuuuuh… untung dia kasih ijin kita masuk ya, Honda…!"  
"Kamu juga… pake nyogok-nyogok segala… `Pak, roti ini kubuat dengan penuh perasaan… sumpe!`… Apaan tuh!"

Jounouchi akhir-akhir ini memang menjadi gemar sekali membuat roti maupun kue. Sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suasana `rumah`nya yang begitu dingin juga sikap ayahnya, yang dingin, tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan anaknya, dan hanya ditemani oleh botol-botol minuman keras. Keadaan keluarga Jounouchi yang tidak membuatnya senang berada di rumah membuatnya berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk ia lakukan dan dapat melupakan perasaan sedihnya. Ia menemukan resep-resep roti dan kue di gudang rumahnya. Ada perasaan yang membuat Jounouchi ingin mencoba resep-resep itu untuk melupakan rasa sepi di rumahnya dan sikap ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Jou dan Honda berjalan sambil berangkulan menuju Yugi yang masih termenung.  
"Hey, Yug! Pagi! Udah liat pengumuman???" Tanya Jou dengan semangat. Honda menghampiri papan menyusul Anzu yang masih berdesakkan dengan anak-anak yang ingin mengetahui kelas baru mereka.  
Jounouchi menyadari wajah Yugi.  
"Eh? Lu napa, sih…? Jangan-jangan mimpi itu lagi, ya? Udahlaaah… cuma mimpi… Sebenernya kita juga kangen sama Atem, tapi ya… apa boleh buat…"  
"Jangan-jangan ada yang dia lupa …"  
"Ne? Nani?" Jounouchi membungkukkan badannya hingga kupingnya sejajar dengan mulut Yugi agar dapat mendengar gumaman Yugi.  
"Tapi apa…?"

Jounouchi yang menyadari kalau temannya ternyata dari tadi tidak memperdulikannya, menjadi kesal.  
"Yug…. Lu… tu… ye…!" Jou mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Yugi dengan kesal.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar sorak-sorai Anzu, Honda, dan beberapa anak lain.  
"HOREEEEEE…!!! Sekelas lagi!!! Yug! Kita sekelas lagi sama Jou dan Honda!"  
"Eh! Otogi dan Ryo juga, lo!!!"  
"Sumpe…???" Jou berlari dengan gembira menuju papan pengumuman dan bersorak-sorak bersama Anzu dan Honda, juga teman-teman mereka yang sekelas lagi di kelas 2 ini.

Yugi tersenyum melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba suara datar dan dingin yang sangat khas terdengar dari belakang Yugi.  
"Kalian terlihat senang sekali…"  
Yugi menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.  
"Hai, Kaiba-kun… kelas apa…?" Tanya Yugi.  
"Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika tahu aku sekelas lagi dengan kalian…" jawab Seto Kaiba panjang. Yugi hanya tersenyum lagi menanggapinya.

"Dia mendatangimu juga…?" Yugi menjadi heran dengan pertanyaan Kaiba.  
"… Dia…?"  
"Dia… Mou Hitori no Yugi… Atem…"

Yugi menjadi kaget setengah mati. Ternyata Atem `mendatangi` Kaiba juga.  
"Kau…? Juga…? Apa yang dia katakan???"  
Seto hanya terdiam melihat wajah penasaran dan terkejut Yugi.  
Jou, Honda, dan Anzu berjalan kembali mendekati Yugi.

"Yug, aku nggak tau kamu seneng ato nggak… tapi si Bos Kaiba Corpo…" Jou menghentikan kata-katanya. Mereka bertiga sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang mereka bicarakan kini berdiri disamping Yugi.  
Seto tersenyum dingin menanggapi ketiganya.  
"Aku juga tak tahu harus senang atau tidak, bonkotsu…"

Jou hanya terdiam sambil menatap dingin. Tak seperti dulu, yang cepat naik darah. Sekarang Jounouchi selalu memilih untuk tenang dan diam menanggapi cemoohan orang lain padanya. Justru itu memperlihatkan sisi dewasa Jounouchi.  
Seto membalas tatapan dingin Jou yang kini sejajar dengannya. CEO itu tersenyum dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan Yugi dan kawan-kawannya.  
"Sampai jumpa di kelas baru…"  
"Apaan, sih…?" sinis Honda.  
"Nyebelin…" Anzu ikut menanggapi Honda. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari tatapan Yugi aneh pada Seto.  
"Yu-chan? Kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Yugi berlari dan menghampiri Seto. Ketiga temannya terkejut melihat kelakuan Yugi yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Kaiba-kun? Dia mendatangimu juga…?"  
Seto tetap terdiam menatap mata yang penuh dengan rasa nafsu ingin tahu itu.  
Yugi yang kini sudah tak sabar, tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah seragam Seto. Ketiga temannya yang melihat hal itu tentu saja terkejut. Tak pernah Yugi seperti ini sebelumnya. Tinggi Yugi yang sudah menyamai bahu Seto mebuatnya dapat meraih kerah sang CEO.  
"Katakan, Seto kaiba…" bisik Yugi tajam.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar bel tanda waktunya masuk kelas. Seto masih terdiam sambil melepas cengkeraman tangan Yugi dari kerahnya.  
"Sudah waktunya masuk kelas… Lebih baik kita lekas pergi atau akan dihukum…" ujar Seto kalem.

Seto meninggalkan Yugi dan teman-temannya. Jou, Honda, dan Anzu masih terkejut dengan kelakuan Yugi. Mereka mendekati Yugi yang masih memandangi Seto yang telah berjalan menjauh, dengan tajam.  
Anzu mendekati Yugi dan bermaksud menyentuh bahu laki-laki itu. "Yu…"  
Tiba-tiba Yugi menghempas tangannya. Ketiga temannya semakin terkejut. Yugi berjalan mendahului mereka dengan cepat.

Suasana sekolah pada kelas dua begitu berbeda, tapi bagi Jou, Anzu, dan Honda… bukan kelas, teman-teman, guru, ataupun pelajaran baru yang membuat berbeda. Yugi-lah yang membuat suasana begitu berbeda… Sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih tak sabaran, kasar, bahkan tak seramah dulu.  
Anzu tak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran barunya, ia hanya memandangi pemandangan di luar dari bangkunya yang berada tepat dipinggir jendela. Ia melirik pada Honda yang duduk tepat didepannya, sejajar dengan Otogi dan Ryou. Honda hanya membalas lirikan Anzu dengan diam dan wajah `tak tahu harus bagaimana`.  
Honda melirik lagi kebelakang pada Jounouchi yang duduk sejajar Anzu. Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil memandangi buku pelajarannya, tapi kemudian melirik pada Yugi yang duduk tepat dibelakang Anzu. Yugi duduk dibangku pinggir jendela dan paling belakang pojok kelas.  
Yugi hanya memandangi pemandangan luar, ia sama sekali tak mau memandang orang yang duduk tepat dibelakang Jounouchi dan duduk sejajar dengannya. Seto Kaiba.

---

Bel istirahat akhirnya terdengar. Dalam sekejap, Jou, Anzu, dan Honda tak melihat sosok Yugi dikelas. Otogi dan Ryou mendekati Anzu dan Honda yang mengelilingi bangku Jou. Jou duduk bersandar pada kursinya.  
"Guys… ada apa sih…? Kok hari ini Yugi lain banget…?" Tanya Otogi.  
"Tadi pagi waktu kusapa, dia malah diem aja…" tambah Ryou.

Anzu dan Honda menceritakan peristiwa tadi pagi, tentu saja Otogi dan Ryou tak percaya bahwa Yugi yang sekarang adalah Yugi yang mereka kenal selama ini.

-

"Kalian lihat Yugi…?"  
Kelima anak yang sedang berkumpul itu menoleh pada sang pemilik suara dingin itu. Mereka menatapnya dengan sebal.  
"Nggak tahu…" cuek Anzu.  
"Emang lu mau apa…?" tambah Honda datar.  
Seto hanya diam. Dia tahu kalau dirinya dibenci, apalagi oleh teman-teman Yugi.  
Akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan kelima orang itu. Tapi…

"… di atap sekolah…"

Semua menoleh pada Jou yang bersandar pada kursi dengan kalem.  
"Jou?"  
"Kok dikasih tahu…?"  
Seto sendiri sebenarnya juga terkejut mendengar Jou menanggapi pertanyaannya tadi. Jounouchi yang sekarang tidak seperti Jounouchi yang ia kenal dulu, pembawaannya menjadi kalem, dan dingin.  
"Kuantar…" Jou menepuk bahu Seto yang sejajar dengannya. Seto agak kebingungan dan akhirnya mengikuti Jou keluar kelas. Yang lain hanya pandang-pandangan, tapi kemudian mereka mengikuti kedua cowok itu.

---

Atap sekolah sangat sepi. Mata Jou berkeliling mencari sosok sahabatnya itu. Sejak Yugi sering bermimpi tentang Atem yang ingin menyampaikan pesan, ia sering berpikir sendirian di atap sekolah. Yugi tidur-tiduran ditengah-tengah atap sekolah memandangi langit.  
Jounouchi berjalan mendekati Yugi, diikuti Seto dan yang lain.  
Jou berjongkok tepat disamping Yugi.  
"Dia mau ketemu kamu…"

Yugi bangkit menoleh kearah teman-temannya dan Seto yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ.  
Yugi membisikkan sesuatu pada Jou. Cowok itu mengangguk, berdiri dan berjalan melewati Seto. Honda, Otogi, Ryou, dan Anzu yang penasaran, mendekati Jounouchi.

"Yugi meminta kita meninggalkan mereka berdua…" bisik Jou pada keempat temannya. Meski khawatir dan penasaran, mereka tetap meninggalkan atap, mengikuti Jou.

---

Yugi dan Seto masih terdiam. Yugi menghela napas dan memulai percakapan.  
"Tadi… aku minta maaf… akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa nggak bisa menahan emosi…"  
Seto mengangguk kecil. "Aku nyadar kok…"  
Yugi menatap Seto bingung.  
"Kadang-kadang kalau dikelas, aku mendengar percakapan teman-temanmu… mereka bilang sifatmu sedikit demi sedikit berubah… Meski mereka tak mempermasalahkan itu…"  
Yugi tersenyum kecil.  
"Aku juga sebenernya nyadar… Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak Atem `keluar` dari tubuhku… sifatku banyak berubah, ya?"  
Seto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Yugi.  
"Jii-chan yang bilang… katanya aku jadi bandel, ngomongnya blak-blakan, emosian…" Yugi tertawa kecil menanggapi kata-katanya sendiri.  
"Lalu, teman-teman bilang, tinggiku bertambah pesat… lihat, sekarang aku sebahumu…"  
Seto tersenyum melihat Yugi yang bangga akan tingginya sekarang. Karena tinggi Jou sekarang sama dengan Seto, Yugi juga sepantaran dengan bahu Jou.

Mereka terdiam kembali.

"… Yug, soal tadi… Atem… dia juga sering `mendatangiku`…"  
Yugi terdiam mendengar Seto yang berbicara sambil berjalan mendekati pagar kawat yang mengelilingi atap sekolah itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang lebar, Yugi mengikuti disebelah Seto.  
"Dia bilang menyampaikan sesuatu tentang… `Pharaoh yang hilang… Masa lalu… takdir… kita semua…` aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas setelah itu…".  
Yugi terdiam mendengar cerita Seto. Mereka mengalami mimpi yang sama tentang Atem.  
"Dan sejak aku mulai sering bermimpi tentang Atem… lama kelamaan aku merasakan bahwa…"  
Yugi menunggu kata-kata Seto, tapi Seto hanya menunduk, poninya menutupi matanya.

…

_-Flashback mimpi Seto-_

_"Dimana ini…? Uhh! Sinar apa itu…?" Sinar terang menyinari Seto dan membuat ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang benderang…  
"I… ini… Istana…? Tunggu, ini` kan di Mesir…! Wak! Baju apa ini…???"  
Seto menyadari pakaiannya yang `aneh`. Jubah putih berkibar dipunggungnya, membalut baju biru dengan aksesoris emas ditengahnya. Ia bercermin pada sebuah pilar yang berkilauan. Ia melihat dirinya kini seperti seorang pendeta yang pernah ia lihat pada dunia ingatan Atem dahulu. Lengkap dengan topi tingginya. Begitu mirip…_

_"A… apa-apaan ini…?"  
"Seth…?"  
Seto terkejut mendengar suara lembut dari balik tirai. Sosok yang kemudian muncul jelas didepannya membuat Seto semakin kebingungan.  
'Yugi yang Satu lagi'… gumam Seto, tapi mulutnya mengeluarkan nama yang lain…_

_"A… Atem???"  
"Ssssh… Mereka akan mendengar kita…" ujung jari Atem menyentuh bibir Seto.  
"Aku merindukanmu… Seth…"_

_Seto tak bisa berkata-apa-apa. Ia hanya terkejut dan terdiam, menyadari Atem memeluk tubuhnya. Tetapi perasaan aneh terus membayanginya. Perasaan rindu dan begitu ingin menyentuh, memeluk Atem… dan tak ingin melepasnya._

_"Seth…" bisik Atem lagi. Kali ini bibir mereka saling mendekat. Hingga tubuh Atem bersinar terang dan menghilang tiba-tiba membuat ruangan gelap gulita kembali._

_Seto kini mengenakan baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam yang biasa ia pakai.  
"Seto…" Seto menoleh kearah namanya terpanggil.  
Atem dengan tubuhnya yang semakin menipis berusaha meraih Seto.  
"Kita akan bertemu lagi… kita telah ditakdirkan… Aku telah berdoa pada dewa, agar kita bisa bertemu jika aku terlahir kembali… Seth… kau telah terlahir sebagai Seto Kaiba… kumohon… tunggulah aku sekali lagi… Yugi… Pharaoh yang hilang… Masa lalu… takdir… kita semua…" bersamaan dengan menipis dan menghilangnya tubuh Atem. Seto tak dapat mendengar kelanjutan dari kata-kata Atem kembali…_

_-End Flashback-_

…

"Kaiba-kun…?"  
_`… tapi masa sih…? Kalau memang benar aku adalah reinkarnasi Pendeta Seth…`_  
"Hoi…"  
_`Tapi… Pharaoh dan pendetanya` kan laki-laki…masa dulu kita…`_  
"Halo…"  
_`Nggak mungkin, ah! Dia` kan rival-ku!!!`_  
"Seto Kaiba…"

Seto menyadari Yugi terus-terusan memanggil namanya selama ia terus berpikir.  
"Eh, ya?"  
"Mukamu kenapa…? Merah banget…"  
"Pe, perasaanmu aja…" Seto berusaha menutupi wajahnya.  
"Terus tadi mau ngomong apa…?" tanya Yugi lagi.  
"Ng… nggak… nggak penting kok…" jawab Seto, Yugi hanya mengangkat bahu.  
Mereka kembali menunduk menatap ujung kaki mereka masing-masing, hingga bel masuk kelas berbunyi.


	2. Different Day

**Different Day**

Beberapa jam setelah Yugi dan teman-temannya menjalani hari-hari baru mereka dikelas baru, bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Semua anak berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing untuk pulang ke rumah. Pengecualian Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryo, dan Otogi yang khawatir pada Yugi, mereka menunggu sahabat mereka di gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu ngapain nungguin Yugi…?"  
"Aku`kan emang biasa pulang bareng dia… Kamu sendiri?" tanya Anzu.  
"Ng… cuma lagi pingin pulang bareng aja…" sanggah Honda.  
"Kalian sendiri?" Ryo dan Otogi yang ditanya begitu oleh Honda cuma pandang-pandangan. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama mengakui kalau mereka khawatir pada Yugi. Begitu pula Anzu dan Honda. Keempat orang itu melirik pada Jou. "Kamu juga khawatir?"

"… Yugi bilang, di tiap mimpinya Atem selalu bilang `Tanya Jii-chan`… mendingan kita tanya langsung aja sama Jii-chan…" jawab Jou. Yang lain setuju.

Begitu Yugi keluar gedung sekolah, kelima temannya menghampirinya.  
"Yug… bukannya kita mau ikut campur urusanmu, tapi… apa nggak sebaiknya kita tanya Jii-chan tentang mimpimu itu…?" ujar Jou pelan, keempat temannya yang lain juga menunjukkan wajah yang sama dengan Jou.  
"Iya… daripada kamu kepikiran terus… kita juga… sebenernya penasaran sama apa yang mau diomongin Atem…" tambah Anzu. Yugi menghela napas, ia menyadari telah membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dia juga ikut… berhubung punya mimpi sama…"  
"Dia…?"  
"Siapa..?"

Mata Yugi mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud. Dan… bingo…  
"Kaiba-kun!"  
Seto menoleh sebelum memasuki limousine-nya yang mewah. Yugi mendekatinya. Sedangkan kelima anak yang lain hanya berpandang-pandangan. Yugi seperti membicarakan sesuatu, dan sepertinya Seto setuju.  
Seto dan Yugi berjalan mendekati kelima teman mereka. Isono yang tengah menunggu tuannya, menjadi bingung.  
"Se… Seto-sama…?"  
"Kau pulang duluan saja… aku masih ada urusan… nanti kalau aku butuh, aku akan telepon. Tolong temani Mokuba ke Mall… Aku tak bisa menemaninya sekarang…"  
"Tidak… naik mobil…?"  
"Tidak… aku akan jalan saja…"  
Tanpa basa-basi, Isono membungkuk hormat pada tuannya. Dan pergi bersama mobil mewah Seto.

"Etooo… Yugiii…"  
"Udahlah… sekalian… berhubung dia mimpi Atem juga…" potong Yugi menanggapi Honda.  
Tapi suasana jadi tambah dingin begitu mereka menyadari Seto dan Jounouchi pandang-pandangan dengan dinginnnya.  
"Ayo…" Yugi memotong suasana dingin itu dengan berjalan diantara kedua temannya yang tinggi itu. Seto dan Jou sama-sama diam, mereka tak mau memulai perdebatan.

---

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Yugi, mereka berjalan dengan `dingin`nya. Yugi mulai bosan dengan suasana itu.  
"Guys… laper nih… beli makanan ntar ya…?" bujuknya.  
"Yok!" sambut Ryo dengan ceria.  
"Yeee ni anak… kalo uda denger makanan aja langsung semangat…" ledek Otogi.  
"Biar, mau protes???" ancam Ryo. Suasana mulai mencair sedikit. Mereka berjalan tertawa-tawa mendekati kios takoyaki. Seto berdiri sendirian, ia tetap menjaga jarak dari Yugi dan teman-temannya.

Tak lama, ada beberapa perempuan yang melewati Seto berdiri, mereka tampak menyadari siapa Seto.  
"Eh… itu Seto Kaiba yang CEO itu`kan…?"  
"Eh, iya…! Aku fansnya lo!"  
Seto yang panik berusaha tenang. Tapi wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kegelisahannya. Ia paling benci jika ada fans atau wartawan yang terobsesi untuk mendekatinya dan bertanya macam-macam, apalagi jika di umum.

Jou yang lagi asik dengan takoyaki panasnya, menyadari keberadaan Seto yang agak jauh dari mereka.  
"Ada apa, Jou…?" Tanya yang lain, mereka mengikuti arah pandang Jounouchi. Dan menyadari situasi Seto.

Seto hanya berdiri diam panik, para cewek itu mulai mendekati Seto.  
"Haaaiii… Anu… kamu Seto Kai…?"  
"KEITAAAAAA!!! Ngapain lu disini? Takoyakinya nunggu tuuu!!!" tiba-tiba Jou merangkul Seto dan menariknya dari cewek-cewek yang mengerumuninya.  
Seto bingung menghadapi Jou yang masih merangkulnya. Para cewek itu hanya bengong.  
"Sori, ya… temen gue mirip Seto Kaiba ya? Emang banyak yang sering nyangka dia CEO ngetop itu…!" Cewek-cewek itu terlihat sebal dan kecewa ketika tahu mereka salah orang.  
"Ihh… males banget… pergi yuk…"  
"Yah… bukan Seto Kaiba ya…?"  
Mereka pergi begitu saja.

Jou melepas rangkulannya setelah para cewek itu tak terlihat lagi.  
"Yok… ntar keburu sore…" ujar Jou datar.  
Seto terdiam melihat Jou kembali berjalan mendekati teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka tersenyum kecil pada Jou dan pada Seto yang masih berdiri diam.  
"… Katsuya…" Jou menoleh pada Seto yang memanggil nama belakangnya **(1)**.  
"… Terima kasih…"  
"… Hmm… Sama-sama…"

Akhirnya mereka kembali jalan menuju rumah Yugi.  
Tapi selama perjalanan, kini selalu terjadi `gangguan`.  
"Woi! Perut karet! Buset! Takoyaki gue di-embat juga" Protes Yugi. Ryo kabur dari kejaran Yugi.  
"Dikit doang…!"  
"`Dikit`, nenekmu `dikit`! Makan 2 biji gitu!"  
"Woooi… buset dah… anteng napa?"  
"Yu-chan… udah la… ikhlasin ajah…"  
"Kaga! Gue ga trima!"

Seto berjalan di belakang sambil keheranan melihat Yugi yang sekarang. Bahasa yang digunakan dan tingkahnya benar-benar berubah. Yugi bahkan tega-tega saja mencekik Ryo atau menendangi Honda, menjitaki Otogi, bahkan mengejek Anzu. Jounouchi juga berubah banyak. Doi lebih memilih diam kalem dibelakang bersama Seto sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yugi.  
"Ei, lu diem aja… laper?" Tanya Yugi pada Seto. Seto menghela napas melihat Ryo yang kesiksa dicekek Yugi. "Nggak, aku…"

KRUYUUUUUUUUUUK…

….. Diem….

"Sori… perutku protes lagi, Yug…" ujar Ryo.  
"Edan ini anak!" teriak Yugi sambil melepas cekikannya.  
"Jou… minta punyamu dooong… Yugi pelit tu…"  
"Nggak, tu minta Otogi aja… masih banyak…" tolak Jou kalem sambil megang takoyakinya yang tinggal dua biji. Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Ryou dan Otogi. Anzu dan Honda heboh ngasih semangat.  
_`Apa seenak itu sih makanan ini…?`_ Tanya Seto dalam hati sambil melihat takoyaki yang dipegang Jou. Jou menyadari pandangan Seto. Ia memberikan setusuk takoyaki.  
"Nyoba…?"  
Seto yang agak ragu-ragu, menerimanya perlahan. Begitu ia memakannya, Seto menyadari kalau dia…

KRUYUUUUUUUUK…

… Diem…

"RYOOOOOO!!!"  
"BUKAN AKUUUU! SUMPAAAHHH!!" Ryo berusaha melindungi diri dari timpukan Yugi. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, dan Otogi ketawa nggak karuan. Seto berusaha menghentikannya.  
"Anu…"  
"BO`ONG! BILANG AJA LU MAU NGEMBAT PUNYA HONDA JUGA!"  
"Yug…"  
"NGGAAAAK!!! BENERANNN!!!"  
"Eh…"  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"… ng… halo…"

Semua melirik pada Seto yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dari tadi setelah menghentikan tawa dan timpukan mereka secara perlahan.  
"Itu… aku… maaf…"

Keenam anak itu terbengong-bengong melihat seorang CEO yang kelaparan. Seto merasa malu dan jadi bingung ngehadepin keenam anak yang liatin dia dengan bengong.  
Tiba-tiba ada penjual ubi keliling melewati mereka. Ketujuh anak itu saling berpandangan, dan semua melirik pada Seto.  
"… Eh…? A, Apa?"

"BAAAAAAAANG!!! BELI UBINYAAAAA!!!!" Keenam anak itu otomatis mengejar sang penjual yang kaget mendengar teriakan mereka. Seto jadi kebingungan melihat mereka tiba-tiba lari.

-

"Noh! Lu abisin tu ubi ampe mencret!" ledek Yugi pada Ryou yang asik meluk ubinya. Yang lain cuma beli satu atau dua, tapi Ryou beli lima…  
"Nih… makannya sambil jalan aja…" tawar Yugi. "Kalo masih laper, bagi dua sama aku aja…" tambah Jou. Anzu panik megangin ubi-nya yang masih panas.  
"Aduh mamih! Aduh! Panas! Adauw! Iiih! Auw!"  
"Ih! Ni cewek satu! Centil amat…" ledek Honda. Tapi cowok itu langsung nginyem begitu liat tatapan tajam Anzu.  
"Ngomong apa tadi?"  
"Ng… Nggak…"  
Seto memakan perlahan ubi pemberian Yugi dan Jou yang masih panas.  
"PUANAAAAAASSS!!!" Semua pada ketawa liat Ryo yang dengan lahapnya makan plus kepanasan.**  
**

**TBC...**

**(1) Aku nggak tau pastinya, tapi kayaknya Katsuya itu nama depan Jou kalo di anime/manga-nya. Tapi aku ngerasa lebih cocok aja kalo nama keluarga Jounouchi itu 'Katsuya'. Makanya, di fic-ku 'Katsuya' jadi nama keluarga Jounouchi.**


	3. Different Day 2

**Different Day 2**

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Yugi.  
Sugoroku yang mendengar suara tawa, melongokkan kepalanya dari toko game miliknya.  
Ia melihat Yugi sedang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya. Orang tua itu sedikit terkejut melihat Seto Kaiba berjalan bersama mereka, bahkan ikut tertawa.  
Sugoroku tersenyum melihat ketujuh anak muda itu.

"Jii-chaaaaaan!!! Cucumu yang super keren ini dateng bawa oleh-oleh…! Sayangnya kaga bisa dimakaaaan…!" yang lain ketawa denger sapaan Yugi yang baru buka pintu rumahnya.

"Wah… wah… banyak banget pasukanmu, Yug… Buatin suguhan sana…" Sugoroku menyambut anak-anak itu di pintu depan.

"Aku aja… permisi, Jii-chan…" Anzu yang udah buka sepatu duluan berjalan menuju dapur.  
"Aku juga…! Permisi…"  
"Aku juga, ya…"  
"Aku juga!"  
Honda dan Otogi yang mengikuti Anzu langsung melirik pada Ryo yang ikut-ikutan ke dapur.  
"Ah, lu kalo ke dapur ada maunya aja…!"  
"Biar!"  
Sugoroku tertawa melihat teman-teman Yugi.

"Aku mau angkat jemuran dulu, ya… tadi pagi baru jemur…" Yugi ngeloyor masuk menuju halaman belakang. Jounouchi duduk membuka sepatunya. Seto masih berdiri diam. Ia heran melihat teman-teman Yugi yang seenaknya saja masuk, seperti rumah sendiri.  
"Ada apa…? Masuklah…" senyum Sugoroku.  
"Kita sering main kesini, nginep, ato belajar bareng… jadi Jii-chan udah biasa ama brisiknya kita, ya Jii-chan?" tambah Jou sambil nyengir. Jii-chan ketawa lagi.  
" Ya, begitulah… Masuklah, Kaiba… anggap seperti rumah sendiri…"

Seto akhirnya membuka sepatunya dan berjalan mengikuti Jou menuju kamar Yugi yang ada di lantai dua. Jii-chan kembali ke toko Gamenya.

"Buset! Lu pake gulanya kira-kira, napa???"  
"Tiga sendok doang…!"  
"Iya… tiga sendok makan tapi itu…!"  
"Eh, bukannya itu garem, ya?"  
"HAAA???"  
Jounouchi dan Seto yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yugi tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka, mendengar kerusuhan teman-teman mereka dari dapur.

Di kamar Yugi, Jou langsung rebahan ditempat tidur Yugi. Seto bersandar pada meja belajar Yugi sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Mereka kembali saling diam…

"Mokuba gimana kabarnya…?" Jou berusaha membuka topik.  
"Baik… adikmu…?"  
"Yah… makin dewasa makin bawel aja dia…" senyum Jou kecil. Seto juga menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil.  
"Tambah lagi sejak jadian sama Honda… jadi suka niru-niruin adegan film romantis… kebanyakan nonton film drama tu dua orang…" Jou melihat Seto mengangkat alis. Dia terlihat terkejut.  
"Kaiba? Kenapa?"  
"Adikmu… dan sahabatmu itu…? Mereka pacaran…?" Tanya Seto. Jou angkat bahu sambil menghela napas panjang. Seto terdiam lagi.  
"Kamu… tak apa-apa? Maksudku… sebagai seorang kakak… dan seorang teman…"  
Jou mengerti akan pertanyaan Seto. Ia tersenyum kembali.  
"Yaaah… Awalnya aku nggak bisa nerima… tapi, selain Honda, aku nggak bisa percaya orang lain lagi… Apalagi, Shizuka adikku satu-satunya…"  
Seto terdiam, ia agak ragu menanyakannya, tapi…

"Ayahmu… gimana…?" Jou terdiam. Ia tak melihat mata Seto.  
"… Gitu deh…" senyum Jou lagi. Seto ikut terdiam, ia memang pernah tak sengaja mendengar cerita keadaan keluarga Jou ketika Yugi dan teman-temannya sedang mengobrol. Sejak itu Seto merasa memiliki masa lalu yang sama dengan Katsuya itu.  
"Maaf, aku nanya…"  
"Nggak apa-apa…"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba Jou ketawa sedikit.  
"Kenapa…?"  
"Nggak… ntar kalo aku ngomong kamu pesti nyangkal…"  
"Apaan sih…?" Jou terdiam mendengar Seto memaksanya.  
"Tanpa disadari, ternyata kita berdua mirip, ya…" Seto mengangkat alisnya.  
"… misalnya…?"  
"…. Kita… sama-sama anak sulung, punya adik… yang masih baru masuk SMP…" Seto langsung memotong.  
"Adikmu? Masih SMP?" Seto terkejut mendengar umur Shizuka yang sama dengan adiknya yang baru masuk kelas 1 SMP hari ini **(1)**.  
"Hahaha! Iya, Shizuka memang cepat tingginya…" Jounouchi melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil tertawa kecil.  
"… kita sama-sama yang mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kita.. Meski bedanya, kau punya perusahaan… Lalu… masalah kita menghadapi ayah kita…, maksudku, ayah angkatmu… " senyum Jou. Seto tak menyangkalnya, dalam hati ia sependapat dengannya.

"Udah gitu sama-sama punya naga mata warna-warni lagi… masih mau dibilang nggak mirip…?"  
Celoteh Yugi sambil masuk kamar dengan cucian ditangannya. Seto dan Jou kaget denger celotehaan Yugi.

"Kamu… nguping, ya?"  
"Kaga, cuma nggak sengaja denger…" sanggah Yugi. Jou dan Seto mengangkat alis mereka sambil tersenyum. "Jadi lu pada baru nyadar kalo mirip? Ya ampuuuuun, kemana aja kalian, choy…" Seto dan Jou tertawa menanggapi Yugi.  
"Maksudnya naga mata warna-warni itu…" Tanya Seto dan dilanjutkan oleh Jou. "Red Eyes dan Blue Eyes…?".  
"Ya iyyaaaalllahhh… Emang mau apalagi? Baby Dragon?".  
"Yah… agak beda dikit sih… Blue Eyes White Dragon kan betina…"

Sekarang giliran Jou dan Yugi yang kaget.  
"HE? CEWEK?"  
"Aduh, Yug! Budeg ni!" protes Jou menutup kupingnya.  
"Iya…" jawab Seto lagi. "Makanya badan Blue Eyes lebih kecil`kan? Naga betina biasanya lebih kecil dari naga jantan…" jelas Seto. Yugi manggut-manggut.

"Betewe, tu pasukan konsumsi pada ngapain si…? Lama amat!" Protes Yugi.  
Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara gaduh dari tangga.  
"Permisiiii…" Otogi bukain pintu, Anzu masuk sambil bawa minuman, Honda bawain kue-kue, Ryo malah nggromet dibelakang.  
"Masa aku nggak boleh bawa kuenya…?"  
"Soalnya ntar belum sampe kamar udah abis duluan sama kamu…" tambah Otogi.  
"WAKAKAKA!"  
"Yugi ketawanya belebihan!" protes Ryou lagi.

"Eh! Guys! Kita main game yok! Maen Russian Roulette! Tadi aku masukkin `sesuatu` dalem salah satu kue sus ini!" Otogi naroh sepiring kue sus ditengah-tengah mereka.  
"Ha??? Kok kamu nggak bilang-bilang??" Ryou jadi agak panik.  
"Yaaaay! Game! Game!" sorak Yugi.  
"Masukin apaan kamu?" tanya Anzu.  
"Jadi serem nih…" tambah Honda.

Jou dan Seto ikut ngambil kue sus masing-masing.  
"Hitungan ketiga, masuk mulut semua ya!!! … TIGA!!!" Semua ngikutin aba-aba Otogi.  
"Siapa yang dapet? Siapa yang dapet? Siapa yang dapet?" Seru Yugi semangat. Semua memasang wajah tegang sambil ngunyah kue sus mereka. Dan…  
"HUEEEEEEEKKK!!!" Semua otomatis ngeliat Otogi yang tiba-tiba guling-guling nggak jelas.  
"HUAKAKAKAKAKA!!! Kena jebakannya sendiri!!!"  
"Goblok abissss!!!"  
"Huahahahahaha!!! Sakit perut…! Gila banget!!!" **(2)**

Keenam anak yang lain ngetawain Otogi yang kesiksa sama gamenya sendiri.  
"Kamu masukkin apa aja…?" Tanya Seto berusaha menahan tawa.  
"Soya sauce, wasabi, sambel, natto, sama cabe dua biji…" jawab Otogi nelangsa. Yugi cs ketawanya makin menggila. Seto ikut ketawa. Tapi pelan-pelan dia berhenti ketawa… Seto menyadari teman-temannya memperhatikan dia sambil tersenyum. Doi jadi salah tingkah.

"A, ada apa, sih…?"  
"Nggak, kamu kalo ketawa kayak gitu, bener-bener kelihatan sebagai remaja biasa deh…" ujar Honda.  
"Kelihatan lebih akrab…" tambah Anzu.  
"Iya, manis juga lu…" semua ngelirik pada Jou. Jou nyadar kata-katanya ada yang salah ditangkep temen-temennya. "Eh! Bu… bukan kearah `situ`, ya???!"

"WAHAHAHAHA!!! Mukamu merah banget, Jou!!!!"  
"Ciyeeeeh… Jounouchiiiii… ternyata… ada `ehem` sama Seto…!!!" Goda teman-temannya.  
Jounouchi langsung berusaha menyangkal habis-habisan.

"Eh! Sumpah! Seto! Beneran!!! Jangan dimasukin hati! Maksudku bukan gituuu!!! Gue normaaaallll!!!" Semua pada ketawa melihat Jounouchi yang panik, salah tingkah. Seto cuma manggut-manggut ngerti, tapi tambah bingung juga menghadapi Yugi cs yang heboh banget.

"I… iya… aku ngerti… kok, Katsuya…"  
Semua temen-temennya mulai menghentikan tawa mereka perlahan.  
"Hehehe.. eh-ehm… hmm…"

… diem…

Seto nyadar, mereka memperhatikannya lagi. Semua juga nyadar pandangan bingung Seto.  
Jounouchi garuk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Kok, aneh ya… denger nama belakangku yang dipanggil…" semua senyum-senyum.  
"Oi, kita panggil lu `Seto` aja yah…" Seto cuma diam. Dia agak merasa aneh juga nama depannya dipanggil.  
"Soalnya ntar, kalo kita manggil `Kaiba`, Mokuba ikutan noleh…" tambah Yugi. "Lu panggil aja kita pake nama panggilan. Kayak gue… 'Yugi'… 'Jou'… dan laen-laen…". Semuanya ngangguk-ngangguk.  
Seto terdiam lagi… sambil tersenyum kecil.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Aduh, Yug! Apaan si??? Budeg beneran ini aku…!" Jounouchi nutupin kupingnya.  
"TADI`KAN KITA DIKASIH PE-ER!!! BUJUT! AKU NGGAK NGERTI SMUAAA!!! GUYS, BANTUIIIN!!"  
Semua pada melirik sebel ke Yugi. Salah sendiri di kelas nggak perhatiin…  
"Ya, udah… sekalian ngerjain PR bareng yuk…" bujuk Ryo. Akhirnya semua masing-masing ngeluarin buku PRnya, dan mulai rame ngerjain.

"Ini caranya gimana sih…?"  
"Dibilangin…! Dibagi dulu sama hasil x… baru ditaroh kesituuuu, Hondaaaa!"  
"Eh, eh… cara nyari diagonal x gimana yah…?"  
"Itu apaan sih?"  
"Ih! Dodol semua nih!"  
Otogi, Ryo, dan Anzu jadi sibuk ngajarin Yugi, Jou, dan Honda. Mereka rame sendiri.  
"Udah setengah jam nih… baru 5 nomer… mana masih 15 nomer lagi…" keluh Yugi.  
"Lagian… baru masuk udah dikasih PR…" tambah Honda.  
"Seto… lu ngitungin apaan…?"  
"Hm? Ini… yang x=20…"  
Otogi kediem…  
"…x=20…? Nomer berapa tuh…?"  
"12…"  
"Ooh…"

… diem…

"HAAAAAAAAA??????? LU UDAH NYAMPE SITUUUUU???" Keenam anak yang lain jejeritan. Seto jadi kejungkal, kaget.  
"Emang kalian nomer berapa…?" Seto megangin kepalanya yang kejedug lantai.  
"Baru 5 nomer!" . "Lu cepet amat!!!"  
"Kalian yang lama tau!" protes Seto sambil betulin posisi duduknya.

-

"Kok jadi kalem begini… anak-anak pada ngapain, ya…?" Jii-chan yang penasaran mencoba mengintip kamar Yugi.

"… lalu ini dibagi sama bilangan disebelahnya…"  
"Seto, gomen! Yang x tadi dapetnya dari mana ya…?" Jou ngangkat tangannya. Seto melihat buku Jou.  
"Tulisanmu jelek amat…" protes Seto. Yang lain ngakak nggak keruan.  
"HUAKAKAKAK!!! Emang! Jou aja nggak bisa baca kali!!!"  
"Heh! Berisik! Ini namanya seni tau!!! Udah, tulisanku nggak usah diperhatiin, yang tadi gimana…?" Jou berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari tawa teman-temannya.  
Seto menghela napas panjang, liat Yugi yang ketawanya sampe guling-guling sambil mukul-mukul lantai. Honda, Ryo, dan Otogi malah mukul-mukul meja sama tong sampah, persis simpanse di kebon binatang. Anzu ketawanya malah sampe sesenggukkan kayak pinguin keseleg. Mau nggak mau, Seto ikut-ikutan ketawa liat tingkah mereka.  
"Yeee… ni anak… aku nanya, malah ikutan ketawa…" komentar Jou be-te.

Jii-chan yang masih mengintip, tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka.

Akhirnya, belajar bersama dilanjutkan dengan riuhnya. Jadi nggak terasa, udah menjelang malam.  
"Yeeee! Seleseeeeee!!!"  
"Halah! Si Yugi… hepi banget kalo nggak ada PR lagi…"  
"Bawel lu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada musik ditengah-tengah canda anak-anak itu. Yugi dan Ryo malah latah joget-joget, sampe-sampe harus digeplak Anzu dulu biar pada nyadar. Seto merogoh-rogoh tasnya, dan mengambil handphone putih miliknya yang berbunyi itu.  
"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar… Seto Kaiba…!" Seto langsung menjawab telepon dengan menggunakan namanya sebagai pengganti sapaan. Yang lain mulai asik dengan kue-kue cemilan sisa tadi. Yugi dan Honda mulai rebutan kue sisa-an. Jounouchi mulai korek-korek lemari Yugi nyari komik. Ryo asik makanin remah kue. Otogi dan Anzu malah main kartu remi.

Tak lama kemudian, Seto masuk kembali kekamar Yugi.  
"Mmm… maaf ya… Aku duluan…"  
"Ha? Sekarang? Cepet banget…"  
"Mumpung malem minggu, kita mau jalan-jalan ke Domino Town Square… ikutan yuk…!" bujuk teman-temannya. Seto menggeleng kecil.  
"Masalah kantor, ya?" tebak Anzu.  
"Iya…"  
Akhirnya Seto pulang duluan setelah dijemput Isono dengan mobil.

"Saya permisi dulu…" pamit Seto pada Sugoroku.  
"Ya… sering-seringlah kemari…"  
Seto sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran itu.

Isono membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuannya. Sebelum Seto masuk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sorak-sorai dari jendela kamar Yugi.  
"HOOOOI! SETOOO!!!"

Seto dan Isono menoleh pada Yugi cs yang berdesakkan di jendela.  
"Ntar kalu kamu mau ikutan, koling-koling ke Ha-Pe gue ajaaa!! Tau nomer gue kaaaan??? Masa gak tauuu! Artis getooooo…!!!"  
"Hush! Yugi berisik amat!"  
"Mulut apa toa?"  
"Kolang-kaling, eh… Koling-koling itu apa sih?"  
"Ah, si Ryo mah dudut! Itu bahasa gaulnya telpon-telpon, tauk!" ledek Yugi.  
"Oi, diserbu tetangga baru tau lo, Yu-chan!"

Seto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Isono yang terkejut dengan gaya bahasa Yugi dan tingkah laku teman-temannya, lebih terkejut lagi melihat tuannya sangat akrab dengan orang-orang yang dulu sangat dibencinya. Setelah tersadar dari bengongnya, Isono menutup pintu mobil Seto.

"Isonoooo! Nyupir yang beneeeer!"  
"Hati-hati, yaaaak!!"  
"Jaga baek-baek tu anaaaaaak… Kesiaaaaan, udah direpotin ama adeknyaaaa…!!! Apalagi sama ni makhluk satuuuu" seru Honda sambil nunjuk ke Yugi. Habis itu telunjuk Honda digigit Yugi.

Seto tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan Yugi cs, dan melihat Isono yang gelagapan menanggapi mereka.  
"Ba, baik…!" jawab Isono agak canggung.  
Mobil Seto menjauh dari penglihatan Yugi dan teman-temannya. Mereka kembali duduk-duduk dikamar Yugi.

Dalam mobil, Seto hanya terdiam melilhat pemandangan luar jendela mobil yang berlalu. Isono sesekali melihat tuannya melalu kaca mobil.  
"Tuan, bukankah Tuan Mokuba sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan seperti Anda…?"  
"… Eh?..."  
"Maksud saya, anda bisa lebih lama bersama dengan mereka kalau anda mau…"  
Seto mengerti maksud Isono, "… Dia masih terlalu kecil… lagipula, aku tak begitu pantas berjalan layaknya remaja biasa seperti mereka…" senyumnya kecil.  
Isono hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Seto. Kepala pelayan itu selalu menginginkan agar tuannya bisa memiliki teman selayaknya remaja normal… karena Isono tahu masa lalu Seto. Ia mengerti penderitaan Seto sejak dulu. Seorang anak yang tak pernah memiliki teman yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum…

**(1) Cuma fic… -.- Aku nggak tau pasti umur Mokuba, tapi disini, sekarang Mokuba dan Shizuka umurnya sama, 11 tahun… Ini gara-gara aku pernah baca buku kalo 'cewek lebih cepat tinggi-nya dari pada cowok, tapi akhirnya berhenti pada umur 20-21 tahun…' Entah kenapa, jadi kepikiran Shizuka dan Mokuba jangan2 seumuran… -.- Dan Kalo di anime, Yugi cs berpetualang ketika kelas 2 SMU, tapi disini, aku buat mereka baru naik ke kelas 2 SMU. Jadi petualangan2 mereka adalah waktu kelas 1 SMU. Don't kill me! Just fic!!! Maksudnya biar pas sama fic-ku yang laen…!**

(2) Yang suka baca komik GALS! Pasti tau adegan ini… :D****


	4. Night Before the Truth

**Night Before the Truth**

"Okeh, guys! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" sorak Jounouchi setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.  
"Ayuk! Ayuk! Ayuk! Ayuk! Ayuk! Ayuk!"  
"Oi! Yug! Jangan lempar-lempar buku` napa? Kepala gue yang cucok kena, nih!" Otogi langsung nyisirin rambutnya yang berantakan gara-gara kena timpukan buku yang dilempar-lempar Yugi.  
"Kita pamitan dulu sama bo-nyok… lalu baru pergi, oke?" sahut Yugi.  
"Okeh!!!"  
"Eh, bo-nyok itu apa sih…?"  
"Lah! Si Ryo kagak gaul! Itu singkatan dari bokap-nyokap, tauk! Papi-Mami!"  
Si Ryo jadi cemberut diledekin Yugi melulu.

Akhirnya, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.  
Yugi langsung berganti baju dan keluar rumah, setelah berpamitan dengan kakeknya.  
"Jii-chaaaan! Aku pergi, ya! Yok, Anzu… aku antar!"  
Yugi menarik tangan gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba, dan membuat wajah Anzu bersemu. Tapi cahaya lampu jalan tidak menyorot wajah Anzu, dan gelap malam menutupinya. Gadis itu terdiam.  
"Lo? Ada apa, non? Ada kodok lompat ya? Ga usah kaget… kalo kodoknya ngesot itu baru boleh kaget…" canda Yugi. Anzu tersenyum menanggapinya. Memang, sekarang Yugi jadi lebih usil.

Dalam hati ia sebenarnya memiliki perasaan menyesal. Anzu tahu kalau Yugi menyukainya, tapi ia justru lebih memilih Atem. Anzu menyesali ia telah tak memperdulikan perasaan Yugi padanya dan lebih menunjukkan rasa perdulinya pada Yugi yang Satu Lagi. Ia menyadari, perasaannya pada Atem atau Yugi yang Satu Lagi dulu tak lebih dari sekedar rasa kagum. Ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Yugi adalah perasaan cinta sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Yugi, yang dulu memilih 'mundur' dari perasaannya pada Anzu. Ia memikirkan perasaan Anzu pada Atem, dan memilih mengalah.  
Tetapi sejak 'keluar'nya Atem dari tubuh Yugi, Yugi seakan mengalami sedikit 'hilang' ingatan. Yugi telah melupakan perasaannya pada Anzu, bahkan ia tak pernah ingat bahwa ia pernah memiliki perasaan pada gadis itu. Dan semua sifatnya berubah drastis.  
Yugi yang sekarang seakan hanya perduli pada duel, duel, dan duel… Semua teman-temannya menyadari perubahan Yugi ini. Bahkan pertumbuhan tubuh Yugi yang menjadi lebih tinggi. Anzu yang melihat Yugi yang kini sejajar dengannya, terkadang menjadi tersipu sendiri.

---

Jounouchi berhenti tepat didepan gedung apartemennya. Ia enggan masuk dan bertemu dengan ayahnya. Cowok itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat setelah berdiri lama.  
Jounouchi memasuki 'rumah'nya. Ia hanya berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang penuh dengan minuman keras beserta ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi.  
Sama sekali tak ada tegur sapa ataupun keramahan diantara ayah dan anak itu. Mereka seakan tak perduli akan keberadaan salah satu dari mereka.  
Setelah Jounouchi selesai ganti baju ia menelepon Shizuka untuk mengajaknya ikut jalan-jalan.  
"Mau kemana kau…?"  
Jounouchi terdiam sebentar mendengar suara dingin ayahnya.  
"Keluar…"

---

"Shizu-chaaaaaan…!"  
"Hondacchiiiii…!"  
Kedua orang yang membuat Jou be-te, berpelukan ditengah-tengah taman kota bak film-film romantis. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka, karena Yugi cs sudah biasa, mereka udah nggak perduli lagi dan nyuekin mereka.  
"Jalan yok… tinggalin aja tu dua makhluk…" ajak Jou.  
Yugi, Anzu, Ryo,dan Otogi langsung ngikutin Jou ngeloyor ninggalin duo Shizuka dan Honda yang asik nari-nari dan niruin adegan film Titanic dideket kolam. Tapi nggak lama kemudian, ketujuh anak itu udah mulai asik jalan-jalan. Beli jajan, maen game, window shopping atau shopping betulan. Pokoknya asik ala remaja deh…!

Sampe, akhirnya mereka ada di daerah pertokoan elit. Alias toko-toko yang jual barang-barang bermerk plus muuuaaaahaaaaalll bangettt! Mulai deh anak-anak itu pada norak.  
"Woooooow… liat tu… barang-barangnya keren mampus!"  
"Harganya juga mampus…"  
"Eh, eh… eike kalo pake tu gaun pesti cantik sekali yah…"  
Semua anak pada nginyem denger komentar Anzu buat dirinya sendiri. Kalo disinggung dia biasanya nggigit… serius!  
"Wew… gila! Harga jaket ampe 70.000 yen!!! Mampus bener…!"  
"Itu mantel… bukan jaket, tau!"  
"Orang gila mana yang mau beli…?"  
Begitu Honda selese komentar, penjaga toko malah nurunin mantel putih itu dari etalase toko. Semua anak pada bengong, berarti ada orang yang beli tu mantel. Karena pada penasaran, mereka dempet-dempetan buat liat siapa 'orang gila' yang baru beli mantel itu.  
"Aduuh! Kejempet niii!"  
"Sakit tau!"  
"Adaw! Eh, ini kaki jangan diinjek atuh!"  
"Eh! Orangnya keluar…!"

Semua anak jadi pada nungguin didepan toko… menunggu orang itu keluar… dan…  
"SETO???"  
Seto yang baru keluar toko dengan mantel barunya yang sedang dipakainya itu kaget liat temen-temennya jejer didepan toko kayak pagar betis, eh… pagar ayu. Meski mereka nggak ayu-ayu banget, sih…  
"Lo? Kalian ngapain disini…?"  
Temen-temennya cuma bisa pasang senyum kecut setelah tau, siapa 'orang gila' yang beli tu mantel. Nggak heran deh… Seto emang punya duit banyak… Beda sama mereka yang cuma bisa pasang tampang mupeng.  
"Beli jaket baru, nih…" goda Honda dan Otogi.  
"Iya… soalnya udara mulai dingin… mantelku ketinggalan, jadi aku beli aja deh…" ujar Seto. Semua pasang tampang kecut lagi deh, mendengar Seto dengan ringannya membeli mantel seharga upah makan mereka selama setengah taun. Seto jadi kebingungan dipasangin tampang kayak gitu sama Yugi cs. Shizuka malah terkagum-kagum sambil masang tampang super blo'on-nya.

Seto agak kaget liat adik Jou ikut bersama mereka. Soalnya setau dia, mereka tinggal pisah rumah, tapi hubungan mereka tetep akur-akur aja (kecuali kalo lagi berebutan makanan).  
"Halo, Setocchi… Lama gak ketemu sejak Battle Ship, yah?" nyengir Shizuka. Seto jadi tambah merasa aneh mendengar namanya sekarang berubah. Jou nyikut Shizuka, cewek itu jadi cemberut.  
"Sori… adek gue emang suka ngasih panggilan seenaknya ke orang lain…" Jou ngrangkulin Shizuka sambil nyubitin pipi adeknya. "Aduuuh! Sakiiiit tauuuu!"

"Kamu baru dari kantor?" Seto ngangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ryo.  
"Tumben kaga' pake mobil…" komentar Anzu. Belum Seto jawab, Yugi udah ngerocos.  
"Haaa! Gue tauuuu! Mobil lu masuk bengkel, yaaa? Laen kali naek bus ato kereta ajah… lebih asik, choy! Bisa liatin cewe-cewe sekseh… Mantebh dah!"  
"HAAA? Yu-chan! Dikau ngeliatin cewek??? Emang eike nggak cukup???" protes Anzu dengan centilnya.  
"Lu? Alaa… lu mah udah terlalu uzur buat diliatin… Dari Duelist Kingdom ampe sekarang adanya luuuu aja… Bosen tauk!" Yugi ngingsot.  
"Yu-chan kezaaaam! So cruel…!!!" Anzu niruin adegan filem romantis seakan-akan baru ditinggalin kekasihnya. Yugi berpose kayak pelaut yang mau pergi melaut ninggalin kampung halaman.

Semua orang cuma bisa diem kebengong-bengong liat tingkah duo mambo itu.  
Apalagi Yugi yang ngata-ngatain Anzu. Padahal dulu, Yugi nggak pernah ngomong kasar sama siapapun. Sekarang, doi malah udah kayak nggak punya hati. Kalo ngomong sama orang lain, bener-bener asal ceplas-ceplos.

"Lu udah nggak ada kerjaan kantor lagi'kan? Ikut kita aja… jalan-jalan…!" ajak Yugi.  
Seto terdiam, tapi akhirnya dia ikut aja setelah kedua tangannya diseret Honda dan Shizuka.  
"AYOOO!!!"  
Kedelapan anak itu kini asik jalan-jalan keliling Domino Town Square yang rame banget. Otogi asik ngecengin cewek-cewek. Anzu asik nari para-para sama Yugi bareng sekelompok orang yang juga lagi nari para-para dengan irama musik dari radio mereka. Shizuka dan Honda asik liat theatre jalanan yang lagi nampilin adegan romantis, biasanya ntar mereka berdua pasti ikut-ikutan gaya romantisnya. Ryo asik jajan. Seto cuma duduk-duduk di bangku sendirian. Ia melamun sendirian sambil terus memikirkan mimpinya. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada seorang anak yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan kedua orang tuanya.  
Seto tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya keluarga Seto kini hanya Mokuba seorang. Ia merindukan sosok ayah dan ibu dalam kehidupannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat menempel pada lehernya. Begitu ia berbalik, Jounouchi yang membawa dua kaleng kopi panas berdiri dibelakangnya. Ternyata Jou menempelkan kaleng kopi itu pada leher Seto.

"Nggak ikut main-main?" tanya Jou sambil memberikan salah satu kopi pada Seto.  
"Nggak…" jawab Seto singkat. Jou duduk disamping Seto. Keduanya terdiam kembali.  
Seto menatap Jou yang mulai membuka kopi kalengnya. Ia menyadari setelah obrolan mereka dirumah Yugi sebelumnya. Kesamaan mereka akan figur ayah yang mereka kenal, dan keduanya sama-sama tak bisa merasakan keharmonisan keluarga yang normal. Hanya adik mereka yang bisa mereka percayai.  
"Ano, Kats… Jounouchi…"  
"Hm?"  
"Apa kau… pernah merasakan… ng… dekat dengan ibu-mu…?"  
Jounouchi terdiam. Selama ini ibu-nya sama sekali tak pernah mengunjungi Jou dan ayahnya. Bahkan Jou hanya bisa diam-diam untuk bertemu dengan Shizuka. Ibu-nya seakan ingin lari dari Jou dan ayahnya. Jou tahu, ibunya pasti sangat membenci ayahnya. Dan ibunya juga pasti sangat membenci melihat wajah Jou yang memiliki mata coklat kemerahan **(1)** yang sama dengan ayahnya. Ia sama sekali belum pernah 'merasakan' seorang ibu, meski ia masih memiliki keduanya di dunia ini. Berbeda dengan Seto.

"… Nggak… Kamu sendiri?"  
"Aku… sudah lupa…"  
Jounouchi terdiam sambil menyeruput kopi-nya.  
"Sejak ayah meninggal pada kecelakaan mobil… dan ibu yang kehilangan nyawanya setelah melahirkan Mokuba… aku tak bisa ingat apa-apa lagi…" Seto terdiam menatap kaleng kopi yang masih dipegangnya.

"Selama kau punya orang yang menyayangimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"  
Seto terkejut sedikit mendengar kata-kata Jounouchi. Cowok itu tersenyum.  
"Seseorang pernah mengatakan ini padaku… 'Ketika dunia berpaling darimu, dan ketika saat itu masih ada seseorang yang mau menggandeng tanganmu sambil tersenyum dan menatap matamu… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…'" senyum Jou kecil.  
Perasaan 'berat' Seto kini terasa lebih ringan begitu ia melihat Yugi dan teman-temannya yang kini berada disekelilingnya. Tersenyum, dan mau menatap mata birunya yang penuh dengan rasa kesepian.  
"Makasih, ya…"  
"Nggak apa-apa… lebih baik'kan, dari pada kau pendam terus sendirian… Mending dikeluarin…"  
Seto kaget mendengarnya. Jounouchi bisa menebak, bahwa sebenarnya Seto membutuhkan teman curhat, yang juga dapat merasakan hal yang sama dengannya selama ini.  
Jounouchi tersenyum. "Kalo kamu mau ngobrol lagi, aku siap dengerin kok… Tenang, aku nggak akan bilang-bilang sama orang lain…" Seto masih terdiam. Akhirnya ia tersenyum pada temannya yang 'senasib' itu.

Jounouchi mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana jeans-nya. "Boleh minta nomermu nggak?"  
Seto mengeluarkan handphonennya juga. "Boleh… nih…" mereka bertukar nomor. Seto mengetik nama Jou pada handphonenya.  
"Hoi, Seto…"  
Seto menoleh menanggapi panggilan Jou. Dan…

KLIK!

"ID picture-mu nih…" Jou mengutak-atik handphone-nya lagi setelah mengambil gambar wajah Seto.  
"Minta juga fotomu, deh…" Seto mengangkat handphonenya tepat didepan Jou. "Oke…"  
Seto tertawa kecil melihat gaya Jounouchi yang berusaha meniru model majalah cowok.  
"Gue cakep nggak?" canda Jou. Seto tertawa sambil menyimpan foto itu.

"Sial!"  
Seto kaget mendengar teriakan kecil Jou. "Ada apa?"  
"Tadi'kan kita punya maksud mau tanya-tanya Jii-chan soal mimpinya Yugi! Lupa!"  
Seto juga menyadarinya. Tapi setelah keduanya melihat Yugi yang kini keadaannya lebih baik dari pada tadi pagi, mereka mengurungkan niat untuk mengetahui arti dari mimpi Yugi lebih jauh.

**TBC...**

---

**(1) Aku lebih suka kalo warna mata Jou sama kayak warna mata REBD… XD Huehehehe… disini aku nampilin sedkit JouxSeto… soalnya aku juga suka duo pasangan ini… Tapi bukan SetoxJou! Aku sukanya Seme Jou x Uke Seto!!! LOVE THEM!!! XD HURRAY FOR SEME JOU!!! XD**


	5. Behind the Dreams

**Behind the Dreams**

_"Aku benci warna mataku…"  
"Kenapa…? Bukankah warna biru dimatamu indah sekali…?"  
"Semua orang menyebutku 'Anak Setan' karena warna ini… kau tak lihat? Warna mataku bukan warna mata yang normal untuk orang Asia…" ujar anak berambut coklat itu. Ia menangis, mengeluarkan air mata dari bola matanya yang biru keperakan itu.  
"Aku suka kok… seperti warna mata malaikat…"  
Sang anak berhenti menangis mendengarnya.  
"Di buku cerita sering digambarkan malaikat selalu berambut pirang dan bermata biru…"  
Sang anak tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi rambutku tidak pirang… Justru kau yang pirang…"  
Anak yang satu lagi tertawa sambil mengusap rambut pirang keemasannya.  
"Kalau begitu aku bisa menjadi malaikat-mu…"  
Sang anak bermata biru tersenyum lebih lebar mendengarnya. "Aku juga akan menjadi malaikatmu…"  
Senyuman hilang dari wajah sang anak berambut pirang.  
"Tak bisa… semua orang membenciku… aku tak bisa lagi hidup didunia ini…"  
Sang anak berambut coklat tersenyum kecil…  
"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… aku menyukaimu…" jawabnya polos.  
"… ketika dunia berpaling darimu… aku akan selalu menggandeng tangan dan menatap matamu…" senyum sang anak bermata biru.  
"Terima kasih, Seto…"  
"Sama-sama… Joseph…"_

**'KRIIIIIIIING…'**

"Ng… nggg…?" Seto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bermimpi tentang Atem lagi… Kini ia bermimpi salah satu masa lalunya yang hilang…  
"Mustahil…"

-

KRIIIIIING…!!! KRIIIIING…!!!

"Halo…?" sapa Jou agak mengantuk. Sebenarnya ia agak kesal menerima telepon dipagi hari. Terutama hari Minggu. Tapi ia tetap mengangkat handphonennya yang bergetar dimeja samping tempat tidurnya tanpa melihat nama yang muncul dilayarnya.

"Halo…? Jounouchi…?"  
"Lho? Hei! Seto…! Ada apa pagi-pagi nelepon?" Jou langsung duduk dan membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara temannya.  
Seto terdiam. Ia agak ragu. "A, anu… Jou…"  
"Yep? Apa?"  
"Anu… Kau tahu… Ng… kenal…"  
_'Mustahil… tak mungkin dia'kan…?'_  
"Kenal siapa?"  
_'Lagipula… waktu itu… aku berada di Amerika…'_  
"Seseorang… bernama… Joseph…?"  
"Joseph…? Siapa? Anak baru di sekolah? Ada ya anak bule disekolah…?"  
Seto terdiam. Ia menarik napas panjang.  
_'Tentu saja… Tak mungkin, bodoh…'_  
"Ng, nggak… nggak apa-apa kok… ya sudah… Makasih, ya…"  
Jounouchi bingung akan tingkah Seto. Cowok itu kembali tidur-tiduran.

---

"HUAAACHIIIII!!!!! Hueeeeeehhh!!! Banyak debuuuuu!!"  
"Yugi… kalo ngomel-ngomel, ntar kerjaanmu nggak selese lho…" ujar Jii-chan santai dari ruang makan. Hari ini hari Minggu. Yugi bertugas membersihkan loteng, yang sudah bertahun-tahun lama tak dimasukinya. Jii-chan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar omelan-omelan Yugi dari loteng bercampur dengan suara barang-barang berjatuhan.  
"Monyooong! Banyak kecoaaaak!"

**GLUDAK! BRAK! GUBRAAAK!!!**

"Suoakiiiiiiitttt!!!!"  
Yugi mengutuk-ngutuk peti besar yang menimpa kakinya. Cowok itu menendangi kotak peti besar itu, hingga gembok yang menguncinya rusak karena karat yang menggerogotinnya membuat gembok itu rapuh. Semua barang dari dalamnya berhamburan keluar. Yugi makin kesal karena loteng yang sudah lumayan bersih kini kotor lagi.

Yugi mengambili barang-barang yang berhamburan itu dan memasukkannya kembali dalam peti. Tapi ia menghentikan bersih-bersihnya ketika melihat sepasang seragam berukuran kecil berada dalam kotak itu. Seragam anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Yugi bingung, kenapa seragam itu bisa berada di loteng rumahnya.  
Kini ia melihat sebuah foto album yang sudah lama. Begitu ia membukanya, ia melihat sepasang suami istri bersama kedua anaknya yang masih bayi, tampaknya mereka kembar. Yugi duduk diatas lantai kotor loteng sambil membuka-buka album itu. Seiring lembaran halaman album yang terbuka, Yugi melihat kedua anak itu tumbuh dengan bahagia. Sepertinya sang kakak adalah yang laki-laki, ia terlihat sangat melindungi adik permpuannya. Yugi makin lama makin menyadari, ia seakan kenal pada anak laki-laki itu, terutama pada kedua orang tua anak-anak itu.  
Yugi membalik lembaran berikutnya, foto sepasang suami istri itu. Seorang wanita berambut lurus coklat kemerahan sebahu dan seorang pria yang benar-benar mirip dengannya… tulisan dibawahnya membuat Yugi menyadari… lembaran yang hilang dari hidupnya…

"Hmmm? Yuuji Mutou dan Anna Mutou (Hawkins)… Hawkins…? HAWKINS????"

Yugi berdiri di samping peti tua itu. Ia membuka lagi lembaran album berikutnya… Kedua anak kembar tadi… kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah gedung sekolah bergaya Eropa. Tulisan kecil dibawahnya membuat Yugi seakan tersambar petir…  
_Yugi and Atem, the first time in St Barbara Elementary School, America…_

Perasaan tak menentu kini melanda Yugi. Hatinya bagai disambar petir membaca tulisan tangan pada foto usang itu. Tubuhnya melemas, terutama kedua tangannya yang menggenggam album tua itu.  
Yugi menjatuhkan album itu dari tangannya. Jii-chan mendengar suara benturan di tengah-tengah kesunyian dari loteng. Orang tua itu menjadi penasaran pada cucunya yang kini sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sama sekali.

"Ini… aku dan…" Yugi merinding melihat mata gadis kecil di sebelahnya pada foto itu… Terlebih ketika membaca nama sang gadis. Atem…  
Yugi merasa ada tembok besar dan tebal dalam ingatannya. Ia berusaha mencari benda lain yang bisa meruntuhkan tembok itu… Tapi, selain seragam dan album itu, tak ada lagi benda lain yang bisa membantunya merobohkan tembok dalam ingatannya itu.

_'Hawkins…? Atem…? Amerika…?Apa-apaan ini…?'_

"Yugi…? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah tambah berantakan…?" Jii-chan memasuki loteng dan berjalan mendekati cucu-nya yang berdiri bersandar pada peti besar. Ia tampak shock.  
"Yu…?"  
Sugoroku tak sengaja menendang sebuah album yang tengah terbuka. Ia mengangkat album itu. Sugoroku terdiam dan menatap Yugi kembali. Kini Yugi menatap kakeknya dengan penuh rasa nafsu untuk mengetahui semua yang telah disembunyikan darinya itu. Sang kakek terdiam lama, sampai akhirnya ia duduk dikursi yang berada di dekat jendela loteng itu.

"Sepertinya… aku tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lagi darimu…"  
Yugi mendekati kakeknya yang mulai bercerita sambil membuka-buka album foto itu.

"Pria ini… Yuuji Mutou, ia anakku… dan juga ayahmu…"  
Yugi duduk disebelah kakeknya.  
"Orang yang selama ini merawat kita berdua, bukan ibumu, Yugi…" Yugi memperlihatkan wajah terkejut. "Ia saudara Yuuji, keponakanku… Karena suatu alasan yang juga tak bisa kumengerti, Yuji memintanya untuk merawatmu dan menggunakan identitas sebagai ibu-mu…" Yugi semakin bingung, tapi sang kakek terus bercerita.  
"Ini ibu kandungmu… Anna Hawkins… Kau pasti menyadari nama keluarganya'kan…?" Yugi mengangguk.  
"Ia kakak dari ayah Rebecca… juga seorang anak dari Profesor Hawkins atau Arthur…" Yugi mulai kembali tenang. "Ini… adik perempuan kembarmu… Atem…"  
Yugi kembali tersentak, Jii-chan menyadarinya.  
"Ayahmu memiliki darah keturunan Mesir dari ibunya, yaitu istriku… sedangkan Anna sendiri berdarah Amerika… Maka itu, namamu diambil dari nama Jepang, sedangkan Atem dari nama Mesir…" Yugi menatap wajah kakeknya yang menunjukkan wajah rindu akan mendiang istrinya yang telah meninggal karena sakit.  
"Dulu… kita semua tinggal di Amerika, bersama-sama dengan keluarga Rebecca… Kau, Atem, dan Rebecca sangat dekat sekali… Bahkan anak itu memanggil kalian dengan brother dan sister…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semua ini…?" tanya Yugi pelan.  
Sugoroku terdiam. Ia menarik napas panjang dan kembali bercerita.  
"Waktu itu… Yuuji, Anna, dan Atem hendak pergi keluar… tetapi… tepat didepan kita berdua… setelah mobil itu menjauh beberapa meter… mobil itu…"  
Jantung Yugi berdegup kencang, ia seakan tahu kelanjutannya, ia seakan tak ingin mendengarnya. Perasaan Yugi menjadi campur aduk dan ketakutan untuk mendengar cerita kakeknya lebih lanjut.

"… meledak…"

Dunia seakan berhenti. Yugi menahan napasnya, ia mematung… Kini ia ingat peristiwa yang telah dilupakannya itu…

_'Mobil yang dibawa oleh ayah, ibu, dan Atem… meledak tepat didepanku…'_

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Yugi kecil melihat api berkobar dengan besar didepannya. Anak itu tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia mematung melihat peristiwa yang terjadi di -akan, semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang tak mau Yugi lihat. Yugi kecil berharap terbangun dari mimpi terburuknya.  
Semua terjadi cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Yugi kecil sudah berada di rumah sakit, dan kakeknya berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi setelah itu semuanya gelap. Dan ia hanya bisa mendengar suara kakeknya…

_"Yugi… I'm sorry… they are… they…"  
__"…"__  
"Atem… she… she was…"  
"What you talking about, grandpa…?"  
"Yugi? What…?"  
"Who's Atem…?"  
"Yugi??? What's wrong with you??? She is your sister!!!"  
"Sister? I have no sister…"  
"No… No, no…! Yugiii…!!!"_

Ingatan Yugi akhirnya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan kematian keluarganya. Ia menutup ingatannya saat itu juga dan tak pernah terbuka sama sekali.

"Rebecca kecil juga… ia tak bisa menerima berita akan kematian keluarga Mutou dan ia kehilangan kedua 'kakak'nya. Setelah peristiwa itu, kau dan aku pindah ke Jepang, Rebecca terus-terusan menangis… ketika itu ada hujan badai, tapi Rebecca nekat untuk mengejarmu ditengah badai… Arthur menyusul anak itu… keesokan harinya ia demam tinggi dan tak berhenti menangis juga terus-terusan memanggil nama kalian… shock yang dialami Rebecca tak terbendung lagi dan membuatnya hilang ingatan juga… maka itu, aku dan Arthur membiarkan keadaan kalian seperti ini… Kami berpikir, kalau ini akan lebih baik… dari pada kalian dilanda kesedihan terus menerus…"

Yugi terdiam, ia menunduk sambil memperhatikan foto album yang kini ada di pangkuannya.  
Sugoroku membiarkan Yugi yang kini duduk termenung dikamarnya. Orang tua itu langsung menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil telepon…

"… Arthur… sepertinya sudah saatnya Rebecca mengetahui semuanya…"

**TBC...**

---

**Terlalu serius... aku sampe stress sendiri... -.-**


	6. Just About the Time

**Just About the Time**

"Yugi sakit…?"  
"Iya… maaf, ya… ia tak enak badan…"

Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryo, dan Otogi berpamitan pada Jii-chan. AKhirnya mereka berangkat sekolah tanpa Yugi.  
"Mungkin masuk angin gara-gara malem minggu kemarin kali…"  
Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, mereka menebak-nebak penyakit Yugi.  
Sugoroku berjalan menuju kamar cucunya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Yugi sedikit. Benar-benar gelap. Jendela masih tetap tertutup tirai.

"Yugi… kalau kau masih sanggup… kau bisa buat sarapan sendiri' kan…?"  
"Hmm…"  
Yugi sebenarnya tidak sakit. Ia hanya malas untuk bertemu siapapun sejak ingatannya mulai terbuka. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai penuh, masa lalunya yang dicertiakan Sugoroku kemarin.

---

"Agak aneh juga, ya… liat Yugi jadi bandel sekarang…" komentar Otogi.  
"Iya… padahal, waktu masih kecil pertama kali aku ketemu dia, Yugi malah ngumpet dibalik Jii-chan loh…" tambah Anzu.  
"Oh, iya… kalian'kan teman sejak kecil ya…" Honda menanggapi komentar Anzu sambil berjalan disamping cewek itu.  
"Iya… jadi dulu mereka baru pindah rumah… kebetulan aku lagi main dideket situ… aku penasaran melihat truk-truk pindahan… Jii-chan menyapaku dengan ramah, Yugi malah malu-malu…" Anzu tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama Yugi ketika kecil.  
"Eh? Jadi dulu dia bukan asli tinggal disini?" tanya Ryo.  
"Iya… tapi aku nggak tahu tempat asalnya dari mana…"

Jounouchi dan yang lain asik ngobrol sambil menyapa teman-teman mereka yang bertemu didepan gerbang sekolah. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan gerbang. Seto keluar dari mobil itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mokuba yang melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil.  
"Setooo!"  
Seto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah Jou dan kawan-kawan yang melambaikan tangan mereka padanya. Secara reflek, ia membalas lambaian mereka, tapi…  
"Si, siapa kau…?" Mokuba terlihat takut melihat Seto.  
"Apa?"  
"SIAPA KAUUUU!!! KAU TAK MUNGKIN KAKAKKU!!! MEREKA ADALAH ORANG-ORANG YANG SELALU DISEBUT-SEBUT PEMANDU SORAK OLEH KAKAKKU!!! KAU PASTI ALIEN YANG MENYAMAR!!! KAKAKKU TAK MUNGKIN MELAMBAIKAN TANGANNYA PADA MEREKA!!!" Mokuba jejeritan histeris dalam mobil.  
"Mokuba, kulempar kau dari gedung kantor nanti…" ancam Seto kesal.  
"Oh, kau kakakku…"

-

Siang itu, Yugi hanya duduk-duduk dikamarnya. Ia terus membuka-buka album lusuh itu. Tapi kini ingatannya mulai jelas dapat mengingat masa lalunya dengan adik perempuannya…

_"Yuuuugiiii! Heeeelp!!!"  
Yugi langsung memeluk Atem yang menghampirinya sambil berlari. Gadis kecil itu ketakutan, karena seekor anjing mengejarnya. Yugi langsung melindungi Atem yang kini berada di belakangnya.  
"Back off! Leave her alone!!!"  
Tapi anjing itu kemudian menyerang Yugi. Yugi membalas anjing itu. Dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit antar Yugi dengan anjing.  
Atem yang semakin ketakutan melihat kakaknya mati-matian, segera berlari memanggil ayahnya.  
"Daddy…!!! Help! Help Yugi!!!"  
Seorang pria keluar dari rumah yang megah dengan terburu-buru.  
"Atem? Honey, What… Oh My God!!!! Yugi!!!"  
Tepat ketika sang ayah berlari menghampiri putranya. Anjing itu pergi karena ketakutan setelah melawan Yugi. Yuuji hanya terduduk lemas melihat putranya terluka disana-sini. Tetapi Yugi langsung menghampiri Atem yang masih terus menangis.  
"Atem! Are you all right?"  
"Off course, I'm all right! You're the one who got hurt!!!" Atem memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis.  
__-  
"Sister… is brother okay…?"  
"I… I don't know, Rebecca…" Atem masih ketakutan melihat Yugi yang terluka kini sedang diobati lukanya oleh ibu mereka.  
"Hey, I'm fine… I'm a man! Remember! Did you see that dog ran away from me???"  
"You still a little boy, Yugi…" Sang ibu perlahan-lahan merawat luka-luka Yugi.  
"But, Moooom… I will be a true man!!!"  
"Okay… okay… hold still…"  
"Ouch! Mom! That's hurt!"  
"I said 'hold still', honey…" senyum hangat sang ibu membuat Yugi tersipu.  
Rebecca dan Atem tertawa kecil melihat Yugi yang meringis kesakitan dipangkuan ibunya._

Yugi tersenyum mengingatnya. Beberapa kepingan masa lalunya mulai terkumpul…  
Suara bel tamu menyadarkan Yugi dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu depan.

Ternyata Sugoroku sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu depan. Kini Yugi hanya terdiam begitu melihat para tamu yang datang… Ia menatap mata seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai. Kini Rebecca tak mengenakan kacamata lagi, sehingga Yugi dapat melihat jelas air mata yang berkumpul pada mata gadis itu. Matanya menunjukkan rasa rindu dan kehilangan. Yugi menyadari, kakek dari gadis itu pasti sudah menceritakan semua kisah yang tersembunyi darinya selama ini. Profesor Hawkins berdiri di samping Sugoroku sambil menyapa Yugi dengan pelan…  
Yugi membalas pelukan Rebecca dengan hangat. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis di pelukan 'kakak'nya yang sangat ia rindukan.  
"Brother…"

---

"Eh, ntar jenguk Yugi mau nggak…?" tanya Anzu pada Honda, Ryo, dan Otogi.  
"Boleh…"  
"Ntar beli buah dulu, ya…"  
"Jou mana…?"  
"Tadi sama Seto ke kantin…"  
"He? Tumben…"

-

"Asiiiik! Makasih ya! Udah ditraktir…!"  
"Nggak apa-apa… lagian kemarin aku udah ditraktir takoyaki, ubi, dan kopi…"  
"Ya ampuuuun…! Cuma itu doang… Nggak apa kaleee… Eh, betewe jadi kepikiran nih… Kemarin kok kamu nanyain tentang 'Joseph' ato sapa… gitu… Emang ada apa sih, kalo boleh tau…?"  
"Ng, nggak…"  
Jou mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak mau ikut campur urusan Seto. Jou melanjutkan makan mie-nya.

Seto terdiam… tak lama kemudian…  
"Jou… kalo boleh tahu… siapa orang yang pernah mengatakan 'Selama kau punya orang yang menyayangimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja' padamu…?"  
"Eh? Emang kenapa…?"  
"A, aku cuma ingin tahu…"

"Mmm… waktu aku masih kecil… kalo nggak salah, ya… Aku juga udah agak lupa… Kira-kira waktu umurku enam atau tujuh tahun…"  
_'Mungkinkah…? Ketika itu umurku juga enam atau tujuh tahun…'_  
"Ada seorang anak…"  
Jantung Seto semakin berdegup kencang. _'Mungkinkah…?'_  
"Kita bertemu di taman…"  
_'Taman??? Ketika itu kita juga berada di taman…!'_  
"Seingatku… dia…"  
_'Ya…? Ya…?'_  
"Anak cewek…"  
"Ha?"  
"Yup! Anak cewek! Manis deh! Cuma itu sih yang kuingat… kenapa sih…? Lho?" Jounouchi makin heran liat Seto yang duduk disebelahnya kini muram, pundung nggak jelas.

_'Ternyata memang bukan Jounouchi…'_

"Ho, hoi… kamu kenapa, sih…?" Jounouchi makin penasaran. Seto sendiri sebenarnya telah memendam rasa penasarannya sejak mengobrol dengan Jounouchi kemarin, dan sejak tiba-tiba ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya yang telah lama ia lupakan. Setelah memandang Jounouchi dengan pandangan lesu, akhirnya Seto memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.  
"Sebenarnya gini… semalam aku bukan bermimpi tentang Atem lagi… tapi, bermimpi tentang masa laluku… aku sudah lama melupakannya, hingga semalam, mimpi itu membuatku teringat lagi…"  
Jounouchi membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ketika aku berusia kira-kira enam tahun… Aku masih tinggal di Amerika bersama familiku… Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku terpaksa tinggal bersama mereka karena Mokuba juga masih bayi… Tapi aku tahu, mereka mengincar harta warisanku dan Mokuba…"  
Sesekali Seto menatap mata Jounouchi sambil bercerita.

"Di Amerika, anak-anak selalu mengejekku… karena wajahku yang oriental, tetapi warna mataku yang aneh… Aku tak pernah bisa melawan… Suatu sore, aku pergi ke taman… karena ketka sore, taman menjadi sepi dan aku tak pernah ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak yang selalu mengejekku… Tapi justru ketika aku sedang sendirian… ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang datang dan menghiburku… saat itu menjadi saat yang paling tak bisa kulupakan… aku hanya bisa mengingat namanya… Joseph…"  
Jou manggut-manggut.  
"Dan… ketika kau menghiburku semalam… aku teringat… kalau aku pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama pada anak itu…makanya…" Seto menunduk.  
"Makanya… kau mengira bahwa anak bernama 'Joseph' itu adalah aku…?" tebak Jou. Seto mengangguk kecil. Jounouchi menghela napas.  
"Anak cewek yang mengucapkan kata-kata indah padaku itu… aku sendiri lupa… aku hanya ingat, aku sedang berada di taman… Anak itu sedang menangis ketika kudekati… tapi wajahnya yang tersenyum itu terus terngiang dikepalaku… anak itu maniiiis sekali…"  
Seto yang memandangi Jou yang sedang terpesona sendiri, mulai menyadari kalau kenangan itu adalah kenangan terindah Jounouchi.

"Jangan-jangan… dia itu… cinta pertamamu ya…?" tebak Seto.  
"Bisa dibilang gituhhhh… hehehehehehe…!" Jounouchi jadi salah tingkah. Seto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Hooooi... Mai kamu kemanain…?" tanya Seto iseng.  
"Heeei… tenang… itu cinta masa keciiiilll… Lagian aku juga nggak tau sekarang dia dimana…" nyengir Jou.  
"Tau-taunya dia muncul aja di depanmu… Gimana…?" tanya Seto lagi.  
"Hwaduh…!!! Gimana yah???" Seto dan Jou jadi bercanda berdua di kantin.

"Nah, itu dia…"

"Dasar… kalian dicariin dari tadi kok… Malah asik mojok berdua…"  
"Ada apa sih…?" tanya Jou dengan nada kesal. Lagian, orang lagi asik makan, malah pada dateng ngerumunin. Terang aja Jou buru-buru ngabisin mie traktiran Seto, sebelum diembat Ryo.  
"Eh, lu nggak punya maksud buat ngedeketin Seto' kan? Dasar… diem-diem punya 'rasa' ternyata…" ledek Honda dan Otogi. Seto berpikir Jounouchi pasti bakal mengelak habis-habisan seperti kemarin lusa, makanya Seto sudah mau nyangkal. Tapi tak diduga, Jou malah nanggepin candaan Honda dan otogi.

"Iya, nih! Orang lagi asik berduaan kok… malah pada dateng… maaf, ya 'Seto sayang'… Mereka emang pada rese plus sirikkan…" Dengan sok akrabnya, Jou merangkul Seto. Seto yang ngerti sama candaan Jou jadi ikut-ikutan iseng nanggepin.  
"Oooh… nggak apa-apa… ntar kalo pulang sekolah kita' kan bisa jalan beduaan aja…"

Honda dan Anzu bengong liat Seto yang nanggepin candaan Jou. Kedua cowok itu malah rangkulan nggak jelas sambil pura-pura mesra. Tak diduga, Otogi malah jejeritan kegelian…  
**"HUAAAA!!! Pisah! Pisah! Gue geli liat sesama jenis pelukan kayak gituuuuh!!!"**

Jou dan Seto nyadar. Ternyata Otogi paling benci sama yang namanya gay. Pantes aja waktu dia cerita pernah dicolek banci, dia bisa sampe heboh mandi dan luluran.  
Jou dan Seto pandang-pandangan dan sama-sama masang wajah usil.  
"Hei… lagi asik berduaan malah disuruh pisah… Seto, gimana kalo kita ke UKS ajah…? Akan kumanjakan kau nanti..."  
"Sesukamu, say…"  
Otogi makin jejeritan sambil garuk-garuk lehernya yang merinding. Jou, Seto, Anzu, dan Honda makin ngakak ngeliatnya. Ryo malah asik beli jajan.  
"Oi! Ntar kita mau jenguk Yugi… pada ikutan nggak?" Anzu berusaha mengatur kata-katanya diantara sesenggukkan tawa. Jou dan Seto akhirnya ikutan.  
"So, pasti! Seto ikut?"  
"Boleh… kantor lagi santai, kok…"  
Akhirnya, keenam anak itu setuju untuk langsung kerumah Yugi sepulang sekolah.

---

**Huehehehe... seme Jou x uke Seto again... XD Kumasukin humor dikit... Lagian, gara2 chapter sebelumnya, mukaku jadi berkerut gini... serius bgt... -.-**


	7. The Truth

**The Truth**

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Yugi. Semua anak pada penasaran sama mimpi Seto yang katanya sama dengan mimpi Yugi. Seto jadi kelabakan ditanyain terus.  
"Terus Atem bicaranya sama kayak yang di mimpi Yugi…?"  
"Yang tentang… 'tanya Jii-chan… masa lalu…' gitu…?"  
"Trus dia ngomong apa lagi…?"  
Seto menghela napas. Jounouchi ketawa liat Seto yang pasrah.  
"Guys… udah deh… ntar kita tanya Jii-chan aja yah…" bujuk Jou.  
"Iya deh… Ryo! Jeruknya jangan dimakan!"  
"Minta satuuuu aja…" Ryo dengan memelasnya mandangin plastik berisi jeruk di tangan Otogi.  
"NGGAK!" Semua anak serempak sambil pasang tampang galak. Ryo nginyem.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Yugi. Begitu mereka membunyikan bel. Jii-chan membukakan pintu. Tapi sosok Profesor Hawkins yang juga muncul dipintu membuat anak-anak itu terkejut.  
"Profesor??? Kenapa disini???"  
"Berarti Rebecca ikut, ya?"  
"Ya… tapi dia sedang belanja dengan Yugi…"  
"Lo? Bukannya Yugi sakit?"  
Sugoroku menghela napas. "Sebenarnya… ia tidak sakit… ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tak ingin pergi ke sekolah…"  
"Males…?"  
"Bukan…" Jii-chan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ryo yang polos.

Sugoroku mulai heran melihat keenam anak yang duduk diruang tamu bersamanya kini sikut-sikutan. Seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Seto yang maju bicara karena nggak sabar.  
"Begini… Sugoroku-san… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami tanyakan…"  
Seto dan teman-temannya mulai bercerita dari petualangan mereka bersama Mou Hitori no Yugi, petualangan di negeri ingatan Pharaoh, mimpi-mimpi Yugi dan Seto…  
Jii-chan terlihat terkejut mendengar nama Atem dari anak-anak itu.  
Sugoroku dan Arthur saling berpandangan. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan masa lalu Yugi yang selama ini tersembunyi.  
Sekarang giliran keenam anak itu yang terkejut. Terlebih lagi ketika mereka melihat foto-foto tua Yugi bersama adik kembarnya bernama Atem.

"A… Aku tak tahu… Yugi memiliki masa lalu kelam seperti itu…"  
Semua anak itu menunduk. Mereka memikirkan Yugi.  
"Sebenarnya ada yang membuatku penasaran dari cerita kalian tadi…"  
Kata-kata Sugoroku membuat keenam anak itu menjadi heran.  
"Dulu… ketika Yugi masih kecil… kepribadiannya sangat mirip dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang… bandel, usil, sangat ceria… Tapi sejak kehilangan saudari-nya… ia seakan memiliki 'kepribadian' baru… ia tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang sangat pemalu, pendiam, dan sangat jarang terlihat ceria… Dulu, Atem-lah yang memiliki kepribadian seperti ini… Dan sejak, keluarnya jiwa Pharaoh dari tubuhnya… ia seakan kembali menjadi Yugi yang dulu lagi…"

Anak-anak itu menjadi tambah bingung dengan kata-kata Jii-chan. Orang tua itu seakan berkata, Yugi 'dirasuki' oleh jiwa adiknya. Dan setelah keluarnya jiwa Pharaoh, Yugi kembali menjadi Yugi yang seperti dulu ketika ia masih kecil.  
"Mungkin… Yugi akan marah padaku kalau ia tahu aku bercerita hal ini pada kalian…"

"Nggak kok…"

Suara dingin mengejutkan semua orang diruang tamu itu. Yugi tengah berdiri bersama Rebecca di bibir pintu ruang tamu. Keduanya memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk disamping kakek mereka.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir… Nggak ada yang perlu disembunyikan… kalaupun Jii-chan tak cerita, mungkin lambat laun kalian juga akan tahu hal ini…"  
Suara dingin Yugi membuat teman-temannya terdiam. Tak pernah ia menunjukkan wajah sedih selama ini.

Anzu terus menunduk. Dulu ia merasa hanya dialah yang paling mengerti Yugi. Karena sejak kecil, hanya Anzu-lah teman Yugi. Tapi setelah ia mengetahui masa lalu Yugi yang sebenarnya, ia seakan menjauh dan tak mengenali teman masa kecilnya itu.

Suasana semakin mendingin. Honda berusaha mencairkan suasana.  
"E, ng… Yug! Tadi kita kesini juga sebenarnya mau jenguk kamu… ini ada jeruk sedi… Lho?"  
Honda melihat isi kantong plastik yang kini hanya tersisa dua buah jeruk. Semua orang langsung menoleh pada Ryo yang sedang mengemut sesuatu yang tak lain adalah… jeruk.  
"Kan… Yugi-nya gak sakit… aku laper… boleh, dong…"  
Semua anak jadi kesel mendengar pembelaan diri Ryo.  
"JANGAN DIMAKAN SMUA DOOOONG!!!!!"  
Akhirnya Honda, Otogi, dan Anzu sibuk jitakin Ryo yang kewalahan. Jounouchi dan Seto hanya duduk lemes liat temen-temennya brutal gitu. Yugi cuma diem mandangin Profesor Hawkins, Jii-chan dan Rebecca. Ia ingin tahu reaksi ketiga orang yang bengong liat temen-temennya itu.  
"Maafkan kami…" Jou dan Seto cuma bisa nunduk minta maap karena ulah temen-temennya.

Akhirnya temen-temen Yugi pamit pulang.  
"Sampai jumpa, minna…" Rebecca melambaikan tangannya.  
"Yo, bye…!"  
"Tumben… nggak pake kaca mata…?" tanya Jou iseng.  
"Mataku sudah kembali normal berkat pengobatan dari kakek… aku sudah tak butuh lagi kaca mata itu…"  
"Baguslah… kamu lebih manis kayak gini…" komentar Yugi tanpa ekspresi.  
Anzu mendengarnya menjadi cemburu. Meski ia sudah tahu, bahwa Yugi dan Rebecca bersaudara.  
"Terima kasih…" senyum kecil Rebecca menghias wajah manisnya.

Jou yang melihat perubahan sifat Rebecca, mengangkat alisnya dan melirik pada Anzu yang memasang wajah sebal.  
Mereka berjalan bersama setelah keluar pagar rumah Yugi.  
"Rebecca jadi lebih dewasa ya…?"  
"Eh…?" Anzu sedikit terkejut dengan komentar Jou.  
"Nggak apa-apa…" Jou melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat meninggalkan cewek itu dan menghampiri Seto. Dijalan anak-anak itu mulai terpisah untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing

---

Keesokan harinya, Yugi datang kesekolah dan melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa bersama teman-temannya.

Selama pelajaran, Yugi hanya asik tidur atau ngisengin temannya. Seperti ngelemparin kertas ke Seto. Ngobrol pake kertas sama Jou, tapi lebih sering dicuekin Jou… soalnya dia mulai pingin serius belajar sejak ngomongin soal masa depan sama Seto. Yugi malah ngeledekin,  
"Ketularan Seto, lu… Ntar jadi maniak lo…".  
Ato ngirimin gambar-gambar aneh ke Honda Otogi, atawa Anzu. Kayak gambar muka guru-nya dianeh-anehin. Malahan dia juga sempet minta permen dari Ryo yang tukang makan, padahal tempat duduk Ryo lumayan jauh dari Yugi. Pokoknya Yugi jadi usil banget.

Waktu istirahat, Yugi kumpul sama temen-temennya dan asik main teka-teki…  
"Hewan apa yang pinterrrrrr bangettt!!!"  
Semua anak tertantang sama pertanyaan Yugi. Mereka mulai sibuk mikir jawabannya.  
"Mmmm… lumba-lumba!"  
"Salah!"  
"Anjing!"  
"Tettooooot! Salahhh!"  
"Apaan ya…?"  
Seto yang lagi kalem baca di bangkunya, langsung nyoba jawab. "Simpanse…?"  
"Mendekatiiii!"  
"Apaan sih Yug? Penasaran ni!"  
"Nyerah? Nyerah?" Semua temen-temennya pada ngangguk.  
"Jawabannya… Mooonyeeet!!!"  
"Kenapa monyet?" tanya salah satu temen sekelasnya.  
"Bayangin aja… Monyet-el Tivi… bisaaaaa! Monyet-el radio… bisaaaaa! Monyet-el komputer-pun… bisaaaaa! Monyet…"  
"UDAAAAAH!"  
"JAYUUUUUUS!!!"

Yugi ketawa cekakakan liat temen-temennya pada dongkol sama jawabannya.  
"Lagi, nih! Hewan apa yang depannya huruf iiiii??? Sebutkan sepulllluhhh!!!"  
"Iii…iii … ikan!!" semangat Anzu.  
"Ii… Iguana!" tambah Ryo.  
"Iii… iii… Impala…?"  
"Apaan tuh?" tanya Honda. "Tau, pokoknya aku pernah denger aja…" jawab Otogi.  
"Iiii… iii… Apaan sih??? Nyerah!" Akhirnya sekelas, pada kompak nyerah.  
"Nyerah???" tanya Yugi lagi. Semua ngangguk.  
"Jawabannya… Iiih! Ada ayam… Iiih! Ada Gorila… Iiih! Ada kambing… Iiih! Ada…" Yugi nunjukkin satu-satu temennya yang mulai pasang tampang dongkol.  
"STOOOOP!!!!"  
"DASAR BEGOOOOO!!!"  
"JAYUS ABIIIISSS!"  
Semua anak rame nimpukin Yugi pake kapur kecil. Seto jadi geli liat tingkah temen-temen sekelasnya itu. Ia mulai merasakan bahwa kelasnya begitu kompak.

---

Pulang sekolah, Yugi mulai ribut lagi buat teka-teki aneh… **(1)**  
"Kalo orang tua pingin anaknya kalo besar jadi ahli korespondensi… anaknya kudu dinamain apa yooo???"  
"Apaan sih…?"  
"Nggak tau… nyerah…"  
"Nyerahnya cepet banget… Jawabannya… Suratman!"  
"Tuh'kan! Jayus!"

"LAGI! Kalo pingin anaknya suka sama bungaaaa…!"  
"Udah deh, Yug… jangan jayus lagiii…"  
"Apa jawabannya…?"  
Semua jadi pada melototin Ryo yang emang penasaran. Tapi Jou dan yang lain udah cape dengerin teka-teki Yugi yang jawabannya selalu ngaco.  
"Jawabannya… Rosmaaaan!!!"  
Meski begitu, mau nggak mau mereka jadi pada ketawa.

"Kalo supaya anaknya mirip sama monyet???"  
"Yuuug. Yuug… mana ada orang tua kayak gitu…?" Seto menghela napas.  
"Jawabannya apa sih…?" Semua tambah melotot ke Ryo yang emang tambah penasaran.  
"Jawabnya … HANOMAAAN!!!"  
"DASAR SINTIIIING!"  
"Edan bener ni anak…"

"Kalo supaya anaknya pinter maen game, namanya jadi apa hayooo…???"  
"Nama 'Yugi'! Lu'kan suka maen game!" jawab Honda. Yang lain setuju.  
"Salah… Itu mah buat nama sang Raja Game…!"  
Semua pada geli liat Yugi ngebanggain namanya. "Apa dong…?"  
"Namanya… Giman…!!!" jawab Yugi.  
"JAYUUUUS!!!" Jou cs jadi gemes jitakin Yugi. Seto cuma ketawa liatin Yugi yang berusaha menghindar dari jitakan temen-temennya itu.

-

Akhirnya semua anak pisah ditengah jalan. Kecuali Yugi dan Jounouchi.  
"Eh, Jou… Gue kerumahmu sekarang ya…? Aku'kan mau minjem komik dari kemaren…"  
Jounouchi terdiam. Dia nggak mau Yugi liat keadaan keluarganya yang bener-bener bagi Jou menyiksa itu. Apalagi sifat ayahnya yang dingin. Yugi yang bisa baca pikiran Jou cuma senyum.  
"Gimana kalo besok kubawa ke sekolah aja, Yug…"  
"Aku cuek kok.. nggak apa-apalah… Ayo, Jou… aku sama sekali nggak pernah kerumahmu'kan…?"  
Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Jou mengajak Yugi kerumahnya untuk pertama kali.**  
**

---

**Karena kebanyakan serius dari awal, aku sendiri jadi capek buat fic ini… Makanya kukasih humor dikit, sekalian nunjukkin perubahan sifat Yugi…  
Semoga suka sama 'jayus'nya Yugi, ya… :D  
(1) Betewe, aku dapet teka-teki ini dari Google, Dibalik arti nama pria-pria Jawa… XD sampe ngakak aku bacanya! XD**


	8. Another Story

**A****nother Story**

"Masuk aja, Yug…"  
Yugi masuk dan membuka sepatunya didepan pintu.  
Jounouchi mengajaknya kekamarnya. Tiba-tiba ayah Jounouchi keluar dari kamar mandi.  
Jou kaget melihat ayahnya berdiri didepan mereka berdua. Suasana jadi hening dan tegang. Yugi hanya diam dibelakang Jou.

"… Aku pulang…"  
"Hmmm…"  
"Permisi, Oom… saya teman Jounouchi…" Yugi tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.  
Ayah Jou mengangguk kecil pada Yugi tanpa senyum. Jounouchi hanya terdiam. "Ayo, Yug…"  
Yugi dan Jounouchi berjalan menuju kamar Jou yang ada diujung lorong. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan aneh ayah Jounouchi pada Yugi.

"Yup! Welcome to my room…!" sambut Jou sambil masuk kekamarnya yang kecil.  
Meski begitu, koleksi-koleksi pernak-pernik basket Jounouchi dengan rapih memenuhi kamarnya dan membuat kamar itu menjadi terlihat mewah. Yugi terkagum-kagum melihat kaos basket dan sepatu basket Jounouchi terpajang rapih. Begitu pula dengan bola basket kesayangan Jou.

"Whoaaa! Kereeeen! Pantes lu tambah tinggi, ya… Ternyata lu suka basket…!" Yugi menatap kagum pada poster dan koleksi kartu basket Jou.  
"Ya! Sebenernya aku suka basket sejak Mai ngajak aku ke pertandingan basket di Tokyo… setelah nyoba main beberapa kali… ternyata nyenengin juga…"  
Yugi tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Jou. Tapi sebenarnya Yugi tahu. Sama halnya hobi baru Jounouchi membuat roti dan bekerja sambilan disebuah bakery, dia bermain basket bersama anak-anak jalanan untuk melupakan masalahnya dirumah. Menghindari rasa sepi dan dingin.

"Oh, iya… ini komiknya…" Jou memberikan komiknya pada Yugi. Mereka bercanda dikamar Jou sambil duel M&W. Diruang tamu, ayah Jou sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tawa anaknya bersama Yugi. Suara itu membuat suasana rumah sedikit menghangat.

Sorenya, Yugi berpamitan pulang. Jounouchi mengantarnya hingga keluar gedung apartemen lusuhnya.  
"Tenkyu ya, Jou!"  
"Yo'i!"  
Jounouchi kembali kerumahnya setelah berpisah dengan Yugi. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Seumur hidupnya tak pernah sang ayah memasuki kamar anaknya. Tapi kini Jou melihat ayahnya terduduk disamping tempat tidur Jou sambil memandangi kartu-kartu permainan Jou dan Yugi tadi. Jou hanya memasang wajah dingin dan bersandar dibibir pintu kamarnya.

"Tumben… ada apa kekamarku…?" tanya Jou dingin.  
Ayahnya hanya memandang wajah anaknya.  
Jou baru menyadari, bahwa warna mata mereka sebenarnya sedikit berbeda. Selama ini mereka tak pernah bertatap wajah.  
"Tadi… temanmu…?"  
"Iya…"  
"… Siapa namanya…?"  
"Yugi… Yugi Mutou…"

Setelah Jounouchi menyebutkan nama lengkap Yugi. Tiba-tiba ayah Jou terlihat shock dan menyebutkan kembali nama Yugi sambil bergetar.  
"Mu… Mutou…? MUTOU…???"

Jounouchi hanya memandang heran ayahnya. Tapi ia menjadi panik setelah ayahnya mengeluarkan air mata dan terduduk lemas didepan anaknya hingga tersujud. "A, ayah…??? Ada apa? Hei! Ayah!"  
"Mutou…! Mutou…! Maafkan akuuu…! Maafkan akuuuu!"  
Jou memegangi bahu ayahnya dengan bingung. Ia semakin panik.  
"Ada apa, ayah?!"

---

Sementara itu, Yugi yang baru sampai dirumahnya, dengan bahagia ia menenteng komik pinjamannya sambil siul.  
"Aku pulaaa…"  
Belum selesai sapaan Yugi yang sedang membuka sepatunya, Rebecca keluar dari ruang tamu dan menghampiri Yugi dengan tergesa-gesa.  
"Brother!"  
"Rebecca? Ada apaan? Kok kamu panik gitu?"  
"Brother, tadi… Isis-san menelepon…"  
"Isis? Ada apa?"  
"Dia bilang…"

---

"SENNEN ITEM DITEMUKAN KEMBALI???!!!"  
"SSSSHHHH!!!"  
Yugi meletakkan telunjuk jarinya pada ujung bibirnya dengan panik. Jounouchi, Seto, Honda, Otogi, Ryo, dan Anzu jadisalah tingkah sambil menutup mulut mereka. Anak-anak sekelas memandangi mereka dengan heran. Sejak tadi pagi, Yugi sudah menunjukkan wajah panik dan langsung mengumpulkan keenam temannya.  
"Mumpung bel masih lama… Mending kita ke atap sekolah deh!" Yugi langsung mengajak mereka keluar dari kelas.

-

Di atap sekolah yang sepi, Yugi langsung ditembaki pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.  
"Kok bisa?"  
"Kamu bilang, kemarin Isis nelepon dan yang nerima Rebecca…? Bener dia bilang sennen item ada lagi?"  
"Ceritain, dong Yug!"  
"Bukannya sennen item udah ilang ditelen bumi?"  
"Katanya nggak bakal muncul lagi!"  
"Yu-chan serius???"  
"BERISIIIIK!!!" Semua anak kontan diem begitu Yugi teriak sambil nutup kupingnya.  
"Iya! Kemaren dia nelepon… dan katanya, hari ini dia dateng ke Jepang mau ketemuan sama gue di Museum Domino…!"  
Temen-temen Yugi pada pandang-pandangan. "KITA IKUT!"

-

Begitu pulang sekolah, ketujuh anak SMU Domino itu langsung menuju Museum Domino yang sepi.  
"Maaf, dik… kalian pelajar? Harus bayar 300 yen…" Penjaga Museum langsung mencegat Yugi dan teman-temannya yang masuk gedung dengan terburu-buru. Mereka jadi sibuk rogoh-rogoh saku.  
"Ini 3000 yen! Ayo!"  
Seto langsung mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menarik Jou dan Yugi. Semua pada bengong plus seneng bisa masuk dengan dibayarin Seto. Ryo dengan sabar nungguin kembaliannya, maksudnya biar bisa buat jajan.  
"Ryo! Buru!"

Akhirnya mereka memasuki area Mesir di Museum. Dan mereka mendapati Isis, Rashid, dan Malik disitu beserta Sugoroku, Profesor Hawkins, dan Rebecca.  
"Lama tak berjumpa Yugi-san…" sambut Isis kalem.  
"Isis… apa maksudmu dengan Sennen Item ditemukan kembali…? Bukankah…"  
"Saya tahu kau pasti terkejut…" Isis berjalan menuju batu ingatan peninggalan Pharaoh yang terpajang di Museum itu. "Beberapa hari lalu… saya mendapat laporan dari salah satu penjaga makam yang sedang berjaga disekitar situ… ia melihat tiba-tiba ada sinar yang muncul dari dalam bumi… Setelah itu, keluarga kami melakukan penggalian kembali… Dan tiba-tiba muncullah ketujuh sennen item dari dasar bumi…"

Yugi menjadi agak kebingungan. Tapi ia merasa bahwa mimpi dan semua yang ia alami ada hubungannya dengan ini. "Isis-san… sebenarnya…"  
Yugi menceritakan semua mimpinya, perubahan dari dalam dirinya beserta masa lalunya yang hilang dari ingatannya. Isis terdiam mendengar cerita Yugi.

"Kau bilang… adikmu bernama Atem…?"  
Yugi mengangguk.  
"Ketika melakukan penggalian… sebenarnya kami juga menemukan pecahan lain dari Batu Ingatan Pharaoh yang terpisah… dan kami baru dapat menemukan arti dari pesan dalam batu tersebut…"  
Semua orang mendengarkan Isis dengan seksama.  
"Dalam batu tulis tersebut… dituliskan nama Pharaoh yang tak pernah muncul dalam sejarah… Pharaoh yang Hilang…"

_Pharaoh yang Hilang…_

"Disebutkan… Pharaoh Atem memiliki kakak kembar yang hidup terpisah dengannya sejak kecil dengan alasan tertentu… Anda-lah keturunannya… reinkarnasi dari Pharaoh Yuughi…"

Tentu saja Yugi dan orang-orang disitu terkejut mendengarnya.  
"Ke, kenapa aku…? Maksudku… bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya kalau itu 'memang' aku…?"  
"Begitu anda menyusun Sennen Puzzle, tiba-tiba ada kepribadian lain yang muncul dari dalam diri anda' kan…?"

_Mou Hitori no Boku…_

"Hanya keturunan Pharaoh yang bisa menyusun Sennen Puzzle… Sennen Puzzle 'memanggil' jiwa pemiliknya yang asli yang bersemayam dalam diri anda… sang reinkarnasi Pharaoh Atem…"

Yugi dan yang lain terdiam. Lama-lama ia menyadari kenyataan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.  
"Mak… maksudmu… Atem adikku…? Ia bersemayam dalam tubuhku??? Ia reinkarnasi Pharaoh Atem???"  
Isis mengangguk. "Saya menemukan benang merah setelah anda menceritakan kisah anda tadi…"

Sugoroku terduduk lemas.  
Semua yang ia tebak ternyata benar.  
Perubahan sifat Yugi sedari kecil ternyata dikarenakan oleh shock Yugi yang mendalam. Yugi kecil melupakan keberadaan Atem, yang sebenarnya masih ada dalam ingatannya. Tapi karena ingatan itu terkunci, ia tak bisa mengingat sedikitpun masa lalunya dengan adik kesayangnnya. Meski begitu, 'keberadaan' Atem dalam ingatan Yugi, 'muncul' dengan wujud Yugi yang berkepribadian pemalu dan pendiam.  
Atem adalah reinkarnasi Pharaoh Atem. Ia akan keluar dengan wujud sang pharaoh jika menggunakan sennen puzzle, yang memang miliknya. Karena sang pemilik asli sennen item berada di dalam tubuh Yugi, anak laki-laki itu bisa menyusun sennen puzzle yang bukan miliknya itu.  
Begitu jiwa sang Pharaoh keluar dari tubuh Yugi, begitu pula dengan 'ingatan' adik Yugi, Atem. Ingatan itu 'berpindah' pada sennen item yang terkubur di dasar bumi. Setelah 'Atem' keluar dari tubuh Yugi, muncullah kembali sifat-sifat asli Yugi, yang bandel dan usil.  
Yugi semakin shock mendengarnya. Adiknya bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, begitu sang pharaoh 'pergi', adiknyapun ikut 'pergi'. Karena Atem dan Pharaoh Atem satu jiwa.

"Dengan begitu… jelaslah… siapa pemilik Hikari no Sennen Puzzle…" Begitu Isis bicara melanjutkan ceritanya. Yugi dan teman-temannya menatapnya dengan bingung.  
Mereka langsung teringat petualangan mereka melawan Anubis **(1)**.  
"Hikari no Sennen Puzzle…? Bukannya itu punya Anubis…?"  
"Memang benar… tapi pada awalnya ia adalah salah satu kepercayaan Pharaoh Yuughi… dan akhirnya ia berkhianat merebut Hikari no Sennen Puzzle dari Pharaoh Yuughi yang merupakan pemilik aslinya…"

Yugi semakin bingung. Isis tetap melanjutkan kisahnya.  
"Kedua Sennen Puzzle terlahir bersamaan, yang satu untuk menyegel kegelapan… yang satu untuk menyegel cahaya… Karena keberadaan cahaya dan kegelapan harus seimbang… Pharaoh Atem dan Pharaoh Yuughi-lah sang pemilik kedua sennen puzzle tersebut…"  
Begitu Isis selesai berbicara, Rashid menunjukkan ketujuh sennen item beserta Hikari no Sennen Puzzle, yang seharusnya telah hancur, dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang telah disediakan Malik ditengah ruangan tersebut. Tapi ternyata Sennen Puzzle tersebut tak akan hancur jika sennen puzzle yang satu lagi masih ada.  
"Anda-lah pemilik aslinya… Pharaoh Yuughi…" Isis memberikan hikari no sennen puzzle pada Yugi.

"Tu… tungg dulu! Kalau sennen item ada lagi… berarti… Zork juga muncul lagi???"  
Semua menjadi merinding ketika Jounouchi menyadari sesuatu.

"Nggak… tenang aja…"

Semua terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.  
"Ba… BAKURA????"  
"Kalau begitu… Dia…"  
"DIA ZOOOORK!!!!!" Semua orang menjadi panik begitu melihat sosok Bakura yang muncul dari samping Malik.  
"BUKAAAN!!! INI AKU 'DOANG'!!! 'HANYA' BAKURA! BAKURA SI RAJA PENCURI YANG SUPER KEREN!!! NGGAK ADA LAGI SI RAJA KEGELAPAN GEBLEK ITU!!!"  
Begitu Bakura mengeluarkan rasa sewotnya, semua kembali tenang.  
"A… apa maksudmu…?"  
"Jadi begini… ada catatan Pharaoh Atem yang tertinggal pada makamnya… disitu berisi catatan setelah mereka perang melawan iblis Zork… Ternyata ketika itu, Bakura yang ingin membalas dendam atas kematian keluarganya, dipengaruhi iblis Zork… setelah perang usai dan Bakura terlepas akan pengaruh kegelapan, Atem mengajaknya untuk tinggal diistana beserta sang gadis naga putih…" jelas Malik.  
"Apa? Tunggu! Bukannya wanita itu sudah…" Tiba-tiba Seto teringat akan pengalamannya di dunia ingatan Pharaoh. Ia melihat jelas Kisara memberika jiwanya pada Seth dan meninggal.  
"Iya… dia memang meninggal karena jiwa naga putihnya ia berikan pada pendeta jelek itu… tapi kemudian si Seth mengembalikan kembali jiwa cewek itu pada jasadnya, sehingga ia bisa hidup kembali…"  
Semua orang bingung mendengar Bakura yang menjelek-jelekkan Pendeta Seth.

"Lalu… kau sendiri… kenapa 'kembali' kemari…?" tanya Yugi. Tiba-tiba Bakura terdiam sambil melirik pada Malik. "… Ada 'tugas'ku yang belum selesai…"  
"Aku juga sampai kaget… tiba-tiba saja si jelek ini muncul dari sennen ring…"  
"Ngajak berantem, nih…?"  
"Apa kamu?"  
"Cewek nyebelin!"  
"Maling sial!"  
Semua orang jadi pada bengong liat Bakura dan Isis berantem. Malik langsung menengahi.  
"Maaf, ya… sejak bertemu mereka sudah begini…"  
"Malik! Kamu tak ingat, ia pernah memanfaatkanmu dulu???"  
"Cerita lama! Basi!"  
"Diam kau, makhluk hina!"  
Malik hanya bisa terdiam pasrah ditengah-tengah pertengkaran kakaknya dan Bakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong… seharusnya' kan Bakura muncul bila Ryo menggunakan sennen Ring… tapi kenapa sekarang kau bisa muncul terpisah???" tanya Honda. Yang lain juga baru menyadarinya.  
"Setelah lama terkubur, kekuatanku cukup untuk membuat jasad baru sendiri…"  
"Jadi… sekarang kamu bisa disentuh?" tanya Ryo.  
"Bisa… Kenapa?"  
"Bagus, dong!"  
**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!**

Semua orang terkejut melihat Ryo meninju Bakura hingga terhempas kedinding. Isis yang melihatnya malah senang-senang aja.  
"Lega…" Ryo mengusap-usap kepalan tangannya.  
"APA-APAAN KAMU???" Bakura langsung bangkit.  
"Itu pembalasannya setelah menggunakan tubuhku untuk membangun maket pertarunganmu dengan Atem… Pegel-pegel sampe 2 minggu tau!" protes Ryo.  
"Salahin si Zork dooong!!!! Aku' kan dipengaruhi diaaa!!!"  
"Adanya kamu, jadi aku lampiasin aja ke-kamu…" Ryo menjulurkan lidah pada Bakura yang tambah sewot.

"Sepertinya… kemunculan sennen item kembali, ada kaitannya dengan adikmu, Yugi-san…"  
Yugi terdiam mendengar perkataan Isis. Ia menerima sennen puzzle milik Atem dari tangan wanita itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Hikari no Sennen Puzzle bersinar menyilaukan seluruh ruangan.  
"A… apa yang terjadi???"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Silauuu!"

Dan dalam seketika sennen puzzle tersebut meredup kembali.  
"Apa sih tadi…?"  
Semua orang mengelilingi meja yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut. Sambil memperhatikan sennen puzzle yang terbuat dari kristal tersebut. Ryo yang penasaran, mengangkat hikari no sennen puzzle dari atas meja.  
"Yugi… apa jangan-jangan sennen puzzle ini ingin menunjukkan sesuatu…? Yugi?"

Yugi hanya berdiri terdiam di belakang mereka. Tatapannya kosong. Anzu mendekati temannya yang mengenakan sennen puzzle milik Atem itu.  
"Yu…?"

_"… Bangkit…"_

"Apa..?"

_"Arwah Atem… ia berusaha untuk 'pulang' … sebelum waktunya berakhir… cari dia… tak ada waktu lagi…"_

"Yugi? Kamu kenapa sih?"

_"…Cahaya sennen puzzle akan menjadi 'waktunya'… bimbing jiwanya pada jasadnya… Jangan biarkan masa lalu tertutup…"_

Jounouchi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yugi yang terus berbicara sendiri tanpa ekspresi. Semua menjadi takut dan khawatir. "Yugi! Hey!"

**KLOTAK!**

Semua kini teralihkan perhatian pada Ryo yang sedang memegang hikari no sennen puzzle, tiba-tiba jatuh.  
"RYO!"  
Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, dan Otogi berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh Ryo yang tersungkur dilantai.  
Seto memperhatikan sennen puzzle ditangan Ryo.

"Minna… jangan-jangan karena ini…" begitu Seto menyentuh sennen puzzle tersebut, ia ikut ambruk taksadarkan diri. Semua orang semakin panik.  
"Seto!! Hey!!" Jounouchi menepuk-nepuk wajah Seto.

"Kalau begini, mau tak mau kita 'ikut' mereka…"  
"Ikut? Kemana?"  
"Entah! Sepertinya jiwa mereka dibawa oleh sennen puzzle tersebut…"  
Setelah penjelasan Isis, Jou, Anzu, Honda, dan Otogi mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.  
"Kami saja! Kalian tolong jaga jasad kami!"  
Keempat anak itu bersamaan menyentuh sennen puzzle tersebut…  
Dan…

---  
**(1) Yugioh the Movie: Pyramid of Light… kudu nonton dulu biar ngerti… :P Betewe, karena aku punyanya yang versi bahasa Inggris, aku nggak tau bahasa Jepangnya ****Pyramid of Light... jadi disini aku nyebutnya Hikari no sennen puzzle... Mohon maap sebesar2nya...**


	9. Behind the locked Door

**Behind the locked Door**

_"Kalau begini, mau tak mau kita 'ikut' mereka…"  
"Ikut? Kemana?"  
"Entah! Sepertinya jiwa mereka dibawa oleh sennen puzzle tersebut…"  
Setelah penjelasan Isis, Jou, Anzu, Honda, dan Otogi mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.  
"Kami saja! Kalian tolong jaga jasad kami!"  
Keempat anak itu bersamaan menyentuh sennen puzzle tersebut…  
Dan…_

-

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………!!!!!!!!!!"  
"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH……!!!!!!!!!"  
"HEEEEEEEEEELP…!!!!"  
"KITA JATUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH………!!!!!!!!!"  
Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, dan Otogi terjatuh kedalam lubang gelap gulita dan dalam waktu singkat mereka tak sadarkan diri…

…

"… Hoi…….. Jou…….."  
"Ng…?"  
Begitu Jounouchi membuka matanya dengan lebar, ia melihat Honda dan Anzu berada didepannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa…?"  
"Mungkin… dimana nih…?"  
"Au… gelap…"  
Otogi, Seto dan Ryo ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang Jounouchi. Sama seperti yang lain, mereka juga kebingungan berada ditempat yang gelap itu.  
"Ini… dimana sih…?"  
"Oi! Lihat! Ada pintu terbuka!"  
Otogi menunjuk sebuah pintu terbuka yang bersinar. Mereka berlari dan memasuki pintu tersebut.

Didalamnya berserakan kartu duel M&W dan berbagai macam game, komik, majalah, kaset, CD…  
"Kayaknya aku tahu barang-barang ini…"  
"Ini semua punya Yugi' kan…?"  
"Eh! Lihat ada foto kita semua…! Dari Duelist Kingdom juga ada…!"

"Jangan-jangan ini… Ruang ingatan Yugi…"  
Semua menoleh pada Jounouchi. Mereka memperhatikan ruangan itu kembali. Memang benar, semua yang ada di ruangan itu mereka mengenalnya sebagai barang-barang milik Yugi.

Mereka melihat sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan itu entah kemana.  
"Masuk nggak…?" tanya Honda merinding. Karena semakin kedalam, lorong itu semakin gelap dan udara dingin mengalir dari dalam lorong.  
Tiba-tiba Jounouchi memasuki lorong itu tanpa ragu.  
"Jou? Hei!"  
"Kamu serius mau kesana…?"  
Jounouchi menoleh pada teman-temannya.  
"Ini ingatan Yugi… ruangan gelap ini pasti masa lalu Yugi yang tak pernah kita ketahui… kita mau membantunya mencari arti mimpinya itu'kan? Ayo!"

Honda, Anzu, Otogi, dan Ryo masih agak ragu. Tapi begitu mereka melihat Seto yang mengikuti Jou. Mereka mulai mengikuti kedua cowok itu.  
Lorong itu begitu gelap dan dalam. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan. Ruangan juga terasa semakin dingin. Tapi selama mereka berjalan, mereka mendengar suara tawa anak-anak dan suara canda. Seperti sebuah ingatan Yugi yang tertutup. Ia tak bisa mengingatnya lagi, hingga semua ingatan itu hanya berupa kegelapan yang dingin.

"Lihat!"  
Jounouchi mendekati sebuah pintu yang berada diujung lorong. Pintu itu sangat usang dan terkunci erat. Anak-anak itu berusaha membukanya, tapi usaha mereka sia-sia.

Anzu memandangi tangannya. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Minna, siapa tahu cara ini berhasil…"  
Cewek itu menjulurkan tangannya. Jou dan Honda mengerti. Mereka berusaha menggunakan cara yang sama dengan waktu mereka mencari pintu ingatan Yugi yang Satu Lagi. Jou dan Honda langsung menjulurkan tangan mereka. Ryo dan Otogi mengikuti mereka. Seto hanya terdiam.

'Aku bukan bagian dari mereka…'

Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, dan Ryo terdiam menatap Seto. Mereka menunggu. CEO itu agak ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Ayolah…" Jounouchi menatap wajah Seto yang kebingungan.  
Tapi begitu Seto menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, Ia akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya.  
Sebuah sinar terpancar dari lingkaran persahabatan yang mereka buat itu. Pintu yang terkunci itu tiba-tiba terbuka mengeluarkan sinar terang yang menelan keenam anak itu.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah megah. Keenam anak itu memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Sampai mereka menemukan Yugi yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka menghadap kearah jalan.  
"Yugi!"  
"Hei!"  
"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa…!"  
Tetapi begitu mereka mendekati Yugi yang tak berekspresi sedikitpun itu, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan dan kilatan cahaya beserta api besar membuat mereka terkejut. Hanya Yugi yang terdiam menyaksikan kejadian yang sangat ingin dilupakannya itu.

"A, apa itu???"  
"Apa yang terjadi??"  
Keenam anak itu baru menyadari kalau ada seorang anak laki-laki berdiri tepat didepan mereka menghadap pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja meledak tepat didepannya.  
"Tunggu… jangan-jangan ini…"  
Suara teriakan orang-orang serta sirine semakin memenuhi tempat itu. Keenam anak itu semakin panik ketika Yugi terduduk lemas sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya sambil bergetar.  
"Yugi?"  
"Yu-chan?"  
"Hei…"  
Anak kecil didepan mereka hanya terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun.  
Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada disebuah rumah sakit. Mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang kakek yang sangat mereka kenal. Ia berjalan dengan lemas mendekat.  
"Jii-chan???"  
Tapi kakek itu seakan tak melihat mereka. Ia hanya mendekat dan berjongkok didepan anak laki-laki yang mereka lihat tadi.  
_"Yugi… I'm sorry… they are… they…"_  
Sang anak hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong.  
_"…"  
"Atem… she… she was…"_  
Sugoroku mulai mengeluarkan air mata.  
_"What you talking about, grandpa…?"  
"Yugi? What…?"  
"Who's Atem…?"_  
Pertanyaan Yugi kecil membuat kaget Jii-chan juga anak-anak yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.  
Sedangkan, Yugi yang telah berusaha menutup kupingnya, hanya terduduk lemas dibelakang mereka. Ia berusaha untuk tak mengingat kejadian pahit itu.  
_"Yugi??? What's wrong with you??? She is your sister!!!"  
"Sister? I have no sister…"  
"No… No, no…! Yugiii…!!!"_  
Setelah itu semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

"Anak-anak… anak-anak…"  
Suara tua Jii-chan membangunkan mereka dari ketidak sadaran mereka yang tiba-tiba. Kini mereka mendapati diri mereka berada di Museum seperti sebelumnya. Air mata menetes dari mata Anzu dan Ryo. Semua anak terdiam. Jii-chan yang penasaran terus bertanya.  
"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian lihat…?"  
Keenam anak itu menceritakan dengan suara pelan. Orang tua itu menghela napas. "Itu sudah berlalu… sudahlah…"

Yugi yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong kini mengambil sennen puzzle yang terbuat dari kristal itu. Ia melepas sennen Item milik Atem. Begitu ia mengenakan dilehernya, tubuh Yugi bersinar dan kini ia mengenakan jubah beserta perhiasan emas pada tubuhnya.  
"Pharaoh… Atem…?"Seto berusaha mengenalinya.  
"Bukan… dia… Pharaoh yang Hilang… Pharaoh Yuughi…!" Isis yang lebih mengenalnya, menunduk dihadapan sang Pharaoh pemiliki asli Hikari no sennen puzzle itu.

_"Atem…"_  
Semua orang menelan ludah, begitu sang Pharaoh mengluarkan suaranya.

_"Jiwa sang reinkarnasi adik kembarku… ia berjuang untuk kembali mencari jasadnya… Jiwanya sudah tak kuat lagi… Kekuatan dalam sennen puzzle miliknya yang membatasi waktunya untuk kembali pada jiwanya… Tolong… dia…"_

Setelah sang Pharaoh menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sosoknya kembali menjadi sosok Yugi Mutou, yang tak sadarkan diri. Jounouchi langsung menangkap tubuh Yugi yang terjatuh lemas.  
"Yugi!"  
"Yugi! Kau tak apa-apa…?"

"Ng… Mi, minna…? Tadi… aku bertemu… dengan diriku sendiri… menggunakan pakaian raja Mesir… Ia menyuruhku… mencari jiwa Atem… adikku…"  
"Ya, kita juga dengar, Yugi…"  
"Ini… berarti… Atem masih hidup' kan…?"  
Semua tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Yugi yang tersenyum lemah. Ia lega mengetahui kenyataan yang membuatnya bahagia itu. Isis mengangguk kecil.  
Ia mendekati Yugi yang masih terbujur lemas pada pelukan Jou.

"Sepertinya tak ada waktu lagi, Yugi-san…"  
"A… apa maksudmu…?"  
Isis menghela napasnya.  
"Jiwa Atem-san tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi pada sennen puzzle miliknya itu… anda harus segera mencari jasadnya agar jiwanya dapat kembali… Atem-san telah menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk kembali 'kemari' dari dasar bumi… itu yang membuatnya melemah… jika sinar dari sennen puzzle ini menghilang, artinya… Atem-san…"  
Yugi menjadi panik mendengar penjelasan Isis. Ia memandangi sennen puzzle milik Atem yang sinarnya semakin melemah.  
"Kalau dilihat dari kekuatan cahaya itu… waktumu hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi…"

Mimpi buruk bagi Yugi telah tiba…

**TBC...**


	10. Remains of the Day

**Remains of the Day**

Sejak pulang dari Museum bertemu dengan Isis, dan mengetahui semua teka-teki dibalik mimpi Yugi akan pesan Atem yang ingin kembali pada sisi kakaknya, Yugi seperti orang kesurupan. Ia tak tidur dan makan sejak itu. Yugi hanya berusaha mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan jasad Atem yang seharusnya masih bernafas.

Ia membongkar seluruh barang-barang dilotengnya. Jounouchi, Seto, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, dan Ryo ikut membantu. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian diloteng itu.  
"Yugi… sepertinya percuma…"  
"Petunjuk kita hanya album foto dan seragam ini…"

Yugi tak menyalahkan keenam temannya yang sudah putus asa. Tapi ia mengakui kalau dirinya juga putus asa. Yugi hanya bisa menangis. Anzu membantu Yugi menopang tubuhnya. Tapi cowok itu kini hanya bisa menangis sambil bersujud dihadapan teman-temannya sambil memanggil-manggil nama adiknya.  
"A, Atem… Atem…"

Semua tidak tega mendenganya.  
Sedangkan, Isis, Malik, Rishid, Bakura, Rebecca, serta kedua kakek yang juga turut bersedih hanya bisa terduduk di ruang tamu sambil berusaha mengira-ngira dimana jasad Atem berada.  
Setelah lama terdiam, tiba-tiba Rebecca berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Yugi dan teman-temannya di loteng.

"Yugi… tenanglah… kami akan terus membantumu…" hibur Anzu  
Semua temannya mengangguk.

"Amerika…"

Suara Seto membuat keenam anak yang lain sedikit terkejut.  
"Ada apa, Seto?"  
"Yugi, kau bilang… dulu keluarga kalian tinggal Amerika'kan…?"

Yugi menghentikan isaknya. "I, iya…"  
"Kecelakaan yang terjadi didepan matamu itu terjadi juga di Amerika… kemungkinan jasad Atem ada di rumah sakit tempat pertama kali keluargamu dibawa setelah kejadian itu!"  
Kata-kata Seto membuat semua anak diloteng itu merasa masih memiliki harapan.

"Ta, tapi… gimana caranya kita mengecek rumah sakit di Amerika itu… Dan lagi bisa saja ada perpindahan pasien…"  
"Honda benar, Amerika sangat jauh dan mereka pasti merahasiakan daftar pasien mereka…" Otogi berusaha tak mengecewakan Yugi. Ia hanya mengatakan kebenaran.

"Tenang…"  
Suara lembut Rebecca mengejutkan ketujuh remaja yang mulai putus asa itu.

"Kakekku punya kuasa di beberapa rumah sakit di Amerika… Kupikir Kaiba. Co juga' kan…?"  
Seto menyadari hal yang Rebecca sadari ketika berada diruang tamu. Seto dan Rebecca langsung mengeluarkan handphone dari saku mereka.

"Carikan pasien bernama Atem Mutou di seluruh rumah sakit di Amerika… Aku tunggu hasilnya besok Isono…"  
"Tolong carikan nama pasien tersebut diseluruh rumah sakit yang kau tahu… gunakan nama kakekku, Profesor Hawkins… Terima kasih, Michael…"

Setelah kedua orang itu 'mengeluarkan' perintah untuk mencari pasien bernama Atem, Yugi mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Aku akan coba cari diinternet dirumahku! Siapa tahu ada berita dari koran-koran lama di website …"  
"Otogi benar… kecelakaan itu bisa dibilang tidak wajar… Aku juga akan mencoba cari diinternet dirumah!" tambah Ryo. "Aku ikut…" tambah Jou.  
"Benar juga… kecelakaan yang tidak wajar seperti itu biasanya masuk dalam berita, dan bakal berkali-kali diberitakan… kalau kakekmu masih ingat tanggal kejadian kecelakaan itu, siapa tahu kita bisa mencari beritanya di berkas-berkas Museum Domino bagian surat kabar luar negeri…" Honda ikut bersemangat. "Aku akan membantu Honda!" Anzu ikut menyemangati Yugi.

"Mi, minna… terima kasih…" kini Yugi mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya. Ia memiliki teman-teman yang setia bersamanya.

"Aku akan menunggu kabar dari Isono…"  
"Aku juga akan kembali ke Amerika bersama kakek untuk membantu temanku, Michael…"

Kedelapan anak itu turun menuju ruang tamu, mengejutkan semua orang dengan rencana-rencana mereka. Jii-chan masih mengingat jelas kapan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Setelah itu semua anak melesat menjalankan rencana pencarian mereka.

"Aku punya teman di FBI… kata Honda ini termasuk kecelakaan tak wajar… siapa tahu hal ini dimasukkan dalam kasus FBI…" Malik ikut melesat… bersama Bakura disampingnya. Anak itu heran melihat Bakura yang ikut naik taxi bersamanya menuju bandara.  
"Aku… Cuma penasaran sama jasad pharaoh itu aja kok…" Bakura menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malik tersenyum. Kali ini mereka akan melesat ke Amerika bersama Rebecca dan kakeknya.  
Isis dan Rishid kembali ke Mesir untuk menyimpan kembali sennen item yang lain. Sedangkan kedua sennen puzzle, dipegang oleh Yugi.

Yugi sendiri, terus berusaha untuk membantu kekuatan sennen puzzle Atem dengan menambahkan kekuatan darinya. Tapi Isis berpesan, bahwa meski Yugi telah menambahkannya, kekuatan Atem hanya tersisa 3 atau 4 hari saja. Sedangkan ini sudah hari kedua, sejak Isis memberikan sennen puzzle itu ketangan Yugi. Yugi juga terus mencari-cari petunjuk dari foto-foto yang ia punya. Akhirnya Yugi meminta tolong Rebecca untuk menyelidiki sekolahnya dulu, Saint Barbara.

Malamnya Yugi mendapat telepon dari Otogi. Yugi berharap temannya memberi kabar baik…  
"Hei, Yug…"  
"Otogi! Gimana?"  
"Ng… aku masih berusaha… tapi… ini tentang ayahmu…"  
"Kenapa dia…?"  
"Setiap aku meng-search namanya di internet… semuanya menceritakan… bahwa ia seorang arkeolog… berdarah Jepang-Mesir, dan istrinya dari Amerika… kematian mereka misterius, kasus mereka ditutup dengan alasan tertentu yang tak pernah diberitakan… kedua anaknya diberitakan tewas dan menghilang… kupikir… maksudnya adalah kau dan Atem…"  
Yugi terdiam. Ia berpikir.

_'Kasusnya ditutup?Aku menghilang?'_

Setelah menepon, Otogi kembali pada komputernya.  
"Otogi… kenapa kau masih bekerja…? Ini sudah hampir larut…" ayah Otogi mulai mengkhawatirkan anaknya.  
"A, Ayah… maaf… aku… masih ada PR… Oh, iya… ibu belum pulang dari rumah sakit, ya…?"  
"Yah… ibumu' kan sibuk… dia tak bisa mengurus rumah sakit miliknya itu sendirian dalam waktu singkat… Lain kali kau bantulah dia…"  
Otogi tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena masih memiliki kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan demi dirinya. Ayahnya masih mengelola toko mainannya. Sedangkan, ibu Otogi adalah pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar dikota itu. Otogi terdiam memikirkan nasib Yugi. Tapi kemudian ia kembali serius menatap layar komputer miliknya.

Sedangkan Rebecca memberi kabar, bahwa dari sekolah Yugi dulu, ia hanya mendapat berita bahwa Yugi dan Atem memang pernah bersekolah disitu. Dan mereka termasuk murid yang memiliki pengawasan tinggi. Entah untuk melindungi mereka dari apa… atau siapa….

-

Hari ke tiga...

Jounouci, Honda, Anzu, dan Ryo juga tak menemukan apa-apa, kecuali kecelakaan misterius yang kasusnya ditutup tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tampaknya ada yang mau menyembunyikannya dari publik. Semua hasil pencarian di rumah sakit diseluruh Amerika juga nihil…  
"Maafkan kami, Yug…"

Semua teman Yugi menunduk lesu sambil berkumpul diruang tamu Yugi setelah seharian tidak tidur membantu Yugi. Yugi maklum. Ia hanya tersenyum.  
"Kalian teman-teman yang luar biasa… terima kasih banyak…Tapi… aku tak akan menyerah!"  
Semua tersenyum melihat Yugi. Mereka berusaha memulai pencarian itu lagi.

"Aku akan meminta tolong Mokuba… kita sudah mencari diseluruh jaringan internet yang kita bisa buka…"  
"Memangnya Mokuba bisa apa…?" tanya Honda… yang berpikir bahwa Mokuba hanya anak kecil biasa.  
Seto tersenyum.  
"Jangan remehkan dia… dia sudah mendapat sertifikat oleh CIA dan FBI, karena telah membobol jaringan mereka beberapa kali…"  
Tentu saja Yugi cs cuma bisa bengong…

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali kerencana mereka masing-masing… kecuali Jounouchi…  
"Maaf, Yug… sebenarnya… aku ingin melihat keadaan ayahku dulu… dia… ng…"  
"Beliau sakit?"  
"I, itu…"  
"Pergilah… aku tak mau kau menjadi repot karena aku…"  
Jou tersenyum kecil pada Yugi dan memeluknya."Thanks, Yug…"

Yugi kembali kekamarnya. Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat cahaya di sennen puzzle Atem mulai redup. Yugi panik. Ia menelepon Isis, dan…  
"Yugi-san, saya tidak mau membuat anda panik … tapi… umur 'jiwa' adik anda hanya tinggal sampai besok… hingga matahari terbenam…"

**TBC...**

**---**  
**Betewe, aku sendiri bingung, Yugi cs harus nyari kabar tentang Atem dimana aja… Jadi aku kira-kirain aja… kalo nyari kabar orang yang udah lama meninggal kira2 bakal dikabarin dimana aja… Paling internet, surat kabar lama… Kalo dalam kasus Yugi, aku tambahin FBI… XD Maap, fic-doang kok… Don't kill me!!!  
R&R!!! Kutunggu!!!  
Sial! Gara-gara keseringan buat fic serius, mukaku jadi tambah keriput!  
Pingin buat komediii!**


	11. The Red Line

**The Red Line**

Jou memasuki rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia melihat ayahnya bersama botol-botol minuman keras sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. Tapi kali ini pandangannya kosong.  
Jou duduk tepat didepan beliau sambil membersihkan meja didepannya. Ayah Jou bingung melihat anaknya duduk dengan tampang serius didepannya.  
"Ayah… ada yang mau kutanyakan… tentang 'Mutou'…"  
Jou melihat badan ayahnya tersentak mendengar nama itu.  
"Ayah mengenal nama itu' kan? Kau mengucapkannya berkali-kali ketika kita berbicara dikamarku…"  
Ayah Jou hanya terdiam. Ia memasang wajah sedih.  
"Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Mutou…?"  
Jou menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya yang masih terdiam.

"Aku… Ini semua gara-gara aku…"  
Jou menjadi bingung mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya.  
"Seharusnya… aku datang lebih cepat… ibumu… ibumu… ia meninggal juga karena aku…"

Kata-kata selanjutnya mengejutkan Jou lebih jauh.  
"Ibu? Kau bicara apa? Bukankah Shizuka tinggal dengan ibu???"  
"Bukan… ia bukan ibu kandung kalian… Ia saudara ibumu … yang dimintai Jeanne untuk bersandiwara sebagai ibu kalian…"  
"Jeanne?"  
"Jeanne… Jeanne Kawaii… ibu kalian…"

Jounouchi seperti berada dalam labirin. Ia semakin bingung. Jadi ibu yang mereka kenal selama ini bukan ibu mereka. Melainkan bibi mereka. Jeanne adalah ibu kandung mereka.  
"Lalu apa hubungan ayah dengan keluarga Mutou?"  
"Mereka… mereka tewas karena aku… aku… aku… Ma, maafkan aku Yuuji… Maafkan aku…!"  
Kini nama ayah Yugi keluar dari mulut ayah Jou. Tapi Jounouchi tak berani untuk bertanya lebih banyak setelah melihat ayahnya menangis hingga tersujud dilantai.

---

"Nii-sama… aku sudah mengecek semua jaringan satelit diseluruh dunia melalui satelit kita… Aku … menemukan… nama 'Atem'… seperti yang kau minta…"  
"Bagus, Mokuba… Sudah kau cek…?"  
"Su, sudah… tapi…"  
"Ada apa…?"  
Mokuba terlihat ragu-ragu. Tapi akhirnya anak itu mengajak kakaknya kekamarnya, berhadapan dengan komputer raksasa rakitannya sendiri.

"Mokuba, sejak kapan kau merakit komputer seperti ini…?"  
"Oh, aku sedang kurang kerjaan…"  
Seto hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"Lihat, Nii-sama…"  
Seiring data-data itu muncul, perasaan Seto semakin tak menentu… terutama ketika ia melihat wajah-wajah yang terpasang pada data-data itu.

_Yuuji Mutou__  
__Anna Mutou__  
__anak : Yugi Mutou (hilang), Atem Mutou (tewas)__  
__status : tewas__  
_

_Jeanne Kawaii__  
__anak : - __  
__status : tewas__  
_

_Stanley Kaiba__  
__Amelie Kaiba__  
__anak : Seto Kaiba (hilang), Mokuba Kaiba (hilang), Noa Kaiba (tewas)__  
__status : tewas_

Nama terakhir membuat mereka terkejut setengah mati. Nama orang tua mereka.  
Tapi, wajah wanita bernama Jeanne juga membuat mereka mengenali seseorang.  
"Wanita itu… dari rambut pirang pendeknya hingga wajah… persis sekali dengan Jounouchi…" Seto menyadari kemiripan keduanya.

"Tunggu… NOA KAIBA??? Dia saudara kandung kita???" **(1)**  
Kini Mokuba yang terkejut.  
"Mokuba… darimana kau dapakan data-data ini…?"  
"A, anu… dari data rahasia milik Gozaburo Kaiba yang berada di komputer bawah tanah Alcatraz…"  
_'Gozaburo…??? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini…???'_

---

"Hoeeeeh…! Kita nyari apaan sih???"  
"Ssshhh… Bakura, tenang…! Kita sebenarnya tak boleh memeasuki area red section ini… Kita beruntung bisa memasukinya berkat kekuatan Sennen Ring-mu…"  
"Sudahlah… Tenang aja, nggak akan ada yang nyadar kita disini kok…" ujar Bakura santai sambil tidur-tiduran diatas file-file top secret FBI. Malik hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas.  
"Aku berhutang pada Tim… dia bisa dalam masalah kalau atasannya tahu kita memasuki ruang data rahasia FBI…" Malik membuka-buka file pada tanggal kejadian peristiwa kecelakaan orang tua Yugi. Dan…  
"AH!"

Bakura yang mulai mengantuk terjatuh dari atas meja dan tertimpa file-file karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Malik.  
"APA SIH? Katamu kita harus tenang!!!"  
"Lihat ini!"

-

_Tanggal… Bulan… Tahun…  
Kasus nomor…  
Kasus tewasnya arkeolog, Yuuji Mutou beserta anak-anak dan istrinya, ditutup atas kuasa dari Kaiba Corporation…_

-

Malik dan Bakura terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan…

_'Kaiba Corporation…?'_

"Biar 'kuambil' halaman ini dulu…!" Malik mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan mulai mengambil foto-foto halaman-halaman kasus keluarga Yugi.  
Bakura malah terheran-heran melihat 'kotak kecil yang bisa mengeluarkan suara dan mengambil gambar' milik Malik itu.

-

"Terima kasih, Tim… Pengawasannya benar-benar ketat, ya?" Malik berpamitan pada temannya yang bekerja di FBI itu.  
"Tentu saja… kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian memasuki ruangan-ruangan tertentu…"  
Bakura yang mendengar peringatan dari teman Malik itu, hanya tersenyum-senyum. Sebenarnya mereka sudah keluar-masuk berbagai ruangan berkat kekuatan Sennen Ring.  
Akhirnya Malik dan Bakura kembali ke Jepang dengan pesawat jet bersama Rebecca dan Profesor Hawkins. Mereka harus tiba siang ini juga.

---

Esok harinya… , Anzu, Honda, Otogi, dan Ryo sedang berusaha menenangkan Yugi yang panik…  
Waktunya sudah mulai habis… Matahari sudah tepat diatas kepala mereka. Yugi sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana… Semua temannya tak memberi kabar apa-apa.  
"Maafkan kami, Yug…"  
Yugi terdiam menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya. Ia menyadari telah membuat mereka merasa bersalah. Yugi akhirnya kembali tenang dan memeluk mereka…  
"Maafkan aku… aku jadi egois begini…Padahal kalian sudah berjuang demi aku…"  
Keempat temannya membalas pelukan Yugi degnan erat. Anzu meneteskan air matanya. Ryo tersenyum. Honda dan Otogi berusaha menahan air mata haru mereka.

Tiba-tiba…

"YUGIIIIII…!!!!"  
Semua orang menoleh setelah mendengar teriakan Malik. Dua buah taxi berhenti didepan rumah Yugi. Malik, Rashid, dan Bakura bergegas turun. Begitupula dengan Isis, Rebecca, dan Profesor Hawkins dari taxi yang satu lagi.

"Lihat ini!"  
Yugi segera membaca 'penemuan' Malik. Ia menge-print file dari handphonenya ke kertas yang lebih besar. Semua orang terkejut atas keterlibatan dalam kasus kematian orang tua Yugi.  
"A, apa-apaan ini…?"

"YUUUUUGIIII!!!!"  
Kali ini sebuah limousine berhenti didepan rumah Yugi. Dan keluarlah Mokuba dan Seto dengan terburu-buru.

"LIHAT INI!!!"  
Mokuba langsung mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas data yang ia temukan, dari komputer milik Gozaburo.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya… kenapa bisa begini…?"  
Yugi dan teman-temannya semakin bingung. Apa hubungan Kaiba Corporation dengan…

"Akan kujelaskan… semuanya…"

Semua orang terkejut melihat seorang pria berpakaian lusuh, berdiri didepan pagar rumah Yugi… bersama kedua anaknya… Jounouchi dan Shizuka.  
"A, anda… ayah Jou…"  
"Yug…" Jounouchi mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Ayahku… ia bisa membantumu…"

-

Kini semua orang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Yugi. Semua mengelilingi ayah Jou yang memulai ceritanya dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yuuji Mutou…

"Dulu, kami sama seperti Yugi dan Jounouchi… kami satu kelas di SMU Domino… Yuji adalah anak pindahan dari Mesir… ia selalu diganggu karena ia sangat pendiam… Aku… juga pernah mengganggunya seperti anak-anak lain… tapi suatu saat… Yuuji melindungiku dari kakak kelas kami yang berusaha melukaiku…"  
Honda dan yang lain tersenyum pada kemiripan Jounouchi dan Yugi dengan ayah mereka.

"Sejak itu… kami jadi dekat… Yuuji mengajariku sebuah permainan kartu… ia bilang permainan itu bernama M&W…"  
Tiba-tiba Seto memotong. "Tu, tunggu… bukankah permainan itu…!"  
"… ciptaan Pegasus… aku tahu… tapi ada sejarah tersendiri lagi dari permainan itu…"  
Semua kembali terdiam.

"Setelah lulus, kami ingin merayakan keberhasilanku mendapat pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan kecil… Suatu saat… Yuuji mengajakku ke Amerika…"  
Jou dan Shizuka yang telah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya hanya terdiam.  
"Yuuji mengajakku ke sebuah konser seorang pemain biola berdarah Amerika-Jepang. Begitu aku melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya... Terlebih ketika Yuuji mengenalkan wanita itu sebagai teman dari tim peneliti-nya. Dialah ibu kandung Shizuka dan Jounouchi, Jeanne… Dia mau berbicara padaku dengan bahasa Inggrisku yang patah-patah, bahkan hingga akhirnya kami menikah… Yuuji juga mengenalkan temannya yang berdarah Inggris-Jepang dari kelompok peneliti itu, Stanley Kaiba. Yang akhirnya menikah dengan seorang pianis Prancis, Amelie. Yuuji sendiri menikah dengan seorang wanita berdarah Amerika-Jepang sahabat Jeanne, Anna Hawkins…"  
Yugi, Seto, dan Mokuba mengeratkan genggaman mereka begitu mendengar nama orang tua mereka. Dalam hati mereka sangat sedih, karena hampir sama sekali tak ada kenangan yang tertinggal dari kedua orang tua mereka.

"Suatu saat, Yuuji bercerita tentang apa yang mereka teliti… ternyata sebuah upacara penyegelan roh dari jaman dahulu… yang roh-rohnya kini masih tetap ada… aku tak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan Yuuji tentang Shadow Realm, permainan kegelapan, sejarah Pharaoh… dan sebagainya…"  
Semua mulai menelan ludah begitu mendengar apa yang diteliti ayah Yugi.

"Kemudian, pada saat Yuuji, Anna, Stanley, dan Jeanne menemukan ide akan permainan yang bisa mereka manfaatkan dari sejarah itu… Saudara jauh Stanley datang… dia… Gozaburo Kaiba…"  
Jantung Seto dan Mokuba serasa ditekan begitu mendengar nama itu. Semua orang menatap pada kedua anak yang ketakutan.

---

**(1) Noa disini lahir bersama Mokuba… akan banyak twist disini… namanya juga fanfiction… Maklum deh… :D Yow! Aku suka bikin twist!! XD  
R&R, please…**


	12. The Sleeping Beauty

**The Sleeping Beauty**

_"Kemudian, pada saat Yuuji, Anna, Stanley, dan Jeanne menemukan ide akan permainan yang bisa mereka manfaatkan dari sejarah itu… Saudara jauh Stanley datang… dia… Gozaburo Kaiba…"_

"Dia mengajukan ide untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan dari permainan kegelapan itu untuk menguasai perekonomian dunia… Sedangkan, penelitian Yuuji lebih lanjut menunjukkan bahwa, permainan kegelapan bisa sangat berbahaya bila ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan permainan itu dengan kekuatan tertentu… Tapi selama kekuatan itu tersegel, atau orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu berhati bersih, semua bisa terkendali… Maka itu, Yuuji mengatakan bahwa kalau sampai ada seseorang yang ingin menguasai kekuatan kegelapan itu sendiri, bisa sangat berbahaya…"  
Semua sudah bisa menebak, kekuatan apa yang dimaksud… Sennen Item.

"Gozaburo yang tak percaya akan hal-hal yang bersifat mistis, sangat marah ketika Yuuji, Stanley, dan yang lain menolak idenya… Dia tetap berkeras untuk menggunakan permainan itu demi menguasai perekonomian di dunia… Yuuji mengatakan padaku, ia akan menyempurnakan permainan M&W setelah penelitiannya sempurna… Permainan yang ia mainkan bersamaku sebelumnya ternyata hanya uji coba Yuuji, yang sedang menelitinya ketika itu bersama ayahnya…"  
Sugoroku menghela napas mendengar kesungguhan dan kecintaan anaknya pada sebuah game.

"Keadaan menjadi tenang untuk sementara… Jounouchi lahir, begitu pula dengan Seto, Yugi, dan Atem … Hingga lima tahun kemudian… Gozaburo kembali, untuk merebut hasil penelitian Yuuji yang hampir selesai…"

_'…Ketika para arwah yang tersegel terbangun di tangan yang salah… kegelapan dan cahaya tak akan seimbang lagi… Dan kegelapan akan menelan semuanya…'_

"… pesan pada batu tulis pharaoh yang terakhir ia baca pada penelitiannya yang terakhir… Yuuji bergegas untuk melindungi berkas-berkas rencana dari tangan Gozaburo… Pada saat itu, ternyata sudah terlambat… berkas-berkas yang berada di tangan Stanley sebelumnya, kini telah berpindah ke tangan Gozaburo… dengan menggantikan nyawa Stanley yang mati-matian melindungi keluarganya dan berkas-berkas itu… Dan saat itulah… CEO Kaiba Corporation berganti jabatan… dengan sebab-sebab yang disembunyikan oleh Gozaburo Kaiba…"  
Seto tersentak. Ia tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya bergetar. Jounouchi merangkul Seto yang hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Mokuba menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya yang mendingin.

"Istriku, Jeanne… ia telah berjanji untuk melindungi Amelie yang sedang mengandung Noa dan Mokuba ketika itu…"

_Flashback__  
_

_"Maafkan aku… aku mencintai kalian semua… tapi kumohon… bawa Jounouchi pergi sejauh-jauhnya… jika anak dikandunganku ini lahir… aku akan menitipkannya pada saudaraku di Jepang… Aku tak mau mereka besar tanpa ibu… aku telah meminta saudaraku untuk menyamar sebagai ibu mereka… kumohon, tolong jaga mereka… Jangan sampai Gozaburo mengetahui persembunyian kalian…"__  
__"Jeanne, dengar… Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu beserta anak-anak kita… Jounouchi masih berumur 5 tahun… ia tentu akan mencarimu…"__  
__Wanita itu memberikan sebuah pil pada suaminya.__  
__"Apa ini, Jeanne…?"__  
__"Itu obat bius… tapi begitu bangun… ingatan bisa hilang sama sekali… gunakan ini pada Jounouchi… tolong… tolong… buatlah kenangan yang indah bersamanya… jangan buat dia ingat padaku… Ia akan membenci ibunya yang pengecut ini…"__  
__Air mata Jeanne mengalir melalui pipinya. Poni rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya. Kenjou Katsuya tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi melihat istrinya seperti itu. "Lebih baik… aku tak dikenal sama sekali… dari pada dibenci oleh anakku sendiri…"_

Kini semua orang mengalirkan air mata mereka. Shizuka mulai tak bisa lagi menahan desak tangisnya. Honda hanya bisa merangkul erat gadis itu. Jounouchi hanya terdiam. Seto meliriknya sedikit. Kini ia menggenggam tangan Jou dengan erat. Sedangkan disamping yang satu lagi… Yugi seakan tak bisa melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jou juga. Ketiga anak itu berusaha menahan rasa pahit akan kenyataan hidup mereka.

"Keesokan harinya… Jeanne yang bisa menebak tindakan Gozaburo selanjutnya… yaitu, agar tak ada yang dendam akan kematian Stanley, ia berencana akan membunuh orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan perencanaan dan penelitian permainan bersejarah itu… Jeanne langsung menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Amelie dirawat karena shock akan kematian suaminya, dan juga karena kandungannya… Padahal saat itu… ia juga sedang mengandung Shizuka… Tepat sebelum Gozaburo datang, ia membawa Amelie dan Seto kabur dari rumah sakit… dan tinggal bersama di sebuah desa kecil… Dan aku melakukan apa yang Jeanne inginkan… menghilangkan ingatan Jounouchi… Tapi justru karena aku mengkhawatirkan Jeanne, aku mengawasinya dari jauh… dan terpaksa menelantarkan Jounouchi…"  
Jounouchi kini mengerti akan perasaan ayahnya yang harus melindungi istrinya yang sedang berjuang melindungi orang lain. Ia terus terdiam.

"Tepat setengah tahun setelah Shizuka lahir, Jeanne kembali tanpa sepengetahuan Jounouchi, untuk memintaku menjaga Shizuka bersama dengan saudaranya di kota Domino ini… Sedangkan… tepat setelah Mokuba dan Noa lahir… Amelie menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir…"  
Kini Mokuba-lah yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Dan pada saat itu… Gozaburo yang akhirnya mengetahui persembunyian mereka berusaha merebut Seto, Noa dan Mokuba, mendobrak masuk… Jeanne membawa lari ketiga anak itu hingga ke rumah kerabat Stanley … Bukannya melindungi, ia malah ingin menyerahkan ketiga anak itu pada Gozaburo agar mendapatkan keuntungan… Jeanne yang marah akhirnya terpaksa harus menembaknya… meski demikian… Gozaburo berhasil membawa Noa… yang ternyata pada akhirnya ia besar sebagai 'alat' Gozaburo… Peristiwa itu dianggap sebagai perampokan biasa, karena hanya ada tuan rumah yang tewas dan keadaan rumah yang berantakan… Jeanne berhasil membawa lari Seto dan Mokuba ke keluarga Stanley yang lain lagi… Aku hanya bisa mengawasi istriku dari jauh… bahkan ia melarangku menolongnya jika dalam keadaan mendesak… karena… nyawa Jounouchi dan Shizuka bisa jadi taruhan… mereka bisa mengejarku jika aku keluar dari persembunyian… dan menghabisi keluarga kami…"  
Kini ayah Jounouchi menatap Seto.  
"Kau tak ingat peristiwa ini… karena sebelum Jeanne akhirnya ditembak Gozaburo dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah kami… ia juga memberikanmu obat yang sama seperti Jounouchi… Maaf… aku harus membuka cerita ini didepan semua orang… Hasil penelitian ayah kalian juga telah Gozaburo jual pada Pegasus, karena banyak hal yang belum selesai dan belum sempurna dalam penelitian itu… Untungnya… Pegasus mau menelitinya lebih lanjut dan menyempurnakannya… "  
Seto kini sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangis dipundak Jounouchi yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku teruskan… kasus terakhir… yang ditutup atas kuasa Gozaburo… Kedua orang tua Yugi dan Atem… ternyata mobil mereka telah dipasang peledak… aku telat… ketika aku baru sampai didepan rumah mereka setelah berusaha mengejar waktu… yang kulihat hanyalah Yugi sedang berdiri menatap kobaran api didepannya… A, aku… aku… maafkan aku… Kumohon… maafkan aku…! Aku bukan teman yang baik… aku suami yang brengsek! Aku… aku …!"  
Semua terdiam sambil meneteskan air mata melihat ayah Jounouchi yang kini bersujud didepan Sugoroku. Jounouchi kini mengerti akan sikap dingin dan kasar ayahnya. Seorang pria yang terus menyimpas rasa kesepian dan bersalah sendirian selama bertahun-tahun… Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang telah terjadi. Itulah yang membuat ayah Jou selalu mengurung diri dan berusaha lari dari masa lalunya dengan minuman keras.

"Kau telah berusaha melindungi kami… kaulah teman terbaik Yuuji… anak itu sering bercerita tentangmu… ia bilang, kau sering melindunginya, bahkan mau bermain dengannya yang pendiam… Kau juga suami dan seorang bapak yang baik… kau mati-matian menjaga perasaanmu dalam mengawasi Jeanne melakukan tugasnya… dan berusaha melindungi kedua anak kalian…"  
Kata-kata Sugoroku menenangkan hati pria itu. Ia mulai berhenti menangis dalam pelukan Sugoroku. Beban dalam hatinya kini berkurang. Juga berkat pelukan dari kedua anaknya… Semua terharu melihatnya.

"… Maafkan aku… aku tak tahu akan berita kepindahan kalian ke Jepang… Aku kira aku telah kehilangan keluarga Yuuji… padahal aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungi mereka…" Kenjou meneruskan ceritanya.  
"Bahkan aku mendengar… bahwa tubuh Atem yang berada dirumah sakit di Amerika ketika itu terpaksa dipindah… untuk melindungi anak itu dari ancaman Gozaburo… atas permintaan seorang dokter sahabat Anna…"

Yugi yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak. Berarti jasad Atem kini berada di Jepang…

"Pa, paman tahu ia dimana??? Atem dimana???" Anzu berusaha menenangkan Yugi yang menjadi panik tiba-tiba.  
"A, aku… hanya tahu… nama dokter itu… tapi aku tak tahu dimana dia…" Kenjou jadi kebingungan menghadapi kepanikan anak dari sahabatnya itu.  
"Siapa???"  
"Di, dia… seorang dokter wanita yang ketika itu sedang bekerja di Amerika… Natsumi Kyouko… Tapi setelah menikah… namanya berubah menjadi…"

"Natsumi Ryuuji…"

Kini semua memandang Otogi yang memasang wajah terkejut. "O, Otogi…?"  
"Kau kenal dia, nak…?" tanya ayah Jou.

"Dia… ibuku…"

---

Disebuah rumah sakit megah, dalam sebuah ruang VIP yang tersembunyi dilantai teratas… terbaring tubuh seorang gadis yang sangat pucat. Peralatan mesin dan alat-alat kedokteran mengelilinginya, dan terlekat pada tubuhnya.  
Seorang dokter wanita tengah terduduk sambil meneteskan air matanya disamping gadis itu…

"Kau sudah tertidur terlalu lama… apa kau tak merindukan kakek dan kakak kembarmu…?"  
Natsumi Ryuuji mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu…

"Atem-chan…"

**TBC...**

**--- **

**YuGiOh! Own by Kazuki Takahshi… but the history of Yugi, Seto, and Jou's family in here… is MIIIIINNNEEE!!! XD… This is just fanfiction, kay? Don't kill me…!**


	13. Rush Hour

**Rush Hour**

"HUAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
"I, Isis-san… tolong jangan ngebut…" Otogi duduk disamping Isis yang sedang menyupir menuju rumah sakit milik ibu Otogi. Cowok itu cuma bisa pegangan erat-erat dan nggak berani melihat depan.  
"Tenang, Otogi-san… setelah ini kemana?"  
"B, be, belok… kk, kanan…"  
"ISIS, CEPAAAAAAAAATTTT!!!"  
"Siap! Yugi-san!!!" Isis malah tambah semangat setelah diperintah Yugi untuk tancap gas. Untung karena kuasa seorang Seto Kaiba, polisi tak bisa berkutik.  
"YUUUUHUUUU!!! Jet coasterrrr!!!" Shizuka malah asik teriak-teriak dibelakang.  
"SHIZUKA! DUDUK!" Jounouchi berusaha menenangkan Shizuka yang pecicilan sama Malik. "HOREEE!!!!"  
Anzu jejeritan histeris sambil berdoa supaya selamat dalam perjalanan. "EEEYAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
Honda mulai pasang tampang ijo alias mau muntah. "Hueeek…"  
Bakura tambah cekakakan liat tampang Honda. "CEKAKAKAKAK!!!"  
Ryo kejempet dibelakang sambil makanin snack yang ada di mobil Isis. "Aduh! Kriuk… nyam… nyam… Adaow! Glek…"  
Sedangkan Rashid cuma bisa duduk diem, sebenernya dia udah pingsan sejak semua orang mutusin kalau Isis yang nyupir…  
Yugi yang semakin panik, selalu bolak-balik liat jam-nya… Langit menunjukkan, beberapa jam lagi matahari mulai menghilang. Sennen puzzle juga mulai meredup.

Di mobil yang satu lagi, limousine milik Seto yang sepi. Isono berusaha mengikuti mobil yang penuh dengan kepanikan didepannya. Dalam mobil, Seto ditemani, Mokuba, Rebecca dan kakeknya, Jii-chan, dan Kenjou Katsuya. Mokuba melihat mobil dengan 10 penumpang didepannya.  
"Sepertinya disana ramai sekali…" canda Mokuba. Rebecca yang duduk disamping Mokuba tertawa kecil. Mokuba tersipu sambil nyengir melihatnya.

"Paman…"  
Kenjou menatap Seto yang memanggilnya.  
"Aku… terima kasih banyak… anda dan istri anda telah menyelamatkan kami mati-matian…" Seto menunduk. Kenjou tersenyum. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa… istrikulah yang telah berjuang…"  
Seto terdiam.  
"Maukah kau mendengar permintaanku…?"  
Seto mengangguk.  
"Tolong… jadilah teman yang baik untuk Jounouchi… anak itu harus ada yang menge-remnya… kalau tidak, ia bisa berkelakuan seenaknya… sama seperti aku…" Kenjou dan Seto tertawa kecil, mengingat 'hobi' Jounouchi yang suka mencari 'teman' berantem.

---

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan rumah sakit yang megah. Semua terburu-buru memasuki gedung itu.  
Seorang perawat melihat mereka dan langsung menghentikan mereka.  
"Ma, maaf… jam berkunjung sudah habis…"  
Tapi kemudian Otogi selaku anak pemilik rumah sakit maju berbicara dengan sang perawat… mereka berhasil masuk.

"Ruang ibuku ada dilorong situ… Kita bicara dulu dengannya…"  
Tepat ketika mereka bergegas menuju ruang ibu Otogi, tiba-tiba lift dari lantai atas berhenti dilantai itu.

Ting!

Dan tepat ketika mereka sedang berada didepan pintu lift itu, pintu lift terbuka.  
"I, ibu…!"  
"Otogi? Sedang apa kau disini???"  
"Anu, aku…"

"Di mana Atem???"  
Semua menoleh pada Yugi yang langsung bertanya pada sang dokter sahabat ibunya dulu. Natsumi yang menyadari siapa Yugi, terlihat terkejut melihat anak dari sahabatnya berada didepannya… mencari sang adik.

"Kau… Yugi?"  
"Lama tak bertemu, dokter…"  
Kini Natsumi juga terkejut melihat suami dari Jeanne berada disitu. "Ke… Kenjou…?"

"Kumohon! Dimana Atem???"  
Yugi semakin mendesak. Otogi juga memohon pada ibunya.  
"Ibu… kumohon… dimana Atem? Kita tak punya banyak waktu…"

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka langsung menuju lantai teratas. Lantai dengan hanya satu ruangan khusus yang tak boleh dimasuki siapapun… selain Natsumi Ryuuji sendiri.  
"Tampaknya… kau telah membongkar semuanya, Kenjou…" senyum Natsumi.  
"Ya… aku tahu ini sangat terlambat… tapi…"

Ting!

Saat pintu terbuka, Yugi langsung bergegas. Natsumi memimpin mereka menuju kamar Atem. Kamar paling ujung dilorong itu. Gelap… dan dingin.  
"Adikmu… sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, Yugi…"  
Yugi terdiam sambil berjalan.  
"Aku tak tahu… anak dari sahabatku, Anna… adalah teman dari anakku sendiri…" Natsumi tersenyum kecil.  
Natsumi membuka kunci pintu kamar itu. Semua orang semakin tegang. Terutama Yugi dan Sugoroku…

Kamar itu sangat luas. Hanya ada jendela besar yang tertutup tirai tipis dari samping tempat tidur, hingga ke sisi dinding yang lain. Peralatan mesin kedokteran mengelilingi sebuah tempat tidur yang tertutup kain tipis.

Di tempat tidur, terbaring tubuh kurus dan pucat seorang gadis… Atem.  
Semua mengelilingi tempat tidur itu. Mereka menatap Atem. Dalam hati mereka bercampur aduk perasaan. Yugi mengelus wajah lembut adik kembarnya. Matanya yang tertutup, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda pucat... Yugi menyentuh wajah Atem yang tertidur.

"Yugi! Mataharinya!"  
Honda membuat Yugi tersadar akan tujuan mereka. Ia mengeluarkan sennen puzzle yang mulai meredup.  
Tapi begitu Yugi menyentuh sennen puzzle milik Atem, pandangan Yugi menjadi kosong. Dan ia meletakkan sennen puzzle itu pada dada Atem.

_"Kembalikan apa yang menjadi miliknya padanya… maka ia akan kembali padamu…"_

Semua terkejut akan kata-kata yang Yugi ucapkan tiba-tiba. Isis menyadari, tadi bukanlah Yugi melainkan Pharaoh Yuughi.  
Sennen puzzle itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyinari ruangan itu. Semua orang terkagum-kagum melihat tubuh Atem yang terkena cahaya, kini tidak pucat lagi. Ketika cahaya itu hilang, semua orang menunggu sang gadis membuka matanya. Tapi…

"A, apa yang terjadi…? Kenapa ia tak membuka matanya???" Yugi menjadi panik.  
Dokter Natsumi melepas semua peralatan kedokteran dari tubuh Atem. Mereka menyingkirkan peralatan-peralatan itu dari sekeliling tempat tidur Atem.  
"Apa yang…"

"Ng…"

Tubuh Atem tergerak. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara. Yugi dan semua orang disitu menyaksikan bangunnya Atem kembali. Mereka bernapas lega sambil tersenyum. Isis dan Natsumi terharu melihat Yugi yang hanya bisa membantu Atem duduk.

"Yu…? Yugi…?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yugi langsung memeluk Atem dengan haru. Begitu pula Rebecca. Semua orang ikut menangis melihatnya.  
"Atem! Atem! Adikku…"  
"Sister…"  
"Rebecca… Ah… Grandpa…!"

Sugoroku memeluk cucunya dengan erat sambil meneteskan air matanya.  
Sugoroku melepas pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, bahwa dulu keluarga mereka tinggal di Amerika. "Atem… kau masih ingat bahasa Jepang' kan…?"  
"Yes… Iya…"  
"Kini kita tinggal di Jepang… maka, kita akan terus menggunakannya…" Atem tersenyum manis.

Semua orang tak menyangka, Yugi punya adik perempuan semanis Atem. Yang dulu mereka kenal sebagai laki-laki, Mou Hitori no Yugi.  
Atem melihat sekeliling kakaknya. Semua teman Yugi yang berada disitu tersenyum padanya.  
"Hai, Atem…!"  
"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…"  
"Yo, pharaoh…!"  
"Bakura, dia bukan pharaoh lagi…"  
"Kau berhutang duel denganku…"  
Semua tertawa mendengar sapaan Seto.

Atem hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi kemudian dia menatap Yugi.  
"Yugi…"  
"Ya?"  
"Siapa mereka…?"

---

**TBC…**


	14. The Deepest Heart

**The Deepest Heart**

_"Yugi…"  
"Ya?"  
"Siapa mereka…?"_

-

"A, Atem…? Kau…?"

Semua menjadi panik mendengar pertanyaan Atem. "Atem! Mereka' kan…!"

Tiba-tiba Isis menarik lengan Yugi agak menjauh dari Atem dan langsung membisikinya. Tapi semua orang dibelakang Yugi bisa mendengarnya.  
"Yugi-san… ingatan akan apa yang terjadi selama ini adalah ingatan sang Mou Hitori no Yugi… bukan ingatan Nona Atem Mutou… Ingatan Nona Atem hanya sebatas 'sampai' kecelakaan yang menimpanya…"

Begitu Isis membisikinya. Yugi dan semua orang kembali terdiam. Atem hanya bingung melihat abangnya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya.

"Yugi… sekarang sepertinya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya ya…? Rebecca juga… kalian terlihat lebih dewasa…"  
Rebecca mendekati Atem lebih dekat.  
"Sister…" bisiknya sambil menunjuk pada jendela disamping Atem. Atem menoleh pada arah jari Rebecca.

Kini ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar, akan kenyataan yang telah terjadi.  
Refleksi dirinya yang terpantul pada kaca jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis.

Atem mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan dirinya pada jendela.  
Tapi kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuh mungilnya. Bertahun-tahun ia tak menggerakkan tubuhnya.  
Atem terjatuh. Yugi membantu menopangnya. Menuju jendela.

Jari-jari ramping Atem menyentuh tirai tipis itu dan membukanya. Kini ia melihat refleksi dirinya… seorang gadis.  
Bukan refleksi dirinya, ketika terakhir kali ia bercermin. Seorang anak perempuan kecil.

Atem tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Ia menyadari telah melewati banyak hal… banyak cerita… dan banyak waktu.  
"Di… dimana …bayanganku…? Siapa… gadis itu…???" Atem mulai menangis.  
"Kau ingat terakhir kali bersama ayah dan ibu…?" bisik Yugi.

Kini Atem mengingatnya…  
Ayah dan ibu mereka duduk dibangku mobil depan. Ayahnya mengendarai mobil. Tak lama setelah Atem melambaikan tangan kecilnya pada Yugi yang tepat dibelakang mobil… tak lama setelah mobil itu menjauh dari depan rumah… Semua menjadi putih… silau… dan semua menjadi gelap.  
Hingga ia terbangun… dengan Yugi yang menatapnya… Yugi… Yugi terlihat lebih dewasa… Yugi…

"Dimana ayah… dan ibu…? Berapa lama…? Aku tak sadarkan… diriku… setelah kecelakaan itu…?"  
Atem menangis dalam pelukan Yugi.  
"Mereka telah… Atem… maaf… Kau 'tertidur' selama sepuluh tahun…"  
Atem menangis semakin keras. Yugi mengelus tubuh mungil Atem. Ia membopong tubuh Atem yang seringan kertas itu dan menidurkan kembali Atem ke tempat tidurnya.

Semua orang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka juga mengeluarkan air mata mereka.

"Yugi… Atem masih harus dirawat disini… ia belum memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak banyak…" bisik Natsumi.  
Yugi hanya diam saja memandangi adiknya yang meringkuk sambil menangis ditempat tidurnya.

---

Tak lama kemudian semua orang pulang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Diantara lega… tapi juga sedih…  
"Setidaknya… mereka berkumpul sebagai keluarga kembali…" hibur Natsumi.  
Yugi, Sugoroku, Rebecca dan kakeknya memutuskan untuk menginap disitu. Tapi Yugi menyuruh Rebecca dan kakeknya, juga Sugoroku untuk pulang saja.  
"Kumohon…" sorotan Yugi membuat ketiga orang itu menghela napas. Tapi mereka mengerti akan perasaan Yugi.

"Minna, besok… tolong katakan pada sensei, aku ijin…"  
Keenam teman sekelas Yugi mengangguk. Mereka mengerti akan keinginan Yugi yang ingin menemani Atem.  
"Ng… Yug… besok… boleh jenguk, nggak…?" tanya Anzu pelan.  
Yugi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

---

Keesokan harinya, keenam siswa SMU Domino itu duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing dengan tenang. Teman-teman sekelas mereka menanyakan keberadaan Yugi.  
"Kok tumben… dia nggak sama kalian…?"  
"Dia ijin… mau nemenin adik kembarnya…"  
"Oooh…

…diem…

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE???"  
"YUGI PUNYA ADIIIIIK???"  
Kembar???"  
"Cewek apa cowok?"

Teman-teman Yugi hanya menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak sekelas dengan singkat. "Cewek…"  
"Waaah! Manis nggak? Kok dia nggak pernah cerita???"

Keenam teman Yugi hanya diam. Mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena dalam hati mereka, mereka masih merasa ada beban yang belum terangkat. Mereka sangat terpukul ketika melihat Atem menangis dipelukan Yugi kemarin.

---

"Yugi…? Nggak sekolah…?"  
"Nggak… Hari ini aku ingin sama Atem saja…" senyum Yugi. Atem ikut tersenyum manis.  
Setelah terbangun pagi tadi, gadis itu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ia alami selama 10 tahun itu. Tapi setelah Yugi menemaninya seharian, bercerita apa yang telah terjadi dengan jujur, dan Yugi berusaha membesarkan hati Atem… Gadis itu mulai bisa menerima semuanya. Ia mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Nah, Atem makan yang banyak, ya…? Eh, aku mau keluar dulu… Aku udah cerita kalau Jii-chan buka toko game' kan?"  
Atem tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. Baru saja tadi siang Jii-chan menjenguk Atem sambil membawa buah-buahan. Tapi karena tak bisa meninggalkan toko, kakek itu mempercayai Yugi menjaga Atem. Meski ia masih ingin bersama dengan cucu perempuannya itu.  
Tak berapa lama setelah Yugi pergi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Atem terdengar suara ketukan.  
"Siapa…?" tanya Atem pelan.

Dan, masuklah keenam anak berseragam sekolah Domino. Mereka tersenyum hangat pada Atem yang agak takut melihat mereka. Terutama pada Seto yang tak tersenyum sama sekali. Jounouchi yang menyadarinya langsung menyikut Seto. Seto hanya berusaha memasang senyum kecil dinginnya.

"Halo, Atem…!"  
"Ng… kita yang semalem kesini… inget…?"  
Atem teringat akan orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakang Yugi semalam. Ia tersenyum kecil.  
"Kalian… teman-teman Yugi…?"  
"YUP! Kita jenguk kamu…!"  
"Ng… Yugi-nya mana…?"  
"Maaf… Yugi lagi keluar sebentar…"

Keenam anak itu menjadi agak canggung mendengar suara Atem yang begitu kecil, pelan, dan lembut. Mereka seperti berhadapan dengan porselen indah mahal yang hampir jatuh. Daster putih polos Atem membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat sangat rapuh.  
"Atem buatin teh dulu, ya…?"  
Begitu gadis itu menapakkan kaki mungilnya pada lantai, tubuhnya terhuyung. Semua teman Yugi jadi kaget dan refleks akan menangkap tubuh mungil Atem. Tapi, Seto menangkapnya lebih cepat sehingga Atem tak sampai terbentur lantai.

"A, Atem!"  
"Kau tak apa-apa???"  
"Ng, I… iya… Maaf…"

Seto membaringkannya lagi di tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Tapi pria itu terlihat sangat terkejut ketika menggendong Atem. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan berat dari tubuh gadis yang ia kenal sebagai rivalnya dulu.

"Kami bisa buat teh sendiri kok… Atem-chan tenang saja ya…?" Otogi langsung menuangkan air panas dari termos pada beberapa gelas yang tersedia di meja tempat makanan yang disediakan ibunya disitu untuk Yugi dan Atem. Honda mendekati Otogi.

"… 'Atem-_chan_'…?" Pandangan Honda menatap curiga pada Otogi yang memang ternyata…  
"Hehehe… dia manis juga, ya…? Aku naksir nih…" bisik Otogi pada Honda.  
"Dasar kamu… dibunuh Yugi, lho…" balas Honda berbisik nyaris berdesis.  
"Ssshhhtt! Nggak bakal…!" senyum Otogi.

"Ini… kami bawakan makanan! Atem harus sehat supaya Yugi senang…!" hibur Anzu.  
"Ryo! Jangan diambil kuenya!" Kini Ryo cume nginyem loyo karena bentakan Anzu dan Honda.

Atem tersenyum, ia mengambil potongan kue dan menaruhnya diatas piring dari meja samping tempat tidurnya.  
"Silakan, Ryo-san…"  
"Buatku??? Yay! Makasih, Atem-chan!!!"  
"Kamu ini Ryooo!"  
Otogi jadi cemburu denger Ryo manggil Atem juga dengan akrabnya.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian mereka terdiam. Tak ada topik yang dapat dibicarakan. Hanya suara detak jam yang mengisi ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba Jounouchi berdehem.  
"Ehem… Ng… gimana kalau… kita duel ajah?"  
"Benar juga…" tambah Seto yang dari tadi hanya berdiri disamping Jou.  
"Iya, boleh tu! Aku ikutan!" Ryo mengeluarkan deck-nya. Begitu pula dengan Seto dan Jou. Semua jadi ramai mengelilingi Atem ditempat tidurnya.  
"Atem bisa pakai deck-nya Yugi' kan…?" Anzu mengambil deck Yugi yang terletak disamping tempat tidur. Tampaknya Yugi menyusunnya semalam.

Seto, Jou dan Ryo memulai duel mereka bersama Atem.  
"Trap card!"  
"Weeew! Tunggu duluuu!"  
"Percuma, Jou…"  
"Wakakak!"  
"Atem… sekarang giliranmu…!"

Semua memberi semangat pada Atem. Gadis itu memandangi kartu ditangannya. Dan…  
"Wah, gambarnya bagus…" jawabnya polos.  
Semua tersentak. Terutama Seto. Pria itu sampai menjatuhkan kartu-kartu ditangannya.

"A, Atem… ? Kau…"  
"Kau bahkan tak ingat permainan ini…?"  
Kini semua menatap Seto yang matanya penuh dengan rasa kecewa dan amarah. Rival yang telah ditunggunya. Setelah sekian lama ia merasa kehilangan. Tapi…

"A, Aku… tak tahu permainan ini…"

Tiba-tiba Seto menggenggam erat kedua bahu Atem. Gadis itu menjadi kesakitan.  
"Ingatlah! Aku…! Seto Kaiba! Rivalmu! Permainan ini! Semua yang pernah kita alami! Pertarungan kita!!!"  
"Sa... sakit...!"

"Se, Seto!"  
"Hentikan!"  
"Hey, Seto!"

Semua berusaha menjauhkan Seto dari Atem.  
Setelah Seto melepaskan genggamannya. Atem menangis ketakutan dipelukan Anzu. Gadis itu terus memanggil-manggil nama abangnya.  
"Yugi… Yugi…! Tolong…"

Seto sangat kecewa dan marah melihat Atem yang tidak mengenalnya sekarang ini.  
"Cih!"  
Seto langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Semua nyaris mengejarnya.

"Kalian jaga Atem… aku saja yang mengejarnya!" Jounouchi langsung berlari mengejar temannya itu.  
Anzu mengelus-elus tubuh mungil Atem dengan sedih. Atem hanya meringkuk ketakutan karena amarah Seto tadi.  
Otogi, Honda, dan Ryo hanya bisa terdiam melihat gadis yang lemah itu.

---

Di atap rumah sakit, Jounouchi berusaha menenangkan Seto.  
"Hoi… kenapa kau tiba-tiba lepas kendali begitu… kasihan' kan Atem… dia…"

"DIA BAHKAN TAK INGAT PERMAINAN ITU!"

Bentakan Seto membuat Jou terdiam.  
"Sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan rivalku! Dia tak mengingatku sama sekali!!!"

Seto mulai mereda sambil terduduk dilantai.  
Jounouchi menghela napas. Ia ikut duduk disamping Seto.

"… Aku … jujur saja juga kecewa… tapi… mengingat bahwa yang kita kenal dulu bukanlah Atem Mutou… Aku tak bisa menyalahkan anak perempuan yang memang tak tahu apa-apa itu…"  
Seto terdiam mendengarkan Jounouchi.  
"Seharusnya kita bisa mengerti perasaannya yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya selama 10 tahun itu' kan…?"

-

"Atem… maaf, ya… Seto tadi benar-benar sedang be-te…" hibur Honda pada Atem yang telah tenang.  
"Dia emang emosian, kok…" lanjut Otogi. Anzu dan Honda memasang pandangan jutek pada Otogi yang sedang berusaha pedekate sama Atem.  
Ryo malah asik makan dipojok.

"Gini aja… aku punya permainan yang lebih mudah… namanya DDM… mau kuajarin…?" gombal Otogi. Atem mengangguk kecil.  
Baru saja Otogi mau mengeluarkan permainannya, Jounouchi dan Seto masuk kembali kekamar Atem.  
Gadis itu kembali ketakutan, ia menggenggam tangan Anzu dengan erat. Seto mendekati Atem lebih dekat.

"Anu… Atem… aku…"  
Semua menjadi lebih tenang mendengar nada bicara Seto yang melembut. Hanya Otogi saja yang be-te karena rencana pedekate-nya terganggu.

"Maafkan aku… tadi sikapku padamu kasar… aku tak bermaksud begitu… Aku hanya… Ng…"  
Akhirnya Seto hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan kecil Atem perlahan menyambut tangan pria itu. Dan keduanya berjabat. Seto merasakan tangan lembut Atem, menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah kasar pada gadis lemah itu. Atem tersenyum kecil.

"Aku… akan mengajarimu permainan ini dari awal…" Seto duduk didepan Atem sambil mengocok kartunya kembali. Atem berusaha melakukan hal yang sama.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mulai seru memberi semangat pada Atem dan Seto. Hingga akhirnya Seto melihat kartu ditangannya sambil tersenyum. Tapi pria itu menyadari pandangan Atem yang memandang aneh pada kartu-kartu yang gadis itu genggam.  
"Atem…? Ada apa...?"

"… Giliranku… aku korbankan monster… dari arena… dan memanggil… ng…"  
Semua menjadi kaget ketika Atem mengeluarkan Black Magician.  
Seto terdiam. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dan…  
"Aku keluarkan… Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

Tiba-tiba semua kartu ditangan Atem jatuh. Gadis itu terilhat kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semua menjadi panik. Atem terhuyung. Seto menangkapnya dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu pada tubuhnya. "Atem!!!"

Tepat saat itu, Yugi masuk kekamar Atem. Ia menjadi panik melihat Atem yang terbaring lemas pada pelukan Seto. "ATEM!"  
"Yu, Yugi…"

Yugi menarik Atem dari pelukan Seto. Ia memeluk erat adiknya. Semua teman Yugi terdiam panik.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yugi sambil menidurkan Atem kembali.  
Keenam anak itu menceritakan semuanya. Seto juga meminta maaf akan sikapnya pada Atem.

"Mungkin… sebenarnya… ingatan Atem sebagai Mou Hitori no Boku sebenarnya masih ada pada diri Atem … Hanya saja… belum bisa ia ingat penuh… Karena kata Isis… Jiwa Atem terus berada dalam diriku bersama Pharaoh Atem… Maka itu, seharusnya Atem dapat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, karena bila Mou Hitori no Boku 'keluar', jiwa adikku juga pasti sadar dalam keadaan itu…"

Semua terdiam sambil memandangi Atem yang telah tertidur tenang…

---

**TBC...**

**Yo! Mulai banyak Seto x Atem-nya!!! Aku udah buat gambar Atem pakai daster putih… jadi mimisan sendiri… XD KAWAIIIIII!!! Ntar kucoba masukkin DA, ahhh… =) Betewe, maap... aku gak bisa maen kartu YGO... jadi pas duel Atem dengan Seto cs nggak kuceritain detail... aku juga nggak tau rule game-nya... -.- YUP! R&R... :D**


	15. Something There

**Something There**

Keesokan harinya, Yugi kembali bersekolah. Tentu saja Yugi jadi bingung, tiba-tiba satu sekolah langsung heboh sama berita tentang adik cewek Yugi yang maniiiiiiiiiiiiiis sekali. Tapi Yugi sendiri cuek-cuek saja ngehadepin temen-temen cowoknya yang penasaran banget sama adik kembarnya itu.

Jounouchi dan yang lain (kecuali Yugi) tentu saja tahu, siapa yang nyebarin berita itu. Tentu saja si playboy sekolah… Otogi Ryuji. Kalo lagi cerita tentang Atem, udah kayak lagi bicarain ceweknya sendiri, sehingga temen-temen Yugi ngira kalo Atem emang pacarnya Otogi.  
"Gimana sih si Otogi itu…?" Anzu pasang tampang be-te dari bangkunya ngeliatin Otogi mulai cerita tentang Atem. Cuma karena dia rajin njenguk Atem aja udah bangga… Padahal Jou cs juga sama rajinnya jengukin Atem. Yugi ngijinin mereka jenguk tiap hari, biar gadis itu punya temen ngobrol. Nah… Otogi salah ngira… dikiranya dia doang yang boleh tiap hari jengukin Atem.

"Makanya… aku nggak bisa percayain Shizuka ke Otogi…" canda Jou.  
"Honda beruntung dong yah…" nyengir Ryo. Honda yang udah jadian lama ama Shizuka jadi tersipu-sipu.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh…. Nggggggggaaaaaaaaaaak…."  
"Lo? Yugi malah molor…"  
"Mungkin kecapean setelah berhari-hari jaga Atem… dia jadi kurang tidur…"

Ryo jadi pingin ngisengin Yugi yang asik molor. Makanya, muka Yugi ditempelin kertas warna-warni.  
"Sekarang giliran Seto nggak masuk sekolah…" Jou menyandarkan kepalanya dibangku.  
"Yaaaah, maklum dongs… doi'kan sibuk giiitu lohhh…" jawab Anzu.

Yugi kebangun karena ngerasa mukanya di'main-main'in. Ryo senyum-senyum pura-pura nggak tau. Anzu yang cekikikan liat muka Yugi langsung nunjukkin kaca pada cowok itu. Yugi langsung komentar begitu menyadari wajahnya.

"Buset, gue keren banget!"

---

"Sister… kau benar-benar lupa cara menulis huruf Jepang…?"  
"Ya… aku hanya ingat sedikit bahasanya…"  
"Nanti minta diajarin Brother, ya…? Dia lebih jago daripada aku…"  
"He-eh…" senyum Atem.  
"Sister… kau mau makan sekarang…?"  
"Tidak, Rebecca… terima kasih… Setiap teman-teman Yugi datang, mereka selalu membawakan makanan… kupikir aku bisa menjadi gemuk…"  
"Hihihi… Sister memang kurus sekali… makanya kami memaksamu makan banyak…"  
Atem tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Rebecca.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh dipintu membuat kedua gadis itu bingung mendengarnya.

"Rebecca, bisa tolong kau lihat ada siapa diluar…?"  
"Baik…"

Rebecca baru saja mau beranjak dari bangkunya. Tapi…

JKLEK!

Seto Kaiba memasuki ruangan tiba-tiba seperti baru saja ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang.  
"A, aaa… aku… sebentar!"

Atem dan Rebecca semakin heran melihat pria itu keluar lagi. Dan masuk kembali sambil menyeret Mokuba.  
"Iiih! Ni-sama! Apa-apaan sih!"  
"Kamu sendiri? Tiba-tiba dorong aku!"

Kedua cowok itu menyadari pandangan kedua gadis diruangan itu.  
"Mokuba…? Kau mau menjenguk sister…?"  
"HA, Hai!"

"Selamat siang, Kaiba-san…" Rebecca menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Ya… bagaimana keadaan Atem…?"  
"Saya baik-baik saja…" jawab Atem sopan.  
"Hai, Atem! Ini aku bawakan makanan! Kata kakak kau kurus sekali, jadi aku bawakan daging pang…"

BLETAK!

"Aaaauuuwww!"  
Mokuba melotot pada kakaknya yang baru menjitak kepalanya.  
"Bicara yang sopan, Mokuba…" Seto melirik adiknya sambil memberi kode.

Mokuba menyadari. Ia terdiam.  
"Ma, maaf… Atem… Ng… namaku Mokuba Kaiba… aku adik dari Seto Kaiba ini… Ng… ini makanan untukmu…"  
"Terimakasih, Mokuba-kun… Aku banyak mendengar cerita tentang kalian dari Yugi dan Rebecca…" senyum Atem. Mokuba jadi tersipu-sipu.  
"Ah, duduklah, Kaiba-san… Mokuba-kun…" Atem menyuruh Rebecca mengambilkan bangku untuk keduanya.

Seto agak merasa aneh mendengar panggilannya dari Atem.  
"Mmm… kau bisa memanggilku 'Seto'… Yugi dan yang lain juga memanggilku begitu…"  
"Oh, ma, maaf…"  
Kini Atem dan Seto terdiam.

Rebecca hanya berdiri diam setelah menyediakan bangku. Ia melirik kedua remaja yang terdiam itu.  
"Ng… Sister… Aku mau pergi beli minuman sebentar, ya…? Mokuba, bisa tolong temani aku…?"  
"He? Eh… ta, tapi…"  
"Kami permisi…" Rebecca langsung menarik Mokuba yang memerah wajahnya karena digandeng Rebecca begitu erat.

Atem dan Seto masih terdiam sambil melihat pintu yang tertutup setelah kepergian dua anak itu.  
"Ini… maaf, tadi adikku tak sopan… biar kusiapkan dipiring…" Seto mengangkat bungkusan berisi daging panggang itu.  
"Ah… tolong jangan repot-repot… lagipula saya masih belum lapar…"

Tiba-tiba Seto tertawa kecil, membuat Atem heran.  
"Kau tak perlu bicara begitu resmi padaku, oke…?"  
"Ta, tapi… kata Rebecca, anda seorang yang terpandang… makanya…"  
"Kita ngobrol biasa saja… dengan begitu bisa lebih santai' kan…?" Seto menuangkan teh pada dua buah cangkir. "Tubuhmu masih lemas…?"  
"Ya… sedikit… saya, eh…aku harus mengikuti olahraga rutin dari rumah sakit…" jawab Atem.

Mereka menyeruput teh panas buatan Seto. Keduanya kembali terdiam.  
"Kau… tak merasa bosan… hanya berdiam seperti ini terus…?" tanya Seto.  
"Oh, Yugi selalu membawakan buku-buku… jadi aku bisa mengisi waktu dengan membaca…"

Seto memperhatikan tumpukan-tumpukan buku disamping tempat tidur Atem. Semuanya berbahsa Inggris, hanya beberapa berbahasa Jepang.  
"Kata Yugi, kau… tak bisa menulis huruf Jepang…?"  
"I, Iya… bahasa Jepangku juga masih patah-patah…"  
Seto terdiam. "Mau kuajari…?"  
"Anda…? Maksudku… kau mau mengajariku?"  
"Ya… lagipula aku selalu senggang… kantor-pun tak membuatku sibuk…"  
"Kantor…?"  
"Ya, aku 'bekerja' di sebuah kantor…" senyum Seto.  
"Wah… hebat sekali… kau bisa membagi waktumu sambil sekolah…"  
Seto tertawa kecil mendengar Atem yang polos itu. Ia benar-benar lupa, bahwa Seto merupakan pemimpin dari sebuah perusahaan mainan besar.

"Permisi, Atem-chan… oh, Kaiba-kun… ternyata kau disini…" Ibu Otogi memasuki kamar Atem.  
"Selamat siang, tante…" sapa Seto ramah.  
"Dokter, apa sekarang waktunya aku berlatih lagi…?" tanya Atem sopan.

Tubuh Atem yang lemah membuat gadis itu harus berolahraga teratur sesuai porsi yang diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ia harus berlatih berjalan seperti anak bayi. Untuk menguatkan otot-ototnya yang tak pernah bergerak selama 10 tahun itu.  
"Ya… tapi, maaf, Atem-chan… aku ada rapat dadakan… apa kau bisa berlatih berjalan sendiri…?"  
Atem mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Dokter Natsumi menjadi lega.

"Maaf, Kaiba-kun… bisa tolong awasi dia…? Dia masih selalu terjatuh…" bisik ibu Otogi.  
"Eh? Sa, saya…? Ng… Baik…"  
Akhirnya Atem memulai latihannya sendiri, setelah ibu Otogi keluar dari kamar itu.  
Seto hanya duduk sambil mengawasi Atem.  
Gadis itu berjalan menyeberangi ruangan luas itu dengan tertaih-tatih. Ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangan dari kakinya yang lemas.  
Atem mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri. Nyaris saja gadis itu terjatuh… sampai Seto menangkapnya.  
"Ma, maaf…"  
"Biar aku membantumu…"  
Atem menggenggam erat tangan Seto, ia tetap memijakkan kakinya pada lantai. Seto membimbing Atem berjalan, perlahan-lahan mereka melepas kedua tangan mereka.

Hingga sejam kemudian, Atem mulai merasa lelah.  
"Kau mau istirahat…?" tanya Seto.  
"Iya…" Atem terlihat sangat kelelahan, ia berusaha berdiri kembali untuk kembali sendiri ke tempat tidurnya.

Tapi energi Atem sudah tak cukup lagi untuk berjalan. Seto kembali menangkap Atem yang nyaris jatuh kembali.  
Kini keduanya terdiam ditengah-tengah ruangan. Atem merasa bimbang untuk melepas pelukannya dari Seto yang membiarkan gadis itu bersandar didadanya. Seto sendiri merasa ragu untuk melepas gadis itu.  
Seperti sudah lama ia menanti ini.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi… kita telah ditakdirkan… Aku telah berdoa pada dewa, agar kita bisa bertemu jika aku terlahir kembali… Seth… kau telah terlahir sebagai Seto Kaiba… kumohon… tunggulah aku sekali lagi…_

Tiba-tiba Seto teringat akan kata-kata Atem dimimpinya…  
_'Apa ini… yang kau maksud….? Apa ini' kah dirimu, Pharaoh…? Benarkah aku memang sang Pendeta… yang menunggu cintanya kembali…?'_  
"Kai… Seto-san…?" Atem menatap wajah Seto dengan bingung. Pancaran mata Atem yang polos membuat Seto teringat akan sesuatu… Suara kecil memanggilnya dalam pikiran pria itu…

_Seth…_  
_'Pandangan ini… Pharaoh…'_

Seto mengelus lembut pipi Atem. Gadis itu hanya terdiam memandang mata biru lembut milik Seto.

_'Ini… pandangan ini…'_

"Se… Seth…?"

Seto terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Tapi Atem tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran dan terbujur lemas pada pelukan Seto. "A, Atem?"  
Pria itu mengangkat Atem kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menyenderkan Atem pada bantal yang ia sediakan disandaran tempat tidur.  
"A, apa yang terjadi…?" tanya Atem lemah.  
"Kau tak apa-apa…? Tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan…"  
"I, iya… tadi… tiba-tiba aku…" Atem terdiam sambil menatap Seto.

"Aku merasa… aku pernah melihat matamu sebelumnya… tapi aku tak ingat dimana…"  
Seto terdiam.  
"Setiap aku teringat sesuatu, selalu saja kepalaku sakit dan melemas…"  
"Sudahlah… tak apa-apa…"  
Seto berusaha membuat Atem tenang. Tangan pria itu reflek menggenggam tangan Atem. Ia mengelusnya pelan.  
"Maaf… Seto… aku merepotkanmu…"  
"Nggak…"  
Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua remaja itu menyadari… kalau Rebecca dan Mokuba belum juga kembali sejak sejam yang lalu…

**TBC...**

---  
**Cih… cheese banget… -_- Susah juga bikin adegan buat SetoxAtem… Belon pengalaman sih… hiks…. Maap, ya… T_T Humornya gak ada sama sekali pula…  
GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Aku stressssssssss...!!!!**


	16. Color of Life

**Color of Life**

"Hei…"  
"Hmmm…?"  
"Katanya mau beli minum… tapi sejak sejam yang lalu kita hanya duduk di taman rumah sakit… Kenapa sih…?  
"Hhhh… Mokuba payah, ya…?"  
Mokuba jadi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ejekan dri Rebecca.

"Seharusnya kita memberi mereka waktu untuk saling mengingat… Masa kau lupa tentang sejarah mereka berdua beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu…?" Rebecca bangkit dari bangku taman. Mokuba menghela napas.  
"Kau menyuruhku untuk percaya hal seperti itu…? Sudahlah… lagi pula… Rebecca?"

Rebecca hanya memandangi jendela kamar Atem yang terbuka kecil.  
"Sister…"

Mokuba terdiam juga melihat pandangan mata Rebecca ke jendela itu. Cowok itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.  
"Ng… Hoi…"  
Rebecca menoleh sedikit.  
"Kau… tak merasa senang… bisa bertemu dengan sister-mu kembali?"  
"Tentu saja aku senang… hanya… rasanya banyak sekali yang 'hilang'… Mungkin itu yang membuatku sedih…"

Mokuba terdiam kembali.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali…? Mungkin Nii-sama akan menanyakan kenapa kita lama…"  
Rebecca tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, kita harus benar-benar beli minum…"

---

_'Kenapa mereka belum kembali, ya…? Aku tak bisa lagi berlama-lama dengan seorang gadis begini…'_  
Seto mulai gelisah disamping Atem yang tertidur. Pria itu melihat jam tangannya.

_'Seharusnya Yugi dan teman-teman sekarang masih belajar dikelas… Hhh terkadang aku iri pada mereka yang bisa bebas bermain seperti layaknya anak-anak seumuran mereka…'_  
Seto terdiam kembali. Ia teringat ketika pertama kalinya Yugi dan teman-temannya sangat membenci Seto Kaiba yang telah berusaha merebut BEWD milik Sugoroku. Pertarungan pertamanya melawan Mou Hitori no Yugi… Duelist Kingdom… Battle City… Battle Ship… Noa… Noa?

-

_Stanley Kaiba__  
__Amelie Kaiba__  
__anak : Seto Kaiba (hilang), Mokuba Kaiba (hilang), Noa Kaiba (tewas)__  
__status : tewas__  
_

_ "Tunggu… NOA KAIBA??? Dia saudara kandung kita???"__  
__Kini Mokuba yang terkejut.__  
__"Mokuba… darimana kau dapakan data-data ini…?"__  
__"A, anu… dari data rahasia milik Gozaburo Kaiba yang berada di komputer bawah tanah Alcatraz…"_

-

"…Noa… Kalau benar ia saudara kita…"

Tiba-tiba Atem terbangun perlahan. Seto membantu gadis itu duduk.  
"Kenapa tidak tiduran saja…?"  
"Tidak… lama-lama kepalaku pusing…"

Keduanya terdiam kembali.  
"Yugi lama sekali…" gumam Atem.  
"Sekarang baru memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir…" jawab Seto agak dingin.

Lama-lama Seto mulai merasa gelisah kembali. Mokuba dan Rebecca belum juga kembali.  
"Mmm… Atem… Kau sungguh-sungguh mau belajar bahasa Jepang…?"  
"Ya, tentu saja…"

---

"Terima kasih atas es krim-nya, Mokuba…"  
"Aaah, tidak…"  
"Ng… kau beli makanan banyak sekali… untuk siapa itu…?"  
"Untuk Atem, dong… dia kurus sekali… Tapi ada juga untukmu dan Yugi, kudengar kalian akan menemani Atem malam ini…"  
Rebecca tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Mokuba-kun…"

Wajah Mokuba semakin memerah. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Rebecca.  
"Ng, nggak apa-apa kok…"

Begitu Mokuba akan membuka pintu kamar Atem, tiba-tiba Rebecca menghentikannya. Dan keduanya mengintip dari celah kecil pintu yang telah terbuka sedikit.

"Seperti ini…?"  
"Ya, tulisanmu lebih bagus dari tulisan kakakmu, ya..."  
"Hihihi… Memang tulisan Yugi seperti apa…?"  
"Hmmm, kalau kubocorkan dia bisa marah…"

Moukba dan Rebecca merasa ragu untuk masuk.  
"Aku nggak bisa menggangggu mereka lagi kasmaran…"  
"Mereka sedang belajar, Mokuba…"

Rebecca duduk dilantai pinggir pintu kamar Atem. Mokuba mengikutinya. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Mokuba langsung menarik tangannya dengan panik.  
"Ma, maafkan aku…"  
Rebecca menggeleng sedikit dengan wajah bersemu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar obrolan Seto dan Atem dari balik pintu.  
"Kamu… nggak sekolah…?" tanya Mokuba.  
"Nggak… aku sedang libur seminggu ini…"  
…diam…  
"Ng… Kalau boleh tahu… umurmu berapa, Rebecca…?"  
"Aku… sebelas…"  
"Oh… sama…"  
…diam…  
"Mokuba… sering ke Amerika' kan…?"  
"…Ya…"  
"Kapan-kapan main saja kerumahku…"  
"Boleh? Makasih…"  
…diam…  
"Kamu nggak pakai kacamata lagi…?"  
"Nggak… mataku sudah kembali normal berkat pengobatan kakek…"  
…diam…  
"Boleh… minta nomermu, Mokuba…?"  
"Oh, boleh…"  
Mereka berdua mengeluarkan handphone masing-masing…

-

"Rebecca lama sekali…"  
"Ya… Mokuba juga… biar kususul mereka…" Seto berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak keluar kamar, …

"Atem…" bisik Seto dari balik pintu.  
"Ya…?"  
"Kemari…"

Atem berjalan tertatih-tatih, tapi kaki-nya mulai terbiasa berjalan. Ketika sampai di daun pintu, Seto memeganginya. Atem tersenyum melihat pemandangan di balik pintu kamarnya.

Mokuba tertidur menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Rebecca yang bersender pada bahu Mokuba. Belanjaan mereka tergeletak begitu saja disamping mereka.

---

"Hoaaahhhhmmm… Ng? Lho…?"  
"Sudah bangun, pangeran…?" nyengir Seto pada adiknya yang baru bangun.

Mokuba menyadari kini ia berada dalam mobilnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan setelah dari rumah sakit menjenguk Atem tadi.  
"He? Ni, Ni-sama…? Bukannya tadi… eh? Lo? Kapan kita pamit sama Atem…?"  
"Yaaah… aku sudah pamitan dengannya… tapi Aku dan Atem tak tega membangunkanmu beserta tuan putri yang tertidur disampingmu itu…"

Mokuba berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Kini wajahnya memerah padam dan mulai panik.  
"A! Ki, kita nggak ngapa-ngapain!!!! Beneran!!! SUWERR!!! Kita cuma ketiduran karena… cape!!!!"  
"Yeah… right…" nyengir Seto tambah lebar.

Mokuba semakin salah tingkah. Tapi kali ini ia menyengir lebar…  
"Apa boleh buat… kita kecapean nungguin Nii-sama yang sedang kasmaran dengan sang Putri Tidur yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya…"

JLEB!

Godaan Mokuba tepat mengenai Seto.  
"Si, siapa yang kasmaran??? Aku cuma bantu dia belajar…!"  
"Weleeee? Seorang Seto Kaiba? Mau mengajari seseorang…? Hoooo… patut dicatat dalam sejarah dunia…"  
"Mokuba…! Kkk, kamuuuu…!"  
"Waaah… wajahmu merah sekaliiii!"

Sebenarnya setelah Seto mengalami mimpi-mimpi Atem sebelumnya, pria itu mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya rindu pada Atem. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mau memperdulikannya maupun mengakuinya.

Isono hanya diam sambil terus menyupir mendengar suara gedubrakan di belakangnya. Sedangkan Seto dan Mokuba sedang sibuk pukul-pukulan dan jewer-jeweran pipi.

"Tu, tuan-tuan… sudah sampai…"  
Meski begitu, keduanya tetap saja bertengkar…  
"Rasakan ini!"  
"MULAI BERANI KAU SAMA KAKAKMU, HAH???"  
"AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMANGGILMU 'NII-SAMA' LAGIII…!"  
Isono yang memperhatikan mereka berdua malah mencucurkan air mata harunya…  
"Tuan… hik… akhirnya anda berdua bisa 'akrab' layaknya kakak-adik normal…"

---

"Yo… Atem! Rebecca!"  
"Hai, Yugi…" kedua gadis itu menyambut Yugi yang baru pulang sekolah.  
"Bagaimana sekolah…?"  
"Gitu de… biasa aja…"

---

"Aku pul… Hah…?"  
Jounouchi heran begitu ia memasuki ruang apartemennya, banyak orang-orang yang mengangkut barang-barang rumah tangga dari berbagai sudut ruangannya. Ia menjadi panik.  
"A, apa yang… ada apa ini???"

"Maaf, mas… Mas yang punya kamar di ujung lorong sana…?"  
"Iya… Kenapa?"  
"Tolong diberesin, mas… kita udah mau ngangkut semuanya… tinggal kamar Mas sama dapur…"  
"Angkut? Angkut kemana? Lo? Pak! Eh, lo… Otou-saaaaan!!!"

"Di dapur, naaaak!"  
Jou langsung lari menuju suara bapaknya. Kini ia mendapat bapak dan adik perempuannya sedang ngepakin barang di dapur.

"PAK! ADA APAAN NIH???"  
"Jou, buru beresin kamarmu… kita mau pindahan…!" sambut bapaknya ceria. Shizuka juga cuma nyengir-nyengir aja.  
"Pi, pindah…? Sejak kapan??? Kok bapak nggak bilang???"

Kini bapak Jou duduk serius disamping kerdus-kerdus barang.  
"Eeee… sebenernya setelah aku membuka semua masa laluku pada kalian semua… Aku memutuskan nggak akan lagi memendam semuanya dan hanya berdiam diri… Sebenarnya… sejak aku melihatmu mulai senang mencoba-coba resep kue dari gudang kita… aku jadi teringat akan cita-cita Jeanne yang ingin membuat toko roti, jika kita sudah bisa hidup tenang bersama… Resep-resep yang kau temukan semua itu adalah milik ibu-mu… Sekarang aku ingin memulai hidup kita bersama dari awal… Bersama Shizuka yang akan tinggal serumah dengan kita…"  
Kenjou menepuk-nepuk kepala Shizuka yang tersenyum lebar.

Jounouchi tersenyum mendengarnya.  
"Aku sudah membeli rumah kecil didekat stasiun… sudah kusiapkan sejak aku mencoba untuk berhenti minum-minum… sudah lama sekali…"

Ketiganya terdiam, diantara para tukang yang sedang sibuk mengangkut-angkut barang.  
"Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi? Kita mulai hidup baru kita…!" Ayah Jou menepuk bahu kedua anaknya.

Senyum Jou semakin lebar. Ia bergegas kekamarnya membersekan semua yang ada dikamarnya.  
Bibi asuh Shizuka juga sudah mengantarkan barang-barang milik gadis itu kerumah barunya.

Kenjou dan Jounouchi membungkukkan badan tegap mereka dihadapan wanita itu.  
"Terima kasih atas segalanya… terima kasih kau mau menjaga Shizuka hingga sebesar ini…"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kurasa Jeanne memang benar…"  
Kenjou menatap heran wanita itu.  
"Aku sempat ragu… atas pilihan Jeanne untuk menjadikanmu suaminya… Tapi kini… semua itu terbukti… kau mati-matian melindungi keluargamu… Aku sudah menganggap Shizuka seperti anakku sendiri… Tolong jaga dia…".

Kemudian, wanita itu pergi kerumahnya diluar kota. Meninggalkan ketiga 'Katsuya'…  
Dan hari itu juga, nama Shizuka terlengkapi dengan nama 'Shizuka Katsuya'…

**TBC  
**

---

**Bagian ini nggak seru yah… -_- Habis bingung… setelah buat fic yang begitu serius tiba-tiba harus membuat suasana damai diantara para tokoh jadi serasa baru jatuh dari tebing dan mendaran diatas kasur empuk… Butuh santai duluuuuu… -_-**


	17. Genki no Shower

**Genki no Shower**

"Lo?"

"Lo? Lo? Lo? Lo? Lo? Lo? Lo?"  
Yugi terdiam didepan pintu apartemen Jounouchi yang bertuliskan… 'Kamar Kosong'

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH????? JOOOOOUUUU!!!!"  
Kini cowok itu terduduk didepan pintu usang apartemen.  
"JOUNOUCHEEEEEE!!!! Teganya dikaaaauuuu!!! Apa ini semua salahku hingga kau pergi meninggalkan kita semuaaaaa???" Yugi semakin jejeritan histeris. Tetangga Jou sampe ada yang ngintip dari pintu kamar mereka.

"Emang sih kadang-kadang kamu nyebelin… nggak mau bantuin aku nyonteeeek! Nggak mau kerja sama buat ngusilin guruuu!!! Tapi aku tak sudi kehilangan dikau tiba-tiba beginiiii!!! Jouuu! Kembalilaaaahhhh!!!"

"Yug…"  
"HUAAAAAA!!!"  
Sekarang Yugi malah nglompat liat temennya yang ternyata udah dari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini… Aku udah duga deh… waktu aku bilang sama temen-temen kalo rumahku udah pindah, kamu malah keasikan baca majalah game… Makanya aku kesini buat nge-cek… dan ternyata bener aja… kamu disini…"  
"JOUUU!!!! Kamu nggak akan meninggalkankuuuuuu' kaaaaaaan??? Ntar kupinjemin komikku deh…!!! Berapapun lu mau pinjem gue pinjemiiin!!!... Asal jangan komik Moe-chanku ya...? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Moe-chanku yang manis..." Sekarang Yugi malah gelantungan dikaku Jou.  
"Tuh' kan… kalo ada orang ngomong nggak pernah didengerin…"  
Akhirnya Jou terpaksa turun tangga apartemennya dengan 'seekor' Yugi bergelantungan dikaki-nya.

-

Kini Yugi berjalan bersama Jou menuju rumah barunya.  
"Jou! Hewan apa yang…?"  
"Yug… udah, Yug… aku cape denger teka-tekimu… sumpah…"

"Hoi! Itu dia!"  
"Hoooi! Jou! Yugiiii!"

"Halo, anak buahku!" sahut Yugi.  
"Siapa yang anak buahmu…?" jawab Otogi sebel.  
"Udah… udah… kita kerumah Jou'kan mau bantu-bantu buka toko roti buat keluarga Jou…" lerai Ryo.  
"Bokap lu mane?" tanya Yugi pada Jou.  
"Lagi ke dinas kesehatan buat ijin bikin toko roti…"  
"Hooo… Shizuka mana…?" tanya Honda nyariin pacarnya.  
"Lagi beli bahan buat bikin kue…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan rumah baru Jou. Dan keluarlah…

"Yo… Seto!"  
"Hei, Jou… ini rumah barumu…?"  
"Yup! Maaf, ya guys… aku jadi minta bantuan kalian… Kalo sendirian cape banget sih…"  
"Sante aja lagi… lagian ini hari Minggu kita nggak ngapa-ngapain…" hibur Yugi dan di'iya-in' Anzu.

Akhirnya anak-anak itu mulai sibuk menata-nata toko baru buat keluarga Jou. Sekalian angkut-angkut barang ngerapiin rumah baru Jou.

"Ng… Jou… sori… tapi kayaknya aku nggak bisa lama-lama…" Yugi ndeketin Jounouchi sambil nunduk. Cowok itu langsung ngerti alasan Yugi.  
"Nggak apa-apa, Yug… Lebih baik ntar siang kamu langsung nemenin Atem aja…"  
Yugi tersenyum.  
Siangnya, emang bener, Yugi langsung cabut. Otogi ternyata juga harus bantu-bantu ibunya dirumah sakit (meski sebenernya ada maksud lain). Anzu ada kerja part time ditempat lain. Ryo harus nemenin bapaknya ketemu rekan bisnis. Dan Honda, doi dapet telepon dari Shizuka buat bantuin cewek itu belanja buat toko barunya… dan langsung melesatlah Honda ketempat yayangnya tercinta.

Dan kini… hanya tinggal Jounouchi dan Seto…  
"Udah beres nih… Thanks berat yah…" Jou ngasih jus kaleng ke Seto.  
"Nggak apa-apa…" Seto menerimanya sambil duduk diberanda samping rumah Jou.

"Beneran udah beres semua…? Kalo masih ada… mumpung aku masih disini…"  
"Nggak… nggak usah, makasih banyak… sisanya aku aja…"  
"Kamarmu…?" tanya Seto lagi.  
"Aku aja… nggak apa-apa' kok…"

Tiba-tiba Seto terdiam, Jounouchi jadi agak heran melihat temannya menunduk.  
"Jou… ng… sebenernya… ng… kemarin aku tanya Yugi…"  
Jou mendengarkan Seto sambil minum jusnya.  
"A, aku… mau pinjam catatan Yugi yang kemarin… tapi… kata Yugi… kemarin dia nggak nyatet… karena ketiduran di kelas… trus… ng… dia bilang… kamu nyatet… ng… boleh nggak… aku…"  
"Pinjem catetanku…?" tebak Jou. Seto ngangguk pelan. Jounouchi tersenyum. Seto memang belum lama berteman sedekat ini dengan Yugi dan kawan-kawannya. Makanya, hanya untuk meminjam buku catatan saja ia masih malu-malu.

"Kayaknya masih dalem dus dikamar… aku ambil dulu, yah…" Jounouchi langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar barunya dilantai dua. Kamar Jou bersebelahan dengan kamar Shizuka. Kedua anak itu senang sekali ketika tahu dapat kamar dilantai dua. Seto mengikuti Jou.

"Sori… masih berantakan…" Jounnouchi membuka-buka dus-dus yang berisi barang-barangnya.  
Keadaan ruangan itu sudah rapih dan bersih, hanya tinggal menempat-nempatkan barang.  
"Ntar… dus yang mana ya…?"  
Seto memperhatikan rak buku kosong dan melihat buku-buku komik Jou yang masih didalam dus. Seto langsung menempatkan buku-buku itu pada rak. Sedangkan Jounouchi masih sibuk mencari catatannya.

"Yah… ini' sih dus pakaian…"  
Jou meninggalkan dus itu terbuka begitu saja dan sibuk mencari di dus lain. Seto yang melihat dus itu terbuka, langsung menempati pakaian-pakaian itu pada lemari pakaian Jou dengan rapi.

Disebelah meja belajar Jounouchi ada sebuah rak kecil dengan CD player diatasnya. Seto langsung mengerti, rak itu disediakan Jou untuk menaruh kaset-kasetnya. Dan Seto langsung menyusun kaset-kaset CD musik Jou di rak itu.

Jou yang baru menyadari apa yang dilakukan Seto jadi merasa nggak enak.  
"Aduh, Seto…! Ng, nggak usah… ntar aku aja…!"  
"Nggak apa-apa… biar nyarinya gampang' kan…?"  
Jounouchi cengar-cengir, tapi akhirnya mereka berdua jadi beresin kamar Jounouchi.

-

Beberapa menit kemudian, kamar Jou telah rapih, dan catatan Jounouchi-pun ketemu.  
"Nih, sori… kamu jadi bantuin aku beres-beres kamar…"  
"Nggak apa-apa… Ngomong-ngomong… tadi aku liat CD lagu-nya Randy Robinson **(1)**… Punyamu…?"  
"Iya… Kamu suka…?"  
"Iya…"  
"Wah! Nggak nyangka! Aku ngoleksi lagu-lagunya, lho!"  
"Eh, lihat dong…!"  
Akhirnya kedua remaja itu asik liat-liat koleksi lagu-lagu Jounouchi.  
"Aku juga suka ini…"  
"Eh, aku punya CD ini… Ternyata kamu suka lagu jazz juga ya?"  
"Sejak baru masuk SMA sih… dulu sukanya lagu-lagu metal… Tapi terus aku jadi suka lagu-lagu yang agak tenang… Kamu mau pinjem?"  
"Boleh?"  
"Boleh… bawa aja dulu…!"  
"Kapan-kapan main aja ketempatku… ntar kamu juga boleh pinjem CD lagu-laguku…" undang Seto.  
"Woooow! Sungguh? Makasih!"  
"Eh? Kamu juga koleksi lagu-lagu lama, ya?"  
"Yap! Ini bagus deh… Nih ada lagu Keith Conner **(2)** juga…"  
Jounouchi mulai nyalain CD player dan menyalakan lagu pilihannya.  
Seto duduk disamping Jou sambil lihat-ilhat cover CD.

-

Matahari mulai terbenam. Seto memasuki mobilnya, dan Isono menutup pintu mobil. Seto membuka jendela mobil, melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela.  
"Jou, thanks ya…! Kapan-kapan ke tempatku aja…"  
"Oke…! Hati-hati, ya!"  
Jou melambaikan tangannya pada Seto.

Tak lama setelah mobil itu berada dijalan raya. Seto memandangi buku catatan dan CD lagu-lagu pinjamannya. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan senang dari hatinya. Isono memperhatikan tuannya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan dari kaca spion mobil.

"Tuan…?"  
"Eh, i… iya?"  
"Anda baik-baik saja…?"  
"Te, tentu…"  
Isono terdiam dan ikut tersenyum.  
"Ini pertama kalinya saya mengantar tuan untuk pergi kerumah teman Anda… rasanya berbeda sekali dengan perasaan ketika saya mengantar anda kekantor…"

Komentar Isono membuat Seto terdiam.

_'…rumah teman…?'_

Seto menyadari, perasaan bahagia… dan senang… Kini ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak-anak seumurannya. Anak-anak remaja yang masih ingin merasakan kehidupan mereka. Meski hanya sekedar duduk-duduk, ngobrol, dan melihat-lihat koleksi CD musik…

Ini yang selama ini diinginkan Seto… Bukan persaingan, bukan kemenangan, bukan perasaan yang selalu terpendam dalam hatinya dan terkurung dalam kesepian…

-

"Onii-chan… Tadi Setocchi, ya?"  
"Iya, kenapa…?"  
"Tumben, dia main sama Onii-chan… bukannya kalian biasa berantem…?"  
"Brisik lu! Udah nggak berantem lagi tau!"  
Shizuka lari menuju kamarnya sambil tertawa meledek kakaknya. Ia juga tahu, kakaknya sangat senang memiliki teman-teman seperti sekarang ini.

Terlebih lagi… Seto yang bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

---

"Tadaima…"  
"Okaeri… dari mana Seto-nii…?"  
Sapa Mokuba dengan memanggil julukan baru untuk kakaknya (sejak ia berjanji nggak akan memanggil Seto dengan 'Nii-sama' lagi… :D).  
"Dari tempat Jou… Kamu mau pergi…?"  
"Yap! Mau jenguk Atem lagi…"  
"Trus… itu apa yang ada didalam ranselmu…?"  
Mokuba nyengir lebar banget. Seto cuma bisa bingung liat tingkah adeknya.  
"Iniiii… PR Sejarah…"  
"Mau ngerjain disana…?"  
Mokuba terdiam sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Wellll… Kudenger, Yugi… pinter sama mapel Sejarah… jadi mau minta bantuan…"  
Seto menghela napas panjang. "Ya, udah sana… hati-hati…"  
"Seto-nii nggak ikut…? Nggak sekalian ngapelin Atem…?" goda Mokuba. Dan diakhiri dengan jitakan Seto pada kepala adiknya.

"Adaow…"

---

"Permisiiii…"  
"Ah, Mokuba-kun…" sapa Atem ramah.  
"Lo? Hei, Mokuba… Sore-sore gini mau jenguk Atem…?"  
Mokuba cengar-cengir sambil masuk ruangan itu. Yugi duduk disamping Atem yang bersandar ditempat tidurnya. Matahari sudah lebih dari separuh tenggelam. Yugi menutup tirai jendela kamar Atem.  
"Hehehe… sebenernya, Yug… aku mau jenguk juga sekalian… ng… boleh nggak…?" Mokuba kasih tunjuk buku PRnya. Yugi geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Atem tertawa kecil.  
"Ya, udah sini…"

Atem tersenyum melihat Yugi yang sedang mengajari Mokuba.

**(1) Ngawur… aku nggak tahu ini sapa… XD  
(2) Kalo yang ini emang ada orang aslinya… lagu L.O.V.E yang dinyanyiin dia bagus… aku suka yang versi Keith Conner… :D **


	18. Unlocked Memory

**Unlocked Memory**

_"Aku benci warna mataku..."  
"Aku suka kok... seperti warna mata malaikat..."  
"... aku bisa menjadi malaikat-mu..."  
"... semua orang membenciku... aku tak bisa lagi hidup didunia ini..."  
"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."  
"... ketika dunia berpaling darimu... aku akan selalu menggandeng tangan dan menatap matamu..."  
"Terima kasih, Seto..."  
"... Joseph..."_

'KRIIIIIIIING...!!!'

Seto membuka matanya. Tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa ... Joseph...?"

---

"PAGEEEEEE!!!!"  
"Yugiii! Budeg!!!"  
Honda menutup kedua telinganya. Otogi dan Ryo ketawa-ketawa liat Jounouchi dan Honda yang kaget setengah mati denger sapaan Yugi yang baru dateng masuk kelas.  
"Tumben dikau datang _so early_..." Anzu asyik make lip gloss sambil ngaca pake kaca sakunya.  
"Brisik! Biar! Emang gak boleh??? Jou... pinjem PR dong..." Yugi langsung ngalih pandangannya ke Jounouchi yang lagi asik baca majalah.  
Kontan temen-temen Yugi langsung teriak begitu denger alasan Yugi dateng gasik.  
"DASAR!"

Druk!

Keenam anak itu langsung menoleh ke belakang bangku Jounouchi.

"Hoi, Seto... Pagi!"  
"Pagi..."  
"Kok lemes gitu sih...?"  
"MANNNNNA EKSPRESINYAAAAA??????"  
Seto meronta-ronta karena Yugi narik kedua pipinya, agar ia memasang senyum diwajahnya.  
"Ha, hakit... Hug...!"

PLETAKKKK!!!

Kali ini Anzu ngelempar kotak pinsil Ryo yang terbuat dari kayu kekepala Yugi.  
"WADAOOOW!!! Sakit tauuu!!! Dasar cewe rese!!!" triak Yugi sambil megangin kepalanya yang benjol. Seto ngelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah karena sakit. Jounouchi menghela napas liat tingkah Yugi yang udah buat ulah pagi-pagi.  
"Orang lagi ada _problem_ malah digangguin...! Yu-chan nggak peka, iiiihhh!!!!!"

Akhirnya Yugi dan Anzu rame jewer-jeweran pipi. Ryo dan Honda malah asik ngasih semangat. Otogi asik baca majalah yang dipegang Jou tadi, nggak mau ikut rusuh pagi-pagi.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Jou pelan. Seto tetep diam.  
"Aku... baru mimpi... itu aja..."  
"Mau cerita soal mimpimu...?"  
Seto geleng. Jou senyum sambil menghela napas. "Ya, udah..."

--

"Jou... aku mau balikkin CD dan catetanmu nih... makasih, ya..."  
"He? Kalo masih mau dengerin pinjem aja lagi... nggak apa-apa kok!"  
Anak-anak berlarian meninggalkan sekolah. Bel tanda usai sekolah telah berdentang dari tadi.

"YU-CHAN! Sini dikau! Dasar lelaki buaya tambakkkk!!!"  
"YEEEE!!! Nenek sihirrr!!! Mana kodok luuu???"

Jou dan Seto cuma nginyem liat dua makhluk itu berlarian keluar gerbang sekolah kayak anak kecil. Sambil ledek-ledekkan pula. "Dasar..."  
"Yo, guys! Duluan ya!" Honda dan Otogi berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Seto dan Jou di loker sepatu.  
"AKu juga! Papa udah jemput tuh!" Ryo ikut lari bersama kedua cowok tadi.

Akhirnya Seto berjalan kaki bersama Jou menuju jalan pulang. Kebetulan arah rumah Jou yang baru dengan rumah Seto sama. Seto merasa agak malas untuk menelepon Isono agar menjemputnya disekolah.  
Tetapi, masih jauh dari rumah Jounouchi, titik-titik air mulai turun dari langit. Dan lama-lama hujan semakin deras. Jou menarik Seto menuju rumahnya.  
"Teduhan disini dulu aja yah... Lumayan deres nih hujannya..."  
Seto mengangguk kecil. Mereka melepas sepatu mereka yang kebasahan.  
"Tadaima...!"

"Okaeri... Loh? Ada Kaiba-kun rupanya... Masuklah!" Sambut Kenjou.  
"Per... permisi... HACIH!!! Maaf..." Seto menggigil karena basah kuyup. Jou yang masuk kedalam rumah langsung mengambil handuk besar dan memberikannya pada Seto.  
"Ganti baju dulu ya? Pake kaosku aja..."  
"Biar aku siapkan teh untuk kalian berdua...!" Kenjou masuk kembali ke dapur.

Jounouchi yang telah berganti baju, membantu ayahnya menyiapkan teh diruang tamu.  
"Pak, Shizuka mana...?"  
"Itu adikmu bantu bapak buat roti di dapur... kau bantulah dia nanti..." ujar ayahnya dengan logat Osaka-nya.  
"Aku ada teman, mana bisa kutinggal dia...?"

Seto yang telah berganti baju dengan kaos Jounouchi, segera turun keruang tamu.  
"Kau orang Osaka...?" tanya cowok kurus itu.  
"Eh? Udah ganti? Bukan... tapi dulu kita sempet tinggal di Osaka agak lama..." tiba-tiba Jou memperhatikan Seto yang memakai kaos main dan celana jeans-nya.  
"A, apa Jou...?"  
"Giiituuu doooong! Baru kalo kayak gini kelihatan 'remaja'nya!" Jou menepuk bahu Seto. Seto tersenyum kecil sambil duduk. Jou ikut duduk disampingnya.  
"Nih... minum... biar anget! Sekalian cobain, roti isi buatan bapak gue...! Enak loh!"  
Seto melakukan apa yang Jou katakan. Dan memang benar, tubuhnya langsung menghangat.  
"Enak!"  
"Tuuuh' kaaan! Tapi jangan sampe kamu makan roti kare buatan Shizuka ya...? Pedessssnya mampus... bisa mampus beneran kau nanti..."  
"AKU DENGER LOOOOO!!!" protes Shizuka dari dapur.  
Jou dan Seto tertawa mendengar teriakan cempreng Shizuka. Mereka lama-lama terdiam lagi.  
"Hoi, Set..."  
"Hm...?"  
"Aku bukan mau ikut campur... tapi... kau mimpi 'itu' lagi ya...? Anu... 'si Joseph'...?"  
Seto terdiam, ia mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketiga Katsuya bersama seorang Kaiba menikmati makan malam bersama di rumah sederhana itu. Hujan tak kunjung reda. Seto terpaksa menelepon Mokuba, memberi tahu kalau ia menginap dirumah Jounouchi.  
"Kau mau Isono menjemputmu...?" tanya Mokuba ditelepon sambil main gameboy-nya  
"Nggak usah... tadi pagi aku mellihatnya kurang sehat... lebih baik kau panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksanya..."  
Oke... Selamat menginap di rumah teman untuk yang pertama kalinya, Seto-nii..."  
Seto menjulurkan lidahnya ditelepon menanggapi ledekkan adiknya yang langsung menutup sambungan.  
"Huh! Weee...!"

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa kekanakan..."  
Seto tersentak melihat Jounouchi yang tengah berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. Seto menaruh handphone-nya di atas meja. "Ng... nggak... aku cuma..."

"Yah... sudahlah... Kau tidur ditempat tidurku, ya?"  
"He? Kau tidur dimana?"  
"Ada kasur dilemari kok... tenanglah..."

Dalam sekejap Jounouchi sudah tertidur lelap diatas kasur yang digelar dilantai kamarnya. Seto masih membuka matanya diruangan yang gelap itu. Suara air hujan terus terdengar hingga larut.  
Cowok itu hanya bisa membolak-balik tubuhnya di kasur Jounouchi.  
"Unggg..."  
Lama kelamaan, Seto mulai merasa perutnya kembail kosong dan memaksanya untuk tetap membuka mata semalaman. Ia mulai tambah gelisah.

"Hoi, Seto..."  
Seto terkejut mendengar bisikan yang tiba-tiba dari Jounouchi yang kini tengah terduduk dikasurnya dilantai.  
"Jou? Sori... aku ngebangunin kamu ya...?"  
"Nggak... aku emang kadang-kadang suka kebangun kalo laper... kayaknya dari tadi kamu gelisah banget..."  
Seto terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa pada temannya itu.

"Lu laper?"  
"Eh?"  
"Ada sisa makan tadi di kulkas... makan yok!" ajak Jou girang.  
"E? Ta, tapi... bukannya kalau makan tengah malem itu nggak sehat...? Aku belum pernah..."  
"Nggak apa-apa... dari pada menyiksa diri... laper lalu nggak bisa tidur... ya nggak? Sekali-kali nyoba... yok!"  
Seto merasa campur aduk dalam hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan ngemil di tengah malam bersama temannya. Dan ini membuatnya senang dan deg-degan.

Jou dan Seto mengendap ke dapur, berusaha tak membangunkan Shizuka yang telah terlelap disamping kamar Jounouchi.

Akhirnya Jou dan Seto menghangatkan beberapa makanan dan menyeduh teh diruang televisi.  
Jou menyadari, dari tadi Seto tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tahu, ini pertama kalinya Seto menginap dirumah teman.

Setelah kenyang, mereka tetap tak bisa merasakan kantuk. Dan kini, Jou dan Seto asyik melihat-lihat majalah tentang mobil milik Jounouchi.  
"Ini keren banget, sumpah..."  
"Tapi katanya mesinnya lumayan berat lo..."  
"Katanya mau ada pameran aoutomotif ya?"  
"Iya... mau liat nggak...?"  
"Mau! Eh,... kan kudu pake undangan..."  
"Eh, kamu pikir aku ini siapa sih? Gampang ituuu..."  
Jounouchi tertawa, menyadari temannya adalah seorang 'Seto Kaiba'.  
"Hahaha! Oke... oke... Mr. Seto Kaiba..."  
Mereka asyik bercanda lagi.

"Eh, aku mau ke belakang dulu yah... lu kalo mau liat-liat majalah ambil aja..."  
Jou beranjak dari samping Seto. "Oke..."  
Kini Seto sendirian di kamar Jounouchi. Suara air hujan masih terdengar deras. Seto mengembalikan majalah yang sedang ia baca ke rak buku Jounouchi. Begitu ia mengambil majalah yang lain. Sebuah kertas yang terselip diantara tumpukan buku itu menarik perhatiannya. Cowok itu menarik kertas yang berukuran kecil itu.

--

"Lega... udah makan... udah 'keluar' juga... hehehe... Hoi, Set? Baca apa? Serius banget...?"

Seto hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Jounouchi dengan wajah seolah melihat sesuatu pada diri Jou.  
"Jou... I, ini.... Siapa...?"  
"Hm?"  
Jounouchi mendekati Seto dan melihat secarik kertas yang ternyata sebuah foto lama milik Jounouchi. Seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan tersenyum sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ooh... Itu aku sama Shizuka... waktu umurku... berapa ya? Lima...? Emang kenapa...? Set...?"  
Jounouchi kebingungan melihat Seto yang hanya terdiam melihat dirinya dengan mata terbelalak.  
Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia hanya terdiam ditengah kesunyian dalam kamar Jounouchi. Hanya suara hujan yang menemani kesunyian itu.  
Seakan ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu merinding. Ia tak pernah menyangka... sedekat ini... Selama ini...  
"Tak mungkin... waktu itu... aku tinggal di Amerika... tak mungkin... Kau...!"

"Anak-anak...? Kalian belum tidur...?"  
Ayah Jou masuk kekamar Jounouchi karena mendengar obrolan dan suara langkah Jou dan Seto. Terlebih suara Seto yang terdengar agak keras dan bergetar.

"A, ayah...? Anu... Seto melihat foto waktu aku dan Shizuka masih kecil... tapi dia..."  
"KAU JOSEPH'KAN???"

Kedua Katsuya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Seto yang bercampur dengan suara petir.

"Hoi... Seto...? Kamu kenapa'sih...? Aku bukan teman lamamu itu... Maaf, Ayah... Kita jadi mengganggu tidurmu... Ayah?"

Kini Kenjou yang menatap Seto dengan mata terbelalak. Jounouchi hanya kebingungan diantara keduanya.  
"Hoi, hoi! Ada apa, sih...?"

"Kai... Kaiba-kun... bagaimana kau tahu nama itu...?" Ayah Jou menatap Seto dengan penuh rasa takut.  
Tentu saja kedua remaja itu heran mendengar pertanyaan ayah Jonouchi.  
Kini Shizuka melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Jounouchi sambil terkantuk-kantuk.  
"Ada apa, sih...?"

---

Seto, Jounouchi, dan Shizuka duduk berhadapan dengan ayah Jounouchi di ruang tamu. Beliau menunjukkan foto-foto masa kecil Jounouchi.

"Dulu... ketika aku masih mendampingi Jeanne... kami tinggal di Amerika... hingga Jounouchi berumur 5 tahun... sebelum aku meminumkan pil yang diberikan Jeanne untuk membuat Jounouchi lupa akan ingatannya bersama ibunya dulu... Jeanne yang meminta kami untuk tinggal di Jepang setelah Shizuka lahir... Tak kusangka... kau bertemu dengan Jounouchi sebelum itu..." senyum kecil Kenjou membuat Jounouchi semakin penasaran dengan masa lalunya.

"Jadi... dulu... aku memang tinggal di Amerika...?"  
"Ya..."  
"Kenapa ayah nggak pernah cerita...?" tanya Shizuka penasaran.  
"Aku merasa... harus kusembunyikan... Jeanne tak ingin Jounouchi mengenalnya..."

"Ta, tapi... waktu itu... nama anak yang kutemui..."  
"Joseph... ya... aku tahu..." jawaban Kenjou membuat ketiga remaja itu terdiam lagi.

"Itu... Nama baptis Jounouchi..."

Ketiga anak itu semakin terdiam. Rasa terkejut dan penasaran tak terbendung lagi.  
"Ba... baptis...?"

"Jounouchi dan Shizuka lahir di Amerika, dan tempat yang sama... Agar identitas Jeanne tak dapat diselidiki Gozaburo... ia memilih tak melahirkan anak-anaknya di rumah sakit... Ia memiliki seorang teman baik... seorang pastur yang tinggal disebuah gereja kecil di desa terpencil di Amerika... Disitulah Jounouchi dan Shizuka dibaptis... Dan ini juga sebenarnya karena... aku dan Jeanne memeluk kepercayaan yang sama..."  
Ketiga anak itu berpandangan. Seto menyadarinya setelah memperhatikan kalung salib yang ayah Jou berikan pada Jou saat itu juga.  
"Kalian berdua memiliki darah asli Amerika mengikuti ibu kalian..."

Kenjou seraya menyerahkan dua lembar kertas pada ketiga anak itu. Biodata, akte kelahiran Jou dan Shizuka yang asli.

**_*_**_Jounouchi Joseph Katsuya  
*****Shizuka Serenity Katsuya_

Ketiga remaja itu hanya terdiam.  
Kini Jounouchi dan Shizuka telah mengetahui kepingan lain dari ingatannya.

***Gehahahahahaha!!! Berusaha kreatif tapi kelihatan banget nggak kreatif sama nama! xD**


	19. Home

**Home**

"Yugi... nanti kamu terlambat lo..."  
"Nggak... nggak... tenang aja... Ayo makan lagi! Atem harus jadi kuat!"

Atem tersenyum melihat abangnya yang terus memaksanya untuk memakan sarapan sandwich tumpuk 5 buatan Yugi. Atem hanya memotongnya kecil-kecil dan memakan perlahan-lahan. Yugi menuangkan susu di sebuah gelas besar untuk Atem.

"Yu, Yugi... Atem sudah kenyang... nanti saja lanjutin makan lagi ya...?"  
"Heeeeh... kudu makan yang banyak! Nih, susu biar kamu cepet seha..."  
"Selamat pagi Mutou-tachi..."  
"Selamat pagi...!"

Si kembar Mutou membalas sapaan ibu Otogi dengan ramah. Dokter itu sangat senang melihat keduanya akur. Ia selalu mengecek pasien istimewanya itu dengan telaten.

"Atem... kelihatannya kau sudah baikan..."  
Atem mengangguk ceria. Yugi kelihatan senang sekali sambil mengusap-usap kepala Atem.  
Dokter Ryuuji tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Atem... Yugi... ada kabar untuk kalian..."  
"...?"

---

"PAGIIIIIIIIIIIII, GUUUUUUUUUYYYSSSS!!!!!!!!"

"Okeeeyyy... Yu-chan... you terlihat hepi sekali... jangan bilang... you baru nemu lima ratus yen dijalan, atau baru ada yang nantang duel, trus you menang... atawa ada game baru dateng di toko Jii-chan..."  
Komentar Anzu sambil mainin rambutnya dengan genit. Yugi langsung mlengos sambil njulurin lidah.  
"Weeeeeeee... Bukkkkaaaaaaaaannnn..."

"Jadi ada apa dong...?" tanya Honda penasaran.  
"Ntar siang....... Habis aku selese sekolaaaaah..."  
"Mmmhhhmmm...?" Honda, Otogi, Ryo, dan Anzu semakin ndeketin kepala mereka ke Yugi dengan penasarannya.  
"AKU MAU JEMPUT ATEM PULAAAAAAAAANGGGG!!!'  
Kontan keempat teman Yugi langsung nutup kuping mereka masing-masing.  
"Mampus! Budeg pisan!"  
"Pengingngngngng..."  
"Adooooh..."

"Gue hepiii!!!" Yugi nari-nari di atas bangkunya.  
"A, Atem udah boleh pulang?"  
"Really???"  
"Sungguhan?"  
"Apa Atem-chan sudah cukup kuat buat pulang...?" Otogi sebenarnya kurang hepi, soalnya doi bakal jarang ketemu sama 'pujaan hati'nya lagi.  
"Heh! Jangan remehkan adik gue! Dia 'Lady' paling kuat diseluruh dunia...!" bangga Yugi sambil berpose diatas mejanya. "Dan lagi..." Tiba-tiba Yugi nyeret Otogi sambil ngerangkul cowok itu dengan kasar.  
"Kalo lu berani-beraninya manggil dia pake 'chan' lagi... kugorok perutmu..." bisikan nan kejam dari Yugi membuat Otogi merinding. Apalagi begitu lihat mata Yugi. Otogi cuma bisa nelen ludah.  
"O... oke... Yug..."  
Anzu, Honda, dan Ryo yang sama sekali nggak tahu apa yang diomongin dua cowok yang lagi bisik-bisik itu terkejut melihat Jounouchi yang masuk kelas dengan lemasnya... Seto yang berjalan dibelakang Jou malah terlihat khawatir pada Jou.  
"Pagi, guys..." sapa Jou dengan lemasnya. Seto yang berusaha memasang senyumnya tetap saja terlihat panik di belakang Jou.

"Lu pade kenapa...?"  
"Nggak pa-pa, Yug..."  
Akhirnya mereka memulai pelajaran pertama dengan tenang.  
Pelajaran Fisika dan Biologi diikuti para siswa dengan khusyuk... apalagi Yugi... Saking khusyuknya, cowok itu nggak sadar kalo gurunya cuma bisa menghela napas melihat muridnya membuat pulau diatas mejanya dengan nyenyak.  
Hingga bel pelajaran berganti, para siswa juga bersiap untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan baju olah raga.  
"Baik... selamat siang anak-anak..."  
"SIANG PAAAAK!" Suara Yugi mengiringi kepergian gurunya dari kelas. Para cewek langsung ribut begitu Yugi buka baju atasannya. Badan kurus keringnya hanya ditutupi pakaian dalam dan celana olahraga yang sudah dipakainya dari pagi tadi.  
"KYAAAA!!!"  
"YUGIIII!!! Jijaaayyy!!!"  
"Yu-chan! Dikau tak tahu etika ya??? Badan kurus gituh dipamer-pamerin!!! Ganti baju di ruang ganti doooongsss!!!" omel Anzu.  
Yugi malah langsung ngacir sambil pake kaos olahraganya.  
"Weeee...! Cewe nggak punya rasa seniiii! Ni badan duplikatnya Patung David tauk!!!!"

-

Kini pelajaran olahraga diikuti para siswa dengan semangat. Terlebih oleh seorang King of Game yang kini ngaku-ngaku sebagai pemain baseball. Alias King of Baseball.  
"HEH!!! Kalo loyo gitu gimana mau maju ke KOSHIENNN???"  
"Yug... sejak kapan kita mau ke Koshien..." Honda pasrah aja disuruh ngambilin bola yang baru dipukuiln Yugi.  
"DIAAAMMM!!! Gue kepret lu pada!!!" dengan liarnya Yugi ngayun-ngayunin bat pemukul kearah temen-temennya.  
"Aduh!"  
"Gyaaa!"  
"Bahaya, Yug!"  
"Yu-chan! Eling, booo!" Anzu berusaha nenangin Yugi yang udah kayak cacing triping kepanasan.

-

"Jou... ng... kamu masih sedih ya...?"  
Seto hanya memainkan bola baseball ditangannya sambil berdiri disamping Jounouchi yang hanya terduduk lemas dibangku lapangan baseball.  
"Huks..."  
"Ng, Jou... Itu'kan... udah lama... nggak usah dipikirin lagi deh... Lagian kamu nggak usah sedepresi ini dong..."  
"Huaaaaa!!! Aku nggak habis pikirrrr!!! Berarti cinta pertamaku adalah cowooooook!!!! Dan itu adalah KAMUUUU!!!" Jou tambah kelihatan stress. Seto malah giliran cemberut.  
"Lagian! Kamu bisa-bisanya nyangka aku cewek!"  
"Ha, habis... Waktu itu kamu... errr... ng...ngng...argh!" Jou nggak bisa lagi nutupin wajahnya yang merah.  
"Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka... anak cewek berambut coklat pendek dengan mata biru bersinar yang manis itu selama ini ada disampingkuuuu..."  
"Hei!" Seto tambah ngambek. Dia terdiam sambil melihat temannya tersungkur di bangku dengan lemas.  
"Hhhh... Jou, ambil sisi baiknya..."  
"Apa...?"  
"Berarti... kamu bisa bener-bener mikirin Mai dong... 'anak perempuan' masa lalumu itu ternyata 'bukan perempuan'...?" hibur Seto. Jou bangkit dari posisinya.  
"Benar juga... Kalau begitu! Aku benar-benar akan serius sama Mai! MAI CINTAKUUUU!!!!"  
"Malu-maluin..." Seto menghela napas sambil terduduk.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Ryo penasaran.  
"Nggak ada apa-apa..." elak Jou.

"PUKUUUUUULLL!!!!"

THWAAAAKKK!!!

"Yugi semangat amat sih..." komentar Seto.  
"Lo? Kamu nggak tau, ya...? Atem'kan hari ini udah boleh pulang... Jadi ntar Yugi mau jemput dia..." jelas Honda sambil mengambil termosnya di samping Seto.  
"Hah? Emangnya... Atem udah cukup kuat buat hidup tanpa perawatan...???" tanya Seto.  
"Tau... tapi Yugi bilang Atem udah baik-baik aja..." Honda ngeloyor pergi karena panggilan Yugi buat ngambilin bola. Cowok tinggi itu hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ng... mau ikut jemput Atem...?"  
"Aku??? Nggak deh..."  
"Looooo??? Kenapaaaa??? Kupikir kamu..."  
Jounouchi menghentikan kata-katanya,. Seto nungguin, tapi Jou malah berusaha nutup mulut.  
"Apa...?"  
"Nggak..."  
"Apaan???"  
"Nggak apa-apa... HEKHHH!!!"  
"Ngomoooong! Apaan??? Mukamu nunjukkin sesuatu!!!" Seto yang nggak bisa lagi nahan penasarannya, menarik kerah Jou memaksa cowok pirang itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"O, okeee...oke...! Ku, kupikir... kamu... 'peduli' sama dia..."  
"Peduli? Peduli gimana...?"  
"Ng... kemarin... Aku ketemu sama Mokuba ditoko kaset... trus... dia cerita... kalau kamu ngajarin Atem bahasa Jepang... Trus katanya... kalian... udah 'deket'..." ujar Jou sambil membuat tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya pada kata 'deket'.  
Seto semakin panas denger nama Mokuba. Apalagi, sekarang Jou jadi 'salah sangka' sama 'hubungan' mereka.  
"NGAAAAKKK!!! Brengsek anak itu!!!"  
Jounouchi cuma kediem sambil merhatiin Seto yang mukanya kelihatan panik banget sambil merona merah.  
"Eh... tapi kalaupun... kamu emang 'peduli' sama dia... aku dukung kok..."  
"Mak, maksudmuuuuu????"  
"Hei, hei... jangan sewot... Becanda kok..."

---

Sedangkan dirumah sakit, Atem tengah menunggu waktu ia akan keluar rumah sakit setelah sekian lama. Karena mulai merasa bosan, ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Dan matanya tertuju pada kotak sennen puzzle.  
Setelah puzzle yang telah tercerai berai itu dikumpulkan, Isis memberikannya pada Yugi kembali.  
Atem membuka kotak itu dan tertarik pada pecahan-pecahan kecil, ia berusaha menyusunnya.

Sudah lewat dari dua jam, Yugi masih belum datang menjemputnya. Dan Atem sudah cukup lama menyusun pecahan puzzle itu. Ia merasa betapa sulitnya puzzle itu. Tetapi, semakin ia menyusunnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyusun ingatannya...  
"Rasanya... ingatanku ... 'bertambah'... entah darimana..." gumamnya kecil.

drap... Drap... DRap... DRAp... DRAP...! BRAK!

"TARAAAA!!! Yugi Mutou yang super keren nan cakep dataaaang! Menjemput adiknya yang manis dan cantiiiik!!!"

Atem tertawa melihat ulah Yugi yang masuk tiba-tiba kekamarnya.

"Aduuuuh! Yuu-chan! Dimarahin suster tu... kamu lari-lari di Rumah Sakit!!!" Anzu yang ikut menjemput Atem semakin sewot karena ulah temennya yang kini amat sangat bengal itu.  
"Brisik! Masa gue disuru ngesot kayak Suster Ngesot???" Yugi tambah nantangin Anzu.

Atem tertawa ceria melihat kakaknya dan Anzu terlihat akrab. Yugi malah cengar-cengir sambil disikut Anzu.  
Kini Yugi terlihat terkejut melihat adiknya mengganggam pecahan-pecahan Sennen Item ditangannya.  
"Kau mencoba menyusunnya...?" tanya Yugi sambil duduk disebelah Atem.  
"Ma, maaf... ini punya Yugi, ya...?"  
"Nggak... itu buatmu... dan itu memang punyamu..." senyum Yugi. Anzu terdiam melihatnya.

"YOK! Kita bawa barang-barangnya Atem!!!" Yugi langsung ambil beberapa tas milik Atem dibantu Anzu.  
"Tem, kamu udah bisa jalan sendiri...? Kalo belon kugendong aja..." tawar Yugi sambil sibuk bawa tas-tas Atem yang isinya kebanyakan sebenernya barang-barang Yugi buat persediaan nginep disitu.  
"Aku nggak apa-apa kok..." tolak Atem halus.

Tok tok tok!

"Sapa...?" teriak Yugi kecil ke arah pintu. Dan melongoklah...

"Lo? Seto? Jou? Mau ikut bantu-bantu?" tanya Anzu.  
Jou senyum-senyum sambil nyikut Seto kayak ngasih kode.  
"I, iya... mau... bantu..." Seto hanya tersipu-sipu.  
Sebenarnya ini ide Jou untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Dan Seto mulai berpikir, Jounouchi mulai mirip adiknya...

"Yosh...! Yug, kita naik mobilnya Seto aja... tuh, Isono udah tunggu dibawah...!" Jounouchi langsung narik Yugi sambil bantu bawa tas-tas yang dibawa Yugi. Anzu ngikutin sambil bawa sebagian barang Yugi dan Atem.

Seto terdiam didepan pintu dengan Atem yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya.  
Atem tersenyum kecil dan berusaha berdiri. Tetapi, meski tubuhnya sudah kembali sehat, kakinya masih belum cukup kuat.  
Seto dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Dipintu depan rumah sakit, ibu Otogi membantu Yugi, Anzu, dan Jounouchi memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi mobil Seto.

"Yugi... Kaki Atem masih harus dibiasakan berjalan dulu, sekarang kakinya masih lemah... lebih baik kau membawanya turun dengan kursi roda..."  
"Oke, tante..."  
"Ng... kayaknya gak perlu deh..." tambah Jounouchi sambil senyum-senyum, melihat ke arah lorong rumah sakit.

Orang-orang dirumah sakit yang mengenal seorang 'Seto Kaiba', terlihat heran sekaligus terbengong-bengong melihat Seto yang menggendong Atem yang mengenakan daster putih dan dilindungi seragam sekolah Seto. Atem terbujur dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Seto dengn tenang. Ia terlihat sangat nyaman di sisi Seto yang tak terlihat keberatan sama sekali menggendong tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Seto berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit dan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, termasuk para pegawai rumah sakit.

Jounouchi tersenyum melihat keduanya berjalan mendekat. Anzu dan ibu Otogi terlihat seperti anak SMP yang melihat idola mereka sambil bisik-bisik. Yugi hanya terdiam, ia tak tersenyum sedikitpun melihat kedua pasangan itu. Berbeda dengan Isono yang tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut melihat tuannya seperti itu.

Seto membantu Atem masuk ke mobil dengan hati-hati. Yugi dan Anzu duduk pada kedua sisi Atem. Jounouchi dan Seto duduk berhadapan dengan ketiganya dalam limousine itu. Isono mulai menyalakan mesin dan mereka pergi diiringi lambaian tangan ibu Otogi dari depan rumah sakit.  
"Hhhh... Aku tak menyangka bisa melihat adegan romantis seperti itu..." senyum sang Dokter sambil kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

**tbc...**

**Buat anda semua pecinta prideshipping... :3 (Kari, Rio, supertyrant, dll...) Maap, agak sulit menggambarkannya lewat tulisan... Ntar kucoba buat art-nya lalu kumasukkin DA deh...**


	20. True Words…

**True Words...**

Dalam mobil, Anzu dan Atem menjadi cepat akrab. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama cewek. Dan Atem memang sangat senang bisa dekat dengan teman-teman abangnya yang 'baru saja' dikenalnya.  
Yugi hanya duduk diam disamping adiknya.

Seto dan Jounouchi duduk bersebelahan berhadapan dengan Anzu, Atem, dan Yugi.  
Kedua cowok itu hanya diam melihat Atem yang telah sehat dan lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Jounouchi melirik sedikit pada Seto. Ia memperhatikan temannya itu terus memandangi Atem. Jounouchi sangat terkejut begitu melihat pandangan mata Yugi pada dingin dan tajam. Jounouchi hanya diam saja melihatnya.

"Atem, tadi dokter pesen kamu harus banyak minum susu supaya ketahanan tubuh dan tulangmu bertambah, ya..." Anzu menggenggam tangan Atem. Atem tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Jounouchi sampai berpikir, tak heran Otogi bisa naksir...  
"Yug... dari tadi diem aja... Ada apa?" tanya Anzu.  
"Nggak..." jawab Yugi kalem.

-

Jii-chan menyambut Atem dengan bahagia. Ia memeluk cucu perempuannya itu dengan hangat. Kamar Atem telah disediakan khusus untuknya.  
Kamar Yugi dibagi menjadi dua, diberi dinding pemisah. Sehingga menjadi dua kamar beruangan kecil.  
Kamar Atem berisi tempat tidur, meja dan lemari khusus untuknya. Gadis itu senang sekali bisa bersebelahan dengan kamar abangnya.  
Anzu dan Jii-chan membantu Atem membereskan barangnya. Jounouchi membawa semua tas Atem ke kamar barunya dilantai dua.

"Seto..."  
Seto menoleh pada Yugi yang memanggilnya dan memberi kode untuk keluar dari kamar Atem.  
Keduanya berjalan menuju halaman depan.

"Ada apa, Yug...?"  
"Kudengar... kau membantu Atem mempelajari bahasa Jepang..."  
"Ya..."  
"Kau... tak punya 'maksud' apa-apa... kan?"  
Seto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yugi.  
"Apa maksudmu...?"  
"Aku menghargai bantuan dari seorang Seto Kaiba... tapi... aku tak akan membiarkan adikku 'jalan' dengan pria sembarangan..."  
Seto menatap Yugi yang juga menatap matanya dengan serius. Seto tersenyum kecil.  
"Kau... cemburu?"  
"Ya."  
Seto semakin terdiam mendengar jawaban singkat dan tegas Yugi. Tanpa senyum sama sekali.  
"Dia adikku, dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikinya... tanpa kepercayaan dariku..."

"Yugi... Seto...?" Jounouchi memanggil kedua temannya dari jendela kamar Atem. Anzu ikut melongokkan kepalanya. "Ngapain kalian...?"  
"Nggak..."

-

"Kami pamit ya...!"  
"Permisi..."  
"Atem-chan, cepet sembuh, yak! Ntar kita shopping-shopping baju! Baju dikau'kan kurang... masa pake baju Yugi... Iiih! Jijay! Bau keringet!"  
"Brisik lu, cewe rese! Pulang sana!" usir Yugi. Atem tertawa melihat Yugi dan Anzu berdebat lagi. Akhirnya Jounouchi menyeret Anzu keluar rumah.

-

Jounouchi dan Anzu ikut mobil Seto. Mereka bertiga duduk di bangku penumpang dibelakang.

"Ano... Seto..."  
"Ya?"  
"Tadi... Yu-chan bicara apa sama kamu...?"  
"Iya... kayaknya kalian serius banget..."  
"Nggak ada apa-apa kok..."

Jou hanya angkat bahu, tapi Anzu mencoba-coba menebak...

"Yu-chan... ngancem kamu ya...?"

Kedua cowok itu terdiam. Mereka terkejut akan tebakan Anzu.  
"Ko... kok tahu...?"  
Jou semakin kaget. "Ha? Ngancem apaan, Set?"  
"I... itu... Anzu... kau tahu dari mana...?"  
"Tadi pagi... sebenernya... aku denger percakapan Otogi dan Yugi..."

_Flashback_

_"A, Atem udah boleh pulang?"  
"Really???"  
"Sungguhan?"  
"Apa Atem-chan sudah cukup kuat buat pulang...?"  
"Heh! Jangan remehkan adik gue! Dia 'Lady' paling kuat diseluruh dunia...! Dan lagi..." Tiba-tiba Yugi nyeret Otogi sambil ngerangkul cowok itu dengan kasar.  
"Kalo lu berani-beraninya manggil dia pake 'chan' lagi... kugorok perutmu..." bisikan nan kejam dari Yugi membuat Otogi merinding.  
"O... oke... Yug..."_

_End flashback_

"Sejak itu aku ngerasa... kayaknya Yugi tipe kakak yang protektif sama adeknya... Malah ... Kalo melihat tatapan Yugi kalo Otogi selalu manggil nama Atem pake 'chan'... bisa aja doi sister kompleks..." komentar Anzu.  
Seto terdiam sambil menghela napas. "Tapi tolong... jangan disinggung-singgung didepan orang lain dan Yugi sendiri masalah ini ya...?"  
Kedua teman Seto mengangguk.

Akhirnya Seto menceritakan apa yang Yugi katakan padanya kepada Jou dan Anzu. Tebakan Anzu benar. Yugi sangat menyayangi adiknya melebihi apapun. Anzu terdiam lagi.

"Kamu sendiri... perasaanmu pada Atem gimana...?" tembak Anzu. Seto langsung gelagapan. Jou hanya mengangkat alis dan bahu begitu Seto melihat Jou.  
"A, aku... nggak ada rasa apa-apa sama Atem..." Tapi sikap Seto menunjukkan sesuatu... dan Anzu berusaha 'mengejar'nya.  
"Jujur aja! Apalagi kamu cowok! Melihat tingkah lakumu nggak mungkin 'nggak ada apa-apa'!" kata-kata tegas Anzu membuat kedua cowok itu ketakutan. Cewek kalo udah penasaran bisa serem juga...

"E, eee... Anzu... kalo Seto nggak mau cerita nggak usah dipaksa dong..." Jou berusaha melindungi sobatnya.  
"Kamu mau jujur sama dirimu sendiri apa nutupin ini selamanya, hah???" Anzu semakin gemes.  
Akhirnya Seto nyerah... dan akhirnya ia mau cerita semuanya... Kalau sejak dia mimpi sang Pharaoh, ia mulai merasakan 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya tentang Atem.

"Berarti... sebenernya... kamu memang ada 'rasa' sama Atem...?" tanya Jou lagi.  
"Aku sendiri nggak tahu...! Tapi kayaknya sih... Arghhh!!!! NGGAK MUNGKIIIIN!!"  
"Nggak mungkin gimana...? Udah jelas memang kamu suka sama dia..." tambah Anzu.

Cowok itu menghela napas panjang.  
"Tolong... jangan katakan ini pada siapapun ya...? Aku tak suka ada berita tak jelas yang mempermainkan emosi orang..." ujar Seto tegas. Jou dan Anzu hanya angkat bahu, dan mengiyakan permintaan Seto.

---

"Aku pulang..."  
"Selamat datang, Seto-sama..."  
Seorang wanita gemuk paruh baya berpakaian maid menyambut Seto dengan hangat. Sang pengasuh kedua Kaiba itu membawakan tas sekolah Seto yang baru melepas sepatunya.  
"Bibi... Mokuba mana?"

Grudak! Gruduk! Drap! Drap.... DRAP!!!! "SETO-NIIIII...!!!"

"Mokuba! Apaan sih...??? Berisik amat!!!"  
Cowok berambut hitam itu malah bergelantungan dileher kakaknya sambil ngos-ngosan. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Mokuba malah menarik Seto menuju kamarnya yang penuh dengan perangkat komputer dan majalah.

"Aku... baru aja NEMU...!!! INI!!!"  
Seto hanya melihat data-data aneh di layar komputer rakitan Mokuba yang udah kayak layar bioskop.  
"Apaan sih itu...?" tanya Seto agak sebal dengan adiknya yang membuat kerah bajunya longgar.

"YA AMPLOP!!!! Ini!!! Data-data semua kendali mesin di Alcatraz!!! Kalo semua data ini nyala dan terus berjalan... artinya ada beberapa alat yang menyala di Alcatraz!!!!"  
"Be, berarti... Ada 'sesuatu' di Alcatraz...???"  
"Tumben Seto-nii pinter..." ledek Mokuba.  
"AYO!!! Kita kesana!!!"  
Kedua Kaiba itu langsung melesat dengan helikopter mereka. Menuju pulau yang mereka sangka telah hancur dan tenggelam.  
Sisa-sisa reruntuhan ternyata tetap tertinggal didasar laut, dan semua mesin yang menyala tetap berjalan tanpa bantuan manusia.

---

"Aku pulaaang..."  
"Tumben lama... kemana aja...?" tanya Shizuka yang nongol tiba-tiba dari dapur sambil belepotan tepung. Tentu saja Jou nyaris ngelompat liat adeknya udah kayak hantu gitu. Tapi Jou langsung menyadari itu adiknya karena suara khas Shizuka yang cempreng.  
"Buset dah... sedang apa kau di dapur...?"  
"Ya buat roti sama bapak, la... Mau jualan apa kita nanti kalau tak ada roti di toko roti... aneh kali abangku ini..." jawab Shizuka dengan logat Osaka-nya.  
"Sudah pulang kau, Jou???" teriak bapaknya dari dapur. Beliau juga belepotan tepung, meski tak separah anak perempuannya.  
"Maaf, pak... aku baru temani Yugi jemput Atem dari Rumah Sakit... Dokter bilang sudah baikan dia..."  
"Sungguh? Syukurlah... Nanti kalau kau main kerumah Yugi, bawalah roti buatan kita ini... Anak itu pasti butuh gizi..."  
"Baik, pak..."

-

"_Motherrrr_...!!!!"  
"Ada apa, Anzu...???"  
"Dikau lihat baju-baju lamaku tidaaaaak...???"  
"Dilemari lamamu, sayang... untuk apaaaa...???"  
"Mau kukasih ke _someone_...!!!"

Anzu membongkar-bongkar lemari lama-nya dan menemukan baju-baju lamanya yang sudah kekecilan. Ia melihat tubuh mungil Atem yang pasti akan cocok dengan pakaian-pakaian lamanya. Bahkan mungkin bisa saja baju lama Anzu tetap kebesaran untuk Atem.

"Nggak apa-apa deh... dari pada pake baju bekas Yugi..."  
Tiba-tiba Anzu terdiam.  
Ia teringat akan perasaannya pada Atem dulu. Kini, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa, Atem adalah adik perempuan Yugi. Dan kini Anzu menyadari... bahwa perasaannya pada Yugi kini lebih kuat.  
Ia telah mengenal Yugi lebih lama. Dan Anzu menyadari perasaan suka dan sayangnya pada Yugi mulai membesar.  
"Kalau begitu... sudah kuputuskan... Aku akan mendapatkan Yu-chan!!!! Aku yakin!!! Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya!!!!"  
Flashback ingatan Anzu tentang bagaimana usaha Yugi dulu mendukungnya dan selalu berusaha melindunginya membuat Anzu tersipu-sipu sendiri. Meski kini Yugi telah berubah, cewek itu menetapkan hatinya hanya untuk teman masa kecilnya itu. "YU-CHAN!!! WAIT FOR MEEE!!!"  
"Anzu... sudah malam... jangan teriak-teriak...!"  
"Iya, ma..!"

---

"Mana sih...? Pulau Alcatraz'kan udah hancur... Tinggal laut doang gini..." keluh Mokuba melihat laut yang nan gelap karena malam.  
"Mungkin ada didasar laut...?" tambah Seto.  
"Benar juga! Tunggu aku NOAAAAAA!!!!!" Mokuba nekat nyebur tanpa persiapan apa-apa ke laut, terjun langsung dari helikopter. Terang aja Seto histeris dan langsung nangkep adeknya yang yakin bahwa Noa masih hidup.  
"HUAAAAA!!!! Mokuba!! Jangan nekat!!!"

Akhirnya Seto memanggil Isono untuk mengirimkan kapal selam pribadi mereka sekaligus alat-alat selam dari Kaiba Co Research and Development. Dan Isono datang secepat kilat bersama semua pesanan Seto, juga burger titipan Mokuba.  
"Bisa-bisanya kamu makan disaat-saat begini..." komentar Seto melihat adiknya makan dengan lahap di ruang kendali kapal selam.  
"Biawin... aghughan haperrr... (Biarin, aku'kan laper...)"  
Akhirnya sang kapten kapal memberikan laporan pada Seto, bahwa sang CEO itu bisa menyelam dan memasuki area dengan aman.  
"Sepertinya disana memang ada ruangan yang tersisa dan terlindungi dengan kuat, pak..." ujar sang kapten.  
Seto dan para awak kapal lainnya melihat sebuah kubus nan besar yang kokoh , juga terlapisi lumut, karang, dan rumput laut.  
"Aku akan mencoba masuk sendiri..."  
Semua bawahan Seto terkejut dan tidak menyetujuinya. "Bi, bisa bahaya, pak!! Meski itu area aman... tapi... Anda tetap harus tahu bagaimana membuka pintu kubus itu, tanpa membuat air masuk kedalamnya...!"  
"Tenang... aku bawa salah satu ahli dalam mengutak-atik teknologi macam itu..."

Dan kini semua para awak kapal mengikuti arah pandang Seto pada...

"Afha...? (Apa...?)"

------

**TBC...**

**Hohoho... Noa... akan datang! Kepribadian Yugi sebenarnya mulai terlihat... Kyahahahaha! I love OOC!!! xD**

**Betewe, aku baru nyadar... Mokubanya kok... jadi agak o'on yah...? -_-**


	21. Finding 'Brother'

**Finding 'Brother'**

"Sial... kenapa harus aku sih...?" Mokuba mengutak-atik pintu baja yang telah tertutupi karang setengahnya itu.  
"Padahal tadi kamu semangat sekali ingin terjun kedalam laut sini... sudahlah, jangan mengeluh..."  
"Kalau begitu bisa kau suruh para ikan itu pergi??? Mereka mengganggu kerjakuuu!!!" Mokuba mengusir-usir ikan-ikan hias yang menutupi pintu masuk baja itu.  
"Mereka hanya berenang-renang tanpa alasan kok... Lihat... bagus'kan...? Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita juga membuat perlindungan cagar alam... maksudku..." Seto terus mengoceh sambil bermain-main dengan para ikan hias.  
"Yea... yea... bisa kita bicarakan pekerjaan nanti...? Aku sibuk... Minggir gurita tolol! Kujadikan takoyaki kau nanti!!!" Mokuba mengusir-usir para makhluk laut dengan senter yang ia bawa.

Akhirnya Mokuba berhasil membuka pintu itu setelah sekian lama berusaha mencari kode untuk membuka pintu dengan sistim komputer itu dengan gangguan para makhluk laut yang menganggapnya menarik.

Kedua Kaiba itu lekas masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali agar air laut tak memenuhi ruangan itu.  
Untungnya, bagian pintu ternyata memang didesain dibawah, dan apa yang mereka cari ada dibagian paling atas bagian dalam kubus itu.

"Ini... seperti ruang laboratorium..."  
Mokuba dan Seto menaiki lift dan menuju kelantai atas.  
Begitu pintu lift terbuka, mereka dikejutkan dengan segala macam peralatan mesin dan komputer yang menyala aktif entah untuk apa.

"Sepertinya semua mesin ini memiliki satu arah..."  
"Apa maksudmu, Mokuba..."  
"Kau tahu... seperti... semua mesin ini hanya ditujukan untuk menghidupkan SATU alat... yang HARUS aktif..." Mokuba menjelaskan pada Seto sambil berjalan menuju satu arah yang tak tentu menuju kemana.  
"Aku... tak mengerti..." Seto berjalan disamping adiknya.  
"Baiklah, kakakku yang 'pintar'... Jadi... semua alat ini... merupakan sumber... dari..."  
Seto bingung melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya dan berdiri terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. "Mokuba...?"  
Seto mengikuti arah pandang adiknya... dan ia juga tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa... ketika melihat sebuah tabung yang amat sangat besar. Semua peralatan disitu aktif, untuk memberikan kekuatan pada tabung besar itu. Seorang anak laki-laki tanpa busana 'tertidur' didalamnya. Seto memanggil namanya pelan...

"No, Noa...?"  
"Ia masih hidup..."  
"A, apa...?"

Mokuba menunjukkan mesin yang memperlihatkan detak jantung dan nafas Noa. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Mokuba langsung mencari-cari sesuatu, dan duduk disebuah komputer, yang Mokuba bisa langsung ketahui itu sebuah komputer utama yang mengendalikan semua mesin aktif disitu.  
Ia mulai mengetik-ketik dan mengutak-atik komputer. Seto tak tahu apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan. Tiba-tiba semua perlalatn disitu berbunyi dan menyala, membuat Seto agak takut.  
"Mo, Mokuba! Apa yang kau lakukan???"  
"Mengeluarkan Noa dari situ..." jawab Mokuba serius. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu dipenuhi asap uap yang berasal dari tabung Noa. Tabung itu menghisap cairan yang melindungi tubuh Noa dalam tabung. Begitu bagian dalam tabung kosong, kaca yang berlapis-lapis dengan tebal itu terbuka. Semua selang yang melilit tubuh Noa terangkat seiring terbukanya tabung itu. Noa tergeletak ditengah-tengah altar yang tadinya berupa tabung, dan kini kaca pelindungnya sudah terbuka semua.

Seto menghampiri tubuh kecil Noa. Ia mengangkat anak-laki-laki yang seumur dengan Mokuba itu.  
"Noa... sadarlah..."

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap semua peralatan mati dan membuat ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita.  
"Mo, Mokuba! Apa yang kau lakukan???" Kini Seto dan Mokuba menjadi panik.  
"Ini... sepertinya otomatis..."  
"Apa???"  
"Bila alat-alat yang melidungi Noa dimatikan melalui komputer ini... sepertinya ada 'sesuatu' yang otomatis terjadi..."  
Tak lama setelah ruangan menjadi gelap gulita, kedua Kaiba itu merasakan gempa. Semua yang ada didalam ruangan besar itu berguncang.  
"MO, MO, MO, MOKUBAAAA....!!!! ADA APA INIIII...???"  
"HUADOWW!!!" Mokuba yang terjatuh karena guncangan besar itu berusaha berdiri. Ia menyadari sesuatu ketika ia melihat layar komputer.  
Seto semakin memeluk Noa dengan erat. Ia berusaha melindungi anak yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Guncangan semakin besar. Semua peralatan mesin bergoncang dan banyak barang berjatuhan. Sengatan listrik dimana-mana. Seto tetap diam diposisinya sambil memeluk Noa. Sedangkan, Mokuba berusaha bertahan pada komputer utama.

Tak lama kemudian, semua menjadi tenang. Hanya terasa sedikit guncangan halus. Seto mengendorkan pelukannya pada Noa yang masih tak sadarkan diri.  
"A, ada apa...? Mokuba? Dimana kau...?"  
Seto mendapati adiknya sedang berusaha meraih langit-langit dengan sebuah tangga yang memang didesain untuk menuju pintu keluar diatas.

"Mokuba!! Kalau kau buka, semua air laut akan masuk dan kita akan tenggelam!!!' panik Seto.  
"Tenang... itu tak akan terjadi..." ujar Mokuba kalem sambil membuka kunci pintu darurat yang kokoh itu.  
Seto semakin panik ketika Mokuba berhasil membukanya. Tapi...

"E, eh...?" Seto melihat seberkas sinar terang memancar dari pintu yang dibuka Mokuba, menyinari tubuh Mokuba yang berada tepat dibawah pintu darurat itu.  
"Ayo, Seto-nii... kau bisa gendong Noa'kan...? Aku akan ambilkan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu..." Mokuba menaiki pintu darurat dan menghilang dari pandangan Seto. Seto menaiki tangga itu sambil menggendong Noa dengan perlahan.  
Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket terjatuh dari pintu itu.  
"Pakaikan itu pada Noa!"  
Seto mengikuti perintah adiknya yang berteriak dari luar pintu darurat.

Begitu Seto menggendong Noa kembali dan menaiki tangga itu perlahan... Ia menyadari bahwa, kubus ruangan yang tadinya ada didasar laut, kini telah naik ke permukaan. Isono dan semua para awak kapal selam telah menunggu mereka di permukaan. Helikopter Seto mendarat diatas kapal selam yang memang memiliki landasan helikopter itu. Sinar sorot dari helikopter menerangi tubuh Seto dan Noa yang baru muncul dari pintu darurat ruangan laborat kubus itu.

"Seto-sama!! Anda tak apa-apa...???"  
"Seto-sama, ayo... naiklah...!"  
"Ambilkan handuk!!!"  
"Seto-sama, anda bisa berganti baju di helikopter, sudah saya siapkan baju anda..."  
Semua awak kapal dan Isono sibuk membantu Seto yang sempoyongan berjalan diatas kubus besar yang mengapung dipermukaan laut itu.  
"Ini... tolong rawat dia..." Seto menyerahkan Noa pada Isono yang dari wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Noa. Dengan hati-hati Isono membawa Noa kedalam kapal selam dan memberikan perawatan darurat.  
"Mana Mokuba?"  
"Mokuba-sama sudah berganti baju duluan di helikopter..."

-

Seto memasuki helikopter dan mendapati Mokuba yang telah berganti baju tengah makan burger kesukaannya. Seto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya itu.  
"Lebih baik kau jaga Noa sana..."  
"Oke..." Mokuba ngeloyor melewati kakaknya. Tapi kemudian Isono berdiri didepan pintu helikopter.  
"Mokuba-sama, Noa-sama tengah dalam perawatan, tapi dokter dalam kapal menyarankan untuk langsung membawanya kerumah sakit... Noa-sama dalam masa kritis..."  
Seto yang telah selesai ganti baju, juga mendengar kata-kata Isono.  
"Kalau begitu, kami akan ke rumah sakit langsung dengan Noa memakai helikopter ini..."

-

Kini Mokuba, dan Seto yang tengah memeluk Noa dalam pangkuannya hanya terdiam dalam helikopter yang sedang terbang menuju rumah sakit.  
"Mokuba... maksudmu _bila alat-alat yang melidungi Noa dimatikan melalui komputer ... akan ada 'sesuatu' yang otomatis terjadi_... itu maksudnya..."  
"Maksudnya... ketika alat-alat itu mati, ruangan yang ada didasar laut tadi akan otomatis naik kepermukaan... jadi dapat segera ditemukan oleh orang lain..." Mokuba duduk disamping kakaknya yang masih memeluk Noa.  
"Jadi... dia... memang saudara kita, ya...?"  
Seto terdiam.

"Ya..."

------

**TBC...**

**Agak bingung juga cara ngejelasin ruang bawah laut di Alcatraz itu... Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau nggak bisa ngebayanginnya ya...**


	22. ‘Ghost’ from the Past

**'Ghost' from the Past**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, hari-hari dijalani Yugi dan yang lain dengan tenang.  
Mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa kejutan-kejutan lagi...

"SURPRISEEEEE...!!!"  
"Apa lagi, ni cewek satu... awas lo... kalo nggak penting gue usir lu..." omel Yugi pada Anzu yang tiba-tiba memasuki dapur rumahnya dengan menenteng tas-tas besar. Jii-chan tertawa melihat Anzu dan Yugi berdebat lagi. Atem berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Atem-chan!! Aku punya sesuatu buat you!!!! LIHAAAAT!!!!"  
Anzu membongkar isi tasnya yang ternyata adalah baju-baju lamanya. Ia memberikan semuanya pada Atem, dan menyuruh cewek bertubuh mungil itu mencoba semuanya.

Yugi memperhatikan baju-baju Anzu. "Buset... ini'kan baju lu waktu SMP... emang nyukup buat Atem???" Setelah Yugi berkomentar, cowok itu beserta Anzu dan Jii-chan menyadari Atem yang telah berganti baju dikamarnya kini berdiri di pintu dapur. Dan baju lama Anzu ternyata... masih terlihat agak kebesaran ditubuhnya.  
"Yah... mending kebesaran dikit dari pada kekecilan! Kalo gitu semua ini buat Atem!!!"  
"Ta, tapi Anzu-san..."  
"Nggak apa-apa...! Lagian udah gak nyukup buatku...!"  
"Ya eyalllahhhh... udah gembrot gitu..."  
Anzu dan Yugi mulai berantem adu mulut lagi.  
Jii-chan ketawa-ketawa lagi liat Atem berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

---

"Eh, betewe... si Seto udah beberapa hari ini nggak kesekolah... sibuk apa ya...?"  
"Bodo amat... emang gue urusin...?"  
"Ih, si Yu-chan...! Jahat amat si..."  
Yugi dan Anzu berjalan berduaan di jalanan kota Domino. Anzu bahagianya nggak ketulungan, ini udah kayak kencan. Cuma minus pegangan tangan aja, dan... Yugi nggak bisa diem kalo liat toko mainan yang jual figurin anime / manga. Apalagi kartu M&W.  
Anzu terdiam disamping Yugi yang berjalan tanpa bicara. Lama-lama Anzu ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaan padanya.  
"Ng... Yu-chan... saat ini... ada nggak cewek yang lagi dipikirn...?"  
"Kenapa emang...?"  
"Pi, pingin tau aja..."  
"Ada..."  
"Si, Siapa???"  
"Atem..."  
Anzu menghela napas. Ia berusaha membuat pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik lagi.  
"Kalo yang lagi disukai...?"  
"Atem..."  
"Di, diperhatiin...?"  
"Atem... Udahlah... Napa sih emangnya...?"  
"Ng... nggak ada cewek lain... yang ada dipikiranmu...?"

Yugi terdiam sambil menatap Anzu. Anzu menunggu jawaban...  
"Nggak..."  
Anzu menghela napas kembali sambil menatap Yugi yang berjalan menjauh darinya. _'Apa... aku sudah terlambat...?'  
_Anzu berjalan mendekati Yugi yang kini berdiri mematung. "Yu-chan... Yu...? Yu-chan? Dikau kenapa? Kok kayak liat hantu gitu sih...?"  
Anzu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yugi yang pucat pasi. Matanya terbelalak nyaris copot, mulutnya melongo. Keringet dingin ngucur kayak air terjun niagara.  
"Gu... gue... pesti salah liat' kan...?"  
"Liat apaan, Yu-chan...?"  
"Itu..."  
Mata Anzu mengikuti arah telunjuk Yugi. Kini keduanya berdiri terdiam, bengong bersamaan.  
"Ma, masa... Noa... jalan didepan kita...?"  
"Noa'kan... udah..."

Tapi kini kedua anak itu benar-benar terpaku pada seorang anak berambut hijau. Anak itu menyadari keberadaan Yugi dan Anzu, ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
Otomatis Anzu dan Yugi berlari menjauh meninggalkan tempat mereka bengong tadi sambil jejeritan.  
"Kita liat hantuuuu!!!"  
"Masa' di siang bolong gini???"  
"Jangan-jangan sekarang kita ada di 'dunia'nya si Noa!!!"  
"Tapi banyak orang-orang gini, Yu-chaaaan!!! Lagian barusan kita beli es krim gitu looooh!!!!"  
"Sa' bodo tea!!!! Lariiiii!!!!"

Atem yang lagi bantu Jii-chan bersihin toko, heran liat abangnya sama ceweknya (alias status gak jelas) lari-lari dengan rusuhnya masuk rumah Yugi.  
Atem ndeketin kedua makhluk yang ngos-ngosan itu.  
"Yugi...? Anzu-san...? Ada apa...?" tanya Atem kalem.

"Ha, hantu... hantu!"  
"Kita... dikejar... hantu...!"  
Tentu saja Atem nggak percaya. Tapi liat kelakuan Yugi dan Anzu yang nggak dibuat-buat sama sekali, Atem jadi kebingungan. Dan tiba-tiba...

Ting tong...!

Yugi dan Anzu tambah jejeritan, panik sambil pelukan.  
"GYAAA! KITA DIKEJAR SAMPE RUMAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
Atem membukakan pintu, meski Yugi dan Anzu melarangnya. Begitu Atem membukakan pintu, ia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hijau dengan mata biru yang bersinar ceria. Ia tersenyum manis melihat Atem. Cewek itu membalas senyumannya.

"Yami Yugi-san! Lama tak bertemu!"  
Kini Atem yang terkejut mendengar panggilannya. Sedangkan Yugi dan Anzu udah pasang mantra-mantra pengusir setan sambil memanjatkan pohon, eh, doa dengan khusyuk berdasarkan kepercayaan masing-masing... (lo?)

Noa cekikian. "Yugi... aku bukan hantu... ini aku... Noa, aku masih hidup kok... kakiku nggak melayang'kan?"  
Yugi mendekati anak laki-laki itu dengan amat sangat hati-hati. Ia memastikannya dengan menyentuh bahu Noa. "Jadi... kamu... bener-bener bukan hantu...?"

"Hantu?" tanya Atem bingung.  
"Yami Yugi-san... lama tak berjumpa, ya? Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu!"  
"Yami... Yugi...?" Atem semakin bingung mendengar panggilannya dari anak laki-laki itu. Noa mulai menyadari ada yang tak beres. Yugi dan Anzu terdiam melihatnya.  
"Yami Yugi-san...? Ini aku... Noa... Kau tak ingat...?"  
"Ng... kau siapa, ya...?"

Noa terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia memandangi Atem dengan sedih. Kini ia memandang Yugi dan Anzu yang hanya terdiam.

"No, Noa...?"  
Noa, Atem, Yugi, dan Anzu menoleh pada Jou, Shizuka, Honda, Otogi, dan Ryo yang tengah berdiri didekat pagar rumah Yugi sambil bengong melihat Noa berdiri dihadapan mereka.  
"Ka, kamu...? Hantu... bukan?" tanya Shizuka bego. Ryo yang sebelumnya memang belum pernah ketemu sama sekali dengan Noa, langsung tertarik begitu mendengar kata 'hantu'.  
"Ha? Hantu? Sungguhan?"

"NOAAAA!"  
Kini semua menoleh pada Seto dan Mokuba yang berlari mendekati mereka.  
"Noa! Buset! Baru aja keluar rumah sakit, udah jalan-jalan seenaknya! Kita bingung nyariin tau!" omel Mokuba.  
"Noa..." Seto mendekati Noa dan Atem. Tapi Noa terlihat sedih sambil memeluk Seto.  
"Seto ni-san... Kenapa...Yami Yugi-san..."  
Semua terdiam. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi sedih.  
"Kujelasin di dalem... Tapi sebelumnya... jelasin kenapa kau bisa di dunia ini...?" Yugi menepuk bahu Noa.

---

"... Gozaburo tak ingin kehilanganku sebagai 'alat'nya... ia ingin agar tetap dalam genggamannya... Saat kecelakaan itu... sebenarnya aku masih hidup... hanya saja tubuhku melemah... Dan beberapa organku tak bekerja lagi... Selama tubuhku di'perbaiki'... jiwaku ada didalam dunia maya itu... Para dokter dan ilmuwan mengganti semua organ dalam tubuhku yang tak terpakai lagi dengan organ baru dari donatur persediaan rumah sakit... Setelah tubuhku membaik... justru saat itu Gozaburo meninggal... dan tak ada yang tahu tentang rencana pengobatan diriku selain Gozaburo dan beberapa bawahannya... sehingga aku tetap 'tertidur' didalam laut sana... Setelah Seto ni-san dan Mokuba menemukanku, aku tinggal dengan mereka... keluarga kandungku... ternyata aku adalah kakak kembar Mokuba..."

Semua mendengarkan cerita Noa dengan tenang. Mereka menemukan lagi 'kejutan' baru.  
Kini mereka terdiam dalam ruang tamu Yugi.  
"La, lalu... soal Yami Yugi-san...?" tanya Noa perlahan.  
Yugi memulai ceritanya dengan menghela napas panjang. Ia menceritakan semuanya benar-benar dari awal.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Noa hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kini ia mengerti semuanya. Seto memeluk bahu adiknya yang berambut hijau itu. Mokuba juga hanya terdiam sambil merangkul saudara kembarnya.

-

Atem mulai menyalakan kompor untuk memasakkan makan malam untuk Yugi, Jii-chan dan para tamu mereka diruang tamu. Setelah beberapa hari, gadis itu mulai merasa lebih baik. Untuk tetap menjaga kondisinya, ia harus banyak bergerak. Atem lebih terbiasa bergerak didapur. Ketika dirumah sakit, ada beberapa buku yang Yugi bawakan adalah buku resep. Atem mulai terbiasa memasakkan makanan untuk keluarganya.  
Gadis itu menyadari, Noa melongokkan kepalanya perlahan di bibir pintu dapur, memperhatikan Atem. Ia tersenyum melihat Noa yang malu-malu berdiri dipintu.  
"Ada apa, Noa-kun...?" sapa Atem ramah.  
"Ng... A, anu..."  
Noa berjalan mendekati Atem yang membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga pandangannya sejajar dengan Noa.  
Anak itu memainkan jemarinya diujung celana pendek yang ia kenakan.  
"Maaf... tadi aku tiba-tiba memanggilmu dengan ..."  
"Tak apa, Noa... Dulu mungkin namaku memang itu... meski aku tak ingat... Jangan dipermasalahkan, ya?"  
"Baik, Atem nee-san..."  
Atem tersenyum mendengar panggilan barunya dari Noa. Tiba-tiba Atem mencium kening Noa dan membuat Kaiba junior itu terkejut.  
"Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa mengingatmu... Aku tahu kau pasti berharap sekali bisa bertemu dengan diriku yang lama... yang kau kenal..." Atem memeluk sambil mengusap kepala Noa.  
"Yugi bercerita banyak tentang apa yang telah terjadi ketika jiwaku berada didalam tubuhnya... Tapi aku sama sekali tak dapat mengingatnya... Maafkan aku, ya...?"

Noa terdiam selama dalam pelukan Atem. Noa membalas pelukan Atem dengan hangat. Belum pernah ia rasakan pelukan sehangat itu dari orang lain. Dalam hati ia memanggil Atem dengan julukan baru lagi...  
_'Ibu...'_

-

"Noa mana...?" tanya Seto.  
"Tadi keluar... ke we-se mungkin..." jawab Mokuba cuek. Soalnya dia lagi main kartu sama Yugi dan Ryo (yang katanya bisa baca kartu lewat kekuatan cenayang setelah berhari-hari puasa gak makan brokoli).  
Otogi dan Honda asik maen otelo. Anzu dan Shizuka asik ngegosip. Jou asik baca majalah sama Seto yang sekarang nyariin adeknya yang satu lagi.

Akhirnya Seto keluar dari kamar Yugi, ngambil handphonenya yang ketinggalan diruang tamu tadi. Tapi ketika ngelewatin dapur, cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dan mengintip kedapur.

"Noa bisa masak juga ya? Supnya enak sekali lo..." puji Atem.  
"Cuma ditambahin kaldu aja kok..." ujar Noa tersipu.  
Keduanya tak menyadari Seto mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Mereka asik memasak.  
"Ajarin aku masak dong, Atem nee-san..."  
"Boleh... kalau Noa senggang main kesini saja..."  
Noa terlihat senang sekali. Kini ia menyadari Seto telah memperhatikan keduanya dari tadi.  
"Ni-san... Maaf, kita mau pulang sekarang, ya?" Noa jadi buru-buru melepas celemeknya yang kebesaran itu.  
Atem berjalan pelan mendekati Seto "Pulang sekarang...? Tapi aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk kita semua..."  
Seto jadi buru-buru menjelaskan sebelum Noa selesai melepas celemeknya.  
"Oh, bukan... aku hanya ingin keruang tamu... mengambil handphoneku..."  
Noa tak jadi melepas celemeknya. Kini ia malah bergelantungan manja ditangan Atem. Sepertinya Noa menyukai Atem dalam sekejap. Seto mengangkat alisnya melihat adiknya bermanja-manja pada Atem. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Atem mengelus kepala Noa dengan lembut.

Suasana kekeluargaan itu rusak seketika, ketika suara gedabrukan mendekat dari arah kamar Yugi diantai 2.  
"Tem! Wasabi mana???" tanya Yugi buru-buru dengan Mokuba yang ngikutin dibelakangnya.

Atem, Noa, dan Seto kebingungan melihat Yugi dan Mokuba yang sibuk nuangin wasabi dengan air panas dalem gelas, lalu dikocok sampe merata, ditambah kecap asin, biar ma' nyusss... . Mereka berdua buru-buru kekamar lagi sambil cekakakan nggak jelas.

Karena penasaran, Noa dan Seto ngikutin mereka dari belakang. Atem melanjutkan masaknya lagi.  
Begitu mengintip kedalam kamar Yugi. Ternyata Ryo yang kalah maen kartu, kudu dihukum minum sirop wasabi buatan Mokuba dan Yugi. Tentu aja anak-anak jadi pada rame ketawa cekakakan. Noa sampe bingung ngeliat ulah temen-temen abangnya. Seto yang mulai kebiasa sama mereka cuma menghela napas panjang. Shizuka dan Anzu ikut ketawa kepingkal-pingkal. Otogi dan Honda malah sambil gebuk-gebuk tong sampa di kamar Yugi. Tapi yang paling heboh ya si Yugi dan Mokuba, ngeliat mukanya Ryo yang kepedesan plus kepanasan. Jounouchi yang baru balik dari kamar mandi ikut cekikikan disamping Seto. Mokuba dan Yugi udah nggak bisa lagi nahan ketawa mereka.  
"GIHAHAHAHAHA!!! GOKIL BANGET!"  
"KOCAK MAMPUS!"

Seto tiba-tiba keinget, ia lupa ngambil handphone-nya yang ketinggalan diruang tamu. Doi turun balik lagi menuju ruang tamu. Tapi sebelum ninggalin pintu kamar Yugi, Anzu manggil tu cowok.  
"Ei, Seto! Atem-chan dimandang?"  
"Eh? A, apa...?"  
"Anzu nanya 'Atem dimana'..." Jou ngejelasin bahasa gaul yang Anzu pake ke Seto. Terang aja Seto nggak ngerti.  
"Oh... tadi, sih lagi di dapur... lagi masak..." jawab Seto sekenanya.  
"Ouw! Kalo gitchu eike mau bantu-bantu... Shizu-chan ikut?"  
"Iya dongs!"  
Tiba-tiba Yugi ngehentiin dua gadis belia nan centil itu.  
"Eh, mending jangan deh... Ntar makanannnya gak bakal bisa dimakan kita-kita..." komentar Yugi. Terang aja Anzu dan Shizuka cemberut. Tapi mereka tetep ngeloyor keluar ngikutin Seto yang mau keruang tamu. Otogi yang emang lagi pingin pedekate sama Atem, nekat ikut-ikutan. Yugi langsung bisa baca hati Otogi. Langsung kontan Yugi narik kaos Otogi sambil menatapnya tajem banget, Otogi nggak bisa berkutik begitu Yugi ngomong. "Lu... disini aja... maen kartu..."

------

**TBC...**

**Hehehe... kali ini langsung 3 chapter! :D R&R!**


	23. Hidden

**Hidden...**

Akhirnya dapur jadi agak-agak kisruh, soalnya Anzu dan Shizuka bantuin Atem sambil ngajakin tu cewe kalem nggosip.  
"Masa siiiii??? Jadi doi mutusin pacarnya tiba-tiba gitu??? Ih! Kejamnya lelaki...!"  
"Yo'i loh, jeng...! Waktu eike denger kabarnya, eike sumpa! Gak pecaya! Cappe deee... Padahal eike pikir die pada bisa lengket kayak prangko...!"  
Atem cuma bisa senyum-senyum aja liat duo cewe asistennya gosip kayak ibu-ibu gitu.

"Nah... sudah hampir siap semuanya... Aku mau tata piring dulu..." Atem mengecilkan api kompor.  
Tapi begitu dia akan berjinjit untuk mengambil piring dilemari atas, Jounouchi datang menghampiri dari balik pintu dapur. "Kubantuin ya...?"  
"Ah, terima kasih Jounouchi-san... Tapi saya bisa sendiri... tak apa-apa kok..."  
"Sudahlah... lagipula aku lagi nggak ngapa-ngapain..."  
Sedangkan dikamar Yugi sedang terjadi pertandingan kartu sengit. Honda, Otogi, Mokuba, dan Yugi.  
Noa yang kartunya sudah habis dari tadi sama Jounouchi, cuma bisa duduk diem dipojokan. Takut liat aura keempat cowok yang masih bertanding itu. Sedangkan Ryo udah tewas gara-gara minum sirop wasabi tadi.

Jounouchi menata piring dimeja ruang tamu. Seto yang tadi lagi nelepon rekan bisnisnya ikut bantuin Jounouchi geser meja lesehan.  
"Thanks, Seto..."

Dua cowok tinggi itu kembali kedapur untuk mengambil beberapa gelas minum. Karena tubuh mungil Atem nggak sampai untuk meraih lemari diatas, Seto dan Jou benar-benar amat sangat membantu.

-

Akhirnya rumah keluarga Mutou jadi ramai ketika makan malem.  
Jii-chan, Atem, Seto, Noa, Mokuba, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Ryo, Otogi, Anzu, dan Yugi mengelilingi meja lesehan yang penuh dengan masakan buatan Atem (Anzu dan Shizuka nggak keitung. Soalnya dua anak itu cuma ngerusui, nggosip, dan bantu ngicip-icip doang didapur).

Acara makan malem nggak kalah ributnya dengan pertandingan kartu tadi sore. Apalagi Ryo yang makannya lahap banget. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan-makanan buatan Atem. Dan anak itu langsung suka dan cinta mati sama masakan Atem. Honda dan Otogi terang aja nggak terima ketika lauk mereka dicomotin Ryo. Yugi terus-terusan ngeledek Anzu yang makannya sebenernya nggak sebanyak Ryo.  
"Gembrot lu... udah... diet sana...!"  
"Brisik!"  
Shizuka yang mau ambil lauk daging tiba-tiba sumpitnya bersentuhan dengan sumpit Mokuba. Kedua anak itu jadi bersaing mendapatkan daging yang paling besar. Noa semakin mengkerut liat Mokuba dan Shizuka yang dengan beringasnya berebutan. Sepak sana-sepak sini, tunyuk sana- tunyuk sini.  
Jounouchi yang jadi kesulitan ngambil lauk, akhirnya pindah kesebelah Seto.  
Seto dan Jounouchi dengan kalemnya ngadain taruhan dengan lauk.  
"Aku pasang buat Shizuka deh..." Jounouchi taruh dagingnya diatas piring kecil kosong.  
"Aku buat Mokuba..."  
Noa semakin panik berusaha menghentikan kedua anak yang seumur dengannya itu.  
"Kayaknya ada yang lain deh..." Honda menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat Jou dan Seto yang duduk makan dengan kalem, sedangkan Mokuba dan Shizuka berantem dengan sengitnya.

"Atem masakannya enak, ya..." puji Jou.  
"Terima kasih" senyum Atem ramah.

Jounouchi nyikut-nyikut Seto yang ada disebelah kanannya. Seto nangkep maksud Jou. "Mumpung Atem disebelahmu persis...! Ayo, ngomong sesuatu...!" bisik Jou. Cowok pirang itu berusaha hati-hati supaya Yugi nggak nyadar. Dan mumpung suasana lagi rame. Apalagi Jii-chan dan Yugi main game lagi pake nasi.

"Kau... pintar mengolah masakannya..." Seto berusaha memuji Atem. Meski buat Jou kedengarannya 'datar' banget! "Amit deh ni anak..." maki Jou dalem hati.  
"Terima kasih banyak... syukurlah kalian semua menyukainya..." senyum manis Atem membuat Seto agak salting.

"Akyu menang!!!!" Shizuka langsung menelan daging rebutannya. Mokuba yang nggak bisa meraihnya, mulai memaki-maki dengan kesal.  
"Dasar Baka-Katsuya!!!"  
"Biarin! Chibi-Kaiba!!!!"  
Mereka mulai saling ngeledek. Emang pertumbuhan cewek lebih cepat dari pada cowok. Meski Mokuba tahu kenyataan menyedihkan itu, doi tetep aja kesel setengah mati disinggung tinggi badannya. Dan Shizuka yang sebenernya memang kalo mikir, otaknya lemodddd bangetttt! Nggak terima diledek begitu. Padahal sebenernya cewek itu termasuk paling pinter dikelasnya. Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi.

Jii-chan dan Yugi juga masih asik main menara nasi... siapa yang menara nasinya paling tinggi, dia yang menang. Anzu kasih semangat gaya cheerleader. Otogi masih berusaha melindungi makanannya dari serangan Ryo. Honda asik kasih semangat ke yayangnya yang sedang bertarung. Noa berusaha menghentikan Mokuba dan Shizuka. Jounouchi akhirnya mau nggak mau jadi wasit, karena dipaksa oleh kedua anak yang asik bertarung itu.

Atem dan Seto hanya terdiam. Mereka merasakan sepi dalam keramaian... (ciyeh! Prikitiw! Sippirilli!)  
"Aku nggak nyangka bakal seramai ini..." komentar Seto membuat Atem tertawa kecil.  
"Tapi entah kenapa... rasanya... aku merindukan semua ini... kalian semua... suasana ini..."  
Seto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Atem. Dalam ingatannya pasti masih tertinggal ingatannya sebagai Yami Yugi.

---

Setelah kerusuhan dan makan malam selesai, semua teman-teman Yugi membantu beres-beres dan cuci piring. Kecuali Shizuka dan Mokuba yang akhirnya lemes kecapean habis tanding panco.  
Dan setelah beberes hingga rapi, semua orang pamit pulang. Jou kepaksa harus gendong adeknya. Begitu pula dengan Seto, tapi untungnya sang CEO akan dijemput dengan mobil. Honda dan Otogi dengan be-tenya harus nganterin Ryo yang udah gak bisa jalan karena kekenyangan. Yugi akhirnya nganterin Anzu pulang. Begitu-begitu juga, yugi seorang jentelmen loh...

Atem menemani ketiga Kaiba yang akan dijemput dengan supir mereka nanti.  
Mokuba dan Noa yang sudah kecapen tertidur dipangkuan Atem. Seto yang melihatnya jadi heran sendiri. Selama ini belum pernah Mokuba bisa akrab dengan teman kakaknya seperti ini. Bahkan dengan Yugi cs-pun Mokuba tak pernah seperti ini. Entah dengan Noa, yang sejak pertama kali kenal dengan Atem yang 'sekarang' sudah sangat terlihat kalau anak itu benar-benar menyukai Atem.

Seto tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu. Japi seperti ibu dan kedua anaknya.  
Pria tinggi itu duduk disamping Atem yang mengelus kepala anak kembar dipangkuannya itu. Noa yang masih tertidur, merasakan ada orang lain yang duduk disampingnya menjadi bergeser kepangkuan Seto. Seto dan Atem tertawa kecil melihatnya. Suasana malam itu sangat sepi dan tenang. Seto mulai mengantuk, menunggu mobilnya belum kunjung datang. Lama-lama kepala pria itu bersender pada bahu Atem. Matanya tak bisa lagi tertahan untuk menutup. Atem yang agak terkejut ketika bahunya disandari kepala Seto, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkan pria itu tertidur disitu.

Kedua remaja itu akhirnya menyadari... bahwa mereka sama-sama merindukan sentuhan masing-masing sejak lama. Atem membelai lembut rambut Seto. Pria itu benar-benar merasakan hangat dalam sentuhan Atem.

_Seakan telah menunggu... selama... beribu-ribu tahun..._

Seto membuka matanya perlahan. Kini mata keduanya bertemu dan saling memandang dengan lembut.

_Seakan pernah bertatapan...sejak... beribu-ribu tahun..._

Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Keduanya seakan tak bisa menghentikannya. Keduanya dapat merasakan hangatnya napas diwajah mereka. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

_'Seth...'  
'Atem...'_

Suara mobil menghentikan keduanya bersentuhan. Seto dan Atem sama sekali tak mengerti. Apa yang membuat mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

-

"Gue pulang... Tem, buatin teh dong... diluar dingin banget... Tem?"  
Atem yang baru menyadari kedatangan Yugi, terkejut dari lamunannya. "Oh, i... iya!"  
"Lu napa sih...?"  
"Ng, nggak..."

Yugi terdiam memperhatikan Atem yang sedang menyeduh teh.  
"Tem... kamu..."  
"Ng?"  
"Ada cowok yang kamu suka nggak?"  
Tentu saja Atem terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yugi yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tak heran, cewek itu menyadari Yugi sangat menyayanginya dan tak pernah membiarkan cowok sembarangan mendekatinya. Bahkan teman-temannya sendiri.  
"Nggak, Yug... kenapa...?"  
"Nggak apa-apa..." Yugi menyeruput tehnya.

-

Sedangkan Seto yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobilnya, hanya bisa melamun sambil memandangi pemandangan kota Domino malam hari. Kedua adiknya tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Pria itu kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya dengan Atem tadi.  
Kini ia tak bisa memungkirinya lagi.  
Ia tahu dulu ia adalah Seth... dan Seth terus menunggu kembalinya sang Pharaoh yang amat sangat dicintainya.

"Aku... memang... merasakan sesuatu..."

------

**TBC...**

**Hoeee... akhirnya masukkin 4 chapter deh...  
Prideshipping again!!! xD Hahaha! Love it! **


	24. …Feelings

…**Feelings**

"Haaaaa???? Terus? Terus???"  
"Kamu jadi kayak cewek deh…"  
"Aaaah, bodo amat! Terus gimana??? Kamu bener nyaris cium dia???"  
Jounouchi langsung terduduk ditempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam handphonenya dengan kedua tangan agar Shizuka tak bisa dengar pembicaraannya dengan Seto dari kamar disampingnya.

Di line yang satu lagi, Seto sedang menyeruput teh di perpustakaannya yang mewah. Ia menggenggam handphone ditangan kirinya.  
"Aku ngerasa nggak bisa lagi ngumpetin ini… aku bisa percaya sama kamu untuk nyembunyiin ini' kan…? _Joseph_…?"  
Jounouchi ketawa denger nama 'keren' yang tak pernah ia pakai. Kata-kata Seto kedengeran serius banget. Tu cowok sebenernya memang butuh temen curhat.  
"Sial! Ini pasti gara-gara Seth!"  
"Hahaha! Ayolah… kamu nggak bisa nyalahin masa lalumu…"  
"Tapi memang bener' kan? Perasaan Seth pada Pharaohnya alias Atem memang tertinggal padaku…?"  
"Hei, hei… kalau kamu memang bener punya rasa sama Atem, kamu harus berani ngehadepin abangnya lo…"  
"Yugi…? Emang segitu bahayanya…?" suara Seto terdengar menganggap remeh.  
"Ng… ini… aku cuma cerita sama kamu aja ya…?"  
Seto jadi penasaran mendengar suara Jou yang menjadi agak pelan.

"Waktu Sabtu kemarin… Atem ke sekolahan buat nganterin bekal Yugi yang ketinggalan… Yugi udah nungguin didepan gerbang… tapi Atem belum dateng juga… Yugi akhirnya nekat keluar area sekolah waktu istirahat… Dan ternyata Atem lagi digodain cowok-cowok berbadan besar… Aku penasaran… makanya aku ngikutin Yugi diem-diem… Atem ketakutan banget… Tentu saja Yugi marah, dia langsung menarik Atem, cowok-cowok itu marah… akhirnya aku ikut turun tangan… karena badan mereka besar-besar, dan lagi kalo ketahuan berantem di jam sekolah bisa berabe, aku butuh bantuan… makanya aku panggil Hirutani dan teman-teman sebelumnya… Soalnya bisa hemat waktu… Kalo mau sih, aku juga bisa ngalahin cowok-cowok yang nggangguin Atem itu…"  
"Stop! Stop! Hirutani…? Bukannya dia musuhmu…? Honda yang cerita sama aku…" Seto menghentikan Jounouchi yang lagi ngebanggain dirinya.  
"Itu… sebenernya beberapa hari yang lalu … aku duel dengannya… siapa yang menang, bakal jadi penguasa Kota Domino… te, terus…" Jou malah berhaha-hehe.  
Jounouchi nggak perlu nerusin kata-katanya… Seto udah langsung nangkep endingnya. Jounouchi menang. Makanya beberapa hari yang lalu Ryou cerita, Jou ijin 3 hari nggak sekolah, kemudian dateng kesekolah dengan babak belur. Dan waktu Seto nelepon mau nanyain persoalannya, bapak Jou menjawab telepon sambil panik. Beliau masih panik banget liat Jou yang pingsan 3 hari, langsung ke sekolah setelah siuman.

"Berarti… penguasa Kota Domino sekarang kamu, dong…? Tanya Seto.  
"Kita udah damai kok… A, aku lanjutin… kemudian Hirutani dateng bawa pasukannya… cowok-cowok yang kalah jumlah itu akhirnya pergi tanpa ada ribut-ribut… Aku meminta Hirutani mengantar Atem dengan motornya, awalnya Yugi nggak bisa percaya… tapi setelah aku meyakinkannya, anak itu mau juga mempercayakan Atem pada Hirutani untuk diantar pulang… yah… meskipun Yugi mengancamnya juga sih…"  
Seto membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil tetap mendengarkan cerita Jounouchi.

"Nah… pas hari Minggu… aku dan Hirutani baru kumpul-kumpul dengan ketua geng daerah lain…"  
"Kayaknya hidupmu emang cocok dijalanan ya?" ledek Seto.  
"Brisik lu…! Terus… waktu pulangnya, aku jalan sendirian didaerah sepi pinggiran Kota Domino… Aku ngeliat Yugi baru keluar dari sebuah gang kecil… waktu kuperhatiin, tangannya berdarah dan anak itu agak babak belur… tapi aku nggak ngikutin dia… Begitu aku melihat ke gang yang baru ditinggalkannya…"  
"Ada apa…?"

-

_Flashback_

_Jounouchi terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat 4 orang cowok bertubuh besar terbujur dijalanan gang kecil itu dengan berdarah-darah dan babak belur. Ketika Jou mendekat, cowok itu menyadari… keempat laki-laki itu adalah para cowok yang mengganggu Atem kemarin…  
Jounouchi mendekati salah satu dari mereka yang masih sadar. Ia bertanya dengan kalem…  
"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini…?"  
Laki-laki bertubuh besar yang terkapar itu mengenali Jounouchi yang bersama Yugi Sabtu kemarin.  
"C, cowok kerdil… itu… T, temanmu kemarin…"  
"Dia sendirian?"  
"Ng... nggak… ada beberapa orang lagi..."  
Setelah itu Jounouchi meninggalkan keempat orang yang pingsan di gang itu. Ia mengikuti arah Yugi pergi. Dan kini Jounouchi mendapati Yugi tengah cuci muka ditaman._

-

"Yugi bener-bener nggak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati Atem sembarangan…"  
Seto terdiam mendengar cerita Jou. Sejak berubahnya Yugi, tinggi badan Yugi, dan sifat-sifatnya… baru kali ini Seto mendengar cerita sifat Yugi yang tak disangka-sangka itu.  
"Jangan ceritain kesiapa-siapa ya…Kalo aku sebenernya liat sendiri kejadian itu… Tenang aja, kalo kamu butuh dukunganku aku siap sedia kok…"  
"Dukungan apa?"  
"Lo? Itu loh… dukungan mendekati Atem…"  
"Diam kau!"  
"Hahahaha! Seorang Seto Kaiba ternyata pemalu juga! Ehehehe… eh, ngomong-ngomong… gimana kabar Noa…? Udah kebiasa hidup dengan adikmu yang bandel itu?"  
"Maksudmu Mokuba…? Yah… sebenernya…"  
Belum selesai Seto cerita, sebuah teriakan terdengar, hingga di line yang satu lagi.

"SETO NI-SAAAAAAANNN!!!! MOKUBA NAKAAAAAALLLL!!! MASA TAS-KU DIMASUKKIN TIKUS-TIKUSAAAAAANNN!!!!"  
Suara Noa menggema diiringi tawa setan Mokuba. Jounouchi ikutan ketawa mendengar Seto menghela napas panjang setelahnya.  
"Okeeee… sekarang aku tau situasinya…"  
"Sori, Jou… udah dulu ya… Noa butuh 911…"  
Akhirnya kedua cowok itu menutup handphonenya diiringi ketawa Jounouchi.

"Mokuba! Sudah! Jangan nakal lagi! Sekarang kalian berdua beres-beres! Besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah Noa… Mokuba! Kau juga tidur!"  
Kedua anak itu langsung kekamar mereka masing-masing.  
Mokuba yang kepalanya langsung nimpa bantal empuk bisa langsung tidur dengan pulasnya. Sedangkan, Noa yang sudah tidur dimobil tadi (sebenernya Mokuba juga, tapi tu anak bisa kebo banget!) nggak begitu ngantuk. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Seto.  
"Seto ni-san…"  
"Noa? Nanti kamu kesiangan lo…" Seto menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Noa.  
"Habis… nggak bisa tidur… Lagipula aku kepikiran besok… Aku bener-bener harus sekelas dengan Mokuba…?"  
Seto menghela napas. "Kalau kalian berada di SMP yang sama, hatiku merasa lebih lega… lagipula Shizuka adik Jounouchi juga sekelas dengan kalian… Kalian bertiga bisa saling menjaga…"  
"Justru itu… Kalau mereka bikin ribut disekolah lagi gimana???"  
Seto ketawa, tapi dia mengerti penderitaan Noa ketika makan malam dirumah Yugi.  
"Yah… kita jalani dulu semuanya ya…?"

Akhirnya Noa berjalan kekamarnya. Seto memperhatikan Noa dari pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Noa terhenti, ia berbalik pada Seto lagi.  
"Seto ni-san… apa kau menyukai Yami… Atem ne-san?" pertanyaan Noa tiba-tiba membuat Seto kaget setengah mati. "A, apa maksudmu Noa???"  
"Aku menyukainya… Kenapa kalian tak menikah saja? Aku sangat senang kalau dia menjadi kakak perempuanku…" Seto semakin panik mendengar celoteh Noa. "Lagipula kalian cocok sekali!"

"Noa… Noa… seperti yang kubilang tadi… kita jalani dulu semuanya… Jangan buru-buru… Tak ada hal yang dipaksakan akan berakhir dengan baik… Aku masih belum begitu yakin akan perasaanku dengannya…"  
Noa kembali berjalan kekamarnya dengan wajah sedikit lesu.

"Mungkin… kalau beberapa hari aku tak bertemu dengannya… aku bisa menahan perasaanku…" gumam Seto.

**TBC... -_-**

**Sori... kelamaan...**


	25. Shield

**Shield**

"Nggak boleh keluyuran sendirian, nggak boleh keluar rumah sendirian, nggak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian, nggak boleh belanja sendirian, nggak bol…!"  
"Jadi yang boleh apa dong…?" Atem menunjukkan wajah sedih pada kakaknya. Yugi cuma ngingsot. Cowok itu bener-bener ngelarang Atem untuk ngapa-ngapain, alias dipingit! Mana enak! Tentu aja Atem protes.

Udah beberapa minggu Atem terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya, teman-teman dan tetangga (disekitar rumah Yugi dan khususnya teman-teman Yugi). Tapi Yugi yang bener-bener sayang (belebihan atuh…) pada Atem berusaha 'melindungi' adik kembarnya itu. Dengan cara, yang bener-bener membuat Atem nggak enak. Alhasil Atem sering ngambek sama Yugi. Kemana-mana harus bilang sama Yugi dulu atau dalam pengawasan Yugi.

"Pokoknya kamu cuma boleh pergi sama orang yang udah kukenal deket!"  
"Tetep harus lapor?" tanya Atem setengah nantang. Setelah agak lama tinggal sama Yugi, cewek itu mulai berani menantang abangnya, yang biasanya gampang ciut kalau Atem udah marah.  
"Ka, kalo ini pengecualian deh…" jawab Yugi setengah khawatir liat adeknya mulai galak.  
Atem menghela napas dan kembali kedapur untuk memasak makan siang.

"Tem… marah ya…?" tanya Yugi pelan.  
"Nggak…" suara Atem kedengeran lumayan galak. Yugi kediem lagi. "Gue mau part time dulu… Ntar kalo kamu mau belanja, hubungi gue aja, biar sekalian pulang part time gue belanja…" Akhirnya Yugi ngeloyor keluar rumah.

Atem tinggal menunggu nasi di ricecooker matang. Ia terduduk diruang makan. Atem bener-bener ingin keluar. Dan Jii-chan sendiri membebaskan cucu perempuannya itu untuk keluyuran. Hanya saja si abang Yugi satu itu rewelnya bukan kepalang, menjalar-jalar kian kemari… (lah?)  
Dan selama berada dirumah, Atem banyak belajar bahasa Jepang itu dari tivi dan Jii-chan. Yugi? Mana sempet! Anak itu mah adaaaaaa aja kerjaan. Sekolahlah, belajar barenglah, part timelah, mainlah… banyaaaaaak banget alasan! Bilang aja males ngajarin Atem! Susah amat! Udah beberapa bulan Atem masih belum hapal Katakana dan Kanji. Atem udah berusaha belajar sendiri, tapi gadis itu tetap membutuhkan guru untuk membimbingnya. Dan mulai banyak tingkah Yugi yang sering membuat Atem kesel. Terutama hobinya sebagai otaku itu. Alhasil, Atem nyerah nggak mau ngeberesin kamar Yugi yang udah kayak kapal Titanic tenggelem itu. Semua majalah, marchendise anime / manga, CD game, film, lagu… berserakan dimana-mana… Koleksinya selalu nambah dan kamarnya juga tambah amburadul.  
Keras kepala, seenaknya, usil, jayus, suka kasih teka-teki nggak penting, bandel, suka pecicilan, sok keren… banyaaaak lagi sifat-sifat nyengiti Yugi.

Kini Atem sudah tak tahan. Ia ingin memberontak, mendobrak pintu batas dunia kebebasan dan emansipasi wanita (Uhuyyyy!) demi dirinya yang terpingit. Atem udah nggak mau tahu, Yugi bakal marahin ato ngomelin dia. Kini Atem telah berjalan agak jauh dari rumah sambil mengingat-ingat jalan setelah pamit pada Jii-chan yang sedang menjaga toko Game-nya. Atem membawa buku latihan menulisnya. Tiap ada kata-kata yang agak sulit selalu ia catat, tetapi tentu saja Atem kesulitan untuk menulis huruf-huruf yang masih asing baginya itu. Anak yang hanya ingat kehidupan masa kecilnya di Amerika itu sebenernya berharap sekali sang abang mau membantu.

Tak jauh dari taman tempat Atem duduk sambil menulis-nulis, seorang CEO yang sedang stress berat sedang berjalan menuju taman yang agak ramai itu, sambil terus berbicara di handphone mungilnya.  
"Kenapa mencari stok baru susah sekali??? Pokoknya kutunggu malam ini juga! Akan kubayar berapapun! … Itu urusan kalian!! Aku tak mau tahu!!! Atau kuPECAT KALIAN SEMUA!!!!"

TUT!

"Hhhh…" Seto menghela napas panjang sekali sambil mengusap dahinya. Pria itu berjalan menelusuri taman, hingga matanya menemukan sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya… (hwaduh…)

"Atem…?"

Gadis yang sedang berusaha menghapal huruf-huruf Katakana itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil.  
"Kaiba-san…? Eh, maksudku… Seto…"  
"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini…?"  
"Ng… be, belajar…"

Seto memperhatikan isi buku yang Atem pegang. Pria itu tersenyum. "Boleh aku duduk…?"  
"Oh, tentu…!" Atem menggeser duduknya.  
"Belajar sendirian…?"  
"He-eh…"  
Keduanya terdiam. Sementara angin berhembus dingin. Musim semi terasa sangat sejuk, malahan dingin. Atem mengeratkan sweater pemberian Anzu yang dipakainya. Seto menyadari Atem yang mulai kedinginan.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara dalam café itu…? Kelihatannya lebih hangat…" tawar Seto. Atem mengangguk. Keduanyapun berjalan menyeberangi jalan menuju kesebuah café kecil dipinggir trotoar.

"Selamat datang… mau pesan apa…?" sapa seorang pelayan sambil memberikan menu pada Seto dan Atem yang duduk didekat jendela.  
"Aku kopi… Atem, kau apa…?"  
"A, aku tak usah…"  
Seto terdiam. "Baiklah… teh untuk dia…"  
Sang pelayan segera meninggalkan keduanya setelah Seto memesan minuman.  
"Se-Seto… tak usah…! Aku…"  
"Jadi? Kau sudah belajar sampai mana…?"  
Atem menghela napas. "Kau pintar mengganti topik…" godanya sedikit. Seto tersenyum sambil melihat isi buku Atem.

---

"Hoi, lu nerima tantangannya anak SMU kota sebelah gak? Ntar lu diremehin lagi…"  
"Ogah… males… lagian mau bantu bokap jaga toko… Ntar tak telepon ketua mereka aja…"  
Akhirnya Hirutani berjalan meninggalkan Jounouchi sendirian ditaman Domino. Jounouchi hanya menghela napas. Ia udah janji ama bokapnya supaya nggak berantem lagi. Masalahnya bokap Jou bukan khawatir sama anaknya, kalo itu mah beliau yakin 235 % Jou pasti menang… masalahnya ntar kalo babak belur, biaya pengobatannya yang mahal banget. Mana Jou masih kelas 2 SMA dan Shizuka masih kelas 1 SMP. Biaya hidup pasti butuh banyak.

Jounouchi berjalan sambil mengeratkan jaketnya beberapa kali. Udara mulai dingin. Meski bunga-bunga musim semi pada bermekaran.  
Setelah agak lama berjalan mengelilingi taman dengan lambat, ia terduduk dibangku taman itu. Cowok itu mengeluarkan kartu pos dari balik jaketnya. Ia berkali-kali membacanya sambil tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jounouchi bisa mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk mengutarakan perasaan terpendamnya pada Mai. Kini mereka banyak bertukar cerita lewat surat ataupun e-mail. Sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka 'jalan'. Meski Mai kini berada di Amerika, dan kerja disana. Jounouchi tetap setia menunggunya.

Sebenarnya dalam dirinya juga ada rasa khawatir, kalau-kalau ada pria lain yang mencoba untuk mendekati Mai. Tapi ia memilih untuk percaya pada wanita itu.

Mata Jou berkeliling memperhatikan taman kota itu. Dan tanpa disengaja, matanya terpaku pada sebuah café diseberang taman. Ia kenal betul dengan kedua orang yang sedang asik mengobrol dijendela café itu.  
"Hoi… hoi… nggak salah nih…?"

-

"Ah, sudah dua jam lebih kita disini…! A, apa tak apa-apa…?" Atem mulai gelisah. Seto mengangkat alisnya.  
"Tak apa… aku biasa disini lama…"  
"Ng… lebih baik aku pulang… Yugi pasti nyariin…Terima kasih banyak, Seto… Kau mau mengajariku…"  
"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku datang saja kemari…Aku selalu disini…" Seto memberikan Atem catatan kecil. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan bingung.  
"Apa ini…?"  
"Nomer handphoneku… Yang satu lagi nomer telepon kantor pribadi di rumahku… kalau kau ingin belajar lagi, telepon saja…"

Atem tersenyum senang. Kini ia punya 'guru les' yang bisa diandalkan. Nggak kayak abangnya yang adaaaaa aja alasannya. Jadi Atem nggak bisa belajar lancar kalo sama Yugi.  
"Terima kasih banyak! Setiap sore jam 3 Yugi selalu pergi kerja sambilan sampai malam… aku jadi tak tahu harus belajar dengan siapa…"  
"Setiap hari…?"  
"Yah…" Atem menghela napas panjang.  
Kedua remaja itu kini berdiri di depan kasir café. Atem mengeluarkan dompet mungilnya pemberian Anzu.  
"Ayo…" Seto mendorong bahu Atem pelan.  
"Eh, aku bayar dulu…"  
"Sudah… aku yang bayar kok…"  
"Oh, kalau begitu kugan…"  
"Sudah dulu, ya… aku khawatir Noa dan Mokuba berulah lagi dirumah…"  
"Eh, tung…!"  
Atem hanya berdiri kebingungan didepan café melihat Seto yang sedikit berlari menjauhinya. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Seto yang memang sengaja meninggalkannya. Atem menyimpan kembali uang yang digenggam kedalam dompet. Ia berjalan pulang sambil bersenandung kecil.

Seto mulai mengurangi kecepatan jalannya. Ia menyadari wajahnya memanas.  
"Aku ini kenapa, sih…?"  
"Itu namanya 'cinta'…"  
"Ooooh…"

Diem…

"HUAAAAA!!! J, Jou??? Sejak kapan kau…???"  
"Hehehehehehehehehehe!!! Kamu ketahuaaaaan… Udah jadiaaaaan…!"  
Seto meronta-ronta dari pelukan Jou yang kegirangan kayak anak cewek ngedapetin sobatnya jadian.  
"A, aduh! K, kamu salah! Aku cuma ngajarin dia bahasa Jepang! Itu aja!"  
"Itu ajaaaaa…??? Yakiiiin…???"  
"Brisik!"  
"Mukamu merah loooooo…"  
"Diem lu ah!!!!" Alhasil jitakan Seto mendarat dikepala Jou. "Aduuu… Sadis amat lu…"

Seto ngeloyor ngejauhin Jou yang meringis sambil jongkok. "E, eh… Set… Tunggu…! Aku mendukungmu kok! Tenang aja…"  
"Denger ya… Aku bukan suka sama dia… kita cuma belajar bahasa Jepang!"  
"Yeee… lu pacaran aku juga gak apa-apa kale…"  
"Kamu…!"  
"Eits! Seperti kata Anzu… 'Kamu kudu jujur sama perasaanmu sendiri'!"  
"Hhhh! Nggak tau ah! Aku mau ke kantor!"  
"Ikut…"  
"Ngapain???"  
"Maen…"  
"Nggak boleh! Sana, ah!"

Jou jadi pundung dideket po'on. Seto menarik napas panjang ngeliat sobatnya jadi sedi kayak gitu. Ampun emang, kesian banget si Seto… ini pertama kalinya dia bisa bertemen selayaknya remaja… tapi langsung dapet temen-temen kaya' geng-nya Yugi. Brisik bin ribut. Kalo ada yang menarik perhatian mereka, mereka nggak sungkan-sungkan nyari tahu. Dan sekarang Jou penasaran sama kerjaan Seto. Doi maksa pingin ikut ke kantor.

"Ya udah… tapi janji… jangan bikin ulah…"  
"YEEEEE!!!! Aseeeek!!!"

"IKUUUUUUT!!!"  
Tiba-tiba Katsuya nomer dua lari dengan langkah lincahnya menuju kedua remaja itu. Jou langsung bete liat Shizuka yang ternyata dari tadi lagi liat-liat aksesori di butik deket situ, dan nyadar abangnya lagi ngobrol rame ama 'Setocchi'.  
"Lu? Kaga' ah! Pulang sana! Bapak nyari kau nanti!"  
"Ga' mau! Abang curang mau main sama Setocchi! Aku juga mau ikut! Masa' adik perempuan begini kau tinggal sendirian???"  
Seto nyerah liat Shizuka sama Jou berdebat dengan logat kansai yang kentel banget. Akhirnya sang CEO yang lemes itu mau gak mau bolehin kedua Katsuya ke kantornya.  
"Horeeeee!!! Hidup Seto…!"

Selama dijalan, Jou asik ngobrol sama Seto sambil nggendong Shizuka dibelakang. Dari tadi tu cewe ribut minta gendong abangnya. Padahal uda gede. Uda SMP. Selama mereka ngobrol, tiba-tiba Shizuka mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat kedua cowok itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Setocchi, Setocchi suka sama Atemurin, ya…?"

Jou dan Seto bengong sambil pandang-pandangan.  
"Shizuka… siapa yang bilang ke kamu…?"  
"Gak ada… Aku nebak aja… Bener gak?"  
"I, itu… " Seto jadi salah tingkah, bingung sama pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Nggak usah disembunyiin…"  
"Ntar… ntar… Nyet, lu kok bisa-bisanya ambil kesimpulan begitu?" tanya Jou sambil nurunin Shizuka.  
"AKU BUKAN MONYET! Lagian gak dibilangin juga keliatan banget kok…" jawab Shizuka sambil jitakin Jou.  
"Ke… lihatan…?"  
"Iya… Mungkin Setocchi nggak mau ngakuin… tapi Keliatan banget cara pandang Setocchi sama perhatian-perhatian kecil Setocchi ke Atemurin… Apalagi kata Mokucchi dan Noacchi, selama ini Setocchi nggak pernah sedekat ini sama cewek…" Shizuka nyeritain obrolannya dengan kedua Kaiba junior disekolahnya. Mereka memang sekelas, makanya sering jalan bareng.

Jou sama Seto jadi merinding. Pandangan Shizuka sama kayak Anzu, TAJEM banget!  
"Cewek tu makhluk paling berbahaya…"

"Aku masih nggak tahu perasaanku sebenernya… Mungkin aja ini 'cuma' perasaan Seth yang timbul pada Pharaohnya setelah sekian lama… mungkin aja ini bukan perasaan dari diriku sendiri…"  
Jou dan Seto cuma diem liat Shizuka masang tampang bego. Terang aja, cewek itu'kan gak tau sejarahnya Seto dulu sama Pharaohnya.

"Mau perasaan Setan, eh… Seth, kek… mau perasaan yang udah lama, kek… Memang perasaannya Setocchi sendiri pada Atemurin gimana??? Jangan ngegantung gitu dongs! Nanti bagaimana kakanda Setocchi akan menunjukkan kejujuran cintanya pada adinda Atemurin laksana bintang menunjukkan sinar kecilnya di malam hari yang gelap???"  
Shizuka jadi ceramah panjang lebar. Karyawan-karyawan Seto cuma bingung liat CEO mereka bawa temen dan anak cewek yang nggak berhenti ngomong ke kantor. Pemandangan yang jarang banget.

"Tolong bawakan teh kekantorku…" Salah satu karyawan Seto ngangguk sambil ngelewatin Shizuka yang masih ngoceh di ruangan kantor Seto. Jou udah lemes ngedenger ceramah adeknya, doi cuma bisa tepar di sofa. "Udah, ah! Lu diem deh!"  
"Eh! Ini demi cinta diantara Setocchi dan Atemurin! Abang diem aja deh…!"  
Tapi kedua Katsuya itu kediem begitu liat Seto lagi sibuk sama komputernya.

"Woooow… pake Mac lu…?" Jounouchi deketin Seto yang lagi ngetik di komputernya yang warna putih mengkilat kinclong.  
"Iya… kenapa…?"  
"Langganan Mac, ya? Laptop-mu juga' kan…?"  
"Nggak… cuma aku suka aja lebih mudah dipake…"  
"Hmmm… kalo aku suka komputer yang bisa diutak-atik gitu… makanya lebih sering pake Windows…"  
"Wah… sama kayak Mokuba, dong…"  
"Eh? Suka Windows dia…?"  
"Nggak juga… dia' mah asal ada barang elektronik pesti langsung diutak-atik…"  
Jou dan Seto jadi ngbrolin tentang komputer. Shizuka jadi bosen, anak cewek itu keliling ruangan Seto.

"Hm…? Setocchi ini siapa, sih…?"  
Seto dan Jounouchi deketin Shizuka yang nunjuk ke foto sepasang suami istri di lemari Seto.  
"Oh… ini orang tua-ku…"

"Wew… Setocchi mirip banget sama papa-nya Setocchi…"  
"Iya…"  
Seto tersenyum kecil.  
"Aku cuma bisa mengingat sedikit… selanjutnya aku nggak bisa inget lagi kenanganku bersama mereka…"

Jou dan Shizuka kediem. Tiba-tiba Shizuka meluk pinggang Seto.  
"Tenang ajah Setocchi… Kita-kita akan slalu bersamamu… jadi jangan sedih lagi… apalagi sekarang Setocchi punya pacar…"  
"Atem bukan pa…"  
"Iya, bro… Kita, duo Katsuya akan slalu mendukungmu…" Tiba-tiba Jou ngerangkul Seto.  
"Hey… aku dan Atem bukan…"  
"Pokoknya kalo butuh bantuan atawa dukungan… serahkan pada kami!"

Setelah memberikan tawaran bantuan dan dukungan, duo Katsuya itu ngloyor pergi dari ruangan dan kantor Seto. Bahkan Shizuka sempet-sempetnya nyapa sekretaris Seto.  
"Misi, mbak… kita balik dulu ya, booo…"  
Dan tak disangka-sangka, sang sekretaris yang cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus pendek sebahu itu membalas sapaannya.  
"Oh, iya… silakan booo… titidije, yah…"  
"Deeeee…!"  
"Yuuuu…!"

Jou, dan Seto yang berdiri di depan pintu kantornya nginyem liat dua makhluk yang ternyata cocok satu sama lain. "Tinggal tambah tu cewek satu aja lengkap deh…"

**TBC... maap booo... ^_^**


	26. One Fine Day

"HATSYIIIII!!!!"

"Buset! Heh! Lu kalo bersin laporan dulu napa???"  
"Plissss dehhh, Yu-chan! Ini pesti gara-gara ada yang ngomongin eike… Apa mau dikata… seleb sih…"  
"Jijay bajay!"  
"_What_?"  
"Kaga…"

"Yugi… Anzu… ada pengunjung…!" Seorang pria setengah baya memanggil kedua makhluk yang lagi ngupas kentang didapur.  
"Iya, bos!"  
Keduanya kini sibuk melayani pelanggan yang datang untuk makan di restoran kecil itu.  
Duo makhluk ini memang selalu mencari kerja part time bareng. Dan kini mereka part time di sebuah restoran kecil.  
Matahari udah tenggelam, Yugi dan Anzu pamit pulang.  
"Bos! Balik dulu, ye!"  
"Iye! Iye! Ati-ati di jalan! Hari gini banyak copet!"  
"Hari geneee…? Tenang aja! Gue bawa piaraan singa… Yo, Anzu! Hus, hus!"  
"HEH!!! Lelaki kurang dihajarrr! Masa ikke yang super kece nan cucok begini dikatain singa???"  
Sang pemilik restoran cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat dua karyawan part timenya ninggalin restoran sambil cekakakkan, kejar-kejaran kayak anak TK.

---

"Gue dateeeeng!"  
"Yuuugi… Pas sekali… kita baru mau makan…" Jii-chan menyapa cucunya yang baru ngelompat masuk kayak kelinci kepeleset dari pintu depan.  
Atem menaruh lauk di tengah-tengah meja makan. Yugi yang langsung duduk sambil petentengan, mau langsung nyomot lauk dari piringnya.  
"Yugi, cuci tangan dulu! Jorok, ih!"  
Yugi-pun ngingsot menuju bak cuci. Setelah cuci tangan yang kilat kayak bebek abis mandi, Yugi kembali menuju meja makan.  
"Makaaaaan…!"  
"Itadakimasu…"  
Keluarga kecil itu menikmati makanan dengan nikmat. Yugi lagi… lahap banget. Selama part time tadi, doi nahan cacing-cacing yang sedang goyang dangdut dalem perutnya sambil ngupasin kentang dan cuci piring.  
Setelah makan malam, Jii-chan duduk-duduk diruang tamu. Atem membereskan dan mencuci alat makan. Yugi langsung cabut kekamar mandi.

"Segerrrr benerrrrr…! Aduh! Badan serasa dipijat! Nikmat, choy…! Lalalaaaa! Aku seorang raja gaaaaame…! Mempuuuuunyai kartu banyaaaaak! Kalo berjalan… prok! Prok! Prooook! Aku seorang raaajaaaa gaaaaameeee!!!"  
Atem mungutin baju kotor Yugi yang berserakan didepan kamar mandi. Gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala ngedenger suara nyaring kakaknya yang lagi asik cibang-cibung di bak mandi.

Tiba-tiba suara deringan telepon memanggil Atem. Gadis itu buru-buru melempar baju Yugi ke bak cuci dan berlari mengangkat telepon.  
"Halo…?"  
"Selamat malam… Atem…?"  
Suara rendah, tegas, dingin, dan bahasa yang resmi…  
"Kai… Seto…? Selamat malam… mau bicara dengan Yugi ya? Dia lagi man…"  
"Oh, nggak bukan… aku mau bicara denganmu…"  
"Eh? Ada apa…?" Atem mendengar suara barang-barang bergeser dan berjatuhan dari telepon, gadis itu agak penasaran.  
"Ng… Atem, waktu di café… apa buku notes hitamku kebawa kamu…?" Seto menggenggam handphonenya, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi berusaha mengangkat dan menaruh barang-barang dimeja kantornya. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu diantara buku-buku dan file-file laporannya.  
"Notes hitam? Maaf, nggak ada tuh…"  
"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih… Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini…" Seto menghela napas dan menghentikan pencariannya. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil tetap menelepon dan matanya berkeliling mencari barang yang dicarinya diantara buku dan file yang bertumpuk dimejanya.  
"Oh, iya, tak apa-apa…"  
"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pelajarannya? Apa kau bisa mengerti apa yang kuajarkan?" CEO tampan itu merenggangkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk dikantornya.  
"Tentu, kau guru yang baik…" Atem tersenyum sambil menarik tempat duduk. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Seto tersenyum mendengar suara halus Atem. Pria itu tahu, gadis ditelepon itu sedang tersenyum. Hati Seto merasa nyaman dan hangat begitu mendengar suara Atem.  
Kedua remaja itu mengobrol dan bercanda ditelepon. Hingga…

"Ateeeeeemmmm! Kaos gue manaaaaa…?"  
Atem tersentak mendengar suara Yugi dari lantai atas.  
"Seto… sepertinya aku harus membantu Yugi mencari kaosnya…"  
"Oh, ya… baiklah… Maaf jadi mengganggumu…"  
"Tidak, aku senang sekali kau menemaniku mengobrol… Selamat malam…"  
"Baiklah… selamat malam…"  
Keduanya menutup telepon. Dan Atem bergegas menuju ruang cuci untuk mengambil kaos Yugi.  
"Yugi, ini…"  
"Tengkyuh…!" Yugi langsung nyamber kaos gambar bishoujo yang moe abis koleksinya. Atem masih nggak ngerti sama selera abangnya yang otaku abis itu. Atem nganggep kaos itu buat anak cewek, tapi abangnya tetep pake tu kaos dengan cuek nan bangganya.

---

Malemnya, Seto berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi cowok itu hanya bisa bolak-balik guling-guling di tempat tidur tanpa bisa menutup mata. Akhirnya Seto nurutin saran yang pernah Jou kasih. Cowok itu berjalan menuju dapur, dan dia menemukan dua makhluk yang asik nonton tivi sambil mangku semangkok pop corn, burger, plus cola.  
"Mo, Mo, Mokuba… ganti acaranya dong…"  
"Ah, ntar dulu! Lagi seru ini…!"  
Tiba-tiba wajah keriput seorang nenek dengan mata yang nggantung muncul di layar tivi, membuat Noa jejeritan dan berlindung di balik sofa. Mokuba tersentak dikit sambil lanjut makan burger-nya. Matanya tetep melototin tivi dengan serius.

"Kalian belum tidur?"  
Noa dan Mokuba noleh ke arah pintu dimana Seto senderan sambil bersila tangan.  
"Lo? Seto-nii sendiri?" Mokuba tetep lanjut makan burgernya.  
"Nggak bisa tidur… Aku mau cari makanan kecil…" Akhirnya Seto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur. Doi nemu roti isi di lemari es. Noa yang akhirnya ngikutin abang tertuanya, ikut duduk di deket meja dapur yang mewah banget itu.  
"Kalo Nii-san laper kenapa nggak minta dibuatin makan aja sama maid?"  
"Mereka lagi tidur, aku males bangunin orang…" Seto nyari gelas di lemari dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.  
"Mmm, note book nii-san udah ketemu…?" tanya Noa.  
"Belum… besok aku mau ke café tempat aku ngajarin Atem buat nyari…"  
Seto nggak perhatiin adeknya yang senyum-senyum. "Aku boleh ikut…?"  
"Nggak usah, cuma sebentar kok… lagian aku langsung ke kantor…"  
Noa agak kecewa denger jawaban abangnya, akhirnya ia berjalan balik menuju kamarnya.  
Mokuba malah masih asik nontonin film horor.

---

Paginya… Anzu nyamperin Yugi mau berangkat ke sekolah. Cewek itu berdiri dibawah jnedela kamar Yugi.  
"Yuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaannn!! Udah _morning_ boooooo! Ntar telat gitu loooooohhh…!"  
"Woooi! Masih subuh udah treak-treak! Brisik lu!"  
Atem yang lagi sarapan sama Jii-chan di bawah, cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngedenger saut-sautan Yugi versus Anzu. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan "Anjrittt!!!" dari kamar Yugi. Pasti tu cowok akhirnya nyadar setelah liat jam yang udah nunjukkin jam 7 kurang. Setelah suara gradak-gruduk, jebyar-jebyur, dan grusak-grusuk, akhirnya Yugi muncul diruang makan sambil berusaha masangin iket pinggangnya. Sambil nyomot roti dan nyambar susu kotak dari kulkas, ia langsung menuju pintu depan.  
"Gue berangkaaaaaaaatttt!!!"  
"Ih! Lama kali! Ikke udah nungguin seabad disini ampe lumutan!"  
"Alaaa, baru seabad, sennen puzzle gue dong… lima abad, choy!"  
"Wedew… bukan punya dikau juga… Itu'kan punya At… eh, iya… dikau belum kasih tau At-chan tentang sennen puzzle tu…?" bisik Anzu. Yugi kediem, doi cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Anzu jadi ikut nginyem.  
"Puzzle itu masih tercerai berai… Kita harus tunggu Atem buat menyusunnya…"  
"Mending bilang sama dia deh… Kalo nggak, dia nggak bakal nyadar, Yug…"  
"Aku udah cerita tentang Yami Yugi ke Atem berkali-kali tauuu…? Dia cuma bilang… 'Yug, kayaknya Yugi kecapean, deh…' Sambil matanya natap gue kayak gue orang sinting…!" ujar Yugi sambil ngikutin gaya bicara cewek.  
"Wew… kalo gitu… kita mesti nemuin cara lain supaya dia inget…!"  
"Misal…?"  
"Ngg… apa yah…? Oh, kalo Tem-chan sering-sering diajak duel, gimandang…? Sapa tau inget…!"  
"Ui, non… Kalo lagi lowong kita juga maen M&W kaleee… Si Atem cepet bisanya… Gak kayak eluuu…"  
"Iiiih… Please deh, Yu-chan… daku ini bukan duelist murni kayak yey… Eike'kan jabatannya cheer leader… Jadi kalo yey pada sedang tanding duel, daku memeriahkan susana agar semangat… Gitchuuu…"  
Anzu lompat-lompat niruin gaya cheer leader. Si Yugi cuma ngingsot ninggalin dia. Alhasil Anzu sewot-sewot ke Yugi.

Honda dan Otogi yang udah ngeliatin Yugi dan Anzu debat dari jauh, cuma bisa cekikikan.  
"Hoi, udah hoi… Berangkat yuk… Ntar telat lo…"  
"Yo'iiiiiiiiiiiii…!"

Akhirnya keempat anak itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah, sembari melewati rumah Ryo.  
"Oi, maling… Pagi-pagi udah nangkring di pager aja, lu… Ryo-nya mana?" sapa Yugi pada Bakura yang lagi ngejongkrok di pager rumah Ryo yang nian tinggi.  
"Lagi sarapan… Paling tinggal 2 baskom lagi…" Begitu penjelasan Bakura selesai, Ryo muncul dari pintu rumah sambil ngelus-elus perutnya. "Kenyaaaang… kenyaaaang… Papih, Mamih! Aku berangkat dulu, ya…! Eh, Lu… Jaga rumah… kalo ada maling, gigit aja…!"  
"Heh! Emang gue anjing???" Bakura kontan kesel denger perintah si anak papi-mami itu.  
"Lagian, malingnya dia sendiri kok…" sindir Honda.  
"Wah… Parah si Ryo… ngumpetin maling dirumah…" sindir Yugi juga.

Akhirnya kelima anak itu kembali berjalan, melewati SMP Domino.  
"Eh, itu Jou dan Shizu-chan…" Honda menunjuk ke arah dua orang di depan gerbang SMP.

Shizuka turun dari boncengan sepeda abangnya. Anak cewek itu cium tangan abangnya, pamitan (ini mah kebiasaan di Indo, yah… Tambahin aja, ah… biar lucu xD). "Bang, ati-ati di jalan, ya…! Daaah!"  
Jou ngayuh sepedanya lagi ninggalin gerbang SMP.  
Tiba-tiba Yugi manggilin Jou sambil ngejar tu cowok.  
"Joooooooouuuu!!! Tungguuuuuuuuuu!!! Boncengin gueeeee!"  
Jounouchi jadi nge-rem mendadak begitu denger suara Yugi. "Buset… ogah, ah!"  
"Ah, si Jou pelit…"

Tiba-tiba mobil mewah berhenti di depan gerbang SMP. Dan keluarlah Noa dan Mokuba yang keliatan teler banget. "Mokuba…! Banguuun! Udah di sekolah iniiii…!" Noa berusaha bantu Mokuba berdiri.  
"Ngggggggrooookkkk… ngantuuuuuukkk…"  
"Lagian, siapa suruh kamu nonton film horor sampe jam 2 pagi…?" omel Seto dari dalam mobil.

"Kami sekolah dulu, Nii-san…" pamit Noa sambil tetep bantuin adek kembarnya yang udah KO.  
Seto keluar dari mobil buat mbasuh muka Mokuba pake handuk dingin.  
"Nah…! Udah sana!"  
"SEGERRRRRRRRRRR!!! Tengkyu, Seto-nii! Berangkat dulu!"  
Seto cuma geleng-geleng liat Mokuba yang sekarang petentengan menuju kelasnya diikuti Noa.

"Oi, Set! Pageeeee!"  
Seto terang aja kaget liat temen-temennya pada kumpul di deket gerbang SMP.  
"Lo? Kalian belum berangkat?"  
"Kita baru ketemu Jou yang nganterin Shizu-chan… Bareng, yuk!" jawab Honda sambil menawarkan untuk pergi ke sekolah bareng.  
"Lu ngomong apa si? Dia naik mobil gitu loh…" sikut Ryo. Meski Ryo anak orang kaya, dia nggak pernah dianter jemput. Kata Ryo sendiri sih karena dia anak yang baek dan tidak manja, serta berbudi baik dan rajin menabung juga cekatan… (lah, kagak ada hubungannya, lagian apa maksudnya coba…?). Padahal temen-temennya tau, kalo Ryo dianter, doi nggak bakal bisa ngelewatin kios-kios kecil buat jajan. Kan nggak enak kalo naik mobil dikit-dikit berhenti buat jajan.

Seto tersenyum pada temen-temennya. Cowok itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Isono selaku supir, dan menutup pintu mobil. Yugi cs cuma bengong liat Isono ninggalin Seto gitu aja. Akhirnya ketujuh anak itu berangkat sekolah bareng. Jounouchi yang naik sepeda, pelan-pelan ngikutin temen-temennya yang jalan kaki. Yugi dengan slebornya numpang bonceng sepeda Jounouchi. Malah sempet-sempetnya ngerjain PR di punggung sobatnya lagi! Anzu yang bukunya PRnya dipinjem Yugi jadi ngoceh.  
"Kan susah, bo… kalo _you always_ nyontekkin PR ikke… Ikke tau sih, emang ikke itu jenius dan tulisannya bagus and _so wonderful_ buat dilihat… Tapi, _please_ deh… Yu-chan tiada bisa mencontek tiap hari gitu loh… **Apa kata dunia**…???"  
"Bawel! Ini demi masa depan gue juga…! Kalo gue, sang Raja Game belon ngerjain hal sepele kayak gini… **Apa kata dunia**…???" bales Yugi. Jounouchi jadi ketawa ngedengernya. "Jou! Jangan goyang! Susah nulis ini!"  
"Ah, si Yugi… kalo emang sepele, kenapa gak ngerjain di rumah dari kemaren-kemaren aja…?" sindir Otogi.  
"Justru karena ini sepele, aku melakukan hal-hal lain yang tidak sepele dulu… Mana sempet mikirin PR???" jawab Yugi lagi.  
Akhirnya, tepat setelah Yugi selese nyontekin PR Anzu, mereka sampe didepan gerbang SMU mereka.  
Seto nunggu Jounouchi yang lagi markir sepeda, lalu jalan ke kelas bareng sambil asil ngobrol tentang komputer. Otogi udah duluan karena cewek-cewek kecengannya kebetulan lewat dan doi berusaha mencari perhatian mereka. Honda yang lagi ngobrol sama beberapa teman sekelas mereka di deket loker sepatu akhirnya jalan bareng sama Jou dan Seto yang lewat. Ryo asik duluan di kantin, ibu penjaga kantin yang udah lama jadi langganan Ryo langsung ngluarin sandwich pesenan tu anak. Yugi sama Anzu? Nggak usah ditanya, mereka asik lomba lari menuju kelas, sampe-sampe Tsugi-sensei, wali kelas mereka dari kelas satu udah pasrah ngeliat dua muridnya banyak tingkah. Sebenernya tu guru heran, padahal Yugi dulu kalem banget. Disuruh maju buat ngerjain soal aja malu banget. Sekarang? Dia juga bakal maju meski gak disuru, apalagi kalo disuruh, adanya malah bikin kacau kelas.

Pelajaran sudah berlangsung 5 jam. Semua anak mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Apalagi Yugi, Anzu, dan Ryo yang sedang disetrap di luar kelas gara-gara pada asik sendiri sama hobinya. Main game, dandan, dan makan di kelas… lantas ketauan guru. Ketiganya malah cuma cengar-cengir aja lagi… dasar.

Begitu bel istirahat bunyi, sang guru langsung menghadapi ketiga muridnya yang disuruh berjanji untuk tidak asik sendiri ketika pelajaran.  
"Okeh, deh pak… saya janji, pak… Sumpah duelist! SATU! Yugi Mutou sang Raja Game! DUA! Raja Game tak pernah berbuat salah! TIGA! Kalo Raja Game berbuat salah, liat peraturan nomer du…!"  
"Ih, si Yu-chan apa-apaan sih? Kayak lagi di-mapras ajah! Iya paaaak… Kite-kite janji… Maapin kita pak… Kan kita murid-murid kesayangan bapak… tul gak?"  
"Pak, udah boleh jajan belum…?"  
Tsugi-san geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela napas panjang sekali. Akhirnya ketiga murid itu-pun membubarkan diri… tanpa disuruh. Alias kabur gitu aja…

"Dasar anak-anak sableng…" komentar Jou sambil makan bekalnya. Seto cekikikan liat Yugi, Anzu, dan Ryo yang dengan cueknya ikut-ikutan nimbrung sambil buka bekal. Honda dan Otogi yang baru dari kantin ikutan nimbrung.  
"Eh, guys… makan ditempat lain yok… disini dingin banget!" Ryo mengeratkan seragam sekolahnya. Emang apa boleh dikata, atap sekolah'kan nggak ada pemanasnya, makanya kalo bukan musim panas, udaranya bakal dingin banget!  
"Iya, yuk… Ntar kulit ikke rusak… Perawatan' kan mahalll…. _So_ _expensive_…!"  
"Dimana dong…?"  
"Eh, gelar tiker di kebun belakang mau gak…? Aku bisa pinjem tiker dari penjaga sekolah…" tawar Jou.  
Yang lainnya setuju.

Akhirnya, ketujuh anak yang hobi maen kartu itu makan bareng dihalaman belakang sekolah. Seto buka bekalnya yang mewah banget. Yugi sama Ryo langsung heboh mintain.  
"Ini pada nggak tahu malu banget, sih! Udah punya bekal sendiri juga!" Honda sampe heran ngeliat dua orang yang sama-sama pemilik sennen item itu.  
"Nggak apa-apa… lagian makan-ku nggak sebanyak itu' kok… Ini Noa yang bawain…"  
"Seto enak ya… ada maid… jadi nggak usah bikin-bikin bekal sendiri…" ujar Otogi dan di-iyain sama Anzu.  
"Tapi'kan lebih enak masakan buatan ibu sendiri'kan…" tutur Seto. Anak-anak lain jadi cengar-cengir. Cuma Jou aja yang kediem sambil ngeliat Seto.  
Dia yang paling ngerti perasaan Seto, satu-satunya keluarga yang terus bersamanya sejak dulu hanya Mokuba. Dan akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Noa. Bapak tiri-nya dulu membuat kenangan yang nggak enakin banget buat Seto. Dalem hati dia ngerasain yang sama dengan sang CEO itu.

Tapi kini Jou memperhatikan Yugi. Yang selama ini tinggal hanya dengan kakeknya. Tanpa tahu wajah orang tuanya, hingga peristiwa Atem membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Yugi kayak nggak ada beban sama sekali. Tapi Jou tahu, sebenernya dia yang paling besar perjuangannya menafkahi keluarganya. Jii-chan udah nggak sekuat dulu untuk jaga toko-nya. Atem, adek cewek yang sangat disayangnya bener-bener dilindungi banget sama Yugi. Akhirnya Yugi-lah yang menjadi penopang keluarga untuk mencari nafkah. Makanya dia 'hobi' nyari kerja apa-pun secara serabutan. Anzu yang sebenernya nggak ada masalah sama keuangan keluarga, cuma ikut-ikutan yugi aja. Kemanapun doi pergi, Anzu setia ngekor. Makanya sering dibilang pasangan paling konyol sejagat.

"Eh, guys… gimana kalo ntar Minggu jalan… mau nggak…? Sekalian ngajak Atem… Dia'kan belum apal sama kota Domino… mau gak…?" Semua cowok setuju sama usul Anzu. Yah, namanya juga cewe'… kan hobinya jalan-jalan… Apalagi si Anzu, jenis cewe' yang hobinya shopping, hang out, dan nggak bisa diem dirumah.  
"Boleh…! Ntar lu pada nraktir gue ya…?!" Akhirnya Yugi disorakin sama temen-temennya.

**TBC...**

**----**

**Maap... kelamaan... maklum baru selese TA jadi males... :D**


	27. Feeling from the Past

Pulang sekolah, anak-anak pada berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah. Jounouchi naik sepeda ngejemput adeknya, Anzu dan Yugi langsung cabut part time, Ryo dijemput papanya yang baru pulang kantor, Otogi langsung ke Rumah Sakit ibunya buat bantu-bantu, Honda langsung pulang kerumah. Seto berpisah dengan mereka setelah melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang membalas lambaiannya. Doi jalan kaki, karena mau langsung ke café tempat dia ngajarin Atem kemarin untuk mencari notes-nya yang siapa tahu ketinggalan disana.

Begitu Seto sampai didepan café itu, dia membuka pintunya perlahan. Ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal didepan meja kasir. "Atem?"  
"Oh, Seto…"  
"Sedang apa kau disini…?"  
"Ng… Aku…"  
Sebelum Atem menjawab pertanyaan Seto, seorang pelayan café itu mendatangi Atem sambil membawa buku notes hitam kecil. "Ini, kemarin memang ketinggalan disini, jadi kami menyimpannya…" Pelayan itu memberikan notes itu pada Atem dengan senyum.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak!" Atem menyambutnya dengan senyum dan wajah lega. Atem berbalik pada Seto dan memberikan notes itu padanya. "Ini… maaf, karena mengajariku kau jadi kehilangan buku ini…"  
"Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok… Lagi pula ini keteledoranku…" Seto tersenyum setelah menerimanya.

Akhirnya, Seto dan Atem berjalan menelusuri taman berdua. Sambil berharap nggak ada yang liat mereka, terutama Yugi cs. Mereka ngobrol ngalor-ngidul, menikmati waktu. Seto agak kaget juga, ternyata Atem bisa cocok sama dirinya. Atem malah ngerasa nyaman dan tenang bareng cowok 'dingin' itu, meski sekarang doi udah nggak se-dingin dulu lagi, berkat ke'hangat'an (kalo nggak mau dibilang kepanasan) pergaulannya bersama Yugi dan kawan-kawan (meski Seto agak menderita, gara-gara semua temennya rada-rada edan, paling yang udah 'tobat' si Jou doang… Itu juga karena doi udah lebih banyak bergaul sama orang-orang yang lebih tua, seperti temen-temen bokapnya yang banyak bantu kirim supply bahan buat bikin roti untuk tokonya). Seto bersyukur, masih ada yang bisa dia ajak ngobrol dengan 'waras' dan usianya sepantaran dengannya. Ya, si Atem itu…

"Iya… aku mulai agak-agak ingat… Yugi banyak cerita soal game itu… Dia juga ngajarin aku main…"  
Seto tersenyum. Sebenernya dia ngarepin Atem bisa inget semuanya. Jadi dia bisa duel lagi dengan rival abadinya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong… kau sudah bisa tulis katakana…?"  
"Sudah… lumayan… Aku bisa menulis beberapa kanji juga…" Atem terlihat senang dengan kemajuan pelajarannya. Atem nggak banyak kegiatan dirumah, selain nyuci, masak, nyapu, ngepel, dan hal-hal rumah tangga lainnya. Jadi cewek itu bisa belajar banyak.

Nggak kerasa, udara mulai makin dingin. Bunga-bunga musim semi belum bermekaran sepenuhnya. Angin sisa musim dinginpun masih terasa menusuk. "Cuaca mulai dingin, ya…?"  
"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu… Biasanya Yugi rewel ingin dibuatkan air panas untuk mandi…"  
"Oh, iya… Makasih… Notesnya…"  
"Sama-sama…"  
Keduanya berpisah di taman. Atem buru-buru balik ke rumah. Dan Seto berjalan ke kantornya, .

-

Malemnya, Yugi ngajakin Atem buat ikut rencana Anzu buat jalan-jalan besok.  
"Eh? Jalan-jalan…?"  
"Yooooo'iiiiii!!! Makanya lu ikutan! Okeh???"  
"Ng…" Atem nggak enak ninggalin Jii-chan sendirian. Jii-chan yang nyadar pandangan Atem jadi tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa… Pergilah… Tak baik kalo kau terus dirumah saja…"  
Atem jadi seneng. Apalagi si Yugi, besok dia bisa ke toko otaku langganannya buat window shopping.

-

"Nah!!! Ini namanya _Domino_ 'Suwer'…!!!"  
"_Domino Square_, Yug…"  
"Brisik! Kan bacanya hampir sama…!"  
Jounouchi yang udah kebiasa ama tingkah Yugi cuma geleng-geleng karena Yugi salah ngucapin kata bahasa Inggris. Otogi, Honda, dan Ryo ketawa liat tingkah Yugi.  
"Naaah… ini 108!!! Lambang para remaja gaul nan keren!!!!" Anzu nunjuk ke sebuah gedung besar berlogo 108.  
"Memangnya ada apa saja disana…?" tanya Atem polos.  
"Itu fashion center terkenal… Nggak kalah sama 109 di Shibuya…" jelas Honda.  
Atem ngangguk-ngangguk selama teman-teman abangnya ngasih penjelasan. Atem yang nggak biasa sama tempat ramai, berkali-kali nggak sengaja kesenggol orang-orang yang sedang berjalan lalu-lalang.  
Ada beberapa cowok yang berjalan nggak ngeliat Atem. Gadis itu kesenggol dan nyaris jatuh.  
"Heh! Liat-liat dong kalo jalan!" hardik salah satu dari mereka.  
"Ma, maaf…" Atem berusaha tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yugi dan teman-temannya yang berada di depan sambil meminta maaf pada cowok-cowok itu.  
"Eh, manis juga ni cewek… Namamu siapa…?"  
Atem mulai merasa takut ketika cowok-cowok itu mendekatinya dengan 'maksud'.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri membelakangi Atem dan berhadapan dengan cowok-cowok itu.  
"Lebih baik kalian jangan mengganggunya…" ancam Seto dengan tatapan dingin.  
"Heh… Sapa lu…? Berani, ya…?" tantang salah satu dari mereka. Atem mulai khawatir akan ada keributan. Dia menarik lengan Seto. "S, Seto… aku yang salah… aku nggak sengaja…"  
"Ada apa ini…?" Tiba-tiba Jounouchi dan Yugi muncul dari balik Atem. Jounouchi yang mengerti situasi langsung berdiri disamping Seto ikut melindungi Atem. Cowok-cowok itu mengenal Jounouchi sebagai ketua preman yang bisa mengalahkan Hirutani, mereka ketakutan dan kabur.

"TEM!!! Kamu nggak apa-apa??? Diapain tadi kamu??? Luka nggak??? Ada yang lecet??? Pusing??? Demam??? Ato…!!!" Yugi jadi panik dan heboh sendiri ngecekin suhu badan Atem dengan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Atem sambil ngecek denyut nadi.  
"Yug… Aku nggak apa-apa…"  
Yugi tarik napas lega. "Aduuuh… makanya gandengan dooong! Jangan ilang-ilang!"  
Jounouchi senyum liat tingkah Yugi yang protektif banget sama adiknya.

"Baru dari kantor?" Seto cuma angkat bahu setelah ditanya Jou. "Yaaah… gitu deh…" Jounouchi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seto. Memang tu cowok nggak punya kegiatan lain selain dikantornya. Paling-paling kegiatan rutinnya yang lain adalah melerai pertengkaran Mokuba dan Noa. Itu juga gara-gara Mokuba yang suka ngusilin Noa duluan.  
"Ayo! Jalan lagi!" Kali ini Yugi nggandeng Atem. Tapi begitu lewat toko mainan, doi langsung lepas tangan dan nempel di kaca etalase toko. "Iiiiiiih! Yuuu-chaaan! Please deh… Dikau nggak cukup apa sama mainan-mainan di toko Jii-chan?? Masak toko lain mainannya mau dikau embat juga???" protes Anzu sambil narikin Yugi. "Eeeeeh! Ini bedaaaa…! Di toko Jii-chan gak ada resin kit action figure! Tuuu! Figurin Moe-chan yang disitu tuh langka tauk???"

"La? Si Ryo mana?" tanya Otogi yang tiba-tiba nyadar disampingnya gak ada yang ngeluh laper terus.  
"Noh…" tunjuk Honda. Ryo jalan mendekati mereka sambil bawa bungkusan Mc D super besar, yang isinya 'cuma Tuhan yang tahu'. Anak-anak pada geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal baru aja mereka jajan crepes, dan si Ryo udah makan 5 tumpuk crepes, belum tambahan es krim sundea yang krimnya ampuuuuun…  
Herannya dia nggak gemuk-gemuk. Anzu jadi sirik deh…  
"Ryo, apa sih secret-nya supaya gak gemuk…? Daku desperately pingin tau…"  
"Oooh… gampang… lu operasi ganti lambung gajah aja, Zu…" ledek Yugi. Akhirnya dua anak itu geplak-geplakan. "Udah, ah… jalan lagi yuk…" Jounouchi jalan bareng yang lain, ninggalin duo makhluk super rese itu. Anzu dan Yugi nyadar ditinggal, akhirnya ikutan ngibrit menuju temen-temennya.

Atem mulai nyaris ketinggalan lagi. Dia berusaha melewati orang-orang yang berjalan melawan arus. "A, aduh… Yugi… tung…" Atem melihat Yugi dan teman-temannya sudah menyeberangi zebra cross. Atem masih berusaha berjalan sambil terus melihat abangnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menggandeng tangan Atem dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang. "Awas… lampu merah…" Seto menarik pundak Atem dan berdiri disamping gadis itu.  
Atem baru menyadari, ternyata dari tadi Seto terus berjalan dibelakang sambil menjaganya. Keduanya terdiam menunggu mobil-mobil berjalan dan berhenti kembali. Akhirnya orang-orang dapat kembali menyeberang. Seto mendorong sedikit pundak Atem tanpa melepaskan gadis itu.

"Kau ingat disini…?"  
"Eh…?"  
"Waktu Battle City… Kita lewat sini…"  
Mata Atem melihat sekeliling. Ya, dia mengingat sesuatu. Tapi tak begitu jelas.  
Banyak orang… duel… monster… kota yang ramai… dan…

"ATEM!"  
Atem jadi tersentak begitu mendengar suara seseorang.  
"Kau nggak apa-apa??? Kan kusuruh gandeeeeeeng…!" Yugi panik lagi sambil melukkin adiknya.  
"Kan Yugi sendiri yang lepas…" Atem bela diri. Jounouchi dan yang lain jadi ketawa liat Yugi salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba mereka nyadar udah keilangan Ryo lagi, dan tu cowok dateng bawa-bawa dua kotak takoyaki ekstra besar. Dan karena emang udah jam makan siang, mereka-pun duduk dideket stand takoyaki sambil makan snack itu. Yugi dan Anzu, seperti biasa… makannya berdua dengan acara rebutan. Atem ketawa liat ulah abangnya dengan teman-temannya itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkan takoyaki ke depan wajahnya.  
"Nih… Kubelikan…" Seto duduk disebelah Atem. Dia berkali-kali menceritakan peristiwa Battle City padanya. Atem mendengarkan dengan sabar. Beberapa ia mengingat seluk beluk kota, tapi tetap saja, ia tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kayaknya Seto pingin banget dia inget lagi, ya…?" ujar Honda pelan. Jounouchi dan yang lain memperhatikan Seto dan Atem diam-diam. Mereka bisik-bisik agak jauh dari keduanya.  
"Ya iyalah… Seto mana mau kehilangan rival hidupnya… Inget sejarah Pharaoh' kan? Seth bener-bener pingin duel sama Pharaohnya… Iya' kan Yug…? Yugi…?" Ryo jadi agak heran sama pandangan Yugi ke arah Seto dan Atem. "Ada apa, Yug…?" Anak-anak jadi penasaran juga.

Yugi terdiam agak lama. Sampai akhirnya dia selesai mengunyah takoyakinya…  
"Waktu… kalian pulang dari Rumah Sakit waktu itu… Sebenarnya Isis mengatakan sesuatu padaku…"  
"Rumah Sakit…? Maksudmu… waktu pertama kalinya Atem terbangun itu…?" tanya Otogi.  
"Iya…"  
"Isis-san bilang apa…?" semua jadi penasaran. Yugi memandangi ujung kakinya sambil bercerita.

-

_Flashback_

_"Yugi-san… ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar…"  
"Eh?"  
"Mengenai Nona Atem… Dia sebenarnya masih memiliki ingatan sebagai Yami no Yugi… Maka itu cepat atau lambat ia akan ingat kembali pada kehidupannya sebagai Yami no Yugi dalam dirimu dulu…"  
Yugi tersenyum lega "Sungguh?"  
"Ya… tetapi…" __Isis__ terdiam sesaat. Yugi menunggu kata-kata wanita itu. "Apa?"  
"Karena ingatan Yami no Yugi dulu juga merupakan ingatan Pharaoh… maka ia harus mengingat juga sejarahnya sebagai Paharoh dulu, dengan bantuan sennen puzzle, tentunya…"  
Yugi mengangguk mengerti.  
"Dan… mungkin… ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya…"  
"Si, siapa…?"  
"Kaiba Seto…"  
Yugi tak begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Mengingat Seto adalah reinkarnasi Seth, pendeta pendamping sang Pharaoh.  
"Ia masih merupakan pemilik dari Sennen Rod… Tapi kini Sennen Rod masih berada di Mesir, dan Seto Kaiba masih menolak kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan dalam sennen tersebut… Sehingga percuma saja kalau kami menyerahkan padanya…" jelas __Isis__.  
"Dan sepertinya… 'hubungan khusus' Pharaoh dan pendetanya masih tertanam pada mereka…"  
Yugi mengangkat alisnya. "Hubungan khusus…?"  
__Isis__ terdiam sesaat sambil memandangi Yugi. "Pharoh Atem dan Pendeta Seth saling jatuh cinta…"_

_End Flashback_

-

Honda, Otogi, dan Ryo terdiam mendengarnya.  
"Hoi… hoi… ntar… bukannya dua-duanya itu cowok ya…?" tanya Honda.  
"Maka itu mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari umum, karena bisa menjadi skandal dan aib kerajaan juga merupakan dosa besar… Tapi Seth membuat catatan hidupnya dan curahan perasaan dalam dirinya pada sebuah papyrus… papyrus itu disimpan dalam makam yang dijaga Keluarga Ishtar sehingga tak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya…" tambah Yugi melanjutkan kata-kata Isis padanya dulu.

"Ih…! Homo! Gue ogah 'sentuhan' ama cowok!" Otogi jadi bergidik ngedengernya. Semua orang juga tahu kalo Otogi benci sama hal-hal berbau gay. Makanya Yugi ce-es suka ngerjain dia.

"Makanya… aku khawatir kalo Seto ada 'maksud' lain dengan membuat Atem ingat… Apa dia bermaksud mendekati Atem atau tidak, aku nggak tau… Tapi yang pasti aku cuma ingin agar ingatan Atem dapat kembali…" tambah Yugi.

Jounouchi dan Anzu pandang-pandangan. Mereka tahu isi mimpi Seto, setelah cowok itu mau cerita waktu di mobil dulu. Dan mereka tahu bahwa Yugi sangat protektif sama adeknya. Jadi mereka cuma diem aja sambil nelen ludah, gara-gara cara pandang Yugi ke Seto dan Atem nakutin banget.

"Eh, eng… ngomong-ngomong… Isis-san pernah cerita tentang Pharaoh Yuughi… Inget gak?" tambah Honda. Yang lain ngangguk.  
"Tapi kok waktu di 'Ingatan Pharaoh' dulu kita sama sekali nggak ketemu dia ya…? Lagipula sejarahnya kita sama sekali nggak tahu-menahu…"  
Yugi dan yang lain jadi kaget. Benar juga. Sama sekali nggak ada catatan sejarah hidup sang 'Pharaoh Yang Satu Lagi'. Bahkan mereka baru tahu bahwa 'Pyramid of Light' adalah milik Pharaoh Yuughi.  
"Iya, ya… Sebenernya… Pharaoh Yuughi itu 'siapa'…?" mereka jadi terdiam.

"Hei…"  
Suara Seto mengejutkan lamunan anak-anak itu. "Kok kalian malah duduk-duduk disini? Katanya mau bantu Atem…" protes CEO keren itu. Atem malah asik main-main sama kucing liar.

"Sori… kita agak kecapean nih… Ya, udah…! Lanjutin jalan-jalannya, yuk!" Jounouchi mencairkan suasana. Yugi mendekati Atem yang sedang mengelus-elus kucing. Dia menggandeng Atem dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya kembali.

"Taraaaaa!!! Kalo ini Atem-chan inget gak???" tanya Anzu sambil nunjuk Game Center berlambang laba-laba gede didepannya.  
"Ng…?" Atem cuma kebingungan mandangin tempat itu. "Ini waktu aku tanding dance ama Jhonny Step itu loh! Dikau menonton daku…! Daku nge-dance dengan semangat! Kayak gini! Gini! Lalu gini!"  
Yugi buru-buru narik Atem masuk ke dalem ninggalin Anzu yang asik pecicilan sendiri. Alhasil si cewek jago nge-dance itu ngikutin temen-temennya yang udah masuk duluan sambil sewot-sewot ke Yugi.  
Seto narik napas panjang, diiringi ketawa Jounouchi karena ngeliat Yugi dan Anzu geplak-geplakan lagi didepan kasir toko.  
"Nggak penting banget sih…"

Menit-menit berikutnya… bisa ketebak, Yugi asik main sendiri di mesin game, Anzu rame ngasih semangat. Honda ikut main-main, Ryo nyariin jajanan, Otogi asik ngecengin cewek-cewek. Jounouchi mau nggak mau harus nurutin kemauan Yugi untuk main 2 player dengannya. Akhirnya tu cowok rela aja diintimidasi sama sobatnya sendiri.

Atem celingukan, bingung mau ngapain. Akhirnya Seto mengajaknya duduk. "Oke… kita lihat sampai mana kemampuanmu berduel…" tiba-tiba Seto nantangin Atem dengan mengeluarkan deck-nya. "Bawa deck-mu' kan…?" Seto ingat, Atem pernah cerita kalau Yugi memesannya untuk terus membawa deck yang telah disusunnya kemanapun ia pergi. Atem tersenyum dan mengeluarkan deck-nya juga.

Agak lama mereka berduel. Seto mulai merasa bahwa rivalnya telah kembali. Atem bermain dengan sangat bagus dan berhasil mengalahkannya. Seto tersenyum pada dirinya.  
"Hebat juga… Lain kali aku tak akan kalah, dan tak akan mengalah… mengingat guru duelmu adalah sang Raja Game…" Atem tersenyum mendengar tantangan Seto. Kini mata mereka melihat sekeliling Game Center… ternyata Yugi ce-es masih asik main. Apalagi Yugi dan Anzu, main game taiko sampe heboh sendiri. Mukulin taiko pake banyak tingkah segala. Jounouchi masih aja jadi korban penyiksaan Yugi. Doi disuruh ikutan mukul taiko. Padahal Jou udah kecapean. Honda asik main 'Pancing Boneka'. Tau deh, udah berhasil apa belum. Soalnya muka doi sampe mengkerut begitu. Otogi masih ngecengin anak-anak cewek. Ryo? Nggak usah ditanya… udah berhasil menjajah tempat makanan dengan sukses… Bener-bener Vini, Vidi, Vici deh…

Seto dan Atem geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat mereka. Keduanya membereskan deck mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba beberapa kartu Atem terjatuh daru meja. Atem berusaha mengambilnya, dan tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Seto. Keduanya tersentak, tapi mereka tak bisa melepas pandangan dan tangan mereka masing-masing. Atem merasa wajahnya memanas. Seto hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap gadis itu. Atem merasakan tatapan lembut Seto padanya.

**DUNG!!!!**

"YIHAAAA!!! Sekarang gue punya gelar Raja Taiko!!!!" Yugi bersorak-sorak dengan Anzu yang mengelu-elukannya, diiringi tepuk meriah para penonton yang dari tadi menonton Yugi main taiko dengan seru.

Karena suara dentuman keras tadi, Seto dan Atem kaget. Keduanya melepas kedua tangan mereka.  
"Ma, maaf… aku…" ujar Atem pelan.  
"Tidak… aku yang minta maaf…" tambah Seto. Keduanya saling berpandangan kembali dan tersenyum.

Dan keduanya kini sadar… Mereka memang memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Seto tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada Atem. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi akan perasaan 'lama' Seth dalam dirinya. Yang ia tahu kini, ia menaruh perasaan cinta pada gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Atem yang masih tak tahu-menahu tentang masa lalunya mulai menyadari bahwa ia jatuh hati pada teman kakaknya.

"Huaaaaah! Puas maiiiin! Tem, ngapain aja dari tadi?" tanya Yugi sambil berjalan mendekat pada Atem dan Seto yang sudah membereskan deck mereka. "Eh, kami berduel sebentar…"  
"Hasilnya?"  
Seto tersenyum "Dia mengalahkanku…"  
"HUAHAHAHAHA! Gitu dong! Itu baru adekku…!!!" ujar Yugi bangga. Tak lama kemudian mereka berkumpul kembali dan keluar dari game center itu. Jounouchi menghela napas dan merenggangkan badannya begitu keluar. "Huaaaah… udah sore nih… masih mau jalan atau…" Jounouchi terhenti begitu melihat wajah Yugi. Cowok itu mengikuti arah pandang sobatnya. Yugi memperhatikan Atem dan Seto yang sedang ngobrol berdua. Jounouchi terdiam dan mendekati Yugi, yang berjalan paling belakang.  
"Yug… seandainya kalau mereka berdua memang saling mencintai… apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Jou pelan. Yugi terdiam.

"Jou… sekarang kaulah orang yang paling dekat dengan Seto… Menurutmu… bagaimana kalau dia menjadi seorang pacar…?" tanya Yugi pelan. Tapi wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan pertanyaannya.  
Jounouchi tersenyum, dia tahu Yugi sangat protektif pada adiknya.  
"Sekarang aku balik pertanyaannya padamu… Menurutmu Seto orangnya seperti apa…?" tanya Jou kalem. Yugi terdiam lagi. Sambil tetap berjalan, ia mengingat-ingat sifat-sifat Seto yang ia kenal.  
"Serius dalam hal apa-pun… dingin… selalu memikirkan pekerjaan…" Yugi menatap wajah Jou yang belum menghilangkan senyum kecilnya. "Bagaimana sifatnya baru-baru ini…?" tanya Jou lagi. Yugi terdiam. Setelah Seto mulai sering bersama-sama dengan Yugi cs, sifatnya mulai melunak, Yugi mulai melihat sosok Seto sebagai seorang teman dekat. Seto mulai bisa tersenyum, dan ia juga tak pernah keberatan untuk terlihat bersama-sama dengan temannya, meski ada rekan kerja atau anak buah dan karyawan yang bersamanya. Seto bahkan mulai sering masuk sekolah dan 'berbagi' pekerjaan kantornya pada adik-adiknya yang memang sangat ingin membantu pekerjaan kantor sang kakak sulung.

Yugi merenung kembali. Jounouchi terus menatap sobat kecilnya itu. Yugi menghela napas.  
"Kita lihat saja perkembangannya nanti… Untuk sementara… Aku hanya bisa mempercayai Atem pada Seto…"  
Jounouchi tersenyum lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Yugi. Mereka berjalan mengikuti teman-teman mereka. Sore mulai berubah menjadi malam. Honda, Ryo, dan Otogi asik menikmati jajanan dekat lapangan kota. Anzu asik nonton dance street disekitar situ. Yugi mengajak Atem melihat-lihat orang-orang yang berjualan pernak-pernik di pinggir jalan. Seto dan Jounouchi duduk berdua sambil menikmati kopi kaleng mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Atem sekarang…?" tanya Jou. "Maksudmu…? Ingatannya…?"  
"Hmm… dari tadi kuperhatikan, kau terus berusaha membuatnya mengingat Battle City…" Jou menyeruput kopinya sedikit. Seto menunduk sedikit.  
"Dia masih belum ingat apa-apa… Meski sudah kutunjukkan Kami no Kaado…" Seto mengeluarkan kartu Obelisknya. Keduanya terdiam kembali.

"Yugi sudah tahu perasaanmu pada Atem…"  
Kata-kata Jou membuat Seto tersentak sedikit. Mata Jounouchi tetap memperhatikan si kembar dari kejauhan. "Dia mempercayainya padamu… tapi tetap saja… ia akan terus mengawasimu…" tambah Jounouchi kalem.  
"Kau hebat juga… bisa membuat Yugi berbicara jujur padamu…" puji Seto. Jounouchi tertawa kecil. "Ahahah… Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya berbicara apa pendapatnya tentang dirimu…"  
Seto mengangkat alisnya. Jounouchi menceritakan semua apa yang Yugi katakan padanya. Seto terdiam, sambil memainkan kaleng minumamnnya.

**TBC...**

**----**

**Lalalalaaaa... Mulai rajin nerusin nih...^^ Masih pada mau baca nggak...? Kalo udah bosen, aku berhenti deh...**


	28. Remember the Night Sky

"Aaaaah!!! Mahal banget! 1000 yen dapet 3 pasang deh, baaaaang!"  
"Waaah, mas… ini lumayan langka… Liat deh… tag-nya diukir detail…"  
"Hmmm… kalo 1200 yen aja gimana, bang?"

Atem berdiri disamping Yugi yang sedang asik tawar menawar dengan pedagang pernak-pernik. Kebanyakan pedagang disitu adalah teman Yugi. Mereka berani membuat tawar-menawar pada Yugi karena cowok itu sangat dikenal di daerah kota Domino sebagai 'atasan' Jounouchi, si ketua preman yang udah nguasain 25 distrik selain Domino. Jounouchi memang sangat setia pada Yugi. Meski, doi bisa tega-tega aja njitak sobatnya kalo memang udah keterlaluan. Sebenernya banyak orang yang heran, kenapa Jounouchi yang (udah berubah mandan) kalem dan jagoan diantara ketua preman itu bisa sangat setia sama Yugi yang kurus kuncreng, pendek, pecicilan, kalo ngomong suka asal ngomong gak pake dipikir dulu, dan maniak game itu. Jounouchi sendiri ternyata punya alasan sendiri tentang itu. Bahkan dia sering terlihat bersama Seto juga. Dan siapa, sih yang nggak kenal Seto Kaiba…? Akhirnya duo pemilik kartu naga terkuat itu sering terlihat jalan bareng sang Raja Game.

Setelah lama tawar menawar , akhirnya Yugi bisa membeli kalung tag dengan harga murah. "Asiiiik! Koleksiku nambaaaah!"  
"Aduh, Yu-chan… hepi amat dikau… Emang apaan sih ituwww…?" tiba-tiba Anzu nongol dengan centilnya.  
"Neeeeh! Liat! Keren'kan???" pamer Yugi. Anzu cuma ber'wow' ria sambil liat-liat barang dagangan lain. Tiba-tiba tu cewek njentikin jarinya. Tak lama kemudian dia melompat kesana-kemari dari pedagang satu ke yang lain. Tentu saja Yugi bingung ngeliatnya. "Eh, non… lu nyari apaan si?"

Sampe akhirnya Anzu nemu apa yang dia cari. "Eh, mas… mas… Yang itu _how much_?"  
Para pedagang disitu juga mengenal Anzu sebagai pacar Yugi. Padahal sebenernya bisa dibilang hubungan mereka itu nggak jelas banget. Si Anzu sih hepi-hepi saja dan menikmati 'jabatannya' itu. Lain dengan Yugi, yang malah cuek aja sama 'gosip' gak jelas itu. Ini juga gara-gara Anzu suka nempeeeeel terus sama Yugi. Sejak Yugi sering nongkrong dan nyari kerja sambilan di seluruh pelosok kota Domino, Anzu jadi sering hang-out bareng dia. Dan nggak aneh lagi kalo banyak 'gal' yang menganggap Anzu memiliki kuasa, berkat kedekatannya dengan Yugi, Seto, dan Jounouchi. Dan cuma Anzu satu-satunya cewek yang 'berhak' memanggil Yugi dengan panggilan 'Yu-chan'. Tapi, Anzu nggak cuma asal 'numpang pamor' sama Yugi, Seto, dan Jou doang… Karena Anzu juga sering dapet tantangan duel nge-dance dari mana-mana, bahkan dari Tokyo, Shibuya. Julukan 'Dancing Queen'pun selalu menempel pada nama Anzu.

"Jangan _too expensive_, yah? Ini buat _someone_, gitu loh…!"  
Si abang cuma bengong aja ngedenger bahasa gado-gado Anzu. Tapi akhirnya Anzu bisa membeli kalung yang ia inginkan. "Atem-chaaaan! Sini dooongs!"  
Atem mendekati Anzu sambil kebingungan, apalagi ketika Anzu ngalungin kalung kartush padanya.

"_Maybe you don't remember… but one day… you will_!_ I'm sure of it_!" Yugi tersenyum melihatnya. Ada rasa bangga dalam diri Yugi pada Anzu. Ia berusaha membantu Yugi untuk membuat Atem mengingat semuanya dengan membelikannya kalung kartush. Sama seperti dulu ketika Yami no Yugi sedang mencari nama aslinya. "Thanks, Zu…" ujar Yugi tulus. Anzu mesem-mesem ge-er.

Atem berterima kasih pada Anzu tanpa mengerti apa maksud gadis itu. Tapi Atem terlihat senang sekali memakai kalung itu.

Malam telah larut tanpa terasa. Kini para siswa dan siswi Domino plus satu cewek itu duduk di sebuah warung ramen untuk makan malem. Mereka duduk jejer.  
"Bang, pesen delapan, yah…!" sahut Jounouchi. Tiba-tiba Ryo menyela, "Jangan! Pesen sepuluh…!"  
"Ya Tuhaaaaan…" Otogi dan Honda geleng-geleng liat Ryo. Bapak penjual ramen itu ngakak liat tampang Yugi ce-es yang mendelik ke Ryo. Dia udah apal sama Jounouchi dan Yugi yang emang sering makan disitu. Kali ini dia dibuat kagum dan bahagia dengan datangnya pelanggan yang sangat rakus kayak Ryo. Dia mah gak peduli berapa duit yang dikluarin, yang penting perut bisa keisi aja…

Kini kedelapan anak itu asik menikmati ramen panas porsi besar. Belum kenyang dengan dua porsi sebelumnya, Si Ryo malah masih nambah lagi. Sedangkan Atem merasa udah kenyang dengan setengah porsi saja. Ryo yang melihatnya langsung menawarkan diri untuk menghabiskannya.  
"Boleh aja sih… tapi apa Ryo-san tidak kekenyangan…?" tanya Atem sopan.  
Seto yang duduk sebelah Atem cuma geleng-geleng kepala liat si Ryo makanin setengah porsi-nya Atem.

"Aduuuh… Atem-chan… dikau _so skinny_! Makan yang banyak doooongs…" Anzu ngeliat Atem yang (memang) kurus banget porsi makannya cuma sedikit.  
"Ei, emang kayak lu…? Gembrot!" ledek Yugi. Karena Yugi dan Anzu duduk sebelahan, nggak ada yang bisa ngelerai mereka geplak-geplakkan. Warung ramen jadi rame. Apalagi si bapak penjual malah asik nontonin Yugi dan Anzu setelah melayani pengunjung.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka jalan-jalan lagi di taman Domino. Meski masih musim semi, Yugi dan temen-temennya malah mainan kembang api. Orang-orang yang lewat, cuma liatin mereka dengan heran sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huhuuuuui! Hanabiii! Lalalaaaaa!" Yugi muter-muterin kembang api ditangannya. Anzu asik ajojingan disekitar mercon. Semua asik pejingkrakan, kecuali Jou dan Seto yang udah mulai cape (tapi tetep aja dipaksa Yugi buat ikutan masang mercon) dan Atem yang duduk dengan kalemnya agak jauh dari situ. Dia baru menelepon Jii-chan, karena dia khawatir kalau-kalau Jii-chan belum makan malam. Tapi ternyata orang tua itu baru saja makan oden bersama teman-temannya yang bertamu kerumahnya.

Atem tersenyum melihat Yugi dan teman-temannya. Ia memandangi langit yang sudah sangat gelap. Sedikit bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Hanya lampu-lampu kota yang menerangi dan gemerlapan.

Atem bahagia sekali dapat berkumpul kembali dengan abangnya dan kakeknya setelah sekian lama koma. Tetapi dalam hati gadis itu sebenarnya ia sangat sedih. Ia ingin sekali mengingat masa lalu yang ia 'lewati'. Yugi dan teman-temannya banyak bercerita dan menunjukkan foto-foto tentang Duelist Kingdom hingga perjalanan mereka ke Mesir. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia memainkan kalung kartush pemberian Anzu. Setelah terdiam agak lama, gadis itu berdiri dan mengajak abangnya pulang.  
"Yugi… pulang, yuk…?"  
"Eh? Kenapa? Kamu kedinginan, ya?"  
"Udah malem banget… Atem khawatir ninggalin Jii-chan lama-lama…"  
Akhirnya ketujuh anak yang baru main kembang api itu membereskan sampah mereka dan berjalan pulang bersama Atem.

Selama perjalanan pulang Yugi dan teman-temannya asik tertawa-tawa.  
"Atem, aku mau liat toko-toko sebentar ya…!" Yugi malah asik hang out, jadi lupa tujuan pulang. Atem menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Dia nggak bisa maksa Yugi, karena hari itu memang malam minggu.  
"Ayo beli bubble tea!"  
"Buset, Yug…! Dingin-dingin gini…!"  
Seto yang baru pertama kali ngerasain malem minggu sama temen-temennya, jadi terbawa suasana ikut tertawa melihat Yugi dan Anzu balapan menuju kios bubble tea. Atem tersenyum di belakang mereka, sambil ikut mengejar Yugi.  
"Yugi, tung…!"  
Tiba-tiba sebuah zeppelin iklan toko baju melesat melalui gedung-gedung yang gemerlapan.  
Atem terdiam melihat zeppelin itu.

"Gue mau rasa mocca! Atem mau juga? Tem…? Atem…?" Yugi menyadari Atem tertinggal jauh dibelakang, tapi matanya langsung mendapati Atem yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah trotoar jalan sambil menengadah keatas. Yugi heran melihat adiknya bengong sendirian. "Tem…?" Yugi berlari mendekatinya.  
"Atem…? Kamu liat apa sih…?"

Sebesit ingatan-ingatan terbayang dalam pikiran Atem.  
_Beberapa orang menaiki zeppelin… Wajah teman-teman Yugi… Yugi… Monster-monster mengaum… Langit malam yang gelap… pemandangan kota dari langit… Benda-benda berkilauan bagai emas dengan tanda sebuah mata… sinar yang terang… naga merah di angkasa…_

_Yami no Game…_

Semuanya terbesit cepat sekali dan menghilang tiba-tiba, semua menjadi hitam…  
"ATEEEM…?!!!"

---

"Tiba-tiba dia pingsan…"  
"Tapi sepertinya ia tak apa-apa…"  
Yugi dan teman-temannya mengelilingi Atem yang kini terbaring ditempat tidur dikamarnya. Jii-chan membuatkan sup hangat untuk gadis itu, kalau-kalau ia bangun.

"Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama diluar… tubuhnya masih lemah… Seharusnya aku langsung mengajaknya pulang tadi…" sesal Yugi. Jounouchi menepuk bahunya.  
"Mau kupanggilkan dokter? Aku bisa menelepon dokter pribadiku kalau mau…" tawar Seto.  
"Kayaknya nggak perlu… Lagipula, sekarang ia seperti tertidur… suhu tubuhnya juga normal-normal saja…" Otogi mengecek suhu tubuh Atem dengan menyentuh dahi gadis itu dan mengecek denyut nadinya. "Semua normal-normal saja, kok…" Hasil pemeriksaan Otogi membuat semua menghela napas lega.

"Ng… nggg…"  
Yugi dan keenam temannya langsung heboh mengelilingi Atem ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan suara. "Tem?"  
"Atem?"  
"Atem! Kau sudah sadar???"  
"At-chan! Dikau gak apa-apa…???"

Atem membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati wajah-wajah khawatir mengelilinginya. "Yugi…?" lirihnya.  
"Iya? Ada apa? Kamu nggak apa-apa…?"  
"He-eh…"  
"Tadi kamu kenapa…? Kok tiba-tiba pingsan…?"  
"A, Atem lihat…"

_Langit malam… pemandangan kota dari atas… zeppelin meluncur menuju suatu tempat…_

"Tadi… nggak tahu kenapa… Tapi… Atem merasa aneh setelah lihat balon iklan yang besar… melayang di angkasa… habis itu aku pusing sekali…" suara Atem terdengar pelan, tapi semua bisa mendengarnya.  
"Balon…?" tanya Ryo.  
"Iya… bentuk seperti pesawat… tapi…"  
Seto berusaha menebak, ia berharap benar. "Maksudmu… zeppelin?"  
"I, iya…" jawaban Atem membuat semua anak itu terdiam.

_Battle Ship…_

"Tiba-tiba aku melihat pemandangan-pemandangan aneh… dan menakutkan… Ada teman-teman Yugi, kemudian ada monster-monster yang mengaum… La, lalu… aku melihat benda-benda yang mirip puzzle yang Yugi berikan padaku… mereka bersinar… Naga merah besar di angkasa…"  
Yugi dan teman-temannya semakin terdiam mendengarnya. Atem mulai mengingat semuanya.

"Aku takut, Yugi…" Atem meneteskan air matanya. Yugi mengelus pipi Atem dan mencium keningnya. Gadis itu menggenggam lengan abangnya sambil gemetar. "Sssh… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… tenanglah…"  
"Atem istirahat yang banyak, ya…? Tadi' kan kita udah main-main banyak…" Anzu mengelus tangan mungil Atem yang gemetar. Gadis itu mengangguk, ia merasa lega setelah menatap mata lembut Anzu.

Honda dan Ryo memasang penghangat ruangan di kamar Atem. Yugi menutup tirai jendela Atem. Seto mendekati Atem sambil mengelus jemari Atem. Yugi melihat semu pada senyum adiknya ketika memandang mata Seto yang berbisik padanya. "Selamat tidur, Atem…"  
"Terima kasih, Seto…"  
Yugi hanya diam. Ia merasakan tepukan pada bahunya. Jounouchi tersenyum kecil dan memberinya kode untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Ia juga memanggil Seto. Seto mengelus pipi Atem dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Ryo, Honda, dan Otogi yang sama sekali nggak melihat perhatian Seto pada Atem udah ngeloyor keluar duluan ke ruang tamu setelah dipanggil Jii-chan.

Anzu menyelimuti Atem hingga bawah dagu. Kemudian mereka keluar mengikuti Seto dan Jounouchi ke ruang tamu. Yugi dan Jii-chan sudah menyiapkan sup panas untuk mereka. Kini Atem sendirian, terbaring dikamarnya yang mungil.

Ia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Atem tak berani menutup mata dan tidur. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat ingatan-ingatan itu. Meski ada keinginan dalam hati kecilnya untuk mengingat semuanya.

-

Seto dan teman-temannya kini makan sup hangat itu. Yugi baru turun dari kamar Atem, membawakan sup untuknya. "Dia bilang tidak terlalu lapar… jadi kutinggal saja…"  
"Semoga nanti dia mau memakannya sebelum dingin…" Otogi meniup sup pada sendoknya. Honda berusaha melindungi mangkuknya dari incaran Ryo. Seto meminum teh di cangkirnya.  
"Kasihan, Tem-chan…" ujar Anzu.  
"Hmmm…"  
"Kok, 'Hmmm' doang, sih Jou…??? Ekspresi lain dooongs…" Anzu jadi agak heran sama Jounouchi yang daritadi nggak nunjukkin muka khawatir sama sekali. Semua jadi pada mandangin Jou.  
"Kalian ini gimana sih…? Meski dia ngerasa sakit sesakit apapun, tapi kalau dia bisa ignat lagi malah bagus'kan?" ujar Jou tenang. Yang lain jadi nyadar.  
"Iya, sih…"

Setelah pamit pada Yugi dan Jii-chan semua berjalan pulang meninggalkan rumah Yugi. Yugi mengantar Anzu sampai rumahnya. Jou dan Seto yang arah rumahnya sama, jalan bareng sambil ngobrol.  
"Terus… kamu sendiri akhirnya ngakuin nih kalo kamu suka sama Atem…?"  
"I, Iya… Tapi jangan bilang-bilang yang lain dulu, ya…?"  
Jou jadi ngangka alis. "Loh? Kenapa?"  
Seto terdiam sambil terus jalan. Matanya mandangin jalan. "A, aku…"  
"Ya ampun, Seeet… kalo lu emang suka sama dia ya tunjukkin aja… Nggak usah malu sama temen-temen…"  
Seto terdiam. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan Jou benar. Kalau memang dia mencintai Atem, seharusnya dia dapat menunjukkannya pada orang-orang. Seto tersenyum pada Jounouchi yang cengar-cengir.  
"Thanks, Jou…"  
"Sama-sama…! Nah, sebagai tanda terima kasih, kamu traktir aku minum gimana?"  
Seto jadi ketawa liat mupeng Jou yang kedinginan pingin minuman panas. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke coffee shop sekitar situ.

---

Esok paginya, Yugi bangun pagi banget meski hari Minggu… Dia ada part time di pasar. Tapi begitu nge-cek kamar ATem, cowok itu jadi panik nggak nemuin adiknya di tempat tidur, alhasil dia jadi panik.  
"Tem??? Tem??? ATEEEEEEMMMM!!! DIMANA KAAAAAUUUU…???!!!" Yugi panik nyariin Atem disemua ruangan dilantai dua. Hingga begitu turun tangga, Yugi jatuh gelindingan, Sugoroku yang ngelihat tingkah cucu-nya jadi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yugi… Ohayou…" sapa Atem lembut dari dapur. Yugi jadi ling-lung liat muka cerah adeknya. Atem emang kalo bangun selalu paling pagi, karena harus nyiapin sarapan dan bersih-bersih rumah.  
"Ka, kamu udah nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yugi.  
Atem ngangguk. "Iya… Atem jadi segar setelah istirahat…"

Setelah sarapan, Yugi langsung cabut ke pasar buat kerja, dan Jii-chan buka toko. Pagi yang tenang bagi keluarga Mutou…

---

Di Kaiba mansion, malah sedang terjadi keributan…  
"Bibiiii! Kumohon jangan pergi belanja duluuu…!" Noa membantu pelayan wanita setengah baya yang sedang sakit berjalan. Seto dan Mokuba juga jadi panik. Pelayan setia keluarga Kaiba itu adalah kesayangan mereka. Ia sudah kerja sejak sang Nyonya Kaiba melahirkan anak pertama mereka.  
Kini wanita itu tengah demam, tetapi ia memaksa untuk tetap pergi belanja.  
"Saya tak apa-apa… biar saya yang belanja… Lagipula pelayan lain sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing… Ini'kan tugas saya… jadi…" tiba-tiba wanita gemuk itu ambruk. Seto dan adik-adiknya tambah panik. Akshirnya mereka buru-buru menelepon dokter keluarga mereka.

"Udahlah… lagian aku memang mau keluar… aku aja deh…" tawar Mokuba. Dia langsung nenteng tas belanja dan keluar rumah.  
"Saya antar, Tuan…?" tawar Isono sopan. "Nggak usah… aku ke pasar tradisional aja kok… bukan ke swalayan…"  
"Lo? Ta, tapi tuan… Anda tak pantas berjalan didaerah seperti itu…!" Isono jadi panik pada tuan mudanya yang paling bungsu itu. "Nggak apa-apa… sekali ini aja kok…" ujar Mokuba sambil lalu.

-

Sampai di pasar, Mokuba melihat catatan belanja bibi. Dia muter-muter hingga tas belanjanya udah pebuh.  
"Tinggal beli sayur deh… Nah, itu dia…" Mokuba jalan mendekati kios sayuran.  
"Mas, mau beli sayyyyyuuuuuugi???" Mokuba yang terkejut melihat Yugi jualan sayur cuma bisa bengong liat cowok yang lebih tua darinya itu make celemek dan angkat-angkat dus sayuran.  
"Woi! Mokie!!! Pa kabar, dek?"  
Mokuba cuma angkat alis denger kata 'adek' dari Yugi. "Emang aku adek-mu…?" sindirnya.

"Mo beli sayur??? Nih! Masih seger segerrrrrr!!! Beli dah sekardus! Kan kalo banyak makan sayur, ntar lu sehat! Jaminnn!!!" Yugi nawarin sayur-sayuran dagangan pada Mokuba yang masih bengong aja.  
"Yug… kamu ngapain jualan sayur disini?" Akhirnya Mokuba nanya langsung. Yugi cuma cengar-cengir.  
"Kerja sambilan, dong… lagi butuh duit nih… Ayo! Beli sayurnya!" Mokuba cuma senyum-senyum liat Yugi yang maksa Mokuba untuk beli sayur ditempatnya itu. Sedangkan bos Yugi sedang sibuk angkat dagangan di belakang. Akhirnya Mokuba belanja disitu juga.

"Ayoayoayoayo! Sayur seger! Mba yang disana, mau beli???"  
Mokuba merhatiin Yugi yang berusaha narik hati para ibu-ibu yang belanja. Para ibu-ibu itu tertawa dan merasa tertarik belanja disitu. Yugi emang pinter kalo narik hati orang.  
Nggak lama kemudian, jualan mulai terbeli banyak. Bos Yugi puas banget.  
"Makasih banyak ya, Yug… Aku bener-bener ketolong…!"  
"Ah, nggak bos… Emang sudah kerjaan saya, ya nggak?"

Yugi baru nyadar ternyata dari tadi Mokuba masih berdiri disitu. "Lo? Mok, lu gak balik? Ntar sayurnya gak seger lagi! Nih, beli lagi deh…"  
Mokuba jadi ketawa. Yugi cengar-cengir lagi. "Ahahahaha! Yugi… Yugi… Aku lucu aja liat kamu dagang…"  
"Biar lucu tetap keren, ya gak? Tumben lu jadi jarang keliatan sama abang lu…?"  
Begitu pertanyaan Yugi selese, Mokuba malah terdiam. Yugi jadi bingung.  
"Aku… balik dulu, ya…"  
Yugi yang melihat perubahan wajah Mokuba cuma diem aja. Mokuba berjalan meninggalkan Yugi sambil menenteng belanjaannya.  
"Yo, Mokuba!"  
Mokuba menoleh setelah Yugi memanggilnya. "Aku sering di _Domino __Suw_… _Square _tiap sore, loh!" Yugi nyengir gede banget, abis itu ngelanjutin kerjaannya lagi. Mokuba kebingungan, ngapain Yugi ngasih informasi itu padanya? Nggak penting banget…

Mokuba ngelanjutin jalannya menuju rumah. Yugi juga ngelanjutin bantuin dagang bos-nya.

-

"Aku pulang…"  
"Lama banget kamu kemana aja…?" Seto menyambut Mokuba dari balik ruang tamu.  
"Jalan-jalan sebentar…" Mokuba hanya menjawab pendek sambil menaruh belanjaan di dapur. Kemudian ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
"Jalan-jalan kemana…? Harusnya kamu pamit dulu' kan…?" Seto mengikutinya dari belakang. Moukba menarik napas panjang, ia belum membuka pintu kamarnya. "Seto-nii… aku udah bukan anak-anak lagi' kan…?"  
"Ya, tapi seenggaknya kamu bilang…"  
"Cuma jalan sebentar kok… Apa aku harus lapor terus kalau mau kemana-mana?" Nada bicara Mokuba mulai meninggi, begitu pula dengan Seto.  
"Mokuba, aku ini kakakmu! Dulu kamu selalu bilang kalau mau keluar… Kenapa sekarang aku jadi seperti nggak ada disekitarmu?"  
"Karena aku sudah remaja, dan aku nggak perlu diawasi terus!"  
"Kenapa kamu mulai kasar sama kakak' sih???"  
"Kenapa Seto-nii selalu mau ikut campur urusanku sih???"  
Belum sempat Seto melanjutkan, Mokuba sudah membanting pintu di depan wajahnya. Seto memanggil-manggil nama adiknya. Tapi Mokuba mengunci pintu dari dalam kamar. Noa yang melihat keduanya bertengkar dari balik pintu kamarnya, hanya tertunduk sedih. Ia sendiri nggak tahu kenapa Mokuba jadi banyak berubah. Setahu anak berambut hijau kebiruan itu, Mokuba dulu sangat sayang pada Nii-sama-nya. Ia nggak pernah membantah apapun yang dikatakan kakaknya. Tapi sekarang seakan ada tembok besar yang membatasi keduanya.

---

**TBC.... Maap... lama banget... buntu ide nih... -___-**


	29. There's no wall anymore

Seto merasa uring-uringan dirumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Isono membiarkan sang tuan muda-nya berjalan kaki atas keinginannya sendiri.  
Seto berjalan-jalan hingga sampai di Taman Domino. Ia menghela napas sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang. Seto tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Apa' sih yang kuharapkan…? Tak mungkin aku bisa bertemu tiba-tiba disini dengan…… A, Atem…?"

Seto melihat sosok yang paling ingin ditemuinya di tengah-tengah taman sedang berjongkok memperhatikan burung-burung sedang mencari makan disekitar situ. Seto tersenyum kecil melihat Atem yang kegelian dikelilingi burung-burung dara itu. Ia merasa lebih tenang setelah melihat senyum manis Atem. Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya perlahan.

Atem sedikit terkejut melihat Seto berdiri tiba-tiba didepannya. "Seto…? Sedang apa disini…?" tanyanya ramah. Nada suara Atem menunjukkan gadis itu juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan Seto. Seto yang mendengar suara manis itu hanya tersenyum dan merasa sangat 'ditunggu' oleh gadis Mutou itu.  
"Hanya jalan-jalan…" Atem menyadari pandangan mata Seto menunjukkan ada masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Atem tak berani bertanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Mau menemaniku…?" tanya Atem lagi.

"Boleh… sedang apa kau disini…?" Seto memperhatikan gadis itu berjongkok kembali disekeliling burung dara. "Kata Anzu-san… kami pernah kemari… aku berharap dapat mengingat sesuatu di sini…"  
Seto terdiam melihat wajah Atem yang penuh dengan harapan ingin bisa mengingat masa lalunya.

CEO tampan itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Atem mengeluarkan makanan burung dari kantong jaketnya. "Atem…? Kau menyimpan makanan burung disitu…? Apa tidak kotor…?"  
Atem tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seto. "Hihihi… Aku tahu ini kekanakan… Tapi tak ada yang melarang kita untuk bersikap kekanakan' kan…? Ayo, cobalah beri makan mereka…"

Tiba-tiba Seto merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika Atem menggenggam tangannya dan menaruh makanan burung pada telapak tangan kanannya. Atem menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Seto dan mendekatinya pada burung-burung kelaparan itu. Mereka terlihat ragu-ragu mendekati tangan Seto, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka sudah mengerubungi kedua pasangan itu.

Atem tertawa melihat Seto yang mulai panik menghadapi burung-burung itu. Tapi, Seto akhirnya tertawa bersama Atem. Keduanya menikmati waktu mereka berdua di taman itu. Tak terasa hari mulai sore. Seto mengajak Atem untuk minum di café tempat mereka belajar dulu. Kali ini-pun Seto membantu Atem belajar membaca kanji melalui surat kabar. Tak disangka, Atem memiliki kemajuan yang sangat pesat.  
"Sebagai guru-mu aku merasa sangat bangga…" canda Seto sambil menyeruput kopinya. Atem tersenyum mendengarnya. "Seto mengajarnya enak, sih…" puji Atem.

Atem melihat Seto yang sudah tak menunjukkan wajah kegelisahannya tadi, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Maaf, Seto… sebenarnya… sebelum ke taman… apa kau ada masalah…?"  
Seto sedikit terkejut, melihat Atem dapat merasakan apa yang ia alami. Pria itu terdiam, menunduk. Ketika ia melihat pandangan khawatir Atem, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita padanya.

Ia bercerita tentang Mokuba dari awal, ketika ia masih kecil. Hingga kini ia merasa mulai menjauh dari adiknya itu. Atem dengan penuh perhatian dan sabar mendengar cerita Seto.

"Seto… maaf, kalau aku menyinggung atau pendapatku tak sependapat denganmu… tapi… Mokuba sekarang sudah remaja dan ia tak perlu sepenuhnya kau khawatirkan… Kini dalam dirinya, ia memiliki privasi yang tak ingin diusik orang lain, meski itu saudaranya sendiri…" Atem mengelus tangan Seto pelan, menenangkan pria itu. Seto sebenarnya agak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia hanya diam saja sambil menatap tangan lembut Atem.  
"Tapi… rasanya… kami semakin menjauh…" Atem tersenyum mendengar suara pelan Seto.

"Menjauh… bukan berarti kalian tak memperhatikan dan menyayangi satu sama lain' kan…? Cobalah untuk mendengarkan pendapat Mokuba ketika kalian sedang berdebat… Terkadang kau perlu mengalah… Tak apa-apa… Itu tak akan membuat dirimu rendah dimata adikmu…" kata-kata pelan Atem membuat Seto mulai menyadari kedudukannya sebagai seorang kakak tertua. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah menentang kata-katanya, begitu pula adik-adiknya. Tapi kini, Mokuba mulai mengeluarkan ego-nya, dan kepribadiannya sebagai seorang remaja.  
Seto masih tetap terdiam, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum memandang Atem. Tiba-tiba telepon disakunya berdering. Ia meminta maaf pada Atem dan mengangkatnya.  
"Ah, Atem, maaf ya… Halo…?"

Atem hanya diam sambil meminum teh-nya. Lama-lama nada suara Seto terdengar agak menaik, Atem jadi agak khawatir dan takut. Ia teringat ketika pertama kali Seto marah padanya, karena tak ingat permainan M&W. Lama-lama wajahnya terilhat seperti menahan amarah dan berusaha untuk tenang.  
"Ya sudah… Aku segera kesana…"  
Pria itu menutup teleponnya. "Maaf, Atem… aku harus ke kantor…"  
Atem teringat kalau Seto 'bekerja' pada sebuah 'kantor'. Gadis itu mengangguk. Seto membayar minuman mereka berdua, dan keduanya keluar dari café itu.

Atem terkejut ketika langit telah gelap. Ia menjadi panik. Yugi tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk keluar hingga malam kecuali kalau bersamanya. Seto menjadi merasa bersalah melihat Atem yang panik memandangi langit.  
"Atem… maafkan aku…"  
"Bukan, ini bukan salah Seto… Aku permisi dulu, ya… harus buru-buru…" Atem hendak melangkah, tapi tangannya dengan cepat digenggam Seto. Gadis itu agak terkejut dan bingung.  
"Ikutlah denganku… Aku akan mengantarmu…"  
Seto memanggil taxi, dan membukakan pintu untuk Atem. Gadis itu menurut saja.

Dalam taxi, Seto hanya mengucapkan kata "Ke Kaiba Corporation…" dan taxi itu melaju. Atem duduk terdiam. Terlebih lagi, ketika Seto kembali mengeluarkan teleponnya lagi. Tapi setelah mendengar nama orang yang ia telepon, Atem memandangi pria itu dengan agak khawatir.  
"Halo? Yugi…? Ini aku… Seto…"

Sedangkan di rumah Yugi…  
"Haaah…? Saaapaaaa…? Gak denger niii… gue gak ada tenaga buat ngedengeeeeeer…"  
Seto menghela napas begitu mendengar suara loyo Yugi. Jounouchi pernah cerita, Yugi bisa lemes banget kalo belum makan dari siang, dan dia pasti baru pulang dari part time. Atem yang biasanya menyiapkan makanan untuknya sedang tak ada dirumah. Komplitlah penderitaan Yugi.

"Ini Seto, Yug… Anu… Atem sedang ada bersamaku…"  
Begitu mendengar nama adiknya, Yugi yang tadinya nggeloyoran dilantai langsung bangkit, berdiri tegap kayak tentara. "APA??? Kok bisaaaa??? Teeeem! Pulaaaang dooong! Kamu gak diapa-apain' kaaaaan???"  
Seto ngejauhin handphonenya dari kuping karena takut budeg mendadak. Atem jadi bisa ngedenger suara Yugi yang ngujubileh fales-nya.  
"Yu, Yugi… Sebenarnya… tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Atem di taman… Aku mengajaknya ngobrol di café hingga malam… Aku yang salah… Aku akan mengantarnya pulang…" Setelah penjelasan Seto, Yugi jadi tenang dikit.  
"Di taman…? Ngapain…?" tanya Yugi penuh curiga.  
"Aem bilang, Anzu pernah cerita kalau mereka pernah kesana bersama… Ia sedang berusaha mengingat-ingatnya…"  
Yugi terdiam. Ia mengerti perasaan Atem yang ingin mengingat masa lalunya.  
"Hhh… Kalau ku-kekang gini… dia gak bakal inget juga…" ujar Yugi pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Ha? Kenapa, Yug…?"  
"Nggak… Betewe, lu mau langsung nganter dia pulang?"  
"Maaf, tapi aku harus ke kantor-ku dulu… sebentar saja…"  
"Ya udah… ajak dia sekalian… Sapa tau dia inget kalo ke kantormu…"  
Seto agak kaget mendengar 'perintah' Yugi. Dia nggak menyangka Yugi mengijinkan Atem untuk ikut bersamanya.  
"Heh, tapi awas kalo Atem sampe kenapa-kenapa… Gue kepret lu…!" ancem Yugi. Seto cuma mengiya-iya-kan aja, meski doi nggak tau 'kepret' itu apaan.

Tak lama kemudian, taxi berhenti tepat didepan gedung Kaiba Corporation. Seto turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Atem. Selagi Seto membayar taxi, Atem terkagum-kagum melihat gedung 'kantor' Seto. Gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju patung Blue Eyes yang terpampang gagah di depan gedung kantor.

Setelah taxi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Seto berjalan mendekati Atem. "Ayo, masuk…"  
"I, ini kantornya Seto…?" tanya Atem kagum. Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"Apa aku tak apa-apa ikut masuk…? Nanti bos-mu marah…" Seto mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata Atem yang agak gemetar. "A, apa yang lucu…?"  
"Nggak… tenang saja… Ayo, masuk…" Seto mendorong bahu mungil Atem.

Begitu mereka memasuki gedung, Atem tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bingung dan terkejut ketika semua karyawan dalam gedung itu berhenti, berdiri, dan menunduk, memberi hormat pada pria disampingnya itu.  
Mereka memasuki lift dan menuju kelantai paling atas. Atem tak bisa berkata-kata selama ia memandangi ruangan-ruangan mewah yang sibuk dengan orang-orang yang memandangi komputer, menulis-nulis sesuatu, menelepon, membuat diagram, dan lain-lain lagi. Mereka terus berjalan hingga menuju sebuah pintu yang terlihat paling istimewa, dan bertuliskan C.E.O di depannya. Seorang wanita yang duduk di balik sebuah meja yang bertuliskan 'secretary' didepannya menyambut kedatangan Seto. "Malam, pak… Butuh sesuatu…?" tanyanya dengan suara dan tingkah agak genit.  
"Tolong bawakan minuman panas untuknya…"  
"Otre, bapak…"  
Sekilas Atem melihat pandangan wanita itu padanya yang tampak penasaran sambil senyum-senyum. Tapi kemudian ia ngeloyor pergi.

Seto masuk begitu saja, dan menutup pintu begitu Atem masuk mengikutinya. Atem langsung mengerti kedudukan Seto setelah pria itu membuka jaketnya. Ketika di café, Seto sama sekali tak membuka jaketnya. Kini ia terlihat dengan jas putih resmi beserta dasi biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Maaf, Atem… kutinggal sebentar ya…?" Seto membisiki Atem pelan sambil pergi membawa berkas-berkas ditangannya. Atem kini sendirian ditengah-tengah ruangan mewah yang luas itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Ketika ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa Seto, ia merasa sofa empuk itu seakan nyaris menelan tubuh mungilnya. Atem seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan. Ia sangat senang pada sofa empuk itu dan berjungkat-jungkit sedikit sambil kegirangan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan masuklah wanita yang tadi sambil membawakan minuman. Atem langsung berdiri dan bermaksud membantunya.  
"Oh, no… no…! Anda duduk saja, nonaaaa…"  
"Atem…" sambung Atem ketika wanita itu berusaha menanyakan namanya.  
"Okey… Nona Atem.. Nama _ikke_ adalah Yoko Shimamura… Panggil aja _daku_ 'Yoko'…"  
Atem yang mendengar gaya bicara serta gerak-gerik wanita langsing berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu jadi teringat pada seseorang. _'Mirip Anzu-san…'_

"Nah… ini silahkan dinikmati… mau apa? Kopi? Teh? Susu? Teh Susu? Susu kopi? Atooo… sirup? Eh, tapi sirup kalo hangat gak enak' yah…? Atooo… café au Lait? Mau coba coffee mocca?"  
Atem yang kebingungan mendengar nama-nama minuman yang diucapkan dengan cepat oleh Yoko langsung mengambil keputusan. "Ng… teh saja, Yoko-san…"  
"Auwww! _No, nooo_… Panggil aja 'Yoko'… _without_ 'san'… _Okay_?"  
"_O_, _okay_…" Atem sebenarnya tidak heran karena sudah terbiasa dengan Anzu, hanya saja ia tak menyangka sekretaris Seto orangnya seperti ini. Mengingat pria itu sangat serius.

"Teh apa? _Queen Mary_? _Jasmine_?... Atau…"  
"A, apa saja…" Atem semakin bingung dengan jenis-jenis teh yang disebutkan Yoko.

"Apa anda 'teman' Kaiba-san?" tanya Yoko agak berbisik sambil menuangkan teh untuk Atem. Atem mengangguk sambil menerima secangkir teh dari Yoko.  
"Mmmmm… HANYA… teman…?" tanya Yoko lagi. Atem jadi heran kenapa dia menekankan kata-kata 'hanya'. "I, iya…" Yoko malah terlihat kecewa dan pundung dipojokkan setelah mendengar jawaban Atem. Atem jadi makin bingung. "Ng… Yoko-san…?"  
Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dering telepon dari meja Yoko di luar ruangan Seto. "Auuuuwww…! Ngganggu _pisan_!!! _Ikke'_ kan pingin _chit-chat_, _booo_…! Atem-chaaan, _ikke_ balik kerja dulu, _yeee_?". Yoko langsung ngeloyor keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu setelah pamit pada Atem dengan genitnya.  
Kini Atem sendirian lagi. Ia menaruh cangkirnya di meja tepat didepan sofa. Setelah agak lama terdiam, gadis itu berjalan mendekati jendela besar di belakang meja kerja Seto. Pemandangan malam kota Domino dari gedung tinggi itu terlihat sangat indah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mendengung yang terdengar semakin keras. Sebuah pesawat melintas di atas gedung kantor Seto. Atem memperhatikannya dari jendela itu. Kelap-kelip lampu pada pesawat membuatnya teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu…

… _Yami no Game…_

"Uhh…" Kepala Atem terasa berdenging dan sakit. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Atem berusaha berpegangan pada sesuatu disampingnya ketika penglihatannya berputar dan kabur. Tapi tangan seseorang dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Atem merasa tubuhnya bersandar pada tempat yang empuk.  
"Atem…?"  
"Uuuh… S, Seto…? Aku kenapa…?" Gadis itu menyadari, Seto-lah yang mengangkat dan menaruhnya pada sofa. "Kau teringat sesuatu lagi…?" tanya pria itu pelan.  
"Ng… sama seperti kemarin… Ada pemandangan malam… dan…aku… tak tahu lagi…"  
Seto terdiam. "Atem… aku tak tahu… apakah aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan ini… Aku sendiri tak percaya… tapi…"  
Seto memulai ceritanya, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yami Yugi, berduel dengannya, hingga duel-duel di Battle Ship… Bagaimana ketika jiwanya diambil oleh Dartz, Kaiba Corporation Championship yang ia selenggarakan, hingga perjalannya ke dunia ingatan sang Pharaoh. Seto berusaha bercerita detail pada bagian dimana ia menemukan nama asli sang Pharaoh. Atem mendengarkannya dengan sabar dan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu ini sangat sulit dipercaya… tapi…" Seto menghentikan kata-katanya.  
Atem menunduk, Yugi menceritakan cerita yang sama, bahkan lebih detail. Gadis itu semakin bingung.  
Atem menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seto awalnya merasa ragu-ragu, tapi ia akhirnya merangkul bahu gadis itu dengan hangat dan membiarkan Atem menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya yang lebar. "Aku… bingung… Semakin aku berusaha mengingat semuanya… semakin tak masuk akal…"

Seto terdiam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Atem.  
"Sudah larut… kuantar kau pulang…" Seto menelepon Isono untuk menjemputnya di kantor.  
Ketika kepala pelayan itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung, ia agak terkejut melihat Atem keluar bersama Seto.

-

"Yugi… Atem dimana…?" tanya Jii-chan pada Yugi yang lagi bengong, sambil duduk di meja dapur.  
"Ha? Oh… sama si Kaiba…"  
Nggak lama, ada suara mobil parkir dari luar. Yugi berjalan menuju pintu depan. Seto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Atem, mereka berjalan berdua mendekati Yugi.  
"Maaf… kemalaman…"  
Yugi terdiam melihat kedua tangan Seto menyentuh bahu Atem. "Atem… masuklah… Aku sudah siapkan makan malam…" Atem menuruti kata-kata abangnya. Seto dan Yugi berjalan menuju mobil Seto perlahan.  
"Bagaimana..?"  
"Sepertinya aku hanya membuatnya semakin bingung…"  
"Hhh, sama saja denganku…"  
Kedua pria itu terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Seto pamit pulang. Isono membukakan pintu untuk tuannya. Dan Yugi masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mobil Seto menghilang di belokan jalan.

-

Dikamar, Atem telah berganti baju dengan daster tidurnya. Gadis itu hanya tidur-tiduran tanpa bisa menutup matanya yang sama sekali tak mengantuk. Tak lama, ia kembali terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Atem terus memikirkan cerita-cerita Seto dan Yugi. Sebenarnya setelah ia dapat menguasai permainan M&W, ia mulai teringat sesuatu.  
"Uuuuh… tak bisa tidur…" keluhnya. Atem membuka lemari bajunya, dan mencari-cari sesuatu.  
"Kalau tak salah, ada beberapa buku yang belum kukeluarkan dari tas sejak dari rumah sakit… Ah, ini dia…!" Atem mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibacanya agar mengantuk. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada benda lain yang belum dikeluarkannya juga dari tas itu selain buku-buku. "Apa ini…? Oh…"  
Sebuah peti kecil keemasan dengan ukiran-ukiran khas Mesir. Gadis itu menaruh buku-bukunya pada lemari disamping tempat tidurnya, dan membuka peti kecil itu. "Oh, ini' kan… puzzle aneh yang Yugi berikan padaku dulu…"  
Atem merasa tertarik untuk menyusunnya…  
Begitu ia mulai menyusunnya, ia merasakan kesukaran untuk menyatukan pecahan-pecahan kecil itu. Bahkan banyaknya jumlah pecahan puzzle itu sedikit membuat Atem bingung. Tapi ia merasa tertarik untuk terus menyusunnya.

---

"Selamat pagi, Seto-nisan…!" sapa Noa ceria.  
"Selamat pagi, Noa… Mana Mokuba…?" Seto meminum kopinya.  
Noa duduk di sisi kiri Seto sambil mulai mengoles selai pada rotinya. "Mungkin masih tidur… Akhir-akhir ini dia suka tidur malam…"  
"Hhh… bagaimana sih dia itu…? Itu'kan tak baik…" keluh Seto. Noa terdiam.

"Kalau tuan Mokuba sudah keluar dari tadi pagi…" tiba-tiba Isono memotong keluhan Seto, sebelum tuan besarnya itu semakin kesal pada adik bungsunya. "Ha? Kemana?"  
"Maaf, tuan… tapi ia langsung keluar tanpa pamit kemana…"  
Seto terdiam sambil menghela napas. Tapi ia teringat kata-kata Atem, untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya tak sepenuhnya perlu untuk diawasi terus. Akhirnya pria itu meminum habis kopinya dan duduk-duduk di teras samping mansionnya yang besar. Noa memutuskan untuk menemani kakaknya. Ia tahu, kakaknya hanya merasa kesepian sejak Mokuba tak lagi terus disampingnya.

Noa duduk diam disamping Seto. Seto menyadari bahwa adik laki-laki berambut hijau-nya itu khawatir padanya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Noa. Noa yang sudah lama sekali tak merasakan dimanja oleh kakaknya, sangat senang ketika Seto merangkulnya hangat.

"Mungkin Atem benar…"  
"Eh?" Noa menatap mata kakaknya.  
"Aku lupa… bahwa kalian bukan lagi anak-anak yang harus terus dijaga dan diikuti kemanapun kalian pergi…" Seto tersenyum kecil. Noa masih menatap kakaknya dengan lembut.  
"Aku harus minta maaf pada Mokuba…" Noa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Seto, dan memeluk leher kakaknya.

-

Mokuba jalan-jalan di sekitar Domino Square sendirian. Sebenernya dia agak suntuk di rumahnya. Apalagi hari Minggu gini dia juga nggak ada kerjaan apa-apa dirumah selain main komputer, game, atau baca komik. Si bungsu Kaiba itu akhirnya duduk-duduk di deket etalase-etalase toko baju. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar…

"Goyang sana! Goyang sini! Muter-muterrrr! Eeee… Goooyaaang dombreeeeetttt!!!"  
"Plak! Ketipang! Ketipung! Suara kendang bertalu-taluuu…! Dung! Dung! Eiii!"  
Mokuba nggak bisa komentar apa-apa melihat Yugi dan Anzu yang asik joget bersama para pengamen jalanan rame-rame pake gaya yang nggak jelas, asal goyang… Tapi banyak juga yang nonton, entah mereka memang tertarik atau pingin liat dua makhluk unik yang lumpat-lumpat nggak jelas di jalanan itu.

_"Yang penting mah dapet duit!"  
_Mokuba jadi inget kata-kata Yugi tiap hari kalo lagi berjuang nyari duit. Akhirnya Mokuba mendekati kerumunan ramai itu.

"Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, mas-mas, mba-mba, dan adek-adek… Mari goyang bersama, rek!"  
Yugi mengikuti irama musik sambil tetep joget.  
Mokuba senyum-senyum liat Yugi dan Anzu.  
Setelah pertunjukan selesai, semua orang bubar, meninggalkan sumbangan duit untuk mereka. Begitu pula dengan para pengamen temen-temen Yugi, setelah bagi-bagi hasil mereka pamit.

"Nah! Abis ini kita maen kemana, Zu???"  
"Hmmm… Kita _chabut_ cari minum dulu, _gimandang_?"  
"Otreeeeee!!!!"

"Aku traktir deh…"  
Yugi dan Anzu nengok ke Mokuba bersamaan. Mereka sempet bengong tapi langsung narik si bungsu Kaiba ke kios minum. Mokuba cuma bisa ngakak sambil bayar, begitu mereka nerima minuman dan langsung neguk. Emang mereka paling demen kalo ditraktir. Nggak pernah mereka nolak kalo ada rejeki didepan hidung begitu aja.  
"Ahhhh… seger benerrrr…! Tengkyuh, Mokuba! Sering-sering ajah!"  
"_So fresh_ bangets boooo…! _Thank you very much_, Mokie-kun… Jangan segan-segan untuk slalu menraktir kita-kita, ya…"  
Mokuba ngikik mendengar kata-kata Yugi dan Anzu. "Ya… ya… Asal jangan sampe bangkrut aja aku nraktir kalian…"

"_By the way anyway busway_… Tumben dikau sendiri ajah… mana abang dikau?" tanya Anzu.  
Mokuba diem aja… senyuman mulai menghilang dari wajahnya. Yugi dan Anzu jadi pandang-pandangan.  
"_Something wrong, dear_…? _What's up_?" tanya Anzu pelan.  
"Ha? 'Berasap'?" tanya Yugi bego.  
"_'What's up'_, Yu-chan…"  
"'Waslap'…?"  
"_'What's up'_…! Ih! Yu-chan, budeg pisan! _Ikke_ pusing ngajarin _yey_ bahasa _English_…!"  
Mokuba mau nggak mau cekikikan lagi. Dia merasa lebih baik ketika bersama Yugi dan Anzu.  
Akhirnya Mokuba menceritakan masalahnya pada kedua makhluk mambo itu.

"Ooooh… jadi kamu ngerasa Seto masih menganggapmu anak-anak…" Yugi manggut-manggut begitu Mokuba selese cerita.  
"_No wonder_, Mokie… _You_ berdua emang udah selalu _together_ sedari masih kecil… Seto sangat memperhatikanmu dan dia masih belum bisa menganggapmu anak remaja…"  
"Aku harus gimana dong…? Aku nggak suka diperlakukan kayak anak kecil lagi…"  
"Mokuba… Yang namanya sifat perhatian seorang kakak nggak bakal bisa berubah… tapi kalau kamu bicara pelan-pelan, sapa tau dia ngerti… Dalam keluargamu, posisi Seto itu sebagai seorang kakak, ibu, dan bapak… tanggung jawab yang dia pegang gede banget… Kamu boleh nggak suka sama perlakuannya, tapi seenggaknya tolong ngertiin posisi dia, sedikiiiiit aja… Aku ngomong gini karena aku memiliki posisi yang sama sama Seto… Atem pernah protes karena aku terlalu _protektip_ sama dia… aku baru sadar begitu Atem ngomong terus terang…Yaaah, siapa tau abangmu bisa berubah kalo dibicarain pelan-pelan…"

Mokuba mendengarkan dengan seksama, sementara Anzu terbengong-bengong karena kaget… Yugi bisa bijaksana juga…

"Makasih, ya… mungkin emang aku harus bicara dengannya…" Mokuba berdiri dan mau pamit pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba Yugi menyela.  
"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalo kamu lagi suntuk… sering-sering aja kesini… gue sama Anzu sering main-main disini… tanya-tanya aja sama orang yang nongkrong-nongkrong… mereka kenal kita kok…" tawar Yugi. Mokuba terdiam. Rasanya aneh aja… dia masih kelas satu SMP, tapi dia malah lebih sering main dengan teman-teman kakaknya yang kelas 2 SMA.  
"Oke deh… Thanks, Yug… Anzu…"  
"Yooo! _We'll wait you_…!"  
Mokuba merasa lebih baik. "Mungkin aku bakal sering-sering kemari…" gumam Mokuba.

-

"Aku pulang…"  
Mokuba berjalan menuju tempat faforit kakaknya, perpustakaan. Begitu ia mengintip, ia langsung mendapati sosok kakaknya sedang membaca buku sambil berasntai-santai di sofa menghadap jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman di luar.  
"Seto-nii…"  
"Oh, Mokuba… Sudah pulang…?" Seto menoleh dan menutup bukunya. Ia berdiri dan menatap adiknya. "Mokuba… ada yang mau kubicarakan…"  
"He…?"

-

"Wadoooh! Onii-chan! Masa kau tinggal adikmu sendiri jaga toko…! Ini sudah hampir sore, mau kemana kau?" Shizuka berkacak pinggang sambil berdiri dibelakang abangnya yang lagi pakai sepatu.  
"Shizuka… biarlah abangmu itu… Kemarin sudah jaga toko dia… sekarang giliran kau lah…" bela sang bapak yang muncul dengan adonan roti di tangannya.  
"Tuh… Dengerin bapak… Pak! Aku pergi dulu… Mungkin malam nanti baru pulang aku…!"  
"Ya… ya… Jangan kemalaman tapi…! Hati-hati!"  
"Ya, pak…! Nah, lu… jaga toko yang benar…ya?"  
Shizuka mencibir begitu Jounouchi mencubit pelan hidungnya dan ngeloyor pergi mengambil sepedanya di garasi.

-

Tak lama kemudian, Jounouchi memarkirkan sepedanya di depan toko 24 jam yang menyediakan telepon interlokal. Jounouchi masuk sambil menyapa penjaga tokonya. "Mas… mau interlokal…"  
Akhirnya, Jounouchi mulai memencet tombol telepon. Sambil menunggu, Jou menerawang pada langit-langit. Tak lama kemudian, suara seorang wanita terdengar. "_Hello_?"  
"Hai, Mai…" sapa Jou cepat.  
"Jounouchi??? Ya Tuhan… kau menelepon dari Jepang?" Mai yang sedang menyeduh kopi dirapartemennya di Amerika sangat terkejut dan mematikan tivi dengan remote dari meja dapur agar dapat mendengar jelas suara Jounouchi.  
"Yap! Maaf… aku baru bisa nelpon… Gimana kabar?"  
"Baik… Kamu?" Mai duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya  
"Baik-baik ajah… Percaya nggak? Kemarin kata guru-guru sekolahku nilai-nilaiku semakin bagus…!" Jou mulai bercerita ditelepon. Mai berkali-kali tertawa mendengar guyonannya.  
"Ahahahaha! Lalu Yugi kabur begitu saja?" Mai menghapus air matanya karena tertawa tadi.  
"Iya! Bayangin! Gue malu banget! Masa kentut di toko keras banget… Langsung ngacir pula! Gila banget tu anak!"  
Mereka jadi tertawa berdua. Tak lama suara tawa keduanya semakin pelan.  
"Mmm, Jou… Kamu udah bilang soal hubungan kita…?"  
Agak lama terdiam, Jounouchi menghela napas, "Belum… Mungkin besok aku mau bilang…"  
Mai dapat merasakan senyuman dari suara pacarnya yang baru berjalan dengannya selama beberapa bulan itu. "Tapi Jou… kalau ketahuan sekolahmu… apa tidak apa-apa…? Maksudku, karena kau pacaran dengan…"  
"Cewek yang lebih dewasa…? _So what_? Sekolah'kan nggak berhak ngelarang gue punya cewek cakep, ya nggak?"  
Mai tersenyum. Ia merasa bangga dan merasa sangat bahagia. Jounouchi menyatakan perasaannya pada Mai beberapa bulan setelah ia kembali dari Mesir bersama Yugi dan teman-temannya untuk melepas kepergian sang Pharaoh. Dan terakhir kali Mai bertemu dengannya, cowok itu telah melampaui tingginya. Ia dapat melihat sisi dewasa Jou lebih jauh.  
"Ups, kayaknya udah nambah aja nih parameter duitnya… Udah dulu ya, Mai! Kapan-kapan gue _call_ lagi…"  
"_Okay_…"  
"_I love you_, Mai…"  
"_Love you too_…"  
Jounouchi keluar dari toko dan membuka kunci sepedanya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah kembali.

-

"Seto-niisan… Kau melihat Mokuba…?" tanya Noa pelan sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu.  
"Tadi dia pamit ke toko elektronik sebentar… Ada apa…?" Seto menutup bukunya dan menatap adiknya.  
"Nggak… buku cetakku ada di Mokuba…" nyengir Noa. Ia segera menutup pintu perpustakaan dan berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Ia sangat senang setelah melihat suasana diantara Seto dan Mokuba telah membaik.

-

"Malem, pak…" Mokuba menyandarkan tangannya pada meja kaca toko elektronik yang sangat penuh dengan kabel-kabel dan barang elektronik lainnya. Baik dari yang masih baru maupun yang second.  
"Malem, dek… cari apa…?" Tanya sang penjaga toko sopan.  
"Kabel internet yang dari PC… dua meteran…" jawab Mokuba.  
"Oh… sebentar… Yugiii…! Tolong cariin kabel internet dari PC dua meter ya…?"  
Mokuba kaget mendengar nama yang dipanggil oleh sang penjaga toko tersebut. Dan muncullah seorang cowok yang amat sangat dikenalnya.  
"Yosh! Siap, bapa'e…! Loh…? Mokie? Ngapain disini?"  
Mokuba yang melihat Yugi jadi penjaga toko kerja sambilan disitu, rasanya mau pingsan. Tiap dia menoleh di sekitar Domino, kayaknya Yugi selalu ada dimana-mana. Gigih bener dia cari duit.

-

Isono menyambut Mokuba yang baru pulang didepan pintu mansion. Noa langsung berlari menghampirinya dari tangga utama.  
"Mokuba, buku cetakku balikin dong…! Mokuba…? Kamu kenapa…?" Noa jadi bingung ngeliat adek kembarnya yang baru pulang, wajahnya jutek, be-te, cape, heran jadi satu.  
"Ng… nggak apa-apa… Buset… Yu, Yugi be… bener-bener menguasai kota Domino…" Mokuba ngeloyor pergi ke kamarnya dengan loyo.  
"Hah? Mokuba…? Kamu bicara apa, sih…?" Noa jadi tambah bingung.  
Sementara, Yugi dengan asiknya melanjutkan kerja part time di toko yang lain. Menghiraukan waktu yang terus berjalan, demi nyari duit...

**TBC...**

**Soriiii! Lama nggak bikin fic, kepala rasanya kayak diputer paksa... -_- Aku coba buat lanjutin deh... Lama-lama ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Maap... TT_TT**


	30. The Other Past

Esok paginya, SMU Domino disinari cahaya terang matahari dengan lembutnya. Angin bertiup pelan memasuki jendela kelas yang terbuka, menyisir pelan rambut seorang cowok… yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya pada tengah-tengah jam pelajaran. Sang guru yang tak bisa berkutik hanya pasrah saja membiarkan Yugi molor, ngiler dengan nikmatnya diatas meja.

'Teeeeng… Teeeng…!'

"Baik, anak-anak… selamat siang… sampai besok…" guru Biologi yang memelas itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas diiringi sorakan Yugi menyambut bel istirahat. "HURAH!"

Kini Yugi ce-es yang terdiri dari tujuh anak itu asik menikmati makan siang mereka di halaman sekolah mereka sambil gelar tikar.  
"Wueeeessss….! Masakannya adek gue memang… 'Ma'nyusssss'!" Yugi makan bento buatan Atem dengan lahap. Ryo jadi pingin curi-curi alias toel-toel bekal Yugi. Akhirnya dua anak itu heboh kejar-kejaran. Anzu, Otogi, dan Honda ketawa nggak karuan. Seto geleng-geleng kepala, dalam hati, ia heran juga… kok bisa dia jadi salah satu dari mereka.

Tak lama kemudian… mereka kalem lagi setelah kenyang. Seto menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Dari tadi mereka semua bercanda, sedangkan Jounouchi hanya diam saja menghabiskan bekalnya.  
"Jou…? Ada apa…? Kok diam aja…?" tanya Seto pelan.  
"Ng… anu… ada yang mau aku bicarakan…"

Yugi dan kawan-kawannya yang tadi rusuh bukan main, jadi kalem dan duduk mengitari Jounouchi.  
"Ada apa, Jou…?" tanya Yugi.

"Aku… sebenarnya aku…"  
Semua jadi pada pasang tampang serius menunggu Jounouchi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku… udah jadian sama Mai…" wajah Jounouchi memerah, ia menutup matanya, menunggu reaksi teman-temannya. Tapi karena nggak kunjung ada suara, dia perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu.  
"Oh… itu…"  
"Ye… kukira apaan…"  
Jounouchi jadi bingung. Mereka nggak komentar apa-apa ataupun terkejut. Malah menganggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa.

"E, eh…? Kalian… nggak kaget…?"

Yugi memandang Jounouchi dengan sedikit be-te. "Kenapa mesti kaget…? Toh kita emang nungguin kalo kalian akhirnya ngaku satu sama lain…"  
"Hah? Mak, maksudmu…? Kalian sudah tahu perasaanku pada…?"  
"YA IYAAALLLAAAAH! Udah jelas banget kaleeee!" ujar Yugi dan yang lain serempak. Jounouchi jadi salah tingkah, sambil garuk-garuk kepala.  
Akhirnya mereka ketawa-ketawa lagi, gara-gara Ryo berhasil men-toel bekal Yugi, dan keduanya heboh kejar-kejaran sampe guling-guling kayak pe-sumo lagi break dance.  
"GYAHAHAHAHA! DASAR EDAN!"  
"Gila abissss!"  
"Manusia-manusia sinting…" sindir Otogi. Ryo dan Yugi kesindir. Mereka berdua mengacak-acak rambut Otogi yang udah kesisir rapih. Tentu saja Otogi yang peduli banget sama penampilannya teriak-teriak dan mengejar kedua temannya yang asik ngakak kejar-kejaran lagi. Honda ketawa nggak keruan sambil ngeluh sakit perut gara-gara ketawa berlebihan. Anzu ikut-ikutan ketawa ngikik kayak mak lampir. Jounouchi yang asik minum jus jadi kesedek dan ikutan ketawa. Seto cuma geleng-geleng liat tingkah makhluk-makhluk gazebo itu… (ga' zelas bo). Sampai akhirnya kegiatan kejar-mengejar terhenti karena bel masuk kelas terdengar.

"Horeeeee! Pulaaaaangggg!"  
"Yugi! Piket dulu!" Seto menarik kerah Yugi sebelum si maniak game itu keluar kelas. Yugi akhirnya pasrah aja ketika Seto, sang ketua kelas dan Jounouchi, sang seksi keamanan kelas mendampinginya menyapu kelas.  
"Huh… nyebelin… padahal besok kelas juga akan kotor… 'Napa juga dibersihin sekarang…?" omelnya. Jounouchi ngelanjutin nyapu kelas sambil ngedenger lagu di headset-nya.  
Begitu kelas bersih, semua anak yang sedang piket berhamburan keluar kelas. Yugi buru-buru menuju loker sepatunya, dan memakai sepatu dengan cepat. Tapi begitu tepat di pintu masuk sekolah…

Dresssss…..

"Hujan? Hujan? Nggak lucu banget sih! HOI! GUE MAU BALIIIIIK! JANGAN HUJAN, DODOOOOL! HUJAN BEGOOOO!"

**TARRRRR!**

Seto menghela napas melihat Yugi yang kini gelantungan kayak monyet pada Jounouchi yang berdiri disebelahnya, karena kaget sama petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar.  
"Tuh… diprotes sama dewa petir…" ledek Jou yang berusaha melepas pelukan Yugi.  
"Kamu nggak lihat berita, ya? Kan' diperkirakan minggu ini bakal sering hujan…" Seto mengeluarkan payung lipat-nya. Begitu pula dengan Jounouchi.  
"La? Tumben lu gak minta dijemput?" tanya Yugi pada Seto sambil ngekor Jounouchi dibawah payungnya.  
"Lagi males naik mobil… lagi pula, hari ini aku dan Jou mau ke toko kaset…"  
"Yeeee! Aku boleh ikut, dong!"  
Jounouchi sempet debat sama Yugi, karena insiden Yugi kentut di toko, dia jadi males jalan sama Yugi. Seto yang memperhatikan keduanya debat hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati ia senang sekali dapat menjalani hari-harinya yang 'sederhana' itu.

"Ya udah! Tapi janji jangan kentut lagi! Amit-amit dah… gue yang kena malu tau…!"  
"Oke!"  
Akhirnya Yugi jalan ditengah-tengah kedua temannya yang tinggi itu sambil numpang payungan. Tapi kadang-kadang Jou usil nggeser payungnya, jadi Yugi kena gerimis. Tentu saja doi sewot-sewot.

Sementara, Atem yang sedang duduk diruang tamu, masih mencoba menyusun pecahan-pecahan Sennen puzzle. Ada perasaan aneh yang mendorongnya untuk menyusun puzzle itu. Ia terdiam, berkonsentrasi ditengah-tengah sunyi dan suara hujan yang berderai.

"Atem…? Kau masih serius dengan puzzle itu…?" suara pelan Jii-chan mengejutkan gadis itu.  
"Iya… Jii-chan sudah lapar? Aku buatkan makan malam, ya…?"  
Sugoroku mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Atem meletakkan puzzle itu dan berlari kecil ke dapur. Kakek itu memperhatikan pecahan-pecahan puzzle yang sudah setengah jadi di atas meja.  
"Hhhh… semoga hal baik terjadi… setelah ia menyelesaikannya…"

"Gimana kabar Atem…?"  
Yugi melirik pada Jounouchi yang sedang memilih-milih CD lagu-lagu jazz bareng Seto. Yugi yang diseberangnya lagi milih-milih lagu soundtrack anime, cuma menghela napas sambil angkat bahu. "Gitu-gitu aja… tapi dia lagi rajin nyusun Sennen Puzzle… Berharap aja dia bakal inget sesuatu…"

"Kira-kira kalo udah kesusun lagi, apa ingatannya sebagai Pharaoh kembali ya? Atau 'hanya' ingatannya sebagai Mou Hitori no Yugi aja…?" gumam Jou. Yugi dan Seto jadi ikutan mikir. Sebenernya Seto khawatir kalau ingatan Atem kembali. Dia takut kalau gadis itu menganggapnya sebagai rival lagi dan menjauh darinya. Ia mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ada rasa sayang dan cinta kepada Atem dalam hatinya.

"Sebenernya masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiranku sampe sekarang…" ujar Yugi pelan, tapi Seto dan Jou bisa mendengar dengan jelas.  
"Pharaoh Yuughi itu… 'siapa'…?"

"Bukannya Isis-san udah bilang, kalau dia adalah kakak kembar Pharaoh Atem…?" tanya Seto balik.  
"Iya, tapi waktu di 'Dunia Ingatan' Pharaoh, kenapa kita sama sekali tak melihatnya? Apa ia sama sekali tak diingat Atem…?" Ketiganya menjadi terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Gue pulang…" Yugi melepas sepatunya dan ngeloyor masuk rumah. Bajunya agak basah karena kena hujan gerimis setelah pulang dari toko kaset bersama Seto dan Jounouchi.

"Yugi… ada kiriman dan Isis-san tuh…" ujar Sugoroku. Yugi agak kaget melihat bungkusan di atas meja belajarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan membuka bungkusan yang ternyata berisi sebuah sennen puzzle yang terbuat dari kristal, alias 'Hikari no Sennen Puzzle'. Dalam surat yang tertera bersama dengan puzzle itu, tertulis dengan tulisan yang rapih oleh Isis sendiri.

'_Ini milik anda, Yugi-san… Kami tak berhak menyimpannya. Dan hanya anda yang bisa menguasai kekuatan apapun yang terdapat dalam sennen puzzle ini… Kami tak memiliki kuasa atas kekuatan yang terdapat didalamnya…'_

Yugi terdiam, ia mengalungkan sennen itu dilehernya. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia hanya menghela napas dan meletakannya kembali diatas meja.

Yugi berjalan turun ke ruang tamu, menemui Atem yang kembali sibuk dengan sennen puzzle-nya. "Atem… tidur sana… udah malem…" ujarnya pelan. Atem hanya tersenyum kecil dan membawa serta puzzle itu kekamarnya. Yugi memakan makan malam yang telah disiapkan Atem untuknya dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Setelah berganti piyama, ia merobohkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan membiarkan mata lelahnya menutup membawanya ke dunia mimpi.

Seiring dengkuran Yugi, Hikari no Sennen Puzzle itu mengeluarkan sinar terang yang lembut. Hingga merasuki mimpi Yugi…

"Ghi… Yuughi…"

"Hngg…?"

"Yuughi! Bangun!"

Yugi membuka matanya dengan perlahan, sosok yang dikenalnya menutupi cahaya silau yang nyaris menyilaukan mata ngantuknya. Perlahan sosok gelap itu terlihat jelas. Mata Yugi berkeliling, ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam… gubuk? Banyak perangkat tua dan kayu serta jerami disitu. Ia memperhatikan kain kusam yang menyelimuti dirinya, serta beberapa kain yang melindungi dirinya dari tusukan jerami empuk yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Tubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan berdiri disamping tempat Yugi berbaring.

"Sampai kapan mau tidur? Nanti tak dapat sarapan loh…" Yugi berusaha mengenali cowok berambut pirang kecoklatan itu. Dan ia mengenalnya sebagai…

"J, Jounouchi…?"  
Sahabatnya hanya menatap dengan bingung karena mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut Yugi.  
"Jou… apa…?"  
Yugi semakin bingung. "K, kamu… Jounouchi' kan…? Kenapa berpakaian Mesir… kuno… sekali…?"  
'Jounouchi' hanya tertawa. Ia duduk disamping Yugi dan memanggil namanya dengan logat yang lain. Herannya, Yugi bisa mengerti dan mengucapkan bahasa yang 'Jounouchi' ucapkan.  
"**Yuughi**, kamu minum arak lagi ya semalam? Aku udah bilang… kalo nggak kuat nggak usah nyoba…"  
Yugi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
"Berhubung, kamu masih mabuk dan lupa siapa aku, biar kukenalkan diriku lagi… Aku **Yusuf**… sobatmu… Oke? Nah sekarang, ayo makan! **Safiya** udah ngomel-ngomel tu…"

"Safiya…?" Yuughi bangkit dari duduknya. Yusuf semakin geleng-geleng kepala. "Dia adikku… lupa juga?"  
Yuughi terdiam sambil nyengir. Yusuf membukakan tirai yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk kegubuk tempat Yuughi tinggal. Mata Yuughi kembali menyipit terkena silau matahari begitu ia keluar melangkah dari gubuk. Ia mendapati dirinya kini berada ditengah-tengah desa kecil yang dilindungi tebing-tebing batu yang tinggi ditengah-tengah lembah di gurun pasir.

"I, ini… Mesir kuno…?" 'Yuughi' tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa heran dan terkejutnya. Beberapa pemuda yang ia kenal dekat, kini menghampirinya dengan akrab.  
"Hei, Yuughi, Yusuf! Met pagi"  
"Hei,** Thogi** …Lah? Mana si **Hoda** sama **Yohw**…?"  
Yugi yang mengenal Thogi sebagai 'Otogi'. Dia hanya memandangi kedua temannya dengan kebingungan.  
"Noh… lagi rebutan sarapan… biasa… si Yohw kemaruk… Hoda ngamuk-ngamuk… dua-duanya kena gebuk…" Yusuf dan Thogi ketawa-ketawa melihat 'Honda'dan 'Ryo'meringis kesakitan sambil membawa se-mangkuk kecil makanan jatah mereka mendekati Yusuf dan teman-teman.

"Aduuuh… makin galak aja adekmu, Yusuf…"  
"Lagian… lu berdua rebutan makanan mulu… tu makanan buat satu desa… Jangan diembat smua… Terutama kamu Yohw… Heh! Malah makan… dengerin gak?" protes Yusuf.  
"Hiyaaaa… haku henger hoh…(Iya aku denger kok)"

Yugi terdiam melihat keempat sahabatnya. Ia semakin bingung.  
Tiba-tiba desa yang kecil itu menjadi ramai melihat seseorang yangmenunggangi unta datang, ditengah-tengah desa kecil yang tersembunyi itu. Orang itu membuka jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya… . Yugi tak sanggup menahan rasa herannya lagi. "Anzu?"

Gadis itu berlari menemui seorang tua, yang sepertinya adalah kepala desa disitu.  
"Lo? **Anzwa** udah balik…? Bukannya dia masih kerja di istana?"  
Yugi menatap Yusuf yang tiba-tiba bicara.

"Yuughi… kemarilah…" sang Kepala Desa itu memanggil Yugi dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam gubuk tua-nya. Kini Yugi mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan 'Anzu'.

"Yuughi… ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" Anzwa mendekati cowok yang masih kebingungan itu.  
"E, e? soal apa…?"  
"Soal adik kembarmu… Atem…"

Mendadak, semua menjadi hitam gelap. Yugi tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

**'Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…!'**

Seiring dering weker, Yugi berusaha bangkit dari… lantai kamarnya…  
Semalam ternyata dia jatuh dari tempat tidur dan mendarat di lantai dengan sukses.

**TBC...**

**Ma'aaaaaap...! Hiatus-nya lama pisaaaan... disamping sibuk tetapi juga nggak ada ide... T.T Maafkan daku...  
Hehehe... aku nggak banyak tau soal nama2 mesir... jadi mohon diterima apa adanya... maksudnya mau ngepasin sama nama jepang mereka... (gagal totttttal... -3-)  
Kalo nama Jounouchi jadi Yusuf, emang paling ngena'... Namanya 'Jounouchi' jadi 'Joseph'... nah... kalo di mesir-in jadilah 'Yusuf'... gykakakak! xDDD**


	31. Ako

"Pagi, guys!" sapa Honda yang baru masuk kelas. Doi langsung menaruh tas-nya diatas bangku. Ia mendapati keenam temannya berkumpul mengelilingi bangku Yugi. Mereka kelihatan serius.

"A, ada apa, sih…?" tanya Honda sedikit berbisik karena terpengaruh suasana itu.  
Yugi memandanginya sebentar. Dan ia menceritakan soal mimpi-nya semalam kepada Honda. Jounouchi, Seto, Ryo, Otogi, dan Anzu yang baru saja mendengar cerita itu hanya terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan mimpi Yugi itu ada hubungannya dengan ingatan Atem…" ujar Ryo.  
"Atau berhubungan dengan masa lalu kita…" semua jadi memandangi Jounouchi yang baru saja berbicara.

"… begitu bangun, aku melihat Hikari no Sennen Puzzle itu bersinar terang sekali… awalnya aku merasa takut… tapi begitu kusentuh, sinar itu meredup…Apa ini suatu pertanda…?" tambah Yugi. Yang lain semakin terdiam.  
"Kau sudah tanya Isis…?" tanya Seto pelan dan dijawab Yugi dengan anggukan.  
"Dia bilang… misteri-misteri masa lalu itu akan terungkap bila Atem berhasil melengkapi puzzle itu… karena kedua puzzle itu saling berhubungan satu sama lain… Yang aku penasaran… apa yang ingin **Anzwa** katakan pada **Yuughi** tentang Atem… yang dia katakan sebagai adik kembarnya…?"

Bunyi bel masuk kelas membubarkan ketujuh anak itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakannya nanti. Dan begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, mereka kembali berkumpul. Jounouchi yang menyadari Yugi masih diruang seni, kembali ke ruangan itu dan mendapati perdebatan antara Yugi dengan guru seni lukis soal lukisan 'Black Magician Girl' buatan Yugi yang ber-style 'manga' banget.  
"Pak… justru ke-_sekseh_-annya ini adalah seni, pak…!" sang guru cuma bisa menghela napas menghadapi murid otaku-nya itu.  
"Yug… saya minta menggambar objek favorit… bukan tokoh favorit…" Jounouchi nyengir sambil senderan di pintu ruangan seni. Akhirnya sang guru yang memelas itu membiarkan Jounouchi menyeret teman pendeknya dari ruangan itu, meski Yugi masih aja membela dirinya sambil mengoceh sembari diseret Jounouchi keluar. Tapi sang guru memanggil Jounouchi sebelum dia meninggalkan daun pintu.  
"Ah, Katsuya… saya suka lukisan-mu ini… bagus sekali… kelihatannya kau benar-benar menjiwai dan menikmatinya ketika melukis ini…" sang guru memuji sambil memperlihatkan lukisan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang pada kertas berukuran A3 itu. Jounouchi tersenyum sambil tersipu sedikit. Sedangkan Yugi yang masih dalam posisi diseret Jounouchi, terlihat berpikir, dan ia-pun menyadari siapa wanita itu. "Loh… iii…tu'kaaaan…" Sebelum Yugi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jounouchi kembali menyeretnya keluar ruangan.  
"Eh, itu tadi Mai'kan…?" bisik Yugi. Jounouchi hanya senyum sambil memasang jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya. "Ssshh…" Yugi senyum-senyum sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Jounouchi dan Yugi mendapati teman-temannya sudah duduk diatas gelaran tikar di halaman belakang sekolah.  
"Lama amat… kita udah gelar tiker duluan nih…" keluh Ryo sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.  
Akhirnya mereka mulai memakan bekal mereka masing-masing. Tapi tentu saja Ryo mulai asik kejar-kejaran rebutan makanan dengan Yugi. Dan bener aja, makan siang-pun ricuhnya bukan main. Belum lagi si Anzu mulai ngeluarin bekalnya.

"Hai, guys! Daku coba-coba bikin onigiri isi, booo! Ayuk, silahkan di-incip-incip…!" tapi begitu melihat wajah Anzu yang cerah ceria sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan centil, selera makan para cowok-pun hilang seketika sambil bergidik. Ryo mencium-cium onigiri itu dan mengunyahnya. Dari wajah Ryo, anak-anak itu sudah tau… Ryo sakratul maut. Otogi dan Honda panik berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Ryo yang sekarat. Sedangkan Seto dan Jounouchi hanya menatap onigiri itu dengan penuh teror.  
"I, I, isinya… apaan, zu…?" tanya Jou sambil mengucurkan keringat.  
"Apa yah…? Ikke lupa… pokoknya ada coklat sama mint deh…! Kan daku suka manis, booowz…!"

"Orang se-bego apapun, juga gak bakal masukkin coklat mint dalem onigiri dengan wasabi…" bisik Jounouchi pada Seto, yang udah nggak bisa komentar apa-apa lagi. Yugi malah sedang menikmati bekal buatan Atem dengan tenangnya.

Dan tentu saja… mereka lupa kalo mau ngebicarain mimpi Yugi semalem.

Jii-chan menjaga tokonya sambil bersiul-siul ringan. Ia membersihkan beberapa rak yang terkena debu sedikit. Sementara Atem masih terduduk manis di ruang tamu sendirian. Ia terus berusaha menyusun puzzle itu tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika susunannya selesai. Ia hanya merasakan ada yang mendorong dirinya untuk terus menyusun puzzle itu hingga selesai.

"YEEEEEEE! PULAAAAAANG!"  
Yugi yang langsung lari ninggalin kelasnya, langsung diteriakin guru…  
"YUGI! JANGAN LUPA BESOK KAMU NGGAK BOLEH BAWA-BAWA BONEKA LAGI ATAU SAYA SITAAA…!"  
Yugi yang kini sudah berdiri di lapangan sekolah balik berteriak pada gurunya yang melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela ruang guru. "PAAAK… ITU BUKAN BONEKAAAA! NAMANYA FIGURIIIIIN! SI BAPAK KAGA GAUL NIIIIH…!"

Anak-anak sekolah yang melihat kedua makhluk berjabatan guru-murid itu saling bersaut-sautan cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepalanya bagai burung kutilang di pucuk pohon cempaka, apalagi temen-temen Yugi yang menghampirinya setelah keluar gedung sekolah.

"SAYA GAK PEDULIIIII…! POKOKNYA JANGAN DIBAWA-BAWA LAGIIIIII…!"  
"YAAAA….HHH… SI BAPAK GAK ASIIIIIK…!"

Akhirnya saut-menyaut itu terhenti setelah Jounouchi dan Seto menyeret kedua lengan Yugi hingga keluar pagar sekolah. Honda dan Otogi ketawa-ketawa liat Yugi diseret kedua temannya yang jangkung-jangkung itu hingga kakinya menggantung dari tanah. Ryo dengan kalemnya sedang menikmati jajanan yang baru ia beli setelah pulang sekolah.  
"Ya ampyuuuuun… sempet-sempetnya dikau, Ryooo…"Anzu yang jalan disamping Ryo mulai asik ngeluarin alat make up-nya. Terang aja Yugi ngeledekin.  
"Ih, kayak ondel-ondel aja luh…! Dandan mulu… menor banget pula!"  
"Ah, si Yu-chan tiada mengerti arti sebuah imej bagi wanita… supaya kulit ikke tiada rusak karena udara yang _so dirty_, daku kudu rutin perawatan dooongs…" bela Anzu sambil pake bedak ke wajahnya.

Mendadak Seto berhenti dan menyebabkan Yugi nabrak punggungnya. "Wadoh! Eh, lu napa si? Sakit, dodol!" maki Yugi. Tapi mereka langsung ikut berhenti begitu melihat apa yang menyebabkan Seto berhenti.

Seekor kucing hitam pekat, belum terlalu dewasa. Terlihat menyeret kakinya yang mengalirkan darah. Ia terlihat takut dan terkejut melihat Yugi dan kawan-kawan yang melintas.

"Aduuuuh… kasihan baget booowz…!" Anzu jongkok memperhatikan kucing yang memperlihatkan taringnya pada mereka itu. "Weh, galak amat ni kucing…!" ujar Yugi.  
"Eh, eh… kucing hitam'kan bawa sial… biarin aja yuk…" Honda memberi kode pada mereka agar meninggalkan kucing itu. "Bah! Lu percaya ama gitu-an?" ledek Yugi lagi. "Eh, tapi kalo dijadikan sesembahan buat penyihir, kita bisa minta apa pun yang kita mau, loh!" Ryo si maniak occult menunjukkan matanya yang berbinar-binar pada Yugi dengan antusias. "Jyah…! Ini lagi…" hela Yugi.

Jounouchi ngedeketin kucing yang semakin galak padanya itu. "Yah… aku nggak ahli sama kucing… Set, sama kamu siapa tau mau… Kasian tu, ditinggal gitu aja, darahnya masih bececeran…"  
"Kayaknya baru keserempet mobil atau kendaraan lain…" ujar Seto sambil pelan-pelan mengulurkan tangannya pada kucing itu. Begitu ia bisa menyentuh kepala kucing hitam itu. Seto mengelus-elus sedikit agar ia tidak semakin takut.

"Gue nggak nyangka lu suka hewan, Set…" ledek Yugi. Seto cuma ngangkat bahu. Sebenernya dia bukannya suka sama hewan. Tapi ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat kucing hitam itu.  
"Aku cuma ngerasa kalo kucing ini…" semua nungguin kata-kata lanjutan Seto.  
"… mirip Atem…" Yugi melongo begitu denger jawaban Seto. Jounouchi memperhatikan kucing di pelukan Seto itu. "Emang bener, sih… Liat deh…"  
"Weh! Lu pada nyamain adek gue kayak kucing, heh?" protes Yugi.  
"Bukan ngeledek, Yug… Artinya adek lu manis… gitu loh…" ujar Jounouchi.  
"Ha, yang masa…? Hehehe… Adek siapa dulu dong…!"  
Sobat-sobat Yugi mencibir pada si maniak game yang ge-er'an itu. Lagian… meski kembar, Yugi ama Atem kaga ada mirip-miripnya. Atem yang kalem nan manis begitu, abangnya malah kayak begono…Sarap!

"Gue pulaaaaaaang…! Teeeeem…! Bawain P3K dooong…!"  
Atem yang masih asik berusaha menyusun sennen puzzle, terkejut mendengar suara Yugi dari luar rumah. Ia bergegas melakukan apa yang Yugi minta setelah meninggalkan puzzle itu diruang tamu.  
"Ada apa, Yugi…? Yugi luka…?" Atem langsung terkejut ketika melihat seekor kucing hitam terluka digendongan Seto.  
"Kasian tu, Tem… Kita mau ngobatin… Tem? Napa lu?"  
Yugi dan keenam temannya terdiam melihat Atem yang berdiri dengan mata terbinar-binar melihat seekor kucing di pelukan Seto. "Ku, kucing…" bisiknya pelan. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar senang dan gemas.

Yugi dan teman-temannya duduk di teras belakang rumah Yugi. Honda, Otogi, dan Ryo langsung membantu Yugi menyiapkan air panas dan handuk kecil. Mereka akan membersihkan luka kucing itu, tapi kucing itu terus memberontak. Jounouchi membantu Seto menenangkan kucing yang ketakutan itu. Yugi yang nggak sabaran langsung mengangkat kucing malang itu, dan tentu saja Yugi kena cakar berkali-kali.  
"GHAGHHH! Kucing sialan! Sini kamu!"  
"Yuu-chaaaan! Dia ketakutan! Jangan kasar gitu dong, ah!" Anzu berusaha menenangkan kedua makhluk yang kejar-kejaran itu.

Kucing yang masih terluka itu berusaha berlari terpincang-pincang dari kejaran Yugi. Atem yang baru keluar dari dapur menuju teras belakang, sangat kaget ketika kucing itu berusaha melompat masuk rumah. Atem langsung menangkap dan menggendongnya perlahan. Elusan tangan Atem membuat kucing itu tenang. Atem menggendong kucing hitam itu dan memangkunya sambil duduk disamping Seto yang sudah siap akan membersihkan lukanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan darah dari luka kucing yang berceceran di bajunya. Sementara Seto membasuh handuk basah yang panas pada luka kucing itu, Atem berusaha tetap membuatnya tenang. Kucing itu terus mengerang sambil meringkuk di pelukan Atem. Tubuhnya bergetar. Begitu luka itu bersih, Otogi mengobati dan membalut lukanya dengan rapih.  
"Wah, emang calon dokter nih, si Otogi…" puji Anzu. Otogi tersipu-sipu sambil nyengir.

Nggak lama, anak-anak itu mulai asik ngeliatin si kucing minum susu yang dibawakan Atem dari kulkas. Tadinya sempet debat sama Yugi, soalnya itu susu kotak-nya dia, berhubung Yugi lagi dalam masa meninggikan tubuhnya, doi rajin minum susu. Atem minta dikit buat dikasih ke kucing.  
"Yugi, cuma sedikit kok… ya…? Kasihan kucingnya kelaparan…" Yugi nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa kalo Atem udah bicara gitu. Ya udah deh… kucing itu sekarang asik minum susu… dengan Ryo disampingnya yang lagi sibuk ngelapin iler-nya gara-gara ngeliatin kucing asik minum.  
"Walah, si Ryo parah banget si… padahal baru aja jajan, sekarang udah ngiler ngeliatin kucing lagi makan…" ledek Yugi dan di-iyain Honda.

"Betewe, ni kucing kita apain…? Lepas lagi aja…? Aku nggak boleh piara kucing di rumah…" tanya Otogi.  
"Daku juga gak boleh… mama ikke alergi sama kucing…" ujar Anzu.  
"Aku ada anjing di rumah…" tambah Honda.  
"Aku juga gak bisa…" tambah Ryo. "Ya, iyalah… kalo dipiara sama lu ntar ni kucing bakal di-sate sama lu lalu dimakan…" ledek Yugi. Ryo cuma mencibir.  
"Aku juga… kalo di toko, takutnya ntar bulu kucingnya kemana-mana… Ntar roti-nya kena lagi…" Jounouchi menghela napas. Semua anak jadi ngelirik ke Seto.  
"Ko, kok aku…?" tanya sang CEO bingung.  
"Siapa lagi dong…? Tolong, ya Set…" temen-temennya mulai ngerayu supaya Seto mau melihara kucing malang itu. Doi cuma menghela napas. Akhirnya mau nggak mau dia juga kudu tanggung jawab. Lagi pula, ada Noa yang memang pingin banget punya peliharaan di rumah. Jadi Seto nggak khawatir tentang siapa yang bakal ngerawat kucing hitam itu. "Oke, deh… aku yang rawat…" tapi begitu Seto dan yang lainnya bernapas lega, perhatian mereka jadi terpusat pada Atem yang kini asik main sama kucing itu. Atem terlihat senang sekali ketika si kucing menjilati tangannya. Atem mengeluarkan gulungan wol kecil dan kini ia asik sekali main bersama kucing itu. Ketujuh anak SMU Domino yang masih nongkrong di teras belakang itu jadi pandang-pandangan. Seto berdiri dan mendekati Atem perlahan.

"Atem ,… Atem suka kucing…?" tanyanya pelan sambil menatap mata gadis keturunan Mesir itu.  
"Suka…" senyum Atem polos. "Kalo kucing ini untukmu, mau kau rawat?" tanya Seto dengan nada bicara seperti sedang bertanya pada anak kecil. Atem mengangguk antusias. "Mau!"

"Eh, emang Jii-chan kaga alergi…?" tanya Jounouchi pada Yugi.  
"Jii-chan? Bleh, kucing tetangga aja sering kesini gara-gara disayang sama dia…" Yugi yang sebenernya agak geli sama kucing, mau nggak mau tahan-tahan aja sama makhluk berbulu itu. Lantaran Jii-chan suka main sama kucing di depan rumah, jadinya Atem yang memang sering ngurung diri di rumah nggak kesepian karena banyak temen kucing dateng kesitu.

"Kalo gitu kucing ini buat Atem, deh…" senyum Seto. Dia merasa senang ketika melihat senyuman di wajah gadis yang terus memeluk kucing hitam itu.  
"Eh, eh, eh! Namanya siapa nih?" Anzu mulai angkat suara. Yang lain jadi ikutan sibuk ngasih nama.  
"Gimana kalo 'Pleki'! Kan warnanya item!" usul Honda.  
"Dikata anjing apa? Eh! 'Temi' aja! Dari kata item! Ya gak? Ya gak?" usul Otogi.  
"Aneh banget si…! Gimana kalooo… 'Wishkash'! Kan ada tuh, makanan kucing yang namanya gitu!" usul Ryo.  
"Ih! Tak berkelas…! Kalo '_Tiffany_' gimana? Kan kesannya feminim, bo…!" usul Anzu.  
"Hah? 'Tippani'…? Aneh banget… Kalo 'Rei-chan' gimana? Dari _'Ayanami Rei'_-nya _Evangelion_! Pada tau'kan?" usul Yugi, dan dilanjutkan dengan sorakan teman-temannya, "DASAR OTAKU!"  
"Kalo 'Kitty' aja? Kan nama kucing tuh…" usul Jounouchi. Akhirnya ke-enam anak itu mulai debat dengan nama-nama selera mereka masing-masing. Seto geleng-geleng kepala. Dia kembali menatap Atem. "Kau maunya nama kucing ini apa…?"  
"Ng…" Atem sendiri tak tahu akan menamakannya apa. Dia hanya mengelus-elus kucing itu sambil berpikir.  
"Hoy! Hoy! Udah…! Karena sekarang ini kucingnya Atem, harus Atem sendiri yang kasih nama…" usul Jounouchi lagi sambil berusaha melerai Yugi dan Anzu yang mulai geplak-geplakkan nggak penting.

"Kucingnya Atem…? Atem no neko…" Seto berpikir sebentar dan…  
"Gimana kalo namanya 'Ako'…?" Atem menatap Seto begtu mendengar nama baru si kucing dari cowok itu. "Kenapa 'Ako'…?" tanya Atem polos. "Dari 'Atem no Neko'… jadinya 'Ako'… Bagaimana?"  
Atem terlihat berpikir sebentar dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju pada nama pemberian Seto untuk sang kucing. "Iyah! Kalo gitu namanya Ako!"

Setelah mendengar keputusan bulat dari Atem, Yugi dan teman-temannya mulai asik ngerumunin Atem dan kucingnya. Mereka memanggil-manggil nama 'Ako', dan kucing itu terlihat langsung terbiasa dengan nama itu. Sementara Yugi… "Rei-chan…!" Si kucing cuma diem aja nggak menoleh.  
"Cih, kok nggak noleh…?" protes Yugi.  
"Yu-chan, udah dibilangin namanya 'Ako'… Masih ngotot aja sih si doski…" Yugi dan Anzu mulai ledek-ledekkan lagi. Yang lain cuekin aja tu dua makhluk yang masih saling menghina. Jounouchi yang udah bosen ngelerai mereka, juga lagi asik main sama Ako dengan Seto dan Atem. Otogi dan Honda malah lagi berusaha ngelindungi suguhan teh dan kue mereka dari serbuan Ryo yang kemaruk.

Setelah puas main, anak-anak itupun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dengan Ryo yang heboh ngantongin kue di tas dan kantong seragamnya. "Weh! Kayak mau persiapan musim dingin aja lu!" ledek Otogi.

Anzu yang rumahnya nggak gitu jauh dari rumah Yugi, udah sampe duluan di rumahnya. Honda, Otogi, dan Ryo berpisah dengan Seto dan Jounouchi yang rumahnya memang searah.  
"Eh, Set…"  
"Apa?"  
"Tentang mimpi Yugi yang dia ceritain… Kok aku punya perasaan…"  
"Perasaan apa…?"  
"Sebenernya tadi waktu aku numpang ke kamar mandi di rumah Yugi, aku sempet ngelewatin ruang tivi… di situ ada sennen puzzle yang udah nyaris jadi utuh… Atem'kan lagi berusaha nyusun… apa jangan-jangan Yugi bermimpi akan masa lalu itu karena sennen puzzle yang satu lagi mulai bersatu…? Soalnya Isis-san sendiri'kan pernah bilang kalau keduanya berkaitan, dan memiliki masa lalu yang saling berkaitan…"  
"Tunggu… berarti… masa lalu kita di Mesir dulu juga berkaitan…?"  
"Mungkin… aku'sih anggap begitu… Sejak kita bertemu Pendeta Seth yang ternyata masa lalu-mu, lalu Pharaoh Atem, dan lain-lain…"  
Keduanya terdiam. Begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Seto, Jounouchi meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya ke rumah. Pelayan Seto membuka'kan gerbang untuk tuannya yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Makan maleeem! Asik! Lauknya kesukaanku…!" Yugi langsung duduk di kursi begitu Jii-chan nongol dari pintu dapur. Begitu Yugi angkat sumpit, dia langsung nyadar sesuatu yang kurang…  
"La? Atem mana…?"  
"Lagi mandiin kucing-nya…" jawab Jiichan sambil duduk di kursi depan Yugi.

"Udah selesai…! Ako jadi cantik!" ujar Atem sambil mengeringkan bulu-bulu Ako dengan handuk kering. Ia berusaha tidak mengenai luka yang telah dibalut di kaki kucing hitam itu. Atem sendiri sebenarnya juga basah kuyup setelah memandikan kucing yang belum pernah dimandikan sebelumnya itu. Tapi ia terlihat sangat menyukai Ako. Si kucing cuma mengeong-ngeong sambil sedikit meronta. Akhirnya Atem melepasnya dan membiarkan Ako menjilati bulu-bulunya setelah kering. Atem berganti baju dan langsung membawa Ako ikut ke ruang makan.

Yugi udah kayak cumi kering yang dijemur dipinggiran pantai gara-gara kelaperan nungguin Atem makan malem. Jii-chan dengan kalemnya asik baca koran untuk nungguin cucunya yang manis itu.  
"Aduh, harusnya Yugi dan Jii-chan nggak usah nungguin aku… langsung makan aja…" Atem merasa bersalah begitu ngeliat Yugi sekarat tepar di kursi. Tapi Jii-chan tersenyum "Nggak apa-apa kok… kan' Atem yang masak… jadi kita harus nungguin Atem juga… Ya'nggak Yug…?" Jii-chan ngelirik ke Yugi yang udah kelaperan banget. "Au'ah gelap…".

Atem mengambil semangkuk kecil makanan untuk Ako. Kucing hitam itu mulai asik menikmati makan malamnya bersama keluarga Mutou di ruang makan yang kecil. Yugi dengan lahapnya memakan lauk yang ada didepannya. Jii-chan makan dengan santai. Dan Atem asik makan sambil memperhatikan kucing yang diberikan Seto untuknya itu.

"Atem mau ke dokter hewan… Mau kasih suntikan ke Ako biar sehat…" ujar Atem dengan ceria sambil mencuci piring. Jii-chan yang lagi duduk-duduk di meja makan merasa senang bisa melihat Atem yang kini terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Yugi yang lagi bantu Atem cuci piring cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.  
"Dokter dimana, Tem…?" tanyanya setelah selesai mencuci.  
"Ng… nggak tau… aku mau cari-cari dulu…" Atem mengelus-elus kucing yang dari tadi menggeliat dikaki gadis itu dengan manja.

Jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Tetapi Atem masih terjaga sambil meneruskan puzzle misterius yang Yugi berikan padanya itu. Ako menggeliatkan tubuhnya di bantalan kecil yang Atem taruh disebelah tempat tidurnya sebagai ranjang Ako.  
Atem menyadari, puzzle itu suda lebih dari setengah jadi. Seiring tersusunnya puzzle itu, ia merasa ada ingatan-ingatan yang muncul dalam dirinya. Hanya saja Atem tak bisa 'melihat' jelas ingatan apa itu.  
_Kartu…_ _Duel… monster… penyihir… naga… teman-teman… Yugi… Yu… gi… Yami…_

_Yami no Yugi…_

Mendadak, Ako melompat ke pangkuan Atem dan menggeliat pada tangan gadis itu. Atem tersenyum sambil mengusap bulu halus Ako. Ketika melihat jam, Atem sangat kaget melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Gadis itupun menaruh puzzle yang hampir selesai itu diatas meja dan tidur.

**TBC...**

**Hiatus lageee...! Ma'apiiiiin! T_T  
Otak ngeheng kaga bisa mikir... lantaran males mikir... dan kaga ada ide... T_T**

**Buat yang udah komen, makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Maapin daku karna tak sempet bales komen anda sekalian... huks... T_T  
****Tapi pasti komennya kubaca kok...^^ **


	32. Last Dream, Last Memory

Esok paginya seperti biasa, Anzu nyamperin Yugi untuk berangkat sekolah.  
"Yuu-chan! Pagi, bowwwwz…!" sapa Anzu sambil ngayun-ngayunin kipas gaul-nya. Tapi sapa ceria Anzu justru dibalas Yugi dengan wajah super lesu.  
"Yuu-chan…? Dikau kenapa? Jangan-jangan keasikan maen game ampe malem yah…?"  
Yugi noleh menatap Anzu sebentar, lalu jalan lagi. "Ntar kuceritain di sekolah aja…"

* * *

"Lalu…? Lu mimpi kelanjutan yang kemarin…?" tanya Jounouchi sambil senderan di dinding jendela. Keenam sobat Yugi duduk mengelilingi meja Yugi.  
"Ceritain dong…" bujuk Ryo.  
Akhirnya Yugi memulai ceritanya setelah menarik napas panjang.

_~Mimpi Yugi~_

"Yuughi… kemarilah…" sang Kepala Desa itu memanggil Yugi dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam gubuk tua-nya. Kini Yugi mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan 'Anzu'.

"Yuughi… ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" Anzwa mendekati cowok yang masih kebingungan itu.  
"E, e? soal apa…?"  
"Soal adik kembarmu… Atem…"

Yugi terkejut mendengar kata-kata 'Anzu' yang kini ia kenal dengan nama Anzwa.  
"A, adik kembar…?" Sang kepala desa terdiam sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Ia menatap Yuughi kembali.

"Maafkan kami karena kami telah menyembunyikan semuanya dari Anda… tapi ini karena atas perintah Yang Mulia Baginda Aknamkanon untuk melindungi Anda…"  
Yuughi semakin bingung. Tapi ia ingat semua petualangan yang ia alami bersama teman-teman sebelumnya.

_'Aknamkanon…? Itu'kan bokap-nya Atem… alias Raja Mesir terdahulu…'_

"A, apa maksud kalian semua…?"  
Anzwa mengginggit bibirnya sambil bergetar.  
"Yuughi… selama ini aku bekerja di istana sebagai penari adalah atas perintah kedua orang tuaku untuk mengawasi keadaan disana… Zork belum benar-benar musnah…! Ia hanya tersegel…! Adikmu membutuhkanmu!" Anzwa menggenggam bahu Yuughi dengan panik. Yuughi semakin bingung dan terkejut mendengar nama Zork. Sang kepala desa menenangkan Anzwa.  
"Duduklah, Yuughi… Akan kujelaskan dari awal…"

Yuughi duduk berhadapan dengan orang tua itu bersama Anzwa disampingnya.  
Kepala desa itu menceritakan kelahiran Yuughi dan adik kembarnya beserta sejarah pembuatan Sennen Item. Bahkan ia membuka kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tentang orang-orang yang tinggal di 'Lembah Yang Disembunyikan Dewa' itu.

"Dalam pembuatan Sennen Item itu… dibuatlah Hikari no Sennen Puzzle, sebagai cahaya penyeimbang kekuatan kegelapan yang ada dalam Sennen Item yang lain… Kekuatan Hikari no Sennen Puzzle itu **sama dengan** kekuatan ketujuh Sennen Item yang digabungkan. Yang bisa menjaga sennen puzzle itu hanyalah keturunan kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan dewa. Dalam ramalan, akan ada kedua anak kembar yang lahir dan menjadi pemilik sennen puzzle. Dan, tak lama lahirlah kedua anak itu dari perut ratu, yaitu kau Yuughi, dan adik kembarmu, Atem… kalian berdua adalah keturunan sah dari Raja Mesir… Dan pemilik sah kekuatan sennen puzzle…"

Yuughi hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dan tak bisa berkata-kata hingga akhir cerita dari orang tua tersebut.  
"Karena kalian berdua masih sangat kecil, kalian sama sekali belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari sennen puzzle… dan kalian harus dipisah agar kedua kekuatan besar itu tak 'terbentur'… Dan atas perintah Raja… kami, para pengawal dan pelindung kerajaan, harus membawa Anda jauh dari istana, dan tinggal di lembah tersembunyi ini, hingga saatnya tiba… Anda berdua akan dipertemukan kembali…"  
Orang tua itu melanjutkan ceritanya dengan kisah ketika sang Pharaoh Atem beserta para pendeta mengalahkan Zork. Dan ternyata Zork 'hanya' tersegel saja. Untuk memusnahkannya dibutuhkan kekuatan Yuughi dan Atem.

"Tapi… jika kedua kekuatan itu digunakan bersama-sama… akan terjadi kekuatan besar yang tak terkira… Kami takut… justru nyawa kedua pangeran akan menjadi taruhannya…" orang tua itu menunduk sedih.

"Maksud anda… aku dan Atem harus merelakan jiwa kami, untuk benar-benar memusnahkan Zork…?" tanya Yuughi pelan. Orang tua itu terdiam, tak lama terdengar suara sesenggukan dan meneteslah air mata di pipinya.

_~Akhir Mimpi Yugi~_

"Gitu, guys…" ujar Yugi mengakhiri ceritanya. Kini ketujuh anak itu semakin terdiam. Mau nggak mau mereka percaya dengan mimpi itu.

"Huah… Nggak nyangka…" Otogi menghela napas. Honda juga sampe terduduk kebingungan.  
"Tapi kayaknya kok… belum tuntas gitu aja cerita masa lalu kita, ya…? Apa jangan-jangan mimpi Yugi ntar ada sambungannya…?" tanya Jounouchi penasaran. Yugi cuma ngangkat bahu. "Yah… kita liat aja ntar malem…" ujarnya agak lesu. "Jadi kayak sinetron gini! Bersambung mulu! Kenapa gak mimpiin The Movie gitu ajah? Kan gak perlu bersambung! Sebel! Gak enak tauk!" temen-temen Yugi geleng-geleng kepala begitu Yugi protes sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya dengan stres.

Mereka segera bubar begitu bel masuk kelas terdengar. Guru-pun memasuki kelas.  
Yugi yang masih kepikiran akan mimpinya semalem, cuma bisa bengong selama pelajaran.

* * *

Sementara itu, Jii-chan sedang mengelap lemari toko sambil bersenandung. Ako si kucing asik tidur di pangkuan Atem, yang sedang sibuk menyusun Sennen Puzzle lagi. Pecahan-pecahan itu mulai tersusun, hampir lebih dari setengah Atem berhasil menyusunnya. Dan tentu saja ingatan-ingatan Atem mulai terkumpul. Ia mulai bisa mengingat dirinya sebagai Yami no Yugi.

_Aku… Yami no Yugi pada 'hidup'ku sebelumnya… Semua duel di ingatanku… aku mulai mengingatnya…! Tapi siapa bayangan seorang raja yang selalu membayangiku…? Ia begitu mirip denganku…_

* * *

Di Mesir, Malik sedang membantu kakaknya membuka-buka papyrus tentang sejarah keluarga kerajaan terdahulu.  
"Kenapa nee-chan tiba-tiba ingin membuka semua sejarah ini…?" tanya Malik sambil terus membaca lembaran-lembaran kuno itu.  
"Aku mencari sejarah tentang pharaoh Yuughi… sejak aku mendapat kewajiban untuk meneruskan tugas keluarga Ishtar, aku hanya sekali membaca tentang Pharaoh Yuughi yang merupakan kembaran Pharaoh Atem… karena tak ada sejarah lain yang menceritakannya… Aku jadi penasaran…"  
"Memang sejarah yang nee-chan baca seperti apa…?" tanya Malik lagi.  
"Pharaoh Yuughi merupakan saudara kembar Pharaoh Atem yang dipisahkan sejak bayi. Ia tinggal di sebuah desa tersembunyi di tengah-tengah gurun dalam sebuah lembah… 'Desa yang Disembunyikan Dewa' adalah desa yang berisi para prajurit yang paling setia pada raja terdahulu, Pharaoh Akhnamkanon memerintahkan mereka untuk menjaga sang pangeran. Pharaoh Yuughi tumbuh tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri… Hanya sampai situ saja… Tak ada sejarah yang menceritakan bagaimana sampai ia memiliki Hikari no Sennen Puzzle… tiba-tiba saja ada potongan papyrus yang menceritakan Yuughi dan Atem bersatu dan memusnahkan Zork ketika spirit jahat itu terlepas dari segelnya… Keduanya merelakan jiwa mereka demi menyelamatkan rakyat mereka… Dan para pendeta sangat yakin mereka akan bereinkarnasi suatu hari nanti…".  
Malik terdiam mendengar cerita dari kakaknya.

"Mungkin… kita harus mengembalikan para sennen item itu pada para pemiliknya yang asli… mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi…" Sekarang wanita Mesir itu yang terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata adiknya.  
Isis teringat akan e-mail Yugi padanya. Cowok itu mulai bermimpi akan sejarah-sejarah kehidupannya dulu. Inilah yang mendorong Isis untuk membongkar lagi sejarah Pharaoh. Mungkin yang dikatakan Malik benar.

Isis berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan bersama Malik dan Rashid. Ia membuka lemari yang tersegel erat. Wanita itu mengalungkan sennen Tauk pada lehernya, ia memberikan sennen Ankh pada Malik dan sennen Scale pada Rashid. Malik dan Rashid kebingungan menerima sennen item berbentuk kunci dan timbangan itu.  
"Kita bertugas menjaga sennen item ini dan menggantikan kekuatan pemilik asli mereka semampu kita… Sekarang…" Isis mengeluarkan ketiga sennen item yang lain dari lemari. "… kita harus mengembalikan mereka pada pemilik asli mereka…". Sennen Eye, sennen Ring, dan sennen Rod mengeluarkan sedikit sinar bersamaan dengan sennen item yang dipegang Isis, Malik, dan Rashid.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian di Jepang, Domino City…  
Di sebuah rumah mewah, tukang pos memberikan sebuah paket pada sang nyonya rumah. Ibu Ryo memperhatikan sama pengirimnya dan kepada siapa paket itu dituju.

"Bakura-kun…! Ada paket untukmu…!"  
Bakura dan Ryo yang lagi asik baca komik sambil ngemil di kamar jadi pandang-pandangan begitu mendengar suara ibu Ryo.  
"Buatku…?" tanyanya. Ryo cuma angkat bahu. Kini mereka berdua duduk sambil memandangi paket didepan keduanya.  
"Apaan sih ini ya…?"  
"Alamatnya sih dari Isis-san… coba dibuka aja…"  
"Woi, woi… mengingat betapa bencinya dia padaku, bisa saja isinya racun ato bom gas…!" Bakura protes sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Ryo cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi karena rasa penasaran mereka sangat besar, keduanya membuka paket itu bersama, dan…

* * *

Kaiba mansion…  
Noa menaruh sebuah paket di meja kakaknya. Seto mengangkat alis melihat paket itu.  
"Apa ini, Noa…?" tanyanya setelah berhenti mengetik. Noa cuma angkat bahu. Seto membuka paket itu setelah melihat nama pengirimnya. "Isis…?"

* * *

Rumah Bakura… lagi...

Bakura dan Ryo saling berpelukan di ujung ruangan sambil bergetar dan memelototi paket yang menyendiri di tengah ruangan.  
"S, su, sudah kuduga…! Mak lampir itu pingin aku kembali ke jalan yang sesatttt…!"  
"Ma, ma, masa dia mau kamu kembali dipengaruhi Zork…?"  
"Sial! Dasar kuntilanak! Genderuwo! Suster ngesot…! Ryo! Kamu yang terima sono!"  
"Ogah! Kan paketnya dituju ke-kamu!"

Paket yang berisi sennen ring itu mendadak mengeluarkan sinar kecil. Dan membuat kedua cowok itu makin ketakutan. Tapi Ryo memberanikan diri untuk mengambil secarik kertas dari paket itu.  
"A, ada pesannya…!"  
"Paling-paling isinya doa kutukan buat gue! Buang aja, Ryo! Buang yang jaooooh! Nyampe Ciliwung juga nggak pa-pa…!" protes Bakura sambil ngumpet dibawah meja belajar Ryo.

_'Bakura, kau adalah pemilik sennen Ring ini setelah kematian pendeta Mahaad, meski ketika itu kau dipengaruhi niat jahat Zork. Tapi sennen ini tetap memilihmu sebagai pemiliknya. Kekuatan di dalamnya hanya bisa digunakan olehmu, tapi hanya bisa **dikendalikan** oleh sang Pharaoh Atem dan Yuughi, yakni Yugi-san dan Atem-san.  
Sejak musnahnya Zork, sennen item ini terus mengunci jiwa kedua pharaoh… Dalam hal ini, kedua jiwa tersebut berupa ingatan nona Atem dan Yugi-san…  
Saya harap setelah sennen item ini berada di tanganmu… sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi…_

_Isis Ishtar'_

Bakura terdiam, ia mengambil kalung itu dan perlahan mengenakannya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yang ada hanya sinar kecil lemah yang akhirnya meredup.  
"Aku harap Atem-chan bisa mengingat kembali masa lalunya…" ujar Ryo pelan.  
Bakura sendiri dalam hati sebenarnya berharap yang sama. Meski ia menganggap tak akan ada untung-ruginya sama sekali bagi dirinya jika sang phataoh kembali ingat siapa dirinya. Tapi tetap saja ia berhubungan banyak dengan semua ini. Lagipula, sejak Zork tersegel dulu (sebelum bertemu Yuughi), sang Pharaoh Atem membiarkan sang Raja Pencuri Bakura tinggal di istana dan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia merasa memiliki hutang budi pada Atem.

"Sialan… Aku nggak nyangka si pharaoh itu malah jadi ngerepotin gini!" protes Bakura sambil ngelanjutin baca komik.  
Ryo tersenyum, dia tahu kalau sebenernya Bakura masih punya rasa perduli sama Atem.

* * *

Seto terdiam melihat sennen Rod tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Dalam hati ia menolak untuk mempercayai semua masa lalunya sebagai pendeta Seth. Tapi mimpi-mimpinya, mimpi-mimpi Yugi, serta semua hal yang terjadi berkata lain dan memaksa dirinya untuk percaya.

Dan ada satu hal yang ditakutkan Seto jika Atem kembali mengingat siapa dirinya.  
Seto Kaiba, kini menyadari… bahwa ia memang mencintai sang Atem Mutou. Dalam hati Seto, ada rasa khawatir jika Atem mengingat dirinya 'hanya' sebagai rivalnya. Cowok itu takut, justru perasaan cinta dalam diri Atem padanya menghilang...  
Seto dapat melihat jelas, dari cara pandang Atem padanya, ia yakin Atem mencintainya. Mencintainya sebagai seorang manusia biasa bernama Seto Kaiba…

Seto terduduk sambil memegangi keningnya. Ia ingin ingatan Atem kembali… tapi ia juga takut bila hubungannya dengan Atem, justru kembali seperti dulu… sebagai rival…

* * *

Langit terang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Jii-chan menutup tokonya sambil bersiul-siul.  
Seperti biasa, Yugi baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya, disambut Atem dengan makan malam yang lezat. Ako dengan setia, menunggu piring makanannya terisi. Atem sempat ngomel supaya Yugi mandi dulu baru menikmati makan malamnya. Yugi ngingsot ke kamar mandi, dan ngelanjutin kegiatannya dengan mandi sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu soundtrack anime dengan nyaring. Begitu selesai konser beberapa lagu di kamar mandi, doi langsung cabut makan malem bareng Atem dan Jii-chan yang ketawa-ketawa liat nafsu makan Yugi.

Yugi yang bener-bener kecapean setelah kegiatan di sekolah dan habis membantu Jii-chan beres-beres toko, langsung mengambrukkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Doi langsung tertidur pulas.

Sedangkan, Atem masih terus menyusun puzzle yang tinggal beberapa potong lagi itu. Sejak ia mulai mengingat siapa dirinya, ia semakin memiliki keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk mengingat kembali siapa dirinya…

Pada saat yang sama… sennen item yang lain mengeluarkan sinar terang. Lebih terang dari sebelumnya.  
Para pemilik mereka sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.  
Bakura dan Seto tertidur di samping sennen item mereka. Isis, Malik, dan Rashid masih sibuk mencari-cari sejarah sang pharaoh kembar hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur.

* * *

Keinginan Atem untuk mengingat siapa dirinya sangat besar. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Atem pantang menyerah menyelesaikan puzzle tersebut. Ia merasakan ada kekuatan yang menarik dirinya untuk menyelesaikan puzzle tersebut, dan semua berhubungan dengan ingatannya.

_'Siapa aku ini...? Kenapa ada ingatan 'yang lain' muncul di kepalaku...? Ingatan menyedihkan... yang telah lama terpendam...? Siapa... AKU ini...?'_

Tepat ketika Atem memasang keping terakhir… Semua sennen item, termasuk Hikari no Sennen Puzzle, bersinar sangat terang.  
Atem terkejut ketika sinar yang membutakan mata itu… kini membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tak asing baginya…

Perlahan, sinar terang itu meredup, Atem mencoba membuka matanya dengan perlahan.  
"I, ini… sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini…?" Kini Atem mendapati dirinya berada dalam ruangan penuh dengan tangga labirin dan pintu, yang entah menuju kemana…  
"Yu, Yugi…?" Atem mulai merasa takut. Ia berharap orang-orang yang dapat membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman berada disitu bersamanya.  
"Jii-chan…?" Gadis itu hanya mendengar gema suaranya sendiri ditengah-tengah labirin yang gelap. Air matanya mulai menetes.  
"S, Setooo…"

Atem yang sesenggukkan sambil terduduk lemas, mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat dari belakang punggungnya. Gadis itu langsung berbalik. Dan mendapati seorang cowok yang ia kenal betul wajahnya. Atem melihat senyum ramah pada wajah sang cowok. Ia merasa agak lega. Atem menghapus air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipinya.

"Ka, kau…?"  
"Halo, Atem… Aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingat siapa aku… hanya saja, ingatanmu masih 'tertutup'…"  
Cowok itu berjalan mendekati Atem dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Atem berdiri. Atem masih terdiam, sampai cowok itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai… "… teman-teman Yugi selalu memanggilku dengan 'Mou Hitori no Yugi'… atau Yami Yugi… Aku adalah ingatanmu… sebagai seorang pharaoh terdahulu, dan seorang diri Yugi yang satu lagi sebagai duelist…"  
Atem masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa pada cowok yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya itu. Yami Yugi hanya tersenyum hangat. "Disini adalah labirin ingatanmu… aku akan membantumu mengingat segalanya tentang dirimu…" Ia menggandeng tangan Atem, dan membawanya berhadapan dengan pintu paling besar di ruangan itu.  
Tanda 'Mata Udjat' keemasan di depannya menyadarkan Atem, bahwa itu adalah pintu paling penting di labirin ingatannya.

Atem menatap Yami Yugi dengan penasaran. Yami menyadari pandangan Atem dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Ada apa…?"  
"Kau bilang… kau ingatanku… kenapa kau tidak 'mendatangiku' sejak awal…? Maksudku… kenapa sekarang…?" tanya Atem polos. Yami tersenyum lagi.

"Aku adalah ingatan yang terkunci di dalam sennen puzzle yang kau susun itu… Aku hanya dapat keluar jika puzzle itu telah tersusun lengkap… Dan karena para sennen item yang lain kini berada di tangan para pemilik mereka masing-masing… kekuatan mereka kini telah pulih kembali seiring dengan tersusunnya sennen puzzle… sehingga pintu ingatan sang pharaoh kembar dapat terbuka kembali…"

Atem masih terdiam, tapi entah bagaimana, ia dapat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Yami kembali menggandeng tangan Atem, dan membuka pintu yang terlihat berat itu dengan mudah.  
"Setiap orang memiliki pintu ingatan mereka masing-masing… Jika mereka ingin menutup ingatan mereka… maka pintu ingatan akan tertutup dan tak akan bisa terbuka tanpa keinginan dari pemiliknya… Tapi, karena keinginanmu untuk kembali melihat ingatanmu sangat besar… pintu ini dengan mudah terbuka begitu saja… Kau siap, Atem…?" Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mengganggam tangan Yami dengan erat.

Keduanya melompat memasuki pintu ingatan itu dan mendapati ruangan yang gelap dan dalam. Tubuh keduanya seakan melayang-layang di udara. Angin kencang menghembus tubuh Atem. Seakan dalam bioskop yang bergerak, ingatan-ingatan Atem sebagai Yami no Yugi terlihat begitu cepat di layar-layar yang mengitarinya.

…Pertama kali Yugi menyusun sennen puzzle, pertama kali mereka bertemu, teman-teman Yugi, duel, Seto, monster, naga, pharaoh, Mesir, para Black Magician, petualangan-petualangan mereka, ada tawa, sedih, ketakutan, ketegangan, bahagia, kemarahan, semua berlalu dengan cepat…

Yami Yugi memeluk Atem dengan lembut, tubuhnya bersinar terang… dan akhirnya menjadi satu dengan Atem. Yami no Yugi… kini adalah ingatan yang memiliki wujud manusia perempuan bernama Atem Mutou. Yami no Yugi dan Atem Mutou adalah satu…

Seakan perjalanan belum selesai… Atem kembali merasakan tubuhnya melayang… Dan mendapati dirinya di sebuah gurun dengan langit gelap dan angin yang berhembus kencang…  
Tapi ia menyadari, apa yang sedang terjadi…

_'Ini… ingatanku… sebagai Pharaoh… pada saat-saat terakhir…'_

* * *

Sinar Hikari no sennen puzzle menerangi kamar Yugi, tanpa mengganggu Yugi yang sedang tertidur pulas.  
Sedangkan mimpi Yugi terus berlanjut, bahkan menjadi akhir dari mimpinya malam itu…

Yugi berdiri di tengah gurun pasir, tapi langit begitu gelap dan angin berhembus dengan kencang.  
"Dimana ini…?" Yugi melihat sebuah bangunan dari kejauhan, ia berlari menuju bangunan itu, berharap ada orang yang bisa memberitahukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan besar menutupi dirinya dan tanah disekitar Yugi. Cowok itu semakin ketakutan ketika ia menengadah ke langit, melihat Zork yang begitu besar, hampir menutupi langit gelap. Suara-suara dan raungan yang menakutkan dari mulut Zork, membuat Yugi panas-dingin dan lari terbirit-birit menuju bangunan yang masih jauh itu. Begitu semakin dekat, Yugi menyadari bangunan itu adalah istana Pharaoh. Tapi semua terlihat berbeda. Desa-desa dan kota yang mengelilinginya telah hancur, tanah retak, api dimana-mana, bahkan Yugi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia menyadari banyak mayat bergelimpangan. Pemandangan yang mengerikan…

Zork semakin menunjukkan wujud aslinya yang begitu besar. Yugi hampir menangis ketakutan dan terus berlari menuju istana. Tiba-tiba sinar terang menyelimuti istana dan semakin menerangi langit. Yugi terdiam dan terkagum-kagum melihat sinar itu. Dan ia baru menyadari ada beberapa orang bersama _spirit_ mereka yang tengah bertarung berusaha melawan Zork. Yugi kenal betul wajah-wajah itu. Beberapa dari mereka adalah para pendeta yang setia pada pharaoh, Raja pencuri Bakura, Yugi sempat kaget melihatnya membantu para pendeta melindungi istana. Dan yang lainnya, Yugi mengenal mereka begitu ia melihat _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ melayang-layang di udara, menantang Zork dengan gagah, berdampingan dengan _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ milik Seth. Mereka terlihat kewalahan, darah mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka, sambil terus berusaha melindungi istana.

"J, Jounouchi? Anzu…? Honda, Ryo, dan Otogi… Shi, Shizuka juga? Itu… Mokuba…?" Tapi Yugi segera menyadari, mereka bukan pemilik nama-nama yang ia kenal tersebut. Mereka adalah teman-teman dari Pharaoh Yuughi, yang tinggal bersama sang Pharaoh Tersembunyi di Desa yang Disembunyikan Dewa.

Semua orang memandangi ke arah yang sama. Ke arah istana dengan wajah penuh rasa terkejut, kekaguman dan... cemas? Yugi mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Kini ia melihat sang Pharaoh Atem dan… dirinya…? Sedang berdiri di atas balkon istana dengan wajah tenang… meski sekujur tubuh mereka sudah penuh luka.  
'_Itu pasti Pharaoh Yuughi…!'  
_Yugi terdiam ketika melihat sinar yang menerangi kegelapan itu berasal dari sennen puzzle yang dikenakan oleh kedua Pharaoh kembar. _Sennen Puzzle dan Hikari no Sennen Puzzle!_

_"Karena kalian berdua masih sangat kecil, kalian sama sekali belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari sennen puzzle… dan kalian harus dipisah agar kedua kekuatan besar itu tak 'terbentur'… Dan atas perintah Raja… kami, para pengawal dan pelindung kerajaan, harus membawa Anda jauh dari istana, dan tinggal di lembah tersembunyi ini, hingga saatnya tiba… Anda berdua akan dipertemukan kembali…"_

_Hingga saatnya tiba…? Jadi… ini adalah kejadian setelah dipertemukan kembali kedua Pharaoh kembar… dan akhirnya mereka memiliki Sennen Puzzle dan Hikari no Sennen Puzzle di sisi mereka untuk mengalahkan kejahatan dengan keseimbangan antara kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan…_

_"Tapi… jika kedua kekuatan itu digunakan bersama-sama… akan terjadi kekuatan besar yang tak terkira… Kami takut… justru nyawa kedua pangeran akan menjadi taruhannya…"_

_Tunggu… A, artinya…ini…!_

Orang-orang yang melihat kedua Pharaoh itu tampak tahu sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan terjadi…  
Kini wajah mereka diliputi rasa takut dan horor. Seakan tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua pharaoh…

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang tadi sedang berhadapan dengan Zork di garis paling depan, kini berlari dengan cepat menuju istana, menuju kedua pharaoh. Yugi mengikuti mereka menuju puncak istana.

Belum sempat kedua orang itu berhasil mendekati kedua pharaoh kembar, Yugi merasakan kilat cahaya membutakan matanya dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dengan hangat. Cowok itu kini membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan mendapati kedua Pharaoh tergeletak lemas didepannya. Langit yang tadi begitu gelap, kini biru terang, suasana begitu sunyi senyap… Yang terdengar hanya suara angin berhembus pelan.

Kedua orang yang tadi berlari berusaha meraih kedua pharaoh kini terduduk lemas disamping mereka. Yugi kini dapat melihat jelas pemandangan sedih di depannya. Dan ia kini telah menyadari situasi yang menakutkan telah berubah damai… karena sang pharaoh kembar merelakan jiwa mereka untuk memusnahkan Zork.

Zork benar-benar telah musnah dari dunia tanpa meninggalkan bekas.  
Yang tertinggal hanya kesedihan yang dalam. Terutama kedua pemuda yang kini meneteskan air mata mereka sambil memeluk tubuh kedua pharaoh yang mulai menghilang.

Yugi seakan merasa hatinya tersayat. Suasana sunyi itu semakin membuat sedih. Hanya suara sengguk tangis dari kedua pemuda yang tengah memeluk kedua pharoh terdengar bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang lembut. Luka di hati mereka terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka-luka disekujur tubuh mereka. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah kedua pharaoh kembar, justru membuat keduanya semakin mengalirkan air mata.  
Yugi dapat mendengar suara bisikan para Pharaoh pada kedua penjaganya yang begitu setia padanya, hingga akhir hayat…

"**Yusuf**… jangan menangis… aku yakin akan bertemu lagi denganmu dan kawan-kawan yang lain… kita akan tertawa bersama lagi suatu hari… Maaf, kalau aku sering merepotkanmu… dan terima kasih… atas segalanya…" Yusuf hanya terisak dan bergetar mendengar suara Yuughi yang hampir tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.  
Sama halnya dengan Seth, yang tak henti-hentinya membisikkan sebuah kalimat di kuping Pharaoh Atem… "Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku…"  
Atem hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Seth dengan lembut. Ia balik berbisik pada pria itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, **Seth**… kita akan bersama suatu saat nanti, tanpa ada rasa khawatir akan hal apapun…"

Para pendeta dan para sahabat pharaoh berjalan mendekati keempat orang itu dengan perlahan, ikut menyaksikan peristiwa yang tak akan bisa mereka lupakan. Tak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya air mata yang keluar menghiasi suasana itu. Para pendeta yang setia itu memberikan hormat terakhir dengan menundukkan tubuh mereka dihadapan sang Pharaoh yang akan 'pergi'. Sedangkan, **Safiya**, **Anzwa**, **Thogi**, **Hoda**, **Yohw**, **Bakura**, dan seorang anak yang mirip dengan Mokuba… hanya tertunduk sedih tanpa bisa menahan air mata mereka.

Tubuh kedua pharaoh menghilang, meninggalkan Yusuf dan Seth yang terduduk lemas. Mereka menatap kedua tangan mereka masing-masing dengan sedih. Baru saja mereka memeluk sang pharaoh, baru saja mereka merasakan tubuh keduanya, baru saja… baru saja… mereka menghilang di pelukan keduanya… Menghilang…

Yugi meneteskan air matanya, seiring raung tangis '**Jounouchi**' dan '**Seto**' di depannya…

Atem yang mengalami dan melihat pemandangan yang sama pada 'ingatan'nya… juga meneteskan air mata…  
_'Seto… Seto… aku disini… kita telah terlahir kembali… dan kita saling mencintai…'_

Perlahan semua pemandangan menghilang dan menjadi gelap…

**TBC...**

**Adegan sedih... T_T Supaya bisa menghayati, coba denger lagu2 sedih juga... huhuuu...  
Maap, kalo kurang 'dalem' adegannya... Daku nggak pinter bikin adegan romantis dan angsty... :p **


	33. Reunion

Yugi terbangun sambil mengusap matanya. Ia merasakan air mengalir deras dari matanya. Perasaan sedih itu masih membuat sakit dadanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan membuka tirai kamarnya. Yugi terdiam sambil mengangkat Hikari no Sennen Puzzle yang kini tak mengeluarkan sinar apapun lagi. Ia mengalungkan puzzle itu pada lehernya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuruni tangga, mendapati Atem yang terduduk di sofa sambil menunduk memandangi sennen puzzle yang sudah tersusun lengkap. Dari matanya mengalir air mata dengan derasnya. Yugi terdiam dan mendekati Atem. Keduanya saling berpandangan, dan menyadari… mereka telah mengalami kejadian yang sama dalam 'ingatan' mereka. Mereka melihat akhir dari masa lalu mereka…

Yugi memeluk Atem dengan lembut, menenangkan gadis itu. Atem terisak di bahu Yugi. Yugi telah menyadari apa yang terjadi pada 'Yami no Yugi'. Atem dan Yami Yugi… kini adalah satu orang… dan satu ingatan…

"Selamat datang kembali… Atem…"

* * *

Jounouchi terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Air mata menetes tanpa henti dan terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia seakan benar-benar memeluk sang pharaoh itu sebelumnya, merasa kesedihan yang amat sangat ketika tubuh sang pharaoh menghilang. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jou terbuka perlahan, Shizuka berdiri di hadapan abangnya. Jounouchi menyadari, gadis itu juga 'melihat' ingatannya sebagai salah satu penjaga sang Pharaoh kembar. Gadis yang masih terisak itu kini menangis di bahu kakaknya. Jounouchi hanya bisa mengelus rambut panjang Shizuka.

* * *

Seto mencuci wajahnya, dan mendapati matanya memerah setelah mengalirkan air mata. Ingatan yang membuat dadanya sakit. Pria itu kini terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya, dan kembali membisikkan kalimat yang pernah ia bisikkan pada sang pharaoh tercintanya 5000 tahun yang lalu…  
"Aku mencintaimu… jangan tinggalkan aku… Atem…"

* * *

Honda, Ryo, Bakura, Otogi, Anzu mengalami hal yang sama…  
Mereka bangun dengan perasaan galau dan sedih yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Jiwa mereka merasa begitu lelah.

* * *

Isis, Malik, dan Rashid duduk terdiam di ruang tengah rumah kediaman keluarga Ishtar. Sebagai penerus dari pemilik sennen item, mereka juga 'melihat' ingatan dari sennen item yang begitu menyedihkan.  
Benar kata Malik sebelumnya… Sesuatu benar-benar terjadi setelah Sennen Item dikembalikan pada pemilik asli mereka… Ingatan para Pharaoh dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan sejarah sang Pharaoh kini kembali …

"Nee-chan… Kepada siapa kau mengembalikan sennen eye…?" tanya Malik tiba-tiba. Isis terdiam. Malik menebak pertanyaannya sendiri pada kakaknya. "Sejak meninggalnya Aknadin… menurut sejarah, sennen eye tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan 'asli'-nya lagi kecuali dari pemilik asli sennen eye itu… dan yang bisa mengendalikannya adalah keturunan dari Aknadin, yakni Seth… Bahkan Pegasus dulu justru adalah korban kekuatan jahat sennen eye… benda itu menolak 'memberikan' kekuatan aslinya pada Pegasus, sehingga benda itulah yang mengendalikannya… Dan sekarang, yang masih merupakan keturunan asli Seth adalah Seto Kaiba… Apa kau memberikan sennen eye padanya juga…?"

"Tidak…" Isis berbisik pelan. Tapi Malik dan Rashid masih bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata wanita itu. "Aku memberikan pada keturunan yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Seth… bisa dibilang, yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Seto Kaiba… dan telah mendampinginya sejak lama…"  
Malik terdiam. Dan Isis melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi…  
"Memang tak ditulis dalam sejarah, tapi Seth memang memiliki saudara kandung yang masih kecil saat itu… Ia tinggal di desa tersembunyi tersebut sebagai penjaga sang pharapoh tersembunyi. Dialah pemilik sennen eye setelah Aknadin… Seth memberikan sennen eye itu pada saudaranya… Dan reinkarnasinya adalah…"

"Mokuba'kan…?" tebak Malik lagi. "Aku melihatnya di dalam mimpi ingatan kita…"  
Isis mengangguk.

* * *

Di Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam sennen eye. Di depannya terletak laptop yang menunjukkan wajah Rebecca.

Rebecca menatap khawatir Mokuba yang tertunduk sedih di depan kamera laptopnya. Gadis pirang itu baru saja mendengar cerita yang sulit dipercaya bagi orang biasa dari Mokuba. Mokuba menceritakan semua kejadian yang baru ia alami dalam 'mimpi ingatan'nya semalam. Mokuba merasa Rebecca berhak mengetahui semua kejadian yang berhubungan dengan _brother_ dan _sister_-nya.

"Aku yakin… sekarang pasti mereka telah mengingat semua masa lalu mereka… dan _sister_ dapat mengingat kembali dirinya yang sebagai Yami Yugi-san dulu…" ujar Rebecca pelan. Mokuba mengangguk kecil. Dan mereka mengakhiri percakapan mereka melalui laptop masing-masing. Mokuba bergegas menemui kakaknya, yang masih terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya.

"Seto-nii…" Seto menatap adiknya dengan lemas, begitu ia mendengar suara Mokuba.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita bertemu dengan para 'Pharaoh' sekarang…" Mokuba menunjukkan sennen eye di genggamannya. Seto sedikit terkejut melihatnya, tapi ia segera menyadari… bahwa ia juga 'melihat' dalam mimpi ingatannya semalam, 'Mokuba' juga ikut bertarung melawan Zork melindungi para Pharaoh…  
"… Ya…"

* * *

Setiba di depan rumah Yugi, Seto dan Mokuba mendapati teman-temannya yang lain juga berkumpul disitu. Mereka saling diam, tapi mereka dapat menebak apa yang baru saja mereka alami masing-masing.

"Kalian juga 'melihat'nya…?" tanya Seto. Jounouchi mengangguk mewakilkan teman-temannya yang lain. Jou melihat sennen rod yang ada di tangan Seto. Kedua cowok tinggi itu terdiam. Masa lalu mereka sebagai pengawal setia Pharaoh, membuat mereka sadar, bahwa pertemuan mereka dengan Yugi, Atem, dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain bukanlah kebetulan atau permainan takdir semata. Tapi memang 'tertulis' pada jalan takdir mereka semua. Dan bagi Jou dan Seto, jalan takdir mereka adalah terus melindungi kedua Pharaoh kembar itu hingga waktu berhenti. Kesetiaan yang tak akan bisa dibeli oleh apapun.

Anzu juga terdiam memperhatikan sennen item di tangan Seto. Ia 'sempat melihat' dirinya sebagai Anzwa yang bekerja di istana sebagai penari. Anzwa sendiri ternyata juga teman Pharaoh Yuughi sejak sang pangeran masih bayi dan terpaksa meninggalkan istana. Anzu juga menyadari, bahwa ia sudah memiliki perasaan cinta pada sang 'Pharaoh Yang Disembunyikan' sejak 5000 tahun yang lalu, hingga sekarang...

Seto, Mokuba, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Ryo, dan Bakura berjalan menuju pintu rumah para reinkarnasi Pharaoh. Sebelum Anzu memencet bel rumah Yugi, cowok itu sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Jounouchi yang terlihat paling lega begitu melihat sosok Yugi kini berdiri, tidak 'menghilang'. Ia telah terlahir kembali… Sang Pharaoh Yuughi menepati janjinya.

Dan kini, Atem berjalan perlahan dari balik pintu menyambut teman-temannya. Semua tersenyum padanya, mengetahui bahwa ia telah mendapatkan ingatannya utuh kembali. Atem tersenyum pada mereka…  
"Aku pulang…"

Anzu dan yang lain tak kuasa menahan bahagia dan haru… Mereka memeluk Atem dengan erat. Kedua Pharaoh menepati janji mereka. Bahkan Atem mengingat semua tentang dirinya, juga sebagai Yami Yugi sebelumnya. Atem melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan dari teman-temannya. Ia kini menatap Seto yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sang CEO, yang tetap memasang wajah dingin. Tapi semua dapat melihat, ada perasaan bahagia, lega, dan hangat dari mata Seto ketika menatap Atem yang kini memeluknya dengan erat. Akhirnya Seto tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Sang Pharaoh telah kembali ke pelukannya tanpa melupakan perasaan cintanya. Mokuba tersenyum kecil melihat kedua rival itu kini saling mencintai.

"Aku mencintaimu… jangan tinggalkan aku… lagi…"

Angin berhembus pelan dengan hangat, menghiasi suasana bahagia itu. Kini para sennen item, telah kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing, dengan tugas melindungi para pemiliknya dari kekuatan jahat yang mengintai… suatu waktu nanti… jika diperlukan…

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Isis, Rashid, dan Malik datang. Mereka menceritakan semua tentang sejarah sennen item dan bagaimana Mokuba bisa mengendalikan sennen eye sebagai pemiliknya yang baru.  
Sennen item hanya dapat dikendalikan oleh para pemilik asli mereka. Jika mereka berada di tangan yang salah, justru para sennen item itulah yang mengendalikan pemilik mereka dengan kekuatan jahat, sama halnya yang terjadi pada Pegasus dulu.  
Tentu saja ini membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya terkejut.  
Mokuba hanya menghela napas ketika Isis memohon padanya sebagai pemilik sennen eye yang baru.

"Tapi nggak akan terjadi apa-apa'kan…?" tanya Mokuba agak ngeri, mengingat peristiwa Pegasus dulu.  
Isis tersenyum. "Tidak… Sennen item akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya hanya jika merasa pemilik asli mereka terancam… Jadi benda itu tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatan apa-apa jika tidak diperlukan…"

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Bisa gue pakek semau gue gak? Kayak Sennen Rod, _noh_! Kan bisa ngendaliin orang semau Seto! Kan _aseeek _punya kalo bisa pakek orang lain buat ngerjain PR kitaaa…!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Yugi. Jounouchi kalo mau tega bisa tega banget sama sohibnya yang satu itu.  
"Adoooooh…"  
"Tidak bisa, Yugi-san… Mereka hanya akan mengeluarkan kekuatan bila para pemiliknya terancam saja…" Isis geleng-geleng kepala begitu Yugi protes.  
"Aaaah, gak seru…! Padahal berkali-kali nyawa gue terancam gara-gara gak ngerjain PR…!"  
"Disetrap tu kayaknya nggak ngancam nyawa lu deh, Yug…" sindir Otogi.  
"Adanya paling diancam nggak naik kelas sama guru…" tambah Honda. Yugi makin sewot-sewot.  
"Tenang, Yu-chan! Ada fungsi lain dari sennen puzzle _yey_ meski _tiada_ bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sakti mandraguna…!" ujar Anzu sambil colek-colek sennen puzzle-nya Yugi yang bagai kristal itu.  
"He? Apaan ntuh, mba?"  
"Kan bisa jadi _bling-bling_ hiasan punya, _boooo_… Keren lagi…! _Tiada _yang jual _ginian_ di toko manapun, _gitu loh, chiiiiin_…!"  
"_Waks_! Bener juga! Yeeeeaaah! Mantap, _gan_!" (ternyata Yugi anak _kas-kus_! xDDD Becanda _ding_...lol!)  
Isis, Malik, dan Rashid cuma bisa nginyem liat duo mambo itu mendadak metal dengan Hikari no Sennen Puzzle. Temen-temen Yugi dan Anzu mah udah kebiasa ama tingkah keduanya.

"Anu… tapi mohon benda itu dijaga ya…? Itu bukan mainan…" mohon Rashid.  
"Tenang, mas! Ntar tak _polesin_, ato kalo perlu gue amplas sekalian tiap hari biar tetep _kinclong_ punya!" Ketiga Ishtar justru tambah khawatir dengan kata-kata Yugi yang nggak bisa dipegang sama sekali.

Isis melanjutkan ceritanya tentang sejarah kedua Pharaoh. Setelah dipertemukannya mereka, maka diberikanlah takhta pada keduanya sekaligus diberikannya sennen puzzle pada kedua pharaoh. Yuughi dan Atem memiliki sennen puzzle yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka masing-masing.

Selama beberapa hari ketiga Ishtar bermalam di kota Domino untuk menunjukkan beberapa papyrus kuno tentang sejarah kerajaan Pharaoh Atem dan Yuughi pada kedua Mutou dan teman-temannya yang berhubungan dengan sejarah masa lalu mereka. Akhirnya mereka pamit pulang ke negeri mereka. Tentu saja Yugi dan yang lain ikut mengantar mereka ke airport.  
"Hati-hati, ya…!"  
"Jangan lupa kirim e-mail…!"  
"Sampai jumpa semuanya…! Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, Mokuba dan Bakura… Tolong Sennen Item itu dijaga baik-baik…" pesan Malik.  
"Tenaaaaaaaang…! Gue simpen baek-baek kok! _Noh_ gue masukkin tas…!"  
"YUGI! KENAPA DIMASUKKIN KE TAS KRESEK…?" protes Atem dan yang lain.  
"Mengkhawatirkan sekali…" Malik nggak sanggup menahan rasa ragu-nya pada Yugi yang selalu bertindak 'semau-gue'.

"Yuk, dah Ryo… Bakura…" Malik mengikuti kedua kakaknya naik eskalator. Bakura dan Ryo pandang-pandangan. Malik keheranan melihat Bakura menghela napas dan langsung berjalan menuju eskalator mendekati para Ishtar sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Rashid dan Isis tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan mereka pada Yugi dan kawan-kawan. Malik makin kebingungan melihat Bakura meninggalkan teman-teman Yugi.  
"Yuk, Ryo… salam buat Oom sama tante…"  
"Yo…! Jaga diri, yak…! Jagain Malik yang bener! Jangan suka nyolong sembarangan…!" seru Ryo ketika Bakura agak menjauh.  
"Bawel, lu, ah! Lu juga! Makan mulu aja kerjanya! Keracunan tau rasa lu!" maki Bakura. Yugi dan yang lain ketawa ngeliat Ryo menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Jaga diri baik-baik, Bakura…!" Atem melambaikan tangannya pada sang mantan Raja Pencuri itu.  
"Yaaa… Kalian juga…! Para Pharaoh, pendeta Seth, dan Pengawal Yusuf…!" Atem, Yugi, Seto, dan Jou ketawa mendengar julukan mereka dari Bakura.

"Lo? Ba, Bakura ikut ke Mesir…?"  
"Emangnya kakak-mu nggak cerita? Hoi, Isis! Gimana sih ni anak malah gak tau apa-apa?"  
"Maaf, Malik… aku lupa cerita ke kamu… Bakura berkeputusan untuk tinggal dengan kita sebagai penjaga makam Pharaoh…"  
"Eh? Kok? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"  
Bakura menghela napas lagi. "Dulu aku sudah pernah diselamatkan oleh Pharaoh dan diijinkan tinggal diistana… Sebagai hutang budi… mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu selama aku masih di dunia ini dengan menjaga makam keluarganya…" Malik terdiam mendengar penjelasan Bakura. Bakura langsung memerah ketika Malik tersenyum. "A, apanya yang lucu?"  
"Nggak ada kok… cuma lega aja… ternyata sang Raja Pencuri adalah orang yang baik…"  
"Hmph! Dulu aku dipengaruhi Zork karena dendam atas kematian keluargaku dalam jiwaku sangat besar… Toh, sekarang aku nggak perlu merasa dendam apa-apa lagi…" Bakura memalingkan mukanya. Tapi Malik masih bisa melihat semu merah di wajahnya.

"Heh, tapi kau tinggal bersama kami bukan berarti gratis, ya…?" mendadak Isis mengeluarkan nada mengancam. Tentu saja Bakura kaget. "HAH? Gue kudu bayar gitu?"  
"Tidak dengan uang… tapi dengan tenagamu… Membersihkan rumah, membetulkan apapun yang rusak… yah… bisa dibilang pekerja kasar… Hohohohoh!" Rashid dan Malik nginyem diiringi ketawa narsis Isis yang mengejek Bakura. "GAAAAHHH! Mak Lampiiiiiiiiirrr…!"  
"Sepertinya, hari-hari di Mesir bakal nggak sedamai dulu…"  
"Saya setuju…" Malik dan Rashid nggak bisa apa-apa pada kedua orang yang saling menghina itu. Malik terdiam sebentar. "Kalau memang ingin balas budi… kenapa kamu nggak tinggal di Jepang aja…? Kan' kau bisa menjaga sang Pharaoh disini…?" Bakura dan Isis berhenti bertengkar. Bakura melirik pada Atem yang masih melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. "Percuma… soalnya dia udah ada yang ngejagain…" Bakura tersenyum kecil melihat ke arah sang gadis reinkarnasi Pharaoh itu. Tangannya menggenggam hangat tangan kekasihnya, yang sangat setia padanya sejak 5000 tahun lalu. Sang pendeta bermata biru yang sangat mencintai sang Pharaoh.

**TBC, _loh chiiin_...! xDDD  
Ntar lagi kok tamatnya... tenang aja bowz... ^^ **


	34. When the time goes on

Setelah peristiwa-peristiwa aneh dan menegangkan, juga menyedihkan… Atem, Yugi, dan yang lain memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan mereka… dengan sennen item di sisi mereka. Untungnya setelah para item itu kembali ke pemilik mereka masing-masing, tak ada lagi hal-hal aneh yang terjadi.

Beberapa hari setelah mereka mereka mengantar kepergian para Ishtar dan Bakura, para siswa SMU Domino itu kembali menjalankan hari-hari mereka.

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah, Jounouchi menggenjot sepedanya setelah mengantar pesanan roti. Bisnis yang dijalankan keluarganya mulai maju. Kini Jou lebih giat membantu ayahnya, dan tentu saja… selalu ada waktu untuk berkumpul dengan para sobatnya.

"Pagi smua…!" sapa Jounouchi sambil memasang senyum ceria di wajahnya. Kame Game Shop menjadi tempat mangkal geng-nya Yugi tiap hari. Apalagi hari Minggu, mereka nyaris 24 jam di situ, menggantikan Jii-chan yang istirahat.  
"Pagi, Jou…!" sapa Honda balik. Dan wajah Honda menjadi semakin sumringah melihat sosok Katsuya nomor dua yang muncul dari balik punggung abangnya.  
"Hondacchiiii…!"  
"Shizu-chaaaan…!"  
"Eh, ini cuma penglihatanku aja, ato memang mendadak ada bunga-bunga, ya…?" Yugi garuk-garuk kepala ngeliat duo mambo yang lain sedang melakukan _slow motion_ di tengah-tengah toko. Jounouchi cuek aja ngehadepin tingkah laku adeknya kayak begono sama Honda. Otogi dan Anzu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kayak burung kutilang.  
Wangi masakan mendadak tercium di hidung para siswa Domino itu. Atem keluar dengan sepiring kue yang terlihat enak sekali. "Silakan… Semoga kalian suka…!" Ryo langsung main embat aja. Alhasil toko game Yugi jadi rusuh sampe kedengeran keluar.

Seto yang baru nyampe di depan toko, cuma bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar suara tawuran dari dalem toko. Begitu ia membuka toko, bener aja… Yugi, Honda, Otogi, dan Anzu rame ngerebutin kue-kue yang diraup sama Ryo dengan beringasnya.

"Ada apaan sih…? Masih pagi juga… udah rame banget…" sapaan Seto malah nggak ada yang nggubris kecuali duo Katsuya dan Atem yang lagi nggendong Ako, untuk ngelindungin dari rusuhnya Yugi ce-es.  
"Yo, Set… Pagi…"  
"Setocchi! Ohayouuuu…!"  
"Hai, Seto…"  
"Meooong…"

Seto mengambil sebuah majalah dari balik jas-nya dan memberikannya pada Jounouchi. "Nih, Jou… thanks ya…"

Yap, Seto dan Jou jadi sobat deket sejak mereka mengetahui masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Dan Jou yang kini lebih dewasa (karena temen maennya sekarang kebanyakan kenalan bisnis roti bapaknya, alias kebanyakan orang tua) malah jadi cocok dan nyambung kalo ngobrol sama Seto. Begitu pula dengan Shizuka, yang SMP-nya satu kelas dengan Noa dan Mokuba. Meski tu cewek satu bawel-nya nggak ketulungan, belum lagi suara Shizuka yang _cempreng_ abis. Jounouchi sampe sakit kuping kalo adeknya lagi ngoceh.

Seto akhirnya memiliki lebih banyak waktu bermain bersama teman-temannya, dan merasakan hari-hari layaknya remaja biasa, sejak ia berbagi pekerjaan kantor dengan kedua adiknya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Main sama temen-temennya lah…, jalan-jalan sama temen-temennya lah… Tapi yang paling disukai Seto, ya… kencan bareng yayangnya tercinta, si Atem. Meski Yugi sering _ngintil_ dengan alasan mau ngelindungi adeknya tercinta. Dan Jounouchi yang jadi korban Yugi untuk nemenin dia _ngintil_, tentu aja sering menyeret Yugi jauh dari Seto dan Atem yang sedang kencan.

Sekarang malah Mokuba dan Shizuka yang sering bersaing. Noa nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain kalo kedua anak itu udah berantem gak jelas. Dia cuma bisa berusaha melerai, meski ia tahu tak akan berhasil.  
Beda dengan kedua kakak mereka yang kini malah sobatan. Dan kalo Yugi udah bikin ulah, keduanya kompak banget menghadapi temen mereka yang pendek itu. Ya dijitak lah, ya diseret lah, ya dicuekin lah…  
Tapi Mokuba sebenernya bisa akrab dengan Shizuka yang termasuk dalam geng-nya, selain Noa, Rebecca, dan Malik. Malik? Ya, Malik sering main ke Jepang kalo lagi liburan sekolah. Dan siapa yang nyangka kalo anak tinggi jangkung itu ternyata seumur dengan Mokuba ce-es. Masih kelas 1 SMP.

Sejak tukeran nomer HP dan seringnya chatting lewat internet, Mokuba dan Rebecca jadi deket. Dan tak ada yang menyangka, ternyata mereka udah jadian, sejak waktu Rebecca datang dari Amerika untuk menjenguk Atem yang sudah pulih benar ingatannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Mokuba dan Rebecca sering ketemu dan ngobrol bareng. Mokuba yang 'nembak' Rebecca duluan. Dan ketika mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka, serentak Yugi ce-es melarang mereka.  
"TIDAAAAK!"  
"Lu berdua masih Es-Em-Peeeee…!"  
"Masa udah mesra-mesraaaaaaaaan…!"  
"Gak boleeeeeeeeeehhh!"  
Tapi dengan cueknya Mokuba dan Rebecca tetep melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Lagian para anak 'Es-Em-A' itu cuma pada sirik doang kok… Karena waktu SMP mereka gak punya saat-saat kisah kasih di sekolah. Malahan, mereka berdua dapet dukungan besar dari Atem.

Atem akhirnya udah resmi pacaran dengan Seto. Tentu saja dengan penolakan besar-besaran dari Yugi (yang menderita _sister complex_ kelas kakap), meski geng-nya Yugi malah mendukung besar-besaran hubungan keduanya. Seto cuma bisa lembut kalo di depan Atem seorang, dan nggak tertarik pada cewek manapun selain adik kembar Yugi itu. Sampe-sampe Otogi nganggep Seto sinting. Mau cewek se-seksi apapun lewat di depan sang CEO itu, doi juga gak bakal noleh. Cinta selama 5000 tahun itu ternyata sama sekali nggak luntur…

Yugi yang ngerasa kena kutuk keluarga Kaiba, karena kedua adek ceweknya 'diambil' oleh Kaiba bersaudara, mau nggak mau nerima kenyataan aja. Doi tetep rajin hang out dan maen game disekitar Domino Town Square bersama –temen-temennya.  
Apakah hubungan doi dengan cewek yang rajin _ngintilin_ dia bernama Anzu lancar? Tentu saja!  
Orang-orang menganggap mereka pacaran, meski hubungan mereka sebenernya nggak jelas _ba-bar-blasss_… Yugi yang sering nyuekin Anzu, Anzu yang demen ngekorin Yugi. Kalo kemana-mana selalu berduaaaa aja, sambil melakukan hal-hal konyol. Sampe-sampe julukan _'Pasangan Paling Konyol Sejagat'_ menempel pada keduanya. Tapi keduanya dapat terus menjaga julukan '_King and Queen_' yang menempel pada mereka. '_The King of Game_' yang tak terkalahkan dan '_Dancing Queen_' dengan goyang _nge-bor_ khas Anzu _Daratista_, eh… Anzu Mazaki…!  
Meski begitu, tiada yang tidak tahu kalau sang Raja dan Ratu itu jagoan nyari duit, alias sering bokek. Udah, deh… cocok banget tu duo mambo.  
Tapi, Yugi yang demen banget maen game, kalo lagi bokek, doi selalu nyari orang-orang yang bisa diajak taruhan maen game, lantaran dia dapet duit jajan dari situ, disamping dapet duit dari bantu-bantu Jii-chan-nya. Anzu? Sama aja… cewek itu jago nge-dance, dan rajin nge-dance dengan tape kecil kesayangannya dengan speaker bersuara _bombastis_ di sekitar Domino Town Square yang rame dilalui orang. Orang-orang yang nonton selalu takjub dan menaruh uang pada topi pink kesayangan Anzu yang ia taruh di dekat _tape_-nya. Belum lagi kalo Yugi ikutan nari, tu anak berdua ampe lupa diri… Jadi kayak _matsuri_ salah musim.

Jounouchi, yang menjadi ketua para geng paling kuat sejak dia ngalahin Hirutani, udah jarang berantem lagi sejak perjanjian dengan bokapnya buat serius sekolah dan bokapnya berjanji nggak akan minum-minum lagi. Jadi dia cuma berantem kalo lagi terdesak aja. Bahkan Hirutani dan teman-temannya sering kerja sambilan di toko roti keluarga Katsuya kalo lagi butuh duit. Dan tentu saja, Jounouchi mengancam semua preman yang ada disekitar situ, agar tidak mengganggu teman-temannya. Jounouchi dan Mai yang tetep awet meski mereka menjalani '_Long Distance Romance Relationship_'.  
Mai sendiri di Amerika akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris SMA. Dia nggak kerja di kasino lagi, meski tetep jago main judi. Dan tentu saja, kadang-kadang ia ber-duel dengan duelist lain yang menantangnya. Ketika ia main ke Jepang, Jounouchi mengenalkan Mai pada bapaknya, yang sampe terkaget-kaget… anak cowoknya bisa dapet pacar cakep dari Amerika.

Honda dan Shizuka, si '_Holly-Bolly-Dorama Romance Couple_'. Julukan yang didapet karena keduanya sering banget niruin adegan romantis dari film apapun. Jounouchi udah nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi kalo duo itu udah berulah. Hebatnya lagi, mereka apal sama dialog-dialog romantis tiap film yang mereka tonton.

Ryo, dia mulai rajin bantu-bantu bapaknya di museum milik bapaknya itu sejak dia nemuin betapa banyaknya benda-benda berbau occult disana. Ryo sendiri, dengan hepi-nya sering 'ngapelin' Atem, karena masakannya yang enak banget, tentu saja sering bikin Seto cemburu. Alhasil Seto kudu jagain Atem, meski dia tahu, si Ryo nggak ada niat apa-pun dari Atem, kecuali masakan buatannya.

Beberapa waktu setelah Atem mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, Seto, Yugi, dan Jii-chan ingin merayakannya dengan mengundang teman-teman mereka. Tentu saja Mai, Rebecca, Prof. Hawkins, Keith, Valon, Amelda, Raphael, Dartz, Haga, Ryuzaki, Malik dan keluarganya (Bakura tentu saja ikut), Vivian, Pegasus, dan yang lain diundang.  
Entah bagaimana mendadak Otogi mengaku pada teman-temannya. Beberapa hari setelah pesta yang diadakan di tempat Seto itu, doi udah jadian dengan Vivian, cuma gara-gara keduanya demen sama masakan Cina. Nggak lama mereka ngerasa cocok, dan akhirnya pacaran. Sama halnya seperti Jou dan Mai, Otogi dan Vivian juga menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, karena Vivian tinggal di Cina. Otogi yang playboy abis, kini sering was-was karena Vivian sendiri demen banget sama cowok-cowok ganteng. Kena batunya juga tuh Otogi…  
Akhirnya sekarang Otogi memiliki impian untuk dikejar. Ia akan berjuang menjadi dokter seperti ibu-nya dan akan meneruskan belajarnya di Cina nanti. Agar bisa bertemu dengan Vivian disana.  
Yugi malah sering ngeledekin Otogi, "Lu ngobatin panda aja di Cina…" Tentu saja dicuekkin sama Otogi.

Malik dan keluarganya? Tempat tinggal keluarga Ishtar yang begitu damai, kini semakin heboh saja dengan kedatangan Bakura. Isis dan mantan raja pencuri itu hampir 24 jam adaaaaa aja yang jadi bahan pertengkaran. Cuma Malik yang bisa melerai keduanya. Dan kalau sampai ada barang yang rusak, dengan keahlian Rashid, semua barang bagai disulap kembali seperti semula.  
Bakura sendiri, ternyata sejak kembalinya ingatan masa lalu mereka, ia teringat akan janjinya pada seorang pendeta wanita untuk menjaga adiknya yang menjadi penjaga makam para pharaoh, pada saat ia tinggal di istana milik Atem. Pada 5000 tahun yang lalu, Bakura sudah sangat akrab dengan bocah yang tinggal di dalam sumur itu. Jadi, alasan Bakura sebenarnya untuk tinggal di Mesir bukan hanya untuk balas budi pada Atem, tapi juga menepati janjinya untuk melindung penerus keluarga Ishtar, keluarga pelindung makam Pharaoh.  
Malik tahu akan janji Bakura pada pendeta Isis dulu, tapi ia berhasil meyakinkan sang mantan raja pencuri itu kalau para penjaga makam pharaoh bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Bakura yang ngerasa nggak ada kerjaan di Mesir akhirnya kembali ke tempat Ryo. Disamping lebih banyak makanan disitu, Bakura juga bisa heboh gila-gilaan sama Yugi ce-es. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk cari duit juga… Dengan alasan Ryo yang pelit, karena nggak mau bagi uang jajannya. Padahal Ryo sendiri aja udah sering jajan ampe ludes… Itu juga masih sering laper.

Atem tersenyum melihat Yugi dan teman-temannya asik bercanda setelah berhasil merebut beberapa kue dari Ryo. Seto yang menyadari pandangan Atem, mendekati gadis itu dan merangkulnya. Keduanya tersenyum. Atem menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Seto.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian semua… tak ada satupun yang kuselali dalam hidup ini… semua ingatan bahagia dan sedih… Aku mensyukuri semuanya yang kualami bersama kalian…"

**THE END**

**Tamat! Udah tamat! Sumpeee...! xDDD Kalo kepanjangan aku juga bingung mo nulis apa lagi... -3- Akhirnya... setelah sekian lama... uhuks... Makasih atas semua dukungan dan review yang diberikan...! Daku demen banget bacain review-review-nya...! Sumpeee...!  
Lanjutan ceritanya udah pada tau dooong... silahkan baca fic-ku yang 'YGO! Our Life'**

**Sebenernya aku ada permintaan dari beberapa temen di DA, untuk men-translate cerita ini ke Bahasa Inggris, soalnya mereka pada mo baca... tapi aku tolak, soalnya kalo diubah, jadi nggak kerasa lucu-nya... Ada yang mau bantu aku translate...? Daku udah mubeng ngerjain projek 'YuGiOh GX! Generation Next'-ku yang berbahasa Inggris... -_- _Syuuur deee_...  
Dan aku lagi dalem pembuatan projek fic yang baru untuk fandom 'Gravitation' dengan bahasa Inggris juga... Hoeeee...**


End file.
